


Retrogression

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 89,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual injury during a mission brings on some very serious changes for Qui-Gon.  While he and Obi-Wan struggle to complete the mission, the injury affects not only his health but also the dynamics of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Author's notes: This story has been almost almost 2 years in the making--what started as a short piece ended up basically taking over my life. Thanks to Mac for the original plot bunny that inspired this epic. Massive Qui-Gon hugs to my marvelous beta/editor, Monalee. She's been involved in this story from the start, going over it from top to bottom, making plot suggestions in addition to checking for consistency and characterization, correcting grammar and always finding just the right word to get the thought across. Without her help and support this story would not have been finished. Also thanks to Artemis and Writestuff for reading through it and giving me all kinds of comments and suggestions. I couldn't have done it without them. As always, I took some suggestions and ignored others in addition to making a few final tweaks, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy the story. 

Mind speach in italics

Feedback: Please, it's the only way a writer knows what works. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Accepting the datapad from Master Windu, Obi-Wan moved back to stand one step behind Qui-Gon's left shoulder. He watched a twinge of dismay cross his master's face before it was schooled back into the man's unshakable Jedi serenity. Trying to contain his own dismay, he listened attentively to his Master's questions. 

"How did the situation disintegrate so quickly?" Qui-Gon asked. 

From the moment they had received the summons to the Council chambers, Obi-Wan had perceived apprehension coming from his Master, along with a vague sense of foreboding. He could almost sense Qui-Gon releasing his apprehension to the Force as he waited for Mace's reply. 

"The communique did not give many details," Mace explained. "The ambassador told us that a group of Cerenti militia broke the treaty by attacking an Oliani refinery ten days ago. The attacks have increased in frequency to the point that the Prime Minister fears another civil war may be imminent." Brown eyes looked intently into Qui-Gon's blue ones as he added seriously. "I know that you are supposed to be on a teaching sabbatical but you have been requested personally." 

Obi-Wan struggled to contain his frustration as he watched his Master closely for any sign of a decision. They had moved from one miserable mission to another for the past nine lunar cycles and had only been back at the Temple for three days of what was scheduled to be a three-cycle break. As flash of acquiescence came across the bond, he knew what the man's reply would be. With that knowledge, the faint tendril of control he held over his frustration evaporated. 

"We accept the mission. When do we leave?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"A diplomatic shuttle will be waiting for you in bay 38 tomorrow at 1400," Mace replied. "I will download all the information we have into the ship's computer system. The trip takes almost a day and a half so you will have plenty of time to review the material." A slight smile appeared on the normally serious, bronze face. " Spend the evening doing something relaxing." 

A raised eyebrow was Qui-Gon's only response to Mace's unusual nod to the more intimate aspect of his and Obi-Wan's relationship. It was evident to Obi-Wan that his Master could feel the annoyance radiating from him even as they bowed low in unison before the assembled Councilors. Qui-Gon sent a note of reproach over their bond but Obi-Wan could only manage the slightest twinge of remorse. 

As the door closed behind them and they moved into the quiet corridor, Qui-Gon stopped and looked sternly at his apprentice. "Your behavior in the Council Chamber was unacceptable, Padawan. It was very disrespectful to the Councilors to not even attempt to shield your feelings." 

"I'm sorry, Master," Obi-Wan said lowering his gaze, "but you can't expect?" 

"I expect you to comport yourself in a manner befitting a senior padawan and I think some extra meditations on respect are definitely in order," Qui-Gon said as he started down the corridor again. 

The combination of frustration over the mission and annoyance with himself over his loss of control exploded inside him. It was so strong that even the wrath of his Master's censure wasn't enough to keep Obi-Wan from speaking openly. "But Master, they're sending us back to Ambria. I won't be able to do anything," he grumbled as he walked at the older man's side. 

"Don't you think that you're overreacting just a bit, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said sternly. 

"Not really. I've been there before, remember," Obi-Wan replied. "It was difficult enough when I was still an adolescent but at twenty-four it will hardly be bearable. The age of majority is twenty-five standard years in all sectors of Ambria. So even though I am only two cycles short of that age, I will be relegated to being segregated with the children." 

"You will still be a great help to me, Padawan," Qui-Gon said sincerely.. 

"How? I won't even be able to attend any meetings, interrogations or negotiations," Obi-Wan returned sarcastically. "It would have made more sense for the council to send a Master and a Knight pair or even two Masters." 

"You know that the Oliani Prime Minister requested me personally," Qui-Gon replied patiently. "We are Jedi. The needs of the many outweigh our personal wishes, Padawan." 

With a heavy sigh and a barely sincere, "yes, Master," Obi-Wan palmed open the door to their quarters and motioned the older man to precede him. When the door slid closed behind them, he propped himself against it and waited expectantly for the additional reprimand. He was surprised when Qui-Gon draped his cloak on the hook by the door and walked silently out onto the small balcony. Although he had expected to be corrected for his lack of respect, his behavior had not been severe enough to warrant this icy withdrawal. Confusion evident on his face, he hung his robe and went to join his teacher. "I apologize for my disrespect, Master." 

After a few minutes of staring out at the Coruscant skyscape, Qui-Gon turned to meet his apprentice's penitent gaze. "I know, Padawan. There's just something unsettling about this mission." His eyes bored into Obi-Wan's until it seemed he was looking through him, not at him. "Maybe it would be best if you remained at Temple for the length of this mission," he said softly. 

"No," Obi-Wan half shouted, as a strong pulse of wrongness at that thought surged through him. After a couple of deep breaths to regain his composure, he added. "We are a team, Master, and I belong at your side." 

"You said yourself that you won't be allowed to actively participate, Padawan," Qui-Gon said seriously. "It's selfish of me to expect you to accompany me just because I would miss your presence." 

As unhappy as he was about their being assigned this mission, staying behind was an option he didn't even want to consider. "Master, please don't ask me to stay behind," Obi-Wan pleaded. "I shouldn't have complained about the mission." A shudder ran through him as another wave of fear engulfed him. "I don't trust anyone else to protect your back, beloved." 

Shifting from his masterly role, Qui-Gon pulled his young lover into a reassuring embrace. "You could concentrate on your studies while I'm away. I'm sure the Council could find an adequate Knight to accompany me." 

"Ambria could be a war zone by the time you arrive," Obi-Wan argued. "You'll need someone who can fight beside you seamlessly and instinctively. Pairing two Jedi who are not in sync could be a death warrant for both of you." 

Qui-Gon remained silent at that remark, fingers absently stroking the long braid that lay down Obi-Wan's back. After a few moments, he released the younger man and stepped back. "I think I'll meditate. Maybe I'll be able to gather some insight on this feeling of unease." 

Moving a few steps back into the common room, Obi-Wan grabbed their meditation mats then rejoined Qui-Gon. Placing the mats facing each other, he asked. "May I join you, Master?" 

Qui-Gon reached up and cupped his apprentice's cheek in a tender caress. "I think it would be best if I meditate alone, Padawan. Would you mind putting together a light supper for us?" He stroked the cleft of the strong chin with his thumb and smiled. "If memory serves me correctly, the food on Ambria ran the gamut from heavily spiced, rich dishes to outlandish items we could barely identify and I expect we may be dining at a number of formal banquets. A simple meal in the comfort of our quarters rather than the bustle of the dining hall would be most welcome." 

Obi-Wan picked up his mat and bowed formally to his Master. As he left the balcony, he released his pain at having been so politely dismissed and considered Qui-Gon's request. It was unusual for Qui-Gon to allow feelings of prescience to influence his decisions. The fact that he was focusing on such a feeling was something that Obi-Wan hardly wanted to consider. Pushing back his own apprehension at this dilemma, he headed into the kitchen. If his master wouldn't let him share his burden then he could at the very least give him a pleasant meal. Beyond that he would let the rest of the evening decide itself. 

* * *

Releasing the brief pang of distress he felt over the hurt his words had caused Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon dropped to his knees on the meditation mat. He hated having to separate himself from his apprentice but he needed to be alone to freely explore the unease that was engulfing him. Closing his eyes and slowing his breathing, he allowed the Force to flow through him and dropped into a trance. 

Bringing his fears to the forefront, he focused on the moment in the Council chambers when the vague feeling had solidified into something more. The impression has been strong but brief: a swirl of chaos over a backdrop of the Oliani capitol. He concentrated and opened his mind more fully, trying to bring clarity to the mental flash. Flipping images of various people looking at him with a variety of expressions and Obi-Wan's face looking down at him in concern were overlain with strong surges of emotion from within him. He was unable to see himself in the vision so he concentrated on getting a clearer sense of his mental and physical state. Pain, frustration, confusion and annoyance were clearly evident but a sense of helplessness and an inability to think clearly prevailed in his mind. Hoping to find visual clues to help discern the cause of those emotions, he again concentrated on the images. He attempted to shift the scene so that he could see himself but a slight glimpse of his boots and robe were all that he could manage. 

Accepting that he would learn nothing more this way, Qui-Gon cleared his mind and eased into a deeper meditative state to help him regain his center. When awareness of his surroundings returned, the sky beyond the balcony was shaded with the colors of dusk and the aromas of freshly baked bread and roast fowl wafted in from the kitchen. He rose to his feet, stretched his stiff limbs and released any remaining anxiety to the Force. Tomorrow would be soon enough to ponder what this mission to Ambria would bring. Tonight, he would enjoy the wonderful meal his padawan had prepared for them along with the younger man's company and, Force willing, dessert would be served horizontally, a la Obi-Wan. 

* * *

Obi-Wan felt his Master surfacing from his meditation and began heaping food onto two plates. Luckily, all the necessary ingredients for one of Qui-Gon's favorite dishes had been in the cooling unit and he had worked feverishly to prepare it. He set the plates on the table and was just uncorking the Almarian wine when his Master came through the doorway. He was glad to see that the deep worry lines that had creased the man's forehead earlier had lessened somewhat. "Perfect timing, my Master," he said with a smile. 

Qui-Gon inhaled deeply as he surveyed the table and watched the wine being poured. "Dinner smells wonderful, Obi-Wan. Thank you," he said as he moved behind the younger man and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Obi-Wan turned in the embrace and placed a chaste kiss on the bearded cheek before directing Qui-Gon into his seat. "Eat while the food is hot. As you said earlier, who knows how long it will be before our next decent meal." he chuckled. Settling into his own chair, he joined his Master in enjoying the food on the table before them. 

At the beginning of the meal, the conversation remained pleasurably light but as it progressed Obi-Wan found he could no longer contain the question that had been fighting to escape his lips. "Did your meditations provide any insight into your apprehension, Master?" When the older man shook his head, he decided to press forward. "Will you share your concerns with me?" 

Qui-Gon reached across the table and enclosed Obi-Wan's hand within his larger one. "I got a flash of something during the briefing but I was unable to bring any clarity to it during my meditation." He smiled weakly at his apprentice. "I couldn't see myself and was only able to sense some rather elusive emotions and feelings." 

Obi-Wan looked intently at his Master and asked, "Could you see anything or anyone you recognized?" 

"I recognized the Oliani capital," Qui-Gon replied as he shifted his gaze back to the plate in front of him. 

Knowing that his Master might circumvent the truth but would never actually lie to him, Obi-Wan made the question more specific. "Did you see me during the flash, Master?" With his free hand, he cupped the bearded chin in his palm, turning Qui-Gon's face so that he was meeting his gaze. "Well?" 

With a sigh of resignation, one soft spoken word passed the Master's lips.. "Yes." He must have realized that his padawan would be unwilling to leave it at that so he expounded a bit. "I could not see myself but could see the faces of a number people looking down at me strangely while your expression was more one of concern." 

Obi-Wan fought to keep his face expressionless as he addressed that admission. "At least we know that the Force wills that I be at your side." 

"That is only one possible future, my Padawan," Qui-Gon said patiently. "As you know, it could take only one minor modification to the events to completely change the outcome. Maybe I should direct it by having you remain on Coruscant." 

Disbelief filled him as he listened to his Master's words. This was so against everything that Qui-Gon had ever taught him. "What happened to live in the moment, listen to the Living Force and let the future take care of itself?" Obi-Wan asked sarcastically. 

It was easy to see that this was one of those moments when Qui-Gon regretted always prodding Obi-Wan to think for himself and fight for what he believed in. Obi-Wan waited patiently while his Master seemed to examine the foreboding again. "The feelings seemed to center more on me personally rather than the mission or you, Obi-Wan, and Force knows I'll be much more comfortable with you at my side," Qui-Gon admitted with a slight smile. "We'll face whatever trials occur on Ambria together. Now let's enjoy our dinner and what will be our last free evening at Temple for who knows how long, my Padawan." Qui-Gon said. 

"Always together, my Master," Obi-Wan agreed. 

Their conversation took on a much lighter note as they finished their meal and shared the clean up chores. They took turns in the refresher, each using the time the other man was showering to pack for the mission. Obi-Wan had showered first and managed to finish gathering his belongings before Qui-Gon finished his shower. Towel wrapped around his waist, he grabbed the half empty wine bottle and a fresh glass and placed them on the small table by their bed. He had left his braid loose after his shower so he put the beads and ties to adorn it alongside the wine bottle and a brush and comb on top of the quilt. 

When Qui-Gon came out of the refresher, Obi-Wan was filling the glass. Taking in the expanse of slightly damp skin exposed by his master's barely closed silk robe, Obi-Wan smiled. "Come, sit on the bed and drink your wine while I brush out your hair for you." 

"That would be wonderful, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied as he accepted the glass. He sat on the edge of the bed and almost immediately Obi-Wan settled behind him. He closed his eyes and sipped his wine, apparently enjoying the feel of the brush pulling gently through his hair. Every few minutes, Obi-Wan replaced the brush with his fingers and massaged his scalp, alternating between them until Qui-Gon was totally relaxed. Rising from the bed, Obi-Wan moved into a position on the floor and placed a hand on his Master's knee. 

"Would you plait my braid for me, my Master?" Obi-Wan asked softly, as he knelt before him. It had been a while since they had completed the formal braiding ritual and he knew that the reaffirmation of their commitment would go a long way in calming his feelings of unease about the upcoming mission. 

"I would be honored, my Padawan," Qui-Gon answered sincerely as he placed his glass on the table. He accepted the comb from Obi-Wan and passed it through the auburn strands until they were completely smooth. He chastely brushed the younger man's lips with his own then separated the hair into three even sections. He spoke softly as he began to weave the sections together. "The bond between Master and Padawan is a sacred trust sanctioned within the Force. Just as the strands of the braid become stronger together, so do the Master and Padawan become stronger in their partnership. May the Force bless the pairing until the Padawan takes his place in the Order as a Knight." As he spoke the ritual words, he deftly twined the sections of hair, interspacing the beads that represented Obi-Wan's accomplishments in his training. After he secured the end, he brought it to his lips. "And, Force willing, beyond," he whispered against the strands. 

"Definitely beyond," Obi-Wan vowed emotionally as he laid his head on his Master's knees. After taking a moment to regain control, he rose from his knees and looked intently at Qui-Gon. "Is there anything else we need to get done tonight?" When the older man shook his head, he tossed aside his towel and smiled seductively. "Good. Then I intend on spending the rest of the evening making mad, passionate love to my mate." 

Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow at his young lover. "And if your mate just wanted to sleep?" 

Taking a quick step forward, Obi-Wan pulled Qui-Gon to his feet long enough to dispose of the silk robe and then pushed his lover back onto the bed, straddling his lap and covering his mouth in a passionate kiss. When he pulled back, he was smiling wickedly. "I would do my very best to convince him that sleep is definitely overrated." 

"With the proper amount of concentration and effort, you may be able to change his mind," Qui-Gon teased. 

"I'm sure I'll be more than up for the challenge. My Master has always told me that persistence is my strongest asset," Obi-Wan quipped before diving back into Qui-Gon's smirking mouth. Taking advantage of his dominant position, he continued to devour the luscious mouth, licking and nibbling on both lower and upper lips before exploring the warm cavern with his questing tongue. He released the lips only to press warm kisses over every inch of his beloved's face. He slid down the rangy body, kissing and nipping at the long column of throat until he found a particularly sensitive patch of skin. After worrying it lightly with his teeth, he sucked until he drew a small circle of blood to the surface. He soothed it quickly with his tongue, then moved on to the broad chest. 

Obi-Wan felt a surge of arousal flash though Qui-Gon as the red circle of a passion mark bloomed on his neck. He suppressed a chuckle as he sensed Qui-Gon fighting the desire to just flip him onto his back and ravish him. Qui-Gon must have realized that this uncharacteristic need to claim him was due to Obi-Wan's apprehension over the strictures of the upcoming mission, so after only a moment's hesitation, Qui-Gon gave himself over to the pleasure of the loving caresses and Obi-Wan continued his slow exploration of his master's chest. At first, he limited his touches to light licks and nips to the smooth skin and fading scars and he felt the large body shift in an attempt to direct his motions. "Patience, my Master. All will come in good time," he teased. 

Qui-Gon lifted the cleft chin so that he could look into Obi-Wan's eyes. "Just remember, Padawan, that every action has an equal and opposite reaction." 

Memories of nights when he had been held on the edge of release for hours on end convinced Obi-Wan that a change in tactic was probably in his best interest. The teasing touches ended as he sucked a peaked brown nipple into his mouth and nipped at it. He felt Qui-Gon arch under him and moved quickly to give the same treatment to the other raised nub. He slid further down and enclosed the thick penis to the root without preamble. He slid his lips up and down over the silken shaft while running his tongue along the length for a few strokes then pulled back until only the head remained in his mouth. He lapped up the drops of liquid pooled in the slit before releasing it completely and settling between those spread thighs. 

A low moan of frustration escaped from Qui-Gon lips as cool air replaced the warm wetness surrounding his throbbing cock. He looked up at Obi-Wan kneeling between his legs and seemed to recognize the silent request for permission to continue written on his face. Taking the small bottle from the bedside table, he pressed it into his padawan's hand before shifting one leg around Obi-Wan's body and rolling onto his stomach. Looking over his shoulder, he said softly. "Take me, beloved. I am yours." 

A swell of pure love rose in Obi-Wan's heart and obliterated all thought except for making love to the man before him. He quickly prepared his lover for their joining then directed Qui-Gon to shift partway onto his knees until their bodies were in line. Struggling to rein in his need, he quickly coated his penis and placed it against the opening to Qui-Gon's body. He pressed forward, sheathing himself in the silky heat in a single thrust. 

Qui-Gon groaned deep in his throat as Obi-Wan penetrated his body. "Yes." He opened his mind fully to his lover and instantly Obi-Wan lowered his inner shields and reached for him. Pulses of love and pleasure flowed over the bond between them and they immersed themselves fully in the physical and mental sensations. 

Thrusting into his lover's body as he extended across their bond, Obi-Wan was soon overcome by the myriad of feelings. Focusing solely on the pleasure of the tightness enclosing him and his bondmate's pleasure at being filled, he thrust over and over into Qui-Gon's body. He could feel his climax building rapidly and reached for his lover's shaft. Matching the motions of his hand to his thrusts, he felt the waves of his orgasm beginning to swell and gave himself over fully to the explosion within. "Love you, Qui-Gon," he breathed as his seed surged deep within his mate's body. He felt the matching pulses of fluid coating his fist as he fought not to collapse on the large body beneath him. 

The feeling of Obi-Wan's release pulsing inside him pushed Qui-Gon over the edge. "My Obi-Wan," he whispered as his semen spurted over the hand surrounding him. When the tremors of his orgasm faded, he shifted until Obi-Wan's spent penis slipped from his body then rolled onto his back. He drew his young lover into his arms and nestled him against his chest, stroking the spiky, sweaty hair and kissing it reverently. 

As his breathing and heart rate returned to normal, Obi-Wan felt another elusive tendril of apprehension wash over him. He propped himself on an elbow and looked intently into Qui-Gon's sated blue eyes. "Promise me that you will be cautious while we are on Ambria." 

"I will do what I must, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied sternly, then softened his expression as a pained look replaced the fearful one. "I will not take any undue risks, love, but we cannot allow this vague apprehension to paralyze us. Trust in the Force to show us what we must do." 

"That's what I am attempting to do, Master," Obi-Wan replied petulantly. "Trusting in the Force includes listening to its warnings. We will be separated much of the time and will not be able to backup and support each other as we normally do." 

Qui-Gon caressed a smooth cheek as he tried to reassure Obi-Wan. "Then we will have to adjust our methods to fit the situation." He dropped another kiss to the sweaty head. "You are nothing if not resourceful, my Padawan." 

Obi-Wan shifted forward and covered Qui-Gon's mouth with his own. The kiss was powerful and needy, a mixture of love and fear evident in the melding of lips. "I fear that this mission may tax even my unending supply of resourcefulness. But tomorrow will be soon enough to deal with that. Sleep now, my Master. You'll need to renew your strength for my plans for the rest of the night." 

His penis twitched in response to Obi-Wan's words even as Qui-Gon chided him. "I'm an old man and do not have your endless supply of energy, Obi-Wan." He pulled his padawan to lie firmly against him. "Let's both get some sleep and, Force willing, I'll recover enough to continue this in the morning." 

Obi-Wan woke to gentle kisses on the back of his neck and his shoulders. He melted into the touches and pressed his hips back into the solid weight of Qui-Gon's hardened penis. His mate was quick to take the hint, collecting a bottle of oil and stretching and coating the opening to his body. The slippery shaft pushed against his anus and slid easily into the familiar warmth of his body. 

Their lovemaking was slow and gentle, a distinct contrast from their powerful joining of the previous evening. Qui-Gon thrust almost languidly into Obi-Wan, running his hands soothingly along the younger man's hip and flank as he moved. Obi-Wan reached for that caressing hand, interweaving their fingers and bringing their joined hands to his own cock. Movements continued at a slow pace and they savored the arousal building at a matching rate.. Finally, they could contain themselves no longer and their release pulsed from their bodies accompanied by soft moans of each other names. 

After lying contentedly for a while wrapped in each other arms, Qui-Gon finally withdrew from his lover's body and rose from the bed. "Let's shower and get the morning started. There are still a few things to do before we rendezvous with the shuttle at 1400." 

Obi-Wan groaned more from habit than real annoyance and rolled himself from the bed. Maybe they could manage an hour or two to meditate in the gardens before they were locked in a sterile ship's environment for almost two days. 

_I think that's a wonderful idea, Padawan,_ Qui-Gon sent warmly as he overheard the thought. _The pleasure of being surrounded by the Living Force will be a balm to our souls against the emptiness of space._

So the two men began their day. After showering and dressing, they finished packing their last few things, checked messages, notified Obi-Wan's instructors of his abrupt departure and recorded new messages denoting an absence of undetermined length from the Temple. They detoured to the dining hall to break their fast and then headed to the water gardens to meditate. 

They dropped into meditation easily, the soothing sounds of the water and the strength of their bond overcoming any apprehensions. The Force flowed easily between them as they opened their minds and allowed the tendrils to take them. Love, respect and determination flowed from Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon basked in the warmth of the sensations. He sent his own wave of love, pride and faith to his padawan, hoping the emotions would help to calm the younger man. Deeper and deeper they settled into the currents surrounding them, revived and rejuvenated by the strength of the Living Force. 

* * *

A pulse of reminder from his internal chrono pulled Qui-Gon from their shared meditation. Opening his eyes, he looked into the relaxed features of his padawan. The younger man was still caught in the depth of his meditation and his face wore an expression of pure contentment. With a last prayer to the Force that they would survive this mission intact, he reached across the bond and pulled his apprentice back into the present. "Time to go, Obi-Wan." When his padawan opened his eyes, he asked, "Feeling more settled?" 

"Somewhat, Master. This mission will probably end up being extremely trying but, Force willing, we will get through it," Obi-Wan replied. 

A half smile crossed Qui-Gon's lips. "As we always do. Now, let's head back to our quarters and gather our things. The shuttle will be waiting for us." 

In short order, they had collected their bags and were entering the hangar. They walked to the open ramp and were greeted by the pilot. "Good morning, Master Jinn. Padawan Kenobi. Are you ready to depart?" the craggy Corellian man asked. 

"Good afternoon, Captain Embree," Qui-Gon replied with a smile. "We are ready. Glad to see that you will be our pilot again." 

"A rookie pilot could never handle the demands of your missions," Embree laughed, as he followed the Jedi onto the ship. 

The trip to Ambria passed uneventfully. They spent much of the time reviewing the mission information that Master Windu had downloaded into the ship's computer. They went over everything that had happened on the planet since the Cerenti had broken the terms of the treaty eleven days ago. They dissected the files, trying to find any indications as to why the situation had deteriorated to this point. They only found a few vague clues that pointed to a dissident faction in the Cerenti military. The Oliani police had picked up a couple of people outside the site of one of the attacks but so far they had been unwilling to say anything about the other members of their group. The only thing the detainees had been willing to admit was that the sabotage would continue until a more equitable treaty was negotiated. 

The only breaks the Jedi took from studying the mission data were for meals, meditation and sleep. They took their meals in the dining area that they shared with the ship's small crew. During their times in the common area of the ship, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan comported themselves with the formal decorum of Jedi. At the onset of the changes in their relationship, they had decided to keep those details private outside of their Jedi brethren and so they did not allow themselves even the slightest intimacy outside their quarters. The only time they could even acknowledge their love was during the few hours between night meditation and dawn. They would lie together, kissing and caressing until they could wait no longer to be joined. Then they would make love slowly, savoring each shared sensation until the ecstasy erupted within them. When the tremors abated, Qui-Gon would wrap Obi-Wan in his arms and they would drift off to sleep together. 

After breakfast the second morning, Master and Padawan went into the ship's cockpit, securing themselves into their seats as the pilot brought the ship out of hyperspace. Rising when the ship settled into its prearranged orbit around Ambria, they waited as the pilot contacted the Oliani capitol's flight control. "Aka'lat flight control, this is the Jedi ambassador ship 'Albatross' requesting landing clearance," Embree stated politely. 

"This is Aka'lat control, 'Albatross'. Welcome and proceed to landing pad J24. I am transmitting the coordinates now," the female voice replied. 

Embree watched the screen as the coordinates downloaded, then replied. "Coordinates received. 'Albatross' out." 

Qui-Gon stood with his hands tucked inside the sleeves of his robe and looked intently at the display. "Where do those coordinates put us in relation to Aka'lat, Captain Embree?" 

With a few keystrokes, Embree brought up a map overlay to his screen and pointed. "The coordinates are directing us to a private hangar adjacent to the Parliament building. It seems they are taking no chances with your security, Master Jinn." 

"Which may mean that things have deteriorated even further since we left Coruscant," Qui-Gon replied. As he watched the ship move closer to the planet, he turned to Obi-Wan. "We don't know what we'll find when we leave the ship. Stay aware and keep your commlink on standby." At Obi-Wan's questioning look, he explained, "I will petition the Prime Minister to keep you with me but if I am unsuccessful, I want to be able to reach you even if the distance is too great for mental communication." 

"Please keep yours handy as well," Obi-Wan replied as he took a step closer to the older man. Switching to mind speech, he added, _Remember your promise to me, my Master._

_Be mindful and all will be well, love,_ Qui-Gon sent in reply. The ship moved steadily closer to the ground and soon was maneuvering through the opening of a small hangar. Concentrating on the area around the hangar, Qui-Gon used the Force to get an impression of the city's residents. _I sense a great deal of anger and fear among the people of the city. All may not be as it seems._

Hangar personnel directed Embree to a landing berth and he set the ship down smoothly. Unstrapping his seat restraint, he turned to Qui-Gon. "We will remain housed in the ship, on alert, until you notify us otherwise, Master Jinn. We will only leave the ship to procure the necessary supplies. If you have any further need of us, please contact me." 

Qui-Gon stood silently, studying the eddies of the Force flowing around the ship. "That would be wise for the time being. Secure the ship and reinitialize the shield as an extra precaution once we have disembarked. I will keep in contact with you at regular intervals. If more than ten hours pass without me contacting you, contact Obi-Wan and he will apprise you of the situation." His expression became more serious and he added, "If you fail to get a reply from either of us, contact the Council and apprise them of the situation. May the Force be with you." 

After taking a moment to verify both Jedi's comm frequencies, Embree nodded his agreement and turned back to the displays before him. The sound of their bootsteps echoed down the hallway as the Jedi headed to their quarters to gather their belongings. 

Obi-Wan placed a bag over each shoulder and took his standard place, one step behind and to the left of his Master, as they disembarked from the shuttle. They could see a formal Oliani delegation waiting for them about twenty meters from the shuttle and headed towards them. They walked slowly, using the extra time to study the three men and two women of the welcoming party and the eddies of the Force flowing through the area. One man and one woman were dressed in the manner of security personnel with their blasters displayed in a highly visible manner on their belts. The other three appeared to be members of the government, possible advisors or members of the Prime Minister's cabinet. A dark haired man stepped forward just as they reached the group. 

"I am Minister of Defense, Evet Xiandoran," the older man said. "The Prime Minister asked me to convey his gratitude for your assistance, Master Jinn.. Thank you for getting here so quickly." He pointed to the man and woman standing to each side of him and added, "May I present Ariq Joanson, our Minister of Domestic Affairs and Cindel Tarrik, our Minister of Foreign Affairs," he introduced the man and woman respectively. 

Qui-Gon nodded politely to the three Ministers as he noted Obi-Wan bowing more formally to the delegation. "We are honored to meet all of you. We will do whatever we can to help to resolve this situation, Minister Xiandoran," Qui-Gon replied. "Will you be taking us directly to the Prime Minister?" 

With a dismissive glance towards Obi-Wan, the Minister said sternly. "I can take you to the Prime Minister's office, Master Jinn, but as your apprentice has not reached the Oliani age of majority, he may not enter any government offices." He made a slight hand gesture and the female security officer step forward. "Major Arvid can show your apprentice to the minority visitor's quarters." 

Knowing from his research that those quarters were quite a distance away, Qui-Gon took his most intimidating diplomatic posture and stated, "That will not be acceptable, Minister Xiandoran. I need to have my apprentice available to do research and perform other functions for me. Having him quartered on the other side of the city will preclude him from performing his duties." When the other man's expression didn't change, he added, "I will address this issue with the Prime Minister personally if I must. I accepted this mission at his personal behest so I am certain that he and I can come to a suitable compromise." 

After sharing a nervous glance with the other two government officials, the Minister answered reluctantly. "Our laws are very clear in this matter. I am not authorized to allow your apprentice to enter into the Parliament building beyond the lobby area. But there is a small waiting area just off the lobby where he can wait while you meet with the Prime Minister." 

"That would be acceptable," Qui-Gon replied politely. 

"This way please," Xiandoran said. 

Qui-Gon moved beside the Minister of Defense and started from the hangar. He knew that Obi-Wan was walking a step behind and addressed him silently. _Stay aware while you are waiting, Padawan. See if you can get any sense of the underlying issues behind all of this. I have a strong sense that all is not as it seems._

_I sense it as well. Be cautious, Master. There is something unsettling about Minister Xiandoran. He is strangely apprehensive for someone of such high political status._ Obi-Wan sent in response. 

Anyone watching Qui-Gon as he walked through the well manicured garden would assume that he was totally enraptured of his surroundings and nothing more. No one would suspect that he was studying the members of their escort while carrying on a mental conversation with his apprentice. _Not only apprehensive but Xiandoran seems resentful of our presence here. It's as if he didn't want the Prime Minister to request our aid and he and Major Arvid are very nervous. Notice how they constantly glance at each other, as if they are sharing a confidence or expecting something to happen. They will bear close watching, Padawan._

Their mental conversation ended as they reached the entrance to the government building. Looking intently around the grand lobby, Qui-Gon could see that things had changed drastically in the seven years since he had brokered the original treaty between the Oliani and the Cerenti. The rich carpeting, plush furnishings, gilded ceilings and ornate wall murals that covered the lobby spoke of a vast government wealth. This was such a vivid change from the crumbling plaster and ragged wall coverings that had decorated the building on his last visit. It seemed that the Oliani has prospered under the treaty's peace and he wondered if the Cerenti had benefited as well. He was pulled from his thoughts by the Defense Minister's voice. 

"Here is the waiting area," Xiandoran said as he opened the door to a small but well appointed sitting room. "Your apprentice is welcome to use any of the facilities in the room. Major Arvid will remain behind to attend to his needs." 

_It looks more and more like these two have something to hide, Master,_ Obi-Wan sent. _Would you like me to actively use my resourcefulness and investigate?_

_Not yet, my impatient one. Be mindful and stay aware. Though if an opportunity were to present itself without any risk of detection, then by all means do so,_ Qui-Gon replied mentally. All the while he was speaking with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon was fixing a penetrating glare on the defense minister. "To attend or to guard, Minister Xiandoran? There was a time on Ambria when the word of a Jedi was beyond question. I would find it a grave insult if the Major was remaining for fear that my padawan would not honor our agreement." 

The minister's face reddened as he stammered out a reply. "There is no question of your honor or your apprentice's, Master Jinn," he hastily apologized. "I just thought she should remain in case the young man needed any assistance while you were tied up in the meeting." 

"Obi-Wan has no need of a caregiver. My padawan has been tending to his own needs for quite some time, Minister Xiandoran," Qui-Gon said flatly. "He has been considered an adult by Jedi standards for a number of years now." 

Qui-Gon was proud that Obi-Wan managed to keep the smugness he was feeling from showing on his face. _The minister doesn't even see that you are backing him into a corner, Master,_ he sent with a mental smirk. 

"You misunderstand my motives, Master Jinn," Xiandoran struggled to explain.. "Major Arvid's presence was intended as a courtesy should your apprentice have any needs, not for any fear that he would violate our customs." 

"There are a number of people in the lobby area who could direct Obi-Wan should any needs arise," Qui-Gon stated. _Let's see how far he is willing to take things in order to keep both of us under his scrutiny._ he sent his apprentice. 

Minister Xiandoran spared a quick glance at Arvid before addressing Qui-Gon.. "Well, if you are certain that your apprentice will not need any assistance, I would prefer that Major Arvid accompany us," he said trying to salvage the awkward situation. 

"I am quite sure Padawan Kenobi will not need assistance," Qui-Gon said sternly. _Seems he was unwilling to press the issue, Master,_ he heard in his mind. "I will collect you after I meet with the Prime Minister, Obi-Wan," he said as he turned to face the younger man . Silently he added, _I'm sure that you can find a number of reasons to confer with a few of the government employees in the lobby during the interim._

"I will await your return," Obi-Wan replied politely. _Between the employees and the computer terminal, I should be able to coax out some information that isn't in the official government releases._

With a nod of agreement to his apprentice, Qui-Gon turned back to Minister Xiandoran and followed the group across the lobby and into the lift. 

After a short walk down the hallway, the group reached the Prime Minister's outer office and were greeted politely by his aide. Qui-Gon watched the two security officers take positions just inside the doorway while the three ministers accompanied Qui-Gon into the inner office. 

Keeping a tendril of awareness on his padawan's activities, Qui-Gon entered the Prime Minister's office and studied the man seated behind the large wroshyr desk. The diplomat had changed substantially in the seven years since Qui-Gon had last seen him. Well into his sixties now, the elder statesman's hair was almost entirely silver with only vague shadows of the dark auburn it had been. A well-trimmed goatee hid the wide scar that Qui-Gon knew remained from the deep shrapnel wound that had been healing when the treaty was signed. "Good morning, Minister Shaadir," he greeted with a formal bow. 

"Good day, Master Jinn and welcome to Aka'lat," Shaadir replied with a small smile. "I am indebted to the Jedi and to you personally for agreeing to help Ambria and for your speed in dealing with my request." 

"We exist to serve, Minister Shaadir," Qui-Gon replied politely. "Though I am pleased to see that things have improved tremendously since my last visit here." 

"All of Ambria has prospered under our hard won peace, my friend, and that is why it is so imperative that we find the people responsible for these cowardly acts," Shaadir answered thoughtfully. "I could not bear to see all our years of hard work rebuilding laid to waste by these radicals. The attacks have all taken place outside of Aka'lat itself but they seem to be moving closer to the capitol." 

"Eventually, those responsible will be revealed," Qui-Gon reassured. "Have you been able to secure any additional information on the terrorist attacks?" 

"Just a few minor facts but nothing that points to the leader of this faction," Shaadir responded. "The Cerenti Prime Minister disavows any knowledge of the activities of this militant group but has confirmed that the two people we apprehended were former members of the Cerenti armed forces. He is as concerned as I am that we find the culprits." 

"Have there been any additional attacks?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"Only two minor ones," Shaadir answered. "A power relay was disabled at the hydro-electric plant and a fuel barge was diverted and its cargo taken." His expression got a bit more pensive and he added, "A group of Oliani citizens have taken it upon themselves to retaliate for these attacks - against my strong opposition, I assure you. The counter-attacks occurred near the Oliani/Cerenti border and although they have also been relatively minor, I fear that if we don't find the culprits soon, people will begin to lose faith in the government's ability to protect them." 

"I would like some time to review the material on these new attacks, both Oliani and Cerenti," Qui-Gon explained. "Afterwards, I would like to interrogate the two people you are holding. Could you arrange that?" 

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as his Master and the rest of the Oliani delegation continued through the lobby and entered the lift. After the lift doors closed, he walked into the small sitting room and sat down at the computer terminal. Basically set up to allow visitors to select attractions to visit in Aka'lat, the only sites readily accessible were museums, restaurants, clubs and historical sites. Keeping part of his awareness on his surroundings, he set about to use the time he was waiting to get beneath the system's safeguards and find out what he could about the situation between the Cerenti militants and the Oliani. 

In a matter of minutes, Obi-Wan managed to bypass the security protocols and access the government files. Knowing that Qui-Gon would be provided with all the details of the attacks, he focused his attention on any military factions that opposed Prime Minister Shaadir and his policies. He also took a few moments to access any information he could find on Defense Minister Xiandoran and Major Arvid. Taking a small personal datapad from his belt-pouch, he looked intently out at the people working in the lobby. Seeing that there was no one close enough to identify what he was accessing, he settled down to read through the information, noting any pertinent facts into his pad. 

* * *

"All the information we have on each of the attacks has been downloaded into the terminal in your quarters," Shaadir replied. "The two terrorists are being held in the detention center a short distance from here. Major Arvid will be available to transport you there at your convenience." 

"A visitor's suite has been set up for you in the parliamentary residence building, Master Jinn," Xiandoran explained. "The full communications set up and computer terminal installed there are at your disposal. If you have any additional needs, please let me know." 

"Yes, Master Jinn," Shaadir insisted. "If there is anything at all that we can do to assist you or make your stay more comfortable, please don't hesitate to ask." 

Qui-Gon watched the flash of annoyance cross Xiandoran's face as the man realized that he and the Prime Minister had opened the door for his request. "There is one thing that would be very helpful, Minister Shaadir," Qui-Gon remarked politely. 

"Anything, Master Jinn," Shaadir answered enthusiastically. 

"Defense Minister Xiandoran informed me that separate quarters, quite a distance from mine, have been arranged for my padawan," Qui-Gon explained. "It would be most helpful if my apprentice shared my quarters. There are numerous duties I will need him to complete for me during this investigation and having him nearby would make things much easier." 

Prime Minister Shaadir looked to each of the three government officials in the room as he pondered the request and Qui-Gon could just imagine Shaadir's mental debate. Qui-Gon knew that Minister Shaadir was not a man to ignore his debts and he owed a great deal to both he and Obi-Wan. It was clearly evident that Xiandoran did not want him to comply with the request while the other two ministers seemed less bothered by it. His opponents could use the breach of protocol against Shaadir but Qui-Gon had read of enough precedents during his research that he knew that this type of minor concession could be made. No major damage would be done unless Obi-Wan was allowed to accompany him into the meetings themselves or into any of the official government areas. 

"Your Padawan will be allowed to share your quarters, Master Jinn, but that can be the only concession," Shaadir acquiesced. "He will not be allowed to participate in any of the interrogations, talks or to go into any government offices. He must comply with all Ambrian customs and may not go into any majority segregated areas." 

"Thank you, Minister Shaadir. Obi-Wan is fully aware of your culture's customs and will abide by them," Qui-Gon agreed politely. "His ability to conduct computer research and compile data for me will be of tremendous help." 

* * *

Having reviewed everything on Defense Minister Xiandoran and Major Arvid that he could find, Obi-Wan made a few final notations in his datapad, tucked it back in his belt-pouch and backed carefully out of the computer terminal. His fingers flew over the keys as he worked diligently to remove any trace of his inquiries into the secured areas. After he was comfortable with his efforts, he created a false trail of wanderings through the tourist sites. He logged entries accounting for all the time his Master had been gone and then accessed information about the capitol's minority nightlife. 

Leaving the screen open, Obi-Wan looked out into the main lobby area. The woman at the reception kiosk glanced away as he caught her eye. He chuckled inwardly as he saw the slight blush spread over her face. She had been watching him intently, although covertly, since he sat down in the small room.. Probably about five years older than he was, the woman was pretty in an innocent kind of way. Fair skinned, with dark eyes and long, dark curly hair, she radiated the presence of someone well schooled in manners and finesse but a bit unsure of her allure as a woman. He could almost feel the intensity of her gaze as she had inspected him and could sense that she found him both attractive and intriguing. Trained never to ignore any tools at his disposal, he rose and headed from the room. Maybe small talk with this woman would provide him with some helpful information. And harmless flirting was always a pleasant way to pass time. 

The woman was looking intently at the computer screen before her as Obi-Wan approached the reception kiosk. Glancing quickly at her name badge, he smiled and addressed her. "Excuse me, Ms Kithra. Could you please direct me to the nearest sanitation facilities?" 

The woman looked up, returning Obi-Wan's smile with one of her own and pointed across the room. "The facilities are behind the waiting area, to the left." 

"Thank you for your assistance," Obi-Wan replied, then turned to leave. The woman's voice made him turn back. 

"Is there anything else you need, Jedi Kenobi?" she asked. It was apparent that she had recognized Obi-Wan from the diplomatic briefings she was provided and hoped to prolong her conversation with him. 

Turning back, Obi-Wan broadened his smile and asked, "Is there somewhere that I could purchase a cold beverage?" 

The woman's smile dampened slightly as she answered, "The dining area is on the third floor and it's restricted." Then Ms. Kithra brightened as she thought of a means to keep the handsome young man near her a bit longer. "I could have something sent down from the dining hall. What would you like?" 

"That would be a kindness," Obi-Wan replied. "Any type of juice would be fine." With another warm smile, he turned and headed towards the facilities. 

Qui-Gon could feel frustration and a touch of anger coming from Minister Xiandoran as the Prime Minister's agreed to his request. This combined with the man's earlier behavior made him more certain that there was something going on that the Defense Minister was hiding. He and Obi-Wan would just have to pay close attention to the man's activities to see if they could find concrete evidence of any less than forthright dealings. Turning to the Prime Minister, he asked, "Is there anything else that I need to be aware of before I delve into this matter further, Minister Shaadir?" 

"Not that I can think of," Shaadir replied as he rose from his seat and moved into the center of the room. "But I would like to allow you a short respite before we set you to work. Maybe we can catch up a bit." He turned to the three ministers who had accompanied Qui-Gon and dismissed them with a reminder. "I expect to see all of you at the formal welcoming reception for the Jedi at my residence, this evening at 1930. The last ten has been trying for everyone so it will serve us all well to relax in a pleasant gathering." 

After reassuring the Prime Minister of their planned attendance, the ministers nodded politely and exited the office. Qui-Gon felt the animosity flowing from Xiandoran so he took a moment to send a mental warning of the man's possible approach to Obi-Wan before turning back to Shaadir. 

He studied the older man more intently now, looking for any signs that the minister might have changed drastically since Qui-Gon had been on Ambria last. He and Obi-Wan had spent almost five cycles on the war torn planet, playing a variety of roles too numerous to mention. During that time, he and Shaadir had gotten to know each other quite well. Finally, he had been able to broker a peace treaty between the planet's two cultures, one that had lasted until just a ten ago. "It seems peace has been prosperous for the Oliani, Minister Shaadir," he said. "Has it been kind to you as well?" 

"Yes, I must say it has," Shaadir replied. "But we are alone now, my friend, so please dispense with all this formality." He sat down on the small settee by the window and motioned for Qui-Gon to join him. "And what about you, Qui-Gon? Has life these past seven years been good to you as well?" 

"The life of a Jedi is not without hardships, Odan, but I must say these past years have brought me a wealth of joy," Qui-Gon replied with a smile. "How is your family?" 

"Vatiana is forever harping on me for something, just like a good wife should," Odan laughed. "And I am a grandfather. Mirith married shortly after the war ended, a well-respected young medical professional, and they now have a four year old son and a one year old daughter." He handed the Jedi Master a recent holo of his family from the corner of his desk as he continued. "Kairylyn is getting ready to begin her first year at university. Moytak finally completed his studies and was recently elected as this sector's minority representative. I guess politics is in his blood. He is really looking forward to seeing young Obi-Wan again." 

"Obi-Wan is looking forward to seeing him again as well," Qui-Gon declared as he placed the holo back on the desk. "But neither of them are quite so young any more and you and I are also much older, my friend." Thinking back all those years ago, he remembered how much Obi-Wan had chafed under Oliani's age restrictions. But even kept from all official duties, his padawan had still managed to thwart the kidnapping of Odan's youngest daughter, Kairylyn, and detect and diffuse an explosive planted in the Prime Minister's home. "Thank you for agreeing to my request. Obi-Wan has become a full partner to me these past few years. He is going to find the constraints being placed on him even more difficult to reconcile this time." He smiled and added, "Hopefully Moytak will be available to spend some time distracting him from those constraints." 

* * *

Obi-Wan engaged the receptionist in conversation about a variety of topics as he drank the juice 

she had provided. She asked numerous questions about life as a Jedi, enthralled like many people were by the myths that surrounded the Order. He answered them as vaguely and patiently as possible, well schooled in the polite banter of diplomacy. He asked about tourist attractions and the nightlife until she became more comfortable with him. Then he mentioned the recent rash of terrorist attacks and was able to glean a few bits of additional information from her replies. He told her that he had been on Ambria toward the end of war and they talked about how much life had improved since the treaty. She mentioned that her brother was serving with the security forces and he and some of his friends felt that there was someone blocking the investigations. He was about to ask her if her brother had suspected anyone in particular when he got Qui-Gon's mental warning that Xiandoran and his group could be on their way down. Not willing to take any risks, he decided he should end the conversation. "Well, I'd better get back to my research. It's been a pleasure chatting with you." He smiled his most endearing smile and said, "I hope that my Master's duties will allow me an opportunity to visit with you again, Ms. Kithra." 

A blush rose in her cheeks as Ms. Kithra stammered her reply. "I do hope that I will get to see you again, Jedi Kenobi." 

With a final smile, he left the reception kiosk and moved back into the small waiting area. He sat back at the computer and was leisurely reading the information on the various minority clubs when the Defense Minister appeared in the doorway. When he made eye contact with the older man, he smiled politely. "Is the meeting finished, Minister Xiandoran? Is my Master on his way down?" He asked the last just to see what the Minister would say even though he knew exactly where Qui-Gon was. 

"The meeting is over but Master Jinn is still speaking with the Prime Minister," Xiandoran remarked flatly. "I have no idea how long he will be." 

Well aware of the annoyance the Minister felt over that fact, Obi-Wan fought not to allow a smug look to cover his face. "That's fine. I will just wait here until he comes for me, Minister Xiandoran." He watched as Xiandoran stalked off, Major Arvid trailing close behind. 

* * *

Qui-Gon and Odan were still catching up when a female voice came through the speaker on the prime minister's desk. "The Labor Minister is here for your meeting, Minister Shaadir." 

Odan walked over to the desk and pressed the button on the speaker. "Please let him know I will be with him in a moment, Rian." Turning back to Qui-Gon, he apologized. "I didn't realize it was so late. I wanted to walk you down so that I could say hello to Obi-Wan but I must deal with this. 

Rising from his seat, Qui-Gon headed to the door. "I understand. We'll see you this evening for dinner." 

"Yes, 1930 at my home," Odan replied. "Would you like me to send a car?" 

"Do you still live in the same place?" Qui-Gon asked. When Odan nodded, he remarked. "That won't be necessary. The weather is very pleasant and a walk will be welcome after spending the afternoon doing research and reviewing data. 

Odan opened the door and walked into the outer office with Qui-Gon. The male security officer who had accompanied them from the hangar still stood to the side of the door. "The Lieutenant will direct you to your quarters. Again, you have the Oliani government's and my personal gratitude for coming to our assistance in this matter, Master Jinn," Odan said formally. "I look forward to seeing you and your apprentice this evening." 

"Until this evening, then," Qui-Gon replied as he bowed politely. He moved to the outer doorway without another word and headed to the lift. The security officer followed him silently as he proceeded down the hallway. 

* * *

Aware of his Master's approach, Obi-Wan logged out of the computer, picked up the bags he had set aside earlier and moved to stand in the doorway. When Qui-Gon and the security officer reached the waiting room, he took his place at the older man's side. "Where are we headed, Master?" he queried as they left the building. 

"To our quarters," Qui-Gon said casually as if it had been a foregone conclusion. He acknowledged Obi-Wan's slight nod of agreement then put his focus on the matters at hand. 

Directing their attention to their surroundings, both men studied the area intently, making clear mental images of the path to their quarters and everything else they saw on their walk from the Parliament Building. Attention to each minute detail was something taught early in a Jedi's training and both men knew that this innate awareness of their surroundings had saved their lives and the lives of their charges on more than one occasion. As during so many prior missions, each one focused on prearranged things that they would then share at their first opportunity. 

They completed the short trip in silence, winding through a number of small streets to reach the visitor's residence. Entering into an ornate lobby, they passed by a manned security station before riding the lift to the building's top floor to reach their assigned quarters. After opening the door, the lieutenant placed two key cards into Qui-Gon's hand and bowed formally.. "These rooms have been set up specifically for you, Master Jinn, and you should find everything you need. If you have any additional requirements, please contact the security officer on duty." 

"I'm sure we have been provided with anything we could need, Lieutenant," Qui-Gon noted as he walked through the door. He turned back and nodded to their guide. "Thank you for directing us to our quarters." With a polite bow, the Lieutenant turned from the doorway and headed down the hallway. As Obi-Wan entered, he allowed the door to slide closed behind him. Qui-Gon moved further into the lavish suite of rooms and observed, "This is will be a welcome change from the accommodations on many of our missions, Padawan." Still looking around almost leisurely, he added silently, _Let's err on the side of caution and check for surveillance equipment, Obi-Wan. Discreetly, of course._

_Of course, Master_ he affirmed with a mental snort. "Sleeping in a warm, dry bed and not on the cold hard ground is enough for me," Obi-Wan replied as he entered the bedchamber and dropped their bags on the floor. Two large beds, decorated with fluffy pillows and soft blankets, stood on each side of the room with a desk, a large armoire and small divan completing the scene. Looking around the room casually, he checked walls, ceiling, furniture, light fixtures and the like for any devises. _One device, audio only, embedded into the design of a sculpture on the desk, Master,_ he declared mentally. He moved into the large refresher and sighed happily. "And no baths in cold lakes or even colder streams," he announced as he reached the large ceramic tub. Noticing the small control panel on the wall, he thought. 'A whirlpool bath. Since there's no surveillance in here, I can think of some very enjoyable things we could do in this tub.' He chided himself for not shielding the thought when he was gently reprimanded. _We are on a mission, Padawan, not on a vacation._

_Well, we do have to bathe, Master, so we might as well enjoy it,_ Obi-Wan sent in reply as he rejoined Qui-Gon in the common room. He took the older man's cloak and hung it with his by the door. Pointing to the small kitchen area on one end, he asked, "Would you like me to make you some tea, Master?" 

"That would be a kindness, Padawan," Qui-Gon agreed. _Two in the common room, one visual, one audio and I'm sure anything done on the computer terminal can also be accessed._

After filling the small kettle and setting it to heat, he checked the area thoroughly while retrieving cups and placing some sweet biscuits he found in the cupboard on a plate. _None in here, Master. The devices must be sensitive enough that the two audio ones will pick up sounds from all the rooms._ he informed Qui-Gon silently. _Do you think Minister Shaadir is aware that the suite is under surveillance?_

_No, I am certain that he would not have agreed to such an invasion of privacy. Especially since he was the one who requested our presence,_ Qui-Gon insisted mentally. _I would be more inclined to suspect either Minister Xiandoran or Major Arvid or maybe even a faction of this terrorist group that we are currently unaware of. We will discover the connection soon enough._

Balancing the plate and the two cups, Obi-Wan placed them on the low table before walking to another console. After pressing a few buttons, the sounds of relaxing music came through speakers ensconced in the walls. _If we develop a need to obscure sound, I can always look for some more boisterous music to play,_ he sent smugly. Knowing that suspicions would be aroused if they didn't speak, he commented. "Would you like me to unpack for you, Master, or is there something else you would like me to do?" 

Taking his cup in hand, Qui-Gon settled into a self-conforming chair and looked over at Obi-Wan. "I would like to review the new information on the terrorist activity." Taking a data pad from his belt, he handed it to his apprentice. "Could you download the information for me? I would prefer remaining where I am for the moment." 

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied politely as he grabbed his cup. Mentally his reply was very different. _Let the lowly padawan spend hours sitting in the uncomfortable chair at the computer doing endless amounts of research while you sit in comfort._

Toeing off his boots, Qui-Gon reclined in the chair and rested his heels on the edge of the table. _We must keep up appearances, Padawan. I did tell the Prime Minister that I needed you to share my quarters so that you could help with the research,_ he teased silently as he sipped his tea. 

With a mental snort, Obi-Wan searched for the relevant files. After he had downloaded the first one, he took another datapad from his pouch and crossed the room to Qui-Gon's chair. "Why don't you start on the first file, while I download the rest," he said aloud. His mental comment as he handed a pad to his Master was quite different. _These are the files I downloaded while you were with the Prime Minister. You will find some interesting tidbits on Minister Xiandoran. Also, the receptionist told me that her brother serves in the security forces and that he and some of his colleagues feel that someone inside the guard is blocking the investigations of these terrorist attacks._

They spent the next few hours doing more of the same. Qui-Gon read through the data that Obi-Wan presented while the apprentice searched out every bit of information available on the attacks. Aloud, they spoke only sparingly, Qui-Gon requesting additional research on a few particular events. But mentally they carried on a constant conversation, discussing all facets of their investigation, from the material Obi-Wan had collected secretly to their observations of the area on the walk from the Parliament building. Obi-Wan ordered a light lunch delivered to their rooms and they ate while they worked. 

By 1530, they had reviewed most of the data and Qui-Gon rose from his chair to access to the comm unit beside the computer. He entered the code for the security desk and asked them to arrange for someone to transport him to see the prisoners. 

"What would you like me to do while you're gone, Master?" Obi-Wan asked deferentially. 

"After you have finished unpacking, your time is your own, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied, somewhat sternly. "Just remember that if you leave our quarters, you must conform to all Ambrian customs. Stay aware so that you do not unknowingly enter into any age restricted areas." _This will be a good test to see how closely you are kept under observation, Obi-Wan. It will help us to decide how to proceed,_ he added in a mental voice much more caring than his verbal one. 

"I'll stay in the non-segregated areas, Master," Obi-Wan responded thoughtfully. "I'd like to check around to see if I can find an exercise facility close by. Maybe I could reserve a training room for us for early mornings?" _Do you want me to attempt to lose any chaperons that I may attract or just monitor them?_ he queried mentally. 

"Being able to exercise daily would be a blessing. See what you can find," Qui-Gon remarked wistfully. _Monitor only, Padawan. See how carefully they are observing your movements,_ he added silently. 

The comm unit beeped and Qui-Gon opened the connection. "Jinn." 

"Major Arvid will be here to take you to the detention center in five minutes, Master Jinn," the male voice announced. 

"Thank you, I will be down shortly," Qui-Gon replied then went back to his chair to pull on his boots before heading towards the door. 

Obi-Wan shut down the terminal, secured the two small datapads back in his belt-pouch then retrieved his Master's cloak from the hook by the door. He draped Qui-Gon's cloak loosely over the older man's shoulders before opening the door. "How long do you expect the interviews to take?" 

"Not too long. I don't expect these initial conversations to provide much new information," Qui-Gon contended. "I'm just hoping that I'll be able to get some insight from their reactions and emotions. I should return by 1800. Please be back here by then. We are expected at the Prime Minister's home for dinner at 1930." Without waiting for a verbal reply, he walked out the door, toward the lift. 

Obi-Wan allowed the door to slide shut and headed into the bedroom to unpack. 

* * *

Qui-Gon had barely made it to the lift door when Obi-Wan's mental voice again echoed in his head. _I'll be back before then. Is this dinner a formal reception?_ his padawan queried hesitantly. 

Qui-Gon chuckled at the apprehension in his apprentice's mental voice. _Yes, it's our official welcome to Oliani._ A mental groan was his only reply and for a moment he pondered leaving Obi-Wan to fret over a boring evening.. After a moment, he gave in and sent, _Minister Shaadir did mention that Moytak and some of his agemates would be in attendance._ As he exited the lift and walked over to Major Arvid, he heard the grumbled silent reply. 

_Do Masters get their rankings increased each time they vex their padawans?_

Qui-Gon answered the query in the dry, controlled tone that he knew always annoyed his apprentice. _Did you know, Obi-Wan, that there are over one hundred variations of Jedi meditations to curb insolence and disobedience? Maybe I should arrange for you to spend the evening going through them instead of attending the reception._ He allowed a slight glimmer of amusement to flow across the bond to ensure that Obi-Wan didn't think he was serious. A wave of affection came back to Qui-Gon as he sensed Obi-Wan beginning to unpack their belongings and readying their dress uniforms for later in the evening. 

Qui-Gon greeted Major Arvid politely and followed her to a waiting transport. It took only a few minutes for them to reach the Aka'lat detention center and make their way inside. He waited silently while Arvid had the two terrorists brought from their cells to a small interrogation room. He entered the room at her direction and was not surprised to find that she had entered behind him. He stood silently as he studied the two men sitting behind the long table. The first man, Farl Corgan, appeared to be in his early forties while the other, Ean Carib, looked to be in his mid thirties and they met his gaze with only a slight hint of nervousness. Both men comported themselves in a manner befitting their military training and studied him almost as intently as he did them. 

After allowing a few more silent moments for the men to ponder the situation, Qui-Gon finally spoke. "I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. At the request of the Oliani Prime Minister, I have been asked to investigate this recent series of sabotage and attacks. Do either of you have anything you wish to say before I begin my questions?" He felt the slight surge of fear coming off the men as he introduced himself and hoped it would be enough to affect their cooperation. He waited a few minutes and when neither spoke he sat down in the seat across from them. "Very well, let us begin." 

Qui-Gon spent the next half-hour asking the two men questions that he already knew the answers to. He could feel the confusion of both the prisoners and Major Arvid but he ignored it. He was a trained negotiator and was very good at reading the little nuances that a person radiated even as they declined to answer. It was easy for him to tell when they were being less than truthful and he filed all the information away to be reviewed later. Finally he rose from his seat. "Well, I have no further questions." He turned towards Major Arvid. "Anything you wish to ask these men, Major?" He felt a flash of apprehension coming from one of the men as he addressed the security officer. 

"I have already questioned them extensively and they were unwilling to tell us anything more," Arvid replied. 

Turning back to the prisoners, Qui-Gon added, "If either of you should remember any additional facts, please have a guard contact me and I will return to speak with you again." With that last statement, he left the room but not before seeing the glare Major Arvid directed at the older prisoner. Filing that fact away for further investigation, he walked back to their waiting transport. 

* * *

After his chores were completed, Obi-Wan left their quarters and headed into the center of Aka'lat. He caught sight of someone following him and assumed it was one of Major Arvid's people. Taking a very scenic route, he meandered through the streets, even stopping to sit in the park for a few minutes. He looked like a tourist just wandering while he was really taking in both his surroundings and the emotional state of the people he passed. When he reached the shopping district, his shadow must have decided he wasn't worth watching and disappeared. 

Obi-Wan continued to walk at a leisurely pace, watching for any reappearance of his watchdog while stopping at points to look into shop windows and finally entering a particularly intriguing one. The shop was tiny, containing a glass case that ran the length of the back wall. Enclosed within the case were large, sectioned trays that contained rocks and gems of all shapes, sizes and textures. 

Obi-Wan's hand automatically went to the small pouch in his belt that held the river stone Qui-Gon had given him for his thirteenth name day. That non-descript stone that he had so casually dismissed when it was given to him had saved him from the horrors of a mind wipe only a few months later so he was fully aware of the power of inanimate objects. He walked the length of the case slowly, drawn along by a vague nuance in the Force. It strengthened when he reached the last section and he could almost feel one of the stones calling out to him. Unable to decipher which one it was visually, he called over the shopkeeper. 

The elderly man who had been watching him silently came forth and inquired, "Something here that calls to you, young Jedi?" 

Taken back by the man's choice of words, it took Obi-Wan a few moments before he replied. "I'm not sure. Could I look at the items in that tray?" he asked warily. Without a word, the elderly man slid open the case, removed the tray and placed it gently on the transparent case top. Pushing back his uneasiness, Obi-Wan held out his right hand, palm down, and passed it slowly over the contents of the tray. The eddy of the Force strengthened further as he reached the middle of the tray so he looked at the shopkeeper and requested. "May I touch them?" At the man's nod, he lifted a small brown stone and placed it into his palm. When the feeling did not deepen, he placed it gently back into its cubby and moved onto the next one. 

Obi-Wan continued this way, holding subsequent rocks in turn until he came to a small, smooth stone. As his fingers hovered above the almost translucent rock, he felt a strong pulse from the Force. Picking it up, he could feel warmth radiating from the stone. He placed it in his palm and started to examine it. Other than the warmth it exuded, at first it seemed quite unremarkable. About four centimeters in diameter, the stone was oval shaped with one side slightly flatter than the other as if worn down. But after a few moments, the color of the stone began to shift. No longer translucent, the center of the stone seemed to solidify and become a very light shade of blue. He watched in awe as the color slowly deepened until it shone like the deepest sections of the Mon Calamari oceans or Qui-Gon's eyes. 

Obi-Wan was so caught up in the amazing changes he was witnessing that the sound of the shopkeeper's voice barely registered. Looking up quickly, he apologized. "I'm sorry, Ser. Were you addressing me?" 

"It seems you have found what you were looking for or maybe, young Jedi, it found you," the elderly man asserted. 

Obi-Wan could no longer hide his confusion as he held up his hand and looked intently at the shopkeeper. "What is this stone, Ser, and does it always react like this?" 

"The being I purchased it from called it a tiketis but I'm not sure what the stone is made up of, young Jedi, as it's the only one like it I have ever seen," the shopkeeper responded. "I was told that it was harvested from a Pydyrian jewel mine but it doesn't have the same characteristics as those do. As for the reaction, I've seen it shift slightly when different individuals have held it but never like this. It seems to have connected with you somehow." 

Obi-Wan turned the stone over in his palm and inspected it from every angle.. He found the color change was complete and there was no longer even the slightest sign that it had once been translucent. He glanced at the gentleman behind the counter then placed the stone reverently back into its holder. A shudder ran through him as he lost contact with it so he rested his fingertips lightly against it. "What is the price of the tiketis, Ser?" he asked tentatively. He only had a few credits with him and was relatively certain that they would not be enough for a treasure such as this. 

"How much do you have?" the shopkeeper queried. 

Mind racing, Obi-Wan tried to figure out a way to purchase the unique stone.. "Only twenty Republic credits on me but, depending on the price, I could leave it as a deposit and return tomorrow with the remainder." He stood silently as the elderly man studied him for a few moments, surprised when the man suddenly closed his eyes. 

When the man's eyes opened again, it was as if he had come to a decision. "Twenty credits will be sufficient for you to purchase the tiketis, young one," the shopkeeper said softly. 

"But Ser, the tiketis is amazing," Obi-Wan asserted. "I'm sure it's worth much more than that." 

"I have no idea what it's really worth," the elderly man declared. "The tiketis came into my possession about five years ago. It was part of a large collection that I purchased from an elderly Ithorian recluse. When I asked him about the stone he was very evasive. The only thing he would say was that the tiketis would choose its owner and there would be no doubt when that happened." He picked up the blanching blue stone and dropped it back into Obi-Wan's palm. The color began to darken again as soon as it made contact with the young man's skin. "I would say the tiketis has chosen." 

Closing his hand around the warm blue gem, Obi-Wan focused on the sensation flowing through his palm and opened himself to the Force. He closed his eyes and waited silently, knowing that if he listened closely, the Force would tell him what he should do. Heat from the tiketis pulsed in his hand and he knew he had his answer. He opened his eyes and scrutinized the elderly man's face. "It does feel that I am meant to have the tiketis but I do not want to take advantage of you, Ser." 

"You cannot be taking advantage if I am choosing, young one," the shopkeeper. "I have lived in Aka'lat my entire life and I, more than most, know the great service that the Jedi provided in bringing peace to our planet. You may or may not be the same young man that was part of that Jedi team seven years ago but placing this stone in your possession seems the least I can do." 

"You honor us with your conviction, Ser," Obi-Wan declared. "I was here seven years ago but my Master was the person responsible for negotiating the peace you so strongly revere." He reached into his belt pouch, pulled out the credits and placed them in the shopkeeper's hand. "Thank you for your kindness. I will relay your gratitude to my Master." 

The shopkeeper pulled out a small blue satin pouch from beneath the counter, took the tiketis from Obi-Wan's palm, dropped it into the pouch then handed the sack back to the younger man. "May the fates?" He began the typical Oliana blessing but stopped suddenly. "I do not even know your name, young one." 

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ser," the padawan answered. He shifted the pouch to his left hand and extended his right in greeting. 

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am Tedn Darlyn," the elderly man responded. "May the fates bring only goodness into your life and the lives of those you love, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maybe our paths will cross again before you leave Oliani." 

"I hope so, Ser Darlyn. May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan affirmed with a slight bow. Holding the small pouch securely in his hand, he turned and departed from the small shop. 

Qui-Gon was somewhat surprised that their quarters were empty when he returned from the detention center. After hanging his cloak, he settled into the conforming chair and removed his boots. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and allowed the stresses of the day to flow from him. After a few moments, he dropped into a light meditative trance, allowing the Force to assist him in reviewing the information that he had learned since arriving on Ambria. 

The sound of the door opening a short time later pulled Qui-Gon from his meditation and he opened his eyes to see the smiling face of his padawan looking down on him. "Meditating, my Master, or napping?" Obi-Wan chuckled. 

"A little of both," Qui-Gon admitted. "So how did your little sightseeing tour go?" 

"It was very enlightening," Obi-Wan replied aloud while adding mentally, _My escort disappeared as soon as I started window shopping. He must have figured I wasn't worth his time._ "The city has prospered since we were here last," he said, _but there is an undercurrent of fear that runs through almost everyone_. "Though I found a very interesting little shop in my travels," he stated with a chuckle. 

"Really," Qui-Gon said. 

After dropping to kneel in front of his Master's chair, Obi-Wan pulled the blue satin pouch from his belt and placed it into Qui-Gon's hand. "I even bought you a present." 

After untying the strings to the little bag, Qui-Gon turned the contents out into his palm. "A rock?" he laughed. 

"I thought it would be a nice change to give a rock rather than receive one," Obi-Wan replied, as the stone began to change color as it had in the shop. 

"It's getting warm and changing color. What kind of stone is it, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, as he watched the gem in his hand. 

"The man in the shop called it a tiketis and it seems to be Force sensitive," Obi-Wan explained. "It called to me. He said that it chose me but I think that it's really meant for you," he added as he watched the stone darken until it was the exact color of Qui-Gon's eyes at the height of passion. 

Qui-Gon continued to stare at the intriguing gem in his hand. The heat that radiated from it combined with the Living Force emanating so strongly from such an inanimate object had him totally enthralled. He studied it for a few more moments then looked up at his apprentice. "It's wonderful, Padawan, but it's your treasure. You found it." 

"For you. I'm sure of that now," Obi-Wan said firmly. "I don't know exactly why but I'm sure that the Force directed me to it so that I could give it to you." 

Qui-Gon placed his free hand against his padawan's cheek as he closed his hand over the stone. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. I will treasure it always." 

They stayed like that for a few moments, Obi-Wan resting his face in his Master's hand, just drinking in the comfort of each other's presence. Finally Qui-Gon allowed his hand to fall back in his lap, tucked the stone back into its bag, placed it on the table beside him and said softly, "We really should get ready to go to Minister Shaadir's." 

Very reluctantly, Obi-Wan rose to his feet and reached out a hand to his Master and the two men moved from the small sitting room into the bedroom to change for dinner. Out of sight of the video surveillance, they had stripped out of their soiled uniforms when Qui-Gon glanced at the chrono and smiled. _If we don't dawdle too much we could even shower together,_ he sent and without waiting for an answer he took the younger man's hand and pulled him eagerly towards the refresher. 

With a tiny glance of longing at the large tub in the corner, Obi-Wan slid open the door that led into the tinted glass enclosed shower and used the Force to turn on the faucet and adjust the water. Knowing that the sound of the water would obscure any noise they made, they entered the stall and were in each other's arms before they even had the door fully closed. Lips met in a passionate kiss as the water poured over them, tongues dueling as they explored each other's mouths. Wrapping his hands into the heavy mass of his Master's hair, Obi-Wan moved his mouth down to his neck, tasting and licking as he went. He stopped on one particularly sensitive spot for a moment, sucking a passion mark to the surface to the sound of Qui-Gon's breathy moan. He slid further still nipping and sucking at one dusky nipple and then the other but as he tried to move to his knees, a hand on his shoulder stopped his movement. 

"As much as I would love to take this slow?" Qui-Gon began but stopped as Obi-Wan turned, braced his arms against the wall of the shower and looked over his shoulder at him. 

"Well if you insist," Obi-Wan acceded, the come-hither look on his face hardening Qui-Gon almost instantly. 

Not wasting another second, Qui-Gon grabbed the bottle of shower gel from the shelf, poured a generous amount into his hand and dropped to his knees. After taking a moment to nip at the tempting ass, he spread the gel over his fingers and pressed a fingertip into the opening of his lover's body. A quick shift and that finger sank fully into Obi-Wan's body, soon becoming two, coating and stretching to allow the joining they both craved. 

"Enough, I'm ready," Obi-Wan growled, reaching down and trying to pull Qui-Gon up. 

Getting to his feet, Qui-Gon spread the remains of the gel on his shaft then moved into position behind his lover. With one hand on Obi-Wan's hip and the other steadying his penis, he pressed forward slowly into the tight heat until he was fully sheathed within his lover's flesh. Their minds reached for one another as their bodies became one and the feelings of desire and love roared through them with such force that they moaned in unison at the sensation. 

They were immediately lost in the passion of this age-old dance. After only a few slow strokes, Qui-Gon increased the pace of his thrusts until neither of them could think of anything but the pleasure spiraling through them. It wasn't long before he was coming, his release flowing deep into Obi-Wan's body. As the tremors of his climax began to fade, he must have realized that in his passion he had neglected his lover. Reaching around, he grasped Obi-Wan's leaking penis, stroking firmly as he ran his thumb gently through the fluid at the tip. "Come for me, love," he whispered into the ear beneath his lips. It was only a matter of seconds before the muscular body against him began to tremble and warm semen pulsed over his fist. He wrapped his free arm around his lover's waist when Obi-Wan's knees buckled and together they collapsed onto the tile floor of the shower. 

Turning so that Obi-Wan was sitting in his lap, Qui-Gon covered the handsome face in light kisses then apologized. "Sorry for being so selfish. It just felt so good being inside you that I lost sight of anything else." 

"Don't be sorry," Obi-Wan scoffed. "I enjoyed it immensely, especially the fact that I can cause my always so controlled Master to lose his vaunted restraint. Plus, you can make it up to me later." 

"You have my word on it," Qui-Gon promised. After another brief kiss, he pushed Obi-Wan from his lap and rose carefully from the floor. "Now we had better get dressed or we'll be late for the reception at Minister Shaadir's.." 

After washing quickly, they rinsed off and each grabbed a thick towel from the shelf, drying off as they moved back into the bedroom. Obi-Wan had laid out their dress uniforms before going out, so it didn't take them long to put on the various black pieces. After they had pulled on their boots, Obi-Wan motioned Qui-Gon into a chair and brushed out his hair. He plaited the heavy mass into an intricate braid, tying it off with the silver clasp he had given his Master on his last name day. Then he moved to kneel before his mentor, handing him the brush. Qui-Gon acted on the unspoken request, unwinding the twisted strands of reddish hair and brushing them smooth. Obi-Wan looked intently at his master as the long, thick fingers twisted the strands together effortlessly. Qui-Gon met his padawan's steady gaze, deftly spacing the beads denoting Obi-Wan's accomplishments into the strands without even glancing down. 

When the long braid had been tied off, Obi-Wan grasped the retreating hand and brought it to his lips. _Love you, my Master_ he sent, mindful of the microphone imbedded into the sculpture on the desk beside them. 

_And I you,_ Qui-Gon returned, caressing the smooth cheek beneath his fingers as his hand was released. 

The two men rose in unison, one from his knees and the other from the chair and headed out of the bedroom. Pausing a moment to retrieve their cloaks, they draped them over their shoulders and left their assigned quarters. 

The air was a bit brisk and the early evening sky was clear creating very pleasant conditions for the two kilometer walk to Prime Minister Shaadir's home. Both men spent most of the walk taking in their surrounding and watching the demeanor of the various people they passed. The tension they had sensed earlier in both the hangar and the shopping district was still very evident. When they reached a spot with no other pedestrian traffic, Qui-Gon pulled out his commlink and signaled their pilot. After a very brief conversation, he clipped the commlink back on his belt and they continued towards the Prime Minister's home. 

When an apparently wealthy but noticeably edgy young man had moved past them, Obi-Wan commented, "Even the prosperous citizens seem apprehensive. I hope we can uncover those responsible for these attacks quickly." 

"We will have to be observant and remain patient," Qui-Gon remarked. "Eventually, the culprits will make a misstep and all will be revealed." 

Any further discussion was curtailed as they reached the driveway leading to the Prime Minister's estate. The liveried footman standing beside the wrought iron gate greeted them with a formal bow. "Good evening, Ser Jedi. Please allow me to escort you to the main house." 

"That won't be necessary," Qui-Gon countered. "We know the way." When the man nodded, he and Obi-Wan continued up the driveway. 

The footman must have called up to the house to announce their arrival because by the time they reached the bottom of the stairway, Prime Minister Shaadir and Moytak were stepping out onto the landing. Shaadir stood regally in his place but Moytak started down the stairs as the Jedi were walking up.. When he reached them, he bowed formally and greeted Qui-Gon. "It is an honor to have you back on Ambria, Master Jinn." 

"The honor is ours," Qui-Gon replied in the same formal tone. He took a moment to study the poised young man standing before him, categorizing the numerous changes that had transformed him from the gangly teenager he had last seen almost seven years ago before adding with a slight smile, "The condition of Aka'lat isn't the only thing that has changed in the past seven years. What happened to the freckle-faced boy whose eyes always held a hint of mischief?" 

"He's still here, Master Jinn," Moytak laughed. "Just buried under the veneer of years of political training." He turned to look at his counterpart and added, "Much like Obi-Wan, I would guess." Sparkling brown eyes met mischievous green ones as Moytak wrapped the younger Jedi into a fierce hug. "Though I'm certain we could find some mischief to get involved in if it would make you feel more at ease." 

Moving up a few more steps, Qui-Gon looked up at the Prime Minister waiting on the landing and remarked in an amused tone, "Maybe things haven't changed that much after all, Odan." 

"I fear you are right, old friend," the Prime Minister replied, taking Qui-Gon's hand in a firm grip as he reached the landing. "Though I hope that the trials of their lives will never deplete all of their capacity for lighthearted behavior." 

Obi-Wan and Moytak bounded up the steps to where the two older men were standing and Obi-Wan bowed formally. "It is an honor to see you again, Minister Shaadir." 

"It is wonderful to have you and your Master back with us, young Obi-Wan. I just wish it was under more pleasant circumstances," Shaadir replied. 

"Well, we'll just have to 'live in the moment' and make the most of whatever time we have together," Obi-Wan declared with a smile, before turning his full attention back to Moytak. 

"Let's leave these two young ones to visit, Qui-Gon, and head inside. I have a feeling that they won't even notice that we've gone," the Prime Minister said. "We can share a glass of mulled wine and I can introduce you to the rest of the political contingent before we sit down to dinner." 

Qui-Gon looked over at his apprentice, gray-green eyes meeting his only long enough to acknowledge the attention before turning back to his conversation. "Yes, sharing seven years of mischievous escapades could take quite some time," the elder Jedi said as he and the Prime Minister walked into the house. 

A goblet etched with the crest of the Oliani and filled with dark blue liquid was pressed into Qui-Gon's hand as soon as his cloak was taken from him. He took a long sip of the tangy wine as the Prime Minister directed him towards the first group of politicians. 

The time before dinner passed quickly as Qui-Gon was introduced to a number of government representatives. At one point, he noticed Obi-Wan and Moytak entering the room but they passed by without speaking, heading directly for the section of the reception area set up for the minority guests. He kept his senses attuned to the emotions of those around him and by the time they were directed into the ornate dining room, he had found a few individuals whose behavior seemed to be circumspect. 

Feeling a slight pang of regret as he took in the seating arrangements, Qui-Gon realized that Obi-Wan would be seated at the opposite end of the room. Over the years, he had grown accustomed to relying on Obi-Wan's instincts as well as his own. During diplomatic dinners, they would share silent conversations about the dynamics of the situation even as they participated in the spoken discussions around them. This method had proved very useful to them during numerous missions and he wished that they had the opportunity to use it here. He would just have to hope that Obi-Wan would be able to glean some information from the younger attendees while he focused on the senior group. 

Qui-Gon was seated to the right of the Prime Minister with Defense Minister Xiandoran seated three chairs down on the opposite side of the table. Even as he talked to Minister Shaadir and the others seated around him, Qui-Gon could feel Xiandoran's attention on him. This intense scrutiny only reinforced the belief that this man definitely warranted watching. 

Conversation remained neutral throughout most of the meal, with politics discussed but the topic of terrorism skirted around. Only when the plates from the main course had been collected and dessert dishes left in their place did Minister Shaadir rise and address the issue that had brought the Jedi into their midst. "Honored Jedi and my fellow Oliani. The seven years since the end of our bitter civil war have been peaceful and prosperous for us. This current wave of terrorism threatens to destroy everything we have fought so hard to build." He glanced over at Qui-Gon then continued. "With the help of our Jedi colleagues, we hope to soon uncover the masterminds behind this scheme and bring peace to Ambria once again." 

Much to Qui-Gon's surprise, Defense Minister Xiandoran rose from his seat, held his wine goblet out in front of him and proclaimed, "Let us toast to a quick resolution of the current conflicts." Everyone at the table mirrored the Defense Minister's motions, then emptied their glasses in testament to that hope. 

The conversation centered on the terrorist activities for a time, with various government officials voicing their opinions on the matter. Through his bond with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon could sense that it was the topic of conversation at the minority table as well. As he listened, he hoped that between the two of them they would hear something that would help them in their investigation. 

When the last diners had finished their dessert, the two groups moved into separate sitting rooms. Obi-Wan gave his Master a brief smile before following Moytak from the dining area. After returning the smile, Qui-Gon headed into the large sitting room across the hall with the Prime Minister and other guests. 

Now that the social protocols of the meal had been completed, the discussion on recent events moved into full swing. The politicians and aides gathered in the room held a variety of opinions on who could be responsible for the attacks. Qui-Gon continued to listen intently to all the conjecturing, knowing that clues sometimes came from the most unlikely sources. More than once, he heard speculation that with the lack of information the investigative teams had been able to uncover, someone could be undermining the investigation. 

When the group surrounding them had moved off into other conversations and only he and Minister Shaadir remained in this section of the room, Qui-Gon decided to ask some questions that had been gathering throughout the evening. "How long have you known Minister Xiandoran?" 

"I knew of him during the war but have only known him personally a few years," Odan replied. "He was my opponent in the last election." Glancing towards a group of men talking across the room, he continued. "In order to foster party unity, First Secretary Eloy suggested that I give him a post in my cabinet and Defense Minister was the logical choice as he has an extensive military background. He attained the rank of General during the war and retired from the Army shortly after the peace treaty was signed." 

Qui-Gon considered that for a moment as he followed Odan's gaze, bringing up memories of his previous mission to Ambria and the information from his mission dossier. Secretary Eloy had been with the Prime Minister throughout the war years and had been his running mate during both post war elections.. "What was your campaign like?" Qui-Gon finally asked. 

"Like most campaigns, I would think," Odan replied with a soft chuckle. "It was not without name calling and mud slinging." 

"And since Xiandoran has been Defense Minister?" Qui-Gon continued. 

"We have had a few differences of opinion, mostly about military appropriations and such. I think he has had some difficulty making the transition from military to civilian life. Why do you ask?" Odan asked, in apparent confusion. 

"Just a feeling, really," Qui-Gon explained. "There is something about the man that just doesn't sit right. I'll keep an eye on him and let you know if I learn anything more concrete." 

Knowing from experience that he didn't want to discount a Jedi's feelings, the Prime Minister replied, "yes, please do," but before he could say anything further the Welfare Minister approached them and the topic shifted to domestic matters. 

One by one the guests departed over the next hour until only Minister Shaadir and Qui-Gon were left in the main sitting room. Finally able to ignore the division they had been forced into for this public event, Odan called out to his son and directed Qui-Gon to follow him. They moved into 

the main living area of the spacious home and soon were seated in Odan's private study. Obi-Wan and Moytak entered right behind them, followed almost immediately by the Prime Minister's wife, Vatiana, and his youngest daughter, Kairylyn. Although the two women of the Prime Minister's household had been at the dinner, the seating arrangements had not allowed either Jedi the opportunity to speak with them. 

Obi-Wan turned around and kissed Vatiana's hand with a flourish. "Mer Shaadir, it is wonderful to see you again. You are as beautiful as ever, my lady." 

When he released her hand, Vatiana pulled the young man into a warm hug, "Welcome Obi-Wan. You're as charming as I remember though I must say much more grown up." 

The young Jedi returned her hug then looked over Vatiana's shoulder as he stepped back. "And who is this elegant beauty?" he asked as he looked towards the door. "This cannot be little Kairylyn, the laughing young girl who always pulled my braid and refused to go anywhere without her stuffed tiger, Babaruk?" 

Kairylyn blushed lightly as she stepped forward and hugged Obi-Wan. "I can't believe you remembered his name. It's good to see you, Obi-Wan." 

"Her penchant for stuffed animals has now been replaced by an interest in boys and fashion," Minister Shaadir teased. 

"Father, really," she exclaimed in an affronted tone. "You make me sound like a flighty teenager." 

Shaadir winked at Qui-Gon then rose and pulled his daughter into a hug. "You will always be my little girl, Kairylyn, even when you are old and gray like me." 

Obi-Wan tossed a quick glance at his Master and teased silently, _I'm glad that you don't still see me as a little boy._

Qui-Gon ignored his padawan's teasing and rose from his seat to greet the two newcomers. "It's good to see you again, Vatiana. Obi-Wan is right about one thing - you are as beautiful as ever." 

"Such flattery. I will have to find some way to extend your visit," Vatiana teased, then added seriously, "Thank you for coming. I know Odan was very relieved when he was told that you and Obi-Wan were on your way." 

"I'm glad we were available," Qui-Gon replied then he turned to Kairylyn and greeted her as well. 

Everyone settled into seats after the greetings were finished and conversations that had nothing to do with the recent events on Ambria began immediately. Much had happened to all of them over the years since their last visit and they used the time to share a variety of tales. The time was spent very pleasantly and each one contributed, although the three young people had the most things to share. 

A quick glance at the chrono made Qui-Gon realize how late it had become and he stood reluctantly. "Obi-Wan and I really should be heading back to our quarters. It's getting rather late." 

"I understand," Odan replied. "Hopefully we will have a few more opportunities to visit while you are here." 

As Obi-Wan stood to join his Master, Moytak said, "Let me drive you back to your quarters." 

"That's not necessary, Moytak," Qui-Gon replied. "It's a beautiful night and the walk will do us good. We have not had time for a workout since we arrived." 

Obi-Wan frowned at that statement realizing that in his enchantment with the stone he found, he had not located a training facility for them. "I never got a training room for us, Master. I will look into it first thing in the morning." 

Moytak smiled and said, "No need. I remembered how important your workouts were so I made arrangements with a facility only a few blocks from your quarters. They will have a training room available for you anytime you wish to go over for the duration of your stay." 

"Thank you, Moytak. That was very thoughtful," Qui-Gon said. 

Obi-Wan leaned down and whispered, "Thanks, I owe you one." 

"What are friends for," Moytak quipped as he rose and handed Obi-Wan a card with the gym information. 

The butler standing at the door to the study handed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan their cloaks and the family escorted them to the door. As they headed down the steps, Moytak called out, "Don't forget our plans for mid-meal, Obi-Wan. Meet me at my office in the minority building at 1300." 

"I'll be there," the young Jedi called back as he and his Master started down the driveway. 

The air had gotten a bit cooler than on the walk over but it was still very pleasant. They began the walk in silence, enjoying just being outdoors as much as they enjoyed each other's company. Suddenly a noise caught Obi-Wan's attention and he examined the area around them with the Force. _We are being observed, Master. There is a person about fifteen meters behind us and another twenty meters up the road._

_Yes, indeed. Let's tell them what they want to hear,_ Qui-Gon replied silently before saying, "I think I'll request an appointment with the Cerenti Prime Minister in the morning. Hopefully, he will be more forthcoming with a Jedi than in his conversations with Minister Shaadir." 

"You think he knows more than he is admitting?" Obi-Wan asked, while adding silently, _Someone else is approaching from the side. They seem very nervous._

_Stay alert. Something is definitely amiss here,_ Qui-Gon replied just as a blaster bolt was fired in their direction. Obi-Wan ignited his saber and redirected the first shot harmlessly into a tree, continuing to deflect the shots as Qui-Gon moved to circle their attacker. Suddenly they heard a pained shout and moved rapidly in the direction of the noise to find Major Arvid pointing her blaster at a man sprawled out dead on the grass. Another security officer was rushing over from the opposite direction. 

"Are you injured, Master Jinn?" Arvid asked as the other officer checked the man on the ground for a pulse. 

"We are fine, Major," Qui-Gon replied as he moved to stand in front of her and nodded towards the would-be assassin. "Though he doesn't seem quite as healthy. It would have been better to take him alive so that we could have questioned him," he reprimanded. 

"I didn't want to take the risk that either you or your apprentice would be injured," Arvid retorted coolly. 

"Well, it's a moot point now," the master said. "So what, may I ask, brought you out walking this late at night, Major? Getting some exercise?" 

"I was concerned with your safety," Arvid replied, "and with good cause, I see." 

"Thanks for your concern but I'm certain my apprentice and I could have handled it," he said, not quite containing his sarcasm. "Since there will be no questioning possible, Obi-Wan and I will continue back to our quarters. Please transmit your full report to my computer as soon as it is completed. Good evening, Major." 

"Another security detail is on its way. Let me get them to escort you back, Master Jinn," the woman declared. "There could be other gunmen waiting in the shadows." 

Qui-Gon thought about refusing then decided it would probably alert her to his suspicions so he agreed. "Just get them here quickly. It's been a long day and I'd like to get back to our quarters." 

It took less time than it should have for the additional security detail to arrive but the Jedi said nothing, just accepting their escort with a nod. They kept up polite conversation for the remainder of the walk, talking about dinner and their workout plans for the morning and not even mentioning the attack. Qui-Gon was certain that the officers escorting them were finding that odd and would be sure to report it back to their supervisor. They were left at the doorway of the visitors' residence and headed straight to their rooms. 

When the door closed behind them, Obi-Wan hung their cloaks and asked, "Would you like some tea before bed, Master?" 

"That would be a kindness. Thank you, Padawan," Qui-Gon answered formally, as he settled into the conforming chair and pulled off his boots. He leaned back into his seat, rested his stockinged feet on the low table in front of him and closed his eyes. His posture would give the person monitoring the surveillance equipment the impression he was dozing while he communicated mentally with Obi-Wan. _It was very convenient that Major Arvid and her people were so close by when we were attacked, wasn't it Padawan?_

_Yes, Master. Just as convenient as the Major having to kill the gunman to stop him,_ Obi-Wan replied as he set the tea to brew. 

_All in all, a very neat little package. I'd say that it's a very strong possibility that the gunman was killed to keep us from connecting him to the masterminds,_ the Master added. 

After pouring the tea and sweetening his with a substantial amount of honey, Obi-Wan brought in the two mugs into the sitting room. "Here you go, Master," he said as he handed the older man his mug. He settled into the chair across from Qui-Gon, mimicking his Master's posture as he sent, _I'd even go so far as to say that the little display against us was arranged to divert suspicion from the real culprits._

_Well, the Major and her cohorts will find that they have achieved the opposite result. Tonight's events have only increased my suspicion of both her and the Defense Minister,_ Qui-Gon sent as he drank the rest of his tea. He placed the empty mug on the table and rose from his seat. "We probably should head to bed. I expect that tomorrow will be another full day of investigation if we want to get to the bottom of this." 

Obi-Wan watched his Master disappear into the bedroom as he finished his tea. He rose and took the empty cups into the small kitchen. After washing them and setting them to air dry, he secured the door, switched off the lights and headed to join Qui-Gon. He couldn't quite suppress his sigh of disappointment as he looked at the two beds in the room. He walked sullenly over to the bed Qui-Gon had claimed to hang the man's dress blacks in the wardrobe then went back to his bed to pull off his boots. 

Qui-Gon came out of the refresher to find a dejected Obi-Wan getting undressed. As he watched his apprentice hang his blacks, he too felt a pang of disappointment that they would not be able to share a bed. But with tonight's events, he felt it was even more imperative that no hint of their expanded relationship leak out. His sense of foreboding about this mission had increased after the attack and, even with just audio surveillance in this room, it would be impossible to hide that kind of intimacy. He walked to where Obi-Wan was standing, making certain that they were well out of sight of the visual surveillance from the common room before he pulled the younger man into his arms. _I, too, wish things could be different, love,_ he sent as he kissed him gently. 

_I know,_ Obi-Wan answered the same way as he rested his face against Qui-Gon's neck. _It's not like this is the first time we have had to sleep apart on a mission but for some reason I find it's bothering me more._

Running his hands soothingly over his apprentice's bare back, Qui-Gon replied, _I suspect it's the presence of the surveillance equipment. Normally even though our private moments together are few and far between, we at least have a modicum of privacy. This type of personal invasion is not something that is ever easy to come to terms with._ He kissed Obi-Wan again, a bit more hungrily this time before pulling back. "Sleep well, Padawan," he said aloud while adding silently, _I love you._

Running his fingertips over a bearded check, Obi-Wan copied Qui-Gon. "Sleep well, Master," and _I love you too._ He leaned in and kissed the hollow of the long neck before collapsing onto the bed he had already turned back, tossing aside his linens as he laid down. 

Qui-Gon leaned down and pulled the blankets over Obi-Wan, tucking them around him as he had when his padawan was just a boy. He ran a fingertip down the straight nose, teasing the cleft chin for a second before stepping back.. "Let's plan on heading over to the gym for a workout in the morning. Then we can come back, share first meal and plan our day. Hopefully by then we'll have Major Arvid's report." 

"Sounds like a plan, Master," Obi-Wan replied. He pulled out his hand from under the covers, ran it teasingly over Qui-Gon's bare thigh and added silently, _A workout will definitely be in order to work off some of this pent up sexual tension._

_Insatiable brat,_ Qui-Gon sent as he tucked the offending hand back under the blankets while pushing back the surge of arousal the light touch had caused. 

_But you love me anyway._ Obi-Wan returned as he watched that firm ass move away from him. 

'More than my own life,' Qui-Gon said to himself, blocking that thought from crossing over their bond. He pulled off his own linens, and then lay down on the bed. As he pulled the covers over his own body and closed his eyes, he hoped that the Force would never call him on his silent vow. 

* * *

Qui-Gon came awake as the first light was just beginning to stream in the window by his bed. He couldn't help but smile as he looked over at Obi-Wan to see him tangled in the bedding. By the looks of him, the restless movement that had categorized his padawan's sleep when he was a young boy had returned full force. Over the years the pattern had changed. His apprentice was a very calm sleeper when they shared a bed and was much less restless than he had been in his early apprenticeship even when they didn't. Qui-Gon found it odd that Obi-Wan had reverted to the habit at this time and wondered how much of that was his own apprehension being passed on to his padawan. Hopefully they could find the time and privacy to discuss the issue at some point. 

Moving silently through the room, Qui-Gon took a few minutes in the refresher for basic necessities before dressing for the gym. He was sitting on the bed, pulling on his boots when he felt Obi-Wan begin to wake up. He watched as the younger man struggled to come awake, his sleep-tousled appearance making him look much younger than his twenty-four years. 

Sleepy green eyes finally opened, immediately locking on amused blue ones. "Why are you staring at me?" Obi-Wan mumbled, still more asleep than awake. 

Qui-Gon just raised an eyebrow and pointed at the tangle of blankets. When all he got was a more confused look, he sent lovingly, _Because you're so cute._

"Babies are cute. Puppies are cute. Twenty four year old men are not cute, Obi-Wan growled mentally. 

_They are to me,_ Qui-Gon replied as he crossed the distance to the bed and sat down on it. Out of sight of the surveillance equipment, he cupped Obi-Wan's cheek and kissed him gently, then added, _Although I love the man with all that I am, I still enjoy seeing glimpses of the boy who wormed his way into my heart._ He kissed his apprentice again then rose from the bed and said aloud, "Now if you will get your lazy arse out of bed, we can head over to the gym." 

"What did I ever do to deserve a Master who believes that the day must start with the first rays of the sun," Obi-Wan grumbled as he disentangled himself from the blankets. Evidently his Master's attention had awakened him from a very pleasant dream, the evidence of which could be plainly seen on his naked body and Obi-Wan flaunted the fact as he stretched. A flash of desire flowed over the bond at the sensual view and Qui-Gon was not surprised when Obi-Wan smiled wickedly and teased, _Too bad we aren't able to indulge in some horizontal exercise._

Deciding to turn the tables on his mischievous apprentice, Qui-Gon directed a light tendril of the Force against the erect penis and sent suggestively, _If someone would move his butt and we can get to the gym early enough, we might be able to find a secluded place, a private shower facility perhaps.._

After taking a few steps towards the refresher, Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder, speared his lover with his most sultry look and sent, _It won't be quite the same but I guess it'll have to do._

Qui-Gon fought to hold back a chuckle as Obi-Wan disappeared into the refresher. Once again he thanked the Force for blessing him with the young man's love and prayed for the strength to survive his Padawan's libido and sense of humor. 

By the time Obi-Wan came out of the refresher, Qui-Gon had already moved into the kitchen to brew tea. As expected, Obi-Wan had dressed and packed a small duffle bag with the clean uniforms they would need after their workout. He handed his apprentice a tall glass of pink juice as the younger man entered the kitchen. "Drink up, Padawan," Qui-Gon ordered with mock sternness. "I need to make sure that you're fully hydrated before I put you through your paces." 

Ignoring the double entendre hidden in the innocent phrase, Obi-Wan accepted the glass with a polite, "Thank you, Master." Nothing more was said as they drank their juice and then their tea. When they had finished, they put on their cloaks, Obi-Wan slung the bag over his shoulder and they left for the gym. 

The sun was slowly rising over the horizon as they left the building. The sun had not been up long enough to take the chill out of the air and they found the walk as refreshing as they had the evening before. The gym building was less than a kilometer from their living quarters and, with the detailed directions Moytak had given them, they found it without any difficultly.. 

They did not see anyone else as they entered the clearly marked building. The man tending the counter looked up at them questioningly as they approached. It was still very early and although recreational facilities allowed all ages, usually the only mixed groups were parents with teenaged children.. 

Qui-Gon ignored the confused look on the young attendant's face and approached the counter. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn. Moytak Shaadir arranged for a private training room to be set aside for us." 

Recognition dawned in the attendant's eyes and he became a little flustered as he flipped through the schedule book. "Yes, Master Jedi. Room A3 has been reserved for your exclusive use until further notice." He pulled two key cards from a box behind the desk and handed them to Qui-Gon. "These cards will ensure that only the two of you have access to the room. Even the staff will be restricted from the room while it is occupied. There is a private locker facility off the room that will be reserved for you as well." 

Obi-Wan's teasing, _I will definitely have to thank Moytak for his thoughtfulness,_ floated over the bond as Qui-Gon accepted the keycards. "Thank you. That is most considerate." 

The attendant moved out from behind the counter to stand in front of them. "If you will follow me, I'll show you to workout room A3." 

They followed the man in silence down a long hallway, veering off about halfway into a shorter one until they reached the last door. "If there is anything else you require, Master Jedi, please do not hesitate to ask." 

"Thank you but I'm certain that you have provided anything that we may need," Qui-Gon replied as he slid the keycard into the door slot. 

The attendant nodded and took his leave as the two Jedi entered the training room. It was a good sized room, about five by six meters and would be more than adequate for katas and stable form sparring. Qui-Gon was glad to see that the ceiling was high enough to facilitate some of the aerial movements Obi-Wan liked. When he finished looking over the workout area, he looked up to see his apprentice standing in an open doorway in the back corner of the room. 

When Obi-Wan glanced back at his Master, he was wearing a wicked grin. "Nice facilities, Master. With these types of amenities, I expect that I can find a number of things that could substitute for lube." Qui-Gon rolled his eyes but said nothing as he walked over to the doorway and Obi-Wan was smart enough to hold his tongue. He took Qui-Gon's robe and dropped the duffle bag onto the floor as he pulled off his own. He hung the two cloaks on the hooks provided before walking back into the workout room and closing the locker room door behind him. 

Qui-Gon had already moved back into the center of the room and was going through the first motions of his warm-up routine so Obi-Wan took his position beside him. They went through their personal stretching routines then moved directly into the Natuel. This saberless mid-level kata involved a complex pattern of mirrored movements used to develop strength and endurance. Because of his smaller size and lower muscle mass, Obi-Wan had always found this particular kata extremely challenging while Qui-Gon moved through the motions almost effortlessly. As he struggled through the movements, he wondered briefly if the choice of routine was payback for his earlier teasing but his need for concentration banished the thought. 

Finally, completing the routine adequately if not exceptionally, Obi-Wan walked over to the locker facility as he cooled down, pulling two bottles of water from the small cooler just inside the door. He had almost drained his by the time he handed Qui-Gon the other bottle. He was not surprised when Qui-Gon rattled off a general critique of the routine. 

"Your extensions were good but you need to focus on holding the positions longer to get the maximum benefit," the Master instructed. "Your agility and flexibility are valuable assets but there are times when you will need strength to succeed." He finished his water then handed the empty bottle to his Padawan. He waited until Obi-Wan had discarded the two empty bottles before moving into first position of the next routine. 

Obi-Wan smiled as he crossed the floor to take his place opposite his Master. Qui-Gon had unclipped his saber from his belt and was standing in the ready position for the Byatte, a saber kata that was one of his padawan's favorites. The movements of the kata required a level of teamwork that took years to refine and, since their bond had deepened, they had been able to perform the routine just a bit short of perfect synchronization. 

Obi-Wan unclipped his saber from his belt, bowed formally before Qui-Gon and spoke the ritual words, "I await my lesson, Master." 

An impish wink shaded the formal tone and Qui-Gon couldn't quite suppress his smile as he replied, "It is my honor to teach you, Padawan." That said, he raised his saber in salute and dove into the routine. 

Blue and green sabers flashed through the air, striking and parrying with amazing rapidity. The Jedi moved around each other in a carefully choreographed dance that was done so perfectly it appeared almost effortless. Only the sounds of clashing blades and slightly heavier breathing gave any indication that either man was exerting himself. The motions of the routine got faster and faster until it ended in a surge of swift strokes that had Obi-Wan pushed back onto his haunches, with the green flame of Qui-Gon's saber mere centimeters from his neck while the hilt of Obi-Wan's saber skittered away harmlessly. The position was held for a few seconds before the green blade vanished with the traditional hiss and Qui-Gon was pulling his padawan to his feet. 

"Well done, Obi-Wan, "Qui-Gon declared with obvious pride after a few deep breaths. "You finally got the time timing for the middle sequence perfectly and the aerial maneuver that starts the final progression was done flawlessly." 

After again retrieving water for each of them, Obi-Wan took a few moments longer to calm his staccato breathing then answered. "The portion I've been struggling with just seemed to come together. Must be the endless number of hours we've spent working on it." His eyes took on a mischievous glint as he added, "Or maybe it's the sexual frustration that I redirected into my exercise." 

"Then, maybe I should schedule a period of enforced celibacy for you as an experiment? We could see what kind of effect it would have on your training performance," Qui-Gon said dryly, handing his empty water bottle back to his apprentice. 

Qui-Gon tried to keep his expression completely serious but the hint of amusement seeping over the bond kept Obi-Wan from panicking. "If it's all the same to you, my Master, I'll pass on that little experiment," he called out as he discarded the empty bottles and closed the locker room door. 

"As you wish, my Padawan," Qui-Gon replied with a half smile. "Let's see how far this extra energy will take you in a bout of freeform." 

Before Obi-Wan could even respond, Qui-Gon ignited his saber and went on the offensive. Unlike their earlier routine where the movements were more subdued, Qui-Gon's moves were powerful and aggressive and Obi-Wan was hard pressed to keep up his defense. Sabers slashed against one another in rapid sequence and his arm and shoulder vibrated from blocking the powerful blows.. As if realizing that he wouldn't last long at this pace, Obi-Wan flipped over Qui-Gon's head and sprinted back a couple of meters to give himself time to regroup. 

Qui-Gon kept his position, using the break Obi-Wan had initiated to regain his breath. As he rested, he watched intently knowing that it wouldn't be too long before his Padawan made his move. The break had only lasted about forty seconds when Obi-Wan lifted his saber in salute and crossed the floor to engage his Master. 

Blades clashed again in a shower of blue and green as the men dueled aggressively. Although their fighting styles were very different, years of sparring together made them aware of each other's strengths and weaknesses and as such they were well matched. Qui-Gon's taller frame gave him a longer reach but kept him to a much more grounded style. Obi-Wan's smaller stature limited his striking distance but allowed him to use the aerial style he so enjoyed. So when Qui-Gon got too close Obi-Wan would flip over him or to his side and force his Master to chase him. His younger age gave him a little more stamina and he needed every ounce of it to battle his master's years of experience. 

The battle went back and forth with Qui-Gon pressing his advantage repeatedly but Obi-Wan always managed to wiggle his way out of the precarious positions. Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan was aware that he was cataloguing every misstep for a detailed review later even as they fought. 

They had been going full force for over forty minutes when Obi-Wan mistimed a jump and came down to the heat of Qui-Gon's saber centimeters from his throat. "I yield," he gasped as he rolled onto his back. He watched as Qui-Gon disengaged his saber and clipped it back to his belt before dropping to sit on the floor beside him. "Thank you for the lesson, my Master," he said after he had stopped gasping for air. Qui-Gon was almost as winded as he was and Obi-Wan reached over and wiped a drop of sweat from his lover's throat. 

"Well fought, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied, when he finally found his voice. "Your defense against the reverse lunge has improved dramatically. If you hadn't mistimed your leap this bout could have gone on for quite some time." 

"I don't think so, my Master," Obi-Wan chuckled. "I'll be surprised if you don't have to carry me into the locker room when my legs refuse to hold me up." 

"So much for the stamina of youth," Qui-Gon teased as he leaned down for a quick kiss. 

Obi-Wan took a kiss of his own before asking, "Did your stamina ever help you when you were training with Master Yoda?" 

"Are you kidding?" Qui-Gon laughed. "If he put his mind to it, the little green troll could still beat both of us together without even working up a sweat." He pushed himself back to his feet and reached out a hand to his apprentice. "Now I could really use a shower, Padawan." 

Obi-Wan accepted the helping hand Qui-Gon offered, dragged his tired body off the floor and followed his Master into the locker facility. The facilities were very well appointed, with four shower stalls, a two-person hot tub and a small sauna, all in pristine condition. After applying a Force lock to the locker room door just to be on the safe side, the two men stripped off their sweaty workout clothes and each moved into separate stalls to wash off the sweat and grime. 

Obi-Wan managed to finish first - washing his shorter hair always took much less time - and was standing at the door to the sauna when Qui-Gon emerged.. "Sauna or hot tub, my Master?" 

"Sauna first, I think. It will be relaxing," Qui-Gon replied, grabbing two towels from the shelf. He opened the door and spread the towels at opposite ends of the bench while Obi-Wan poured a pitcher of water over the hot coals and closed the door. 

"Hey, why did you put my towel way over here?" Obi-Wan groused when he turned around. 

"We're supposed to be relaxing, refreshing ourselves from all that exertion," Qui-Gon maintained. 

"I can think of a lot of ways we can relax much closer together," Obi-Wan insisted. 

"Later, my own," Qui-Gon said as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the hot wood. 

Not able to suppress his pout, Obi-Wan settled onto his towel and studied his master. Qui-Gon's hair was still wet from his shower, drops of water dripping slowly down his chest. His skin glistened from the water that had not been toweled away and he knew that would decrease the longer they remained in the sauna. His hands rested palms down on muscular thighs as his breathing slowed to almost a meditation rate. The quiescent penis rested against his right thigh, impressive even in its flaccid state. The picture was so enticing that he couldn't resist a little contact so he stretched out one leg until his toe barely touched Qui-Gon's knee. When he got no outward reaction even though he was certain his master could feel the touch, he considered that tacit permission to continue. He slid his toe slowly from knee to the junction of thigh and hip, keeping the touch feather light. After a few passes like that, he pushed forward a bit until about a third of his foot was resting on Qui-Gon's thigh. He traced the path again, pressing a bit harder this time and was able to feel the muscles twitch under his touch. He got a little braver with each pass, finally running his toe along the length of his lover's penis. He managed to do it three more times before a hand came out to grab his foot and blue eyes opened. 

"What happened to resting, Padawan?" Qui-Gon reprimanded, failing to completely hide his smile. 

"I can rest and touch at the same time, Master," Obi-Wan replied. "Multitasking is a skill you taught me long ago." When Qui-Gon didn't reply, he reached out with his other foot and resumed his motions. A large hand wrapped around both ankles stilling his movement while fingers tickled the bottoms of his feet. "Hey, tickling's not fair," he cried out as he attempted to pull away from the strong grip. 

"I'm the Master. I get to decide what's fair or not," Qui-Gon said. He continued to tickle the feet he held for a few seconds longer then released them so quickly that Obi-Wan almost fell off the bench. Rising from the bench, Qui-Gon grabbed his towel and exited the sauna leaving his apprentice struggling for breath and control. 

Qui-Gon was lowering himself into the hot tub when Obi-Wan finally managed to get out of the sauna. He dropped his towel on the floor, stalked over the tub and sat down in his master's lap. "You wiped the floor with me in our workout, made me shower alone and wouldn't let me even sit next to you in the sauna," Obi-Wan complained. "When we leave this facility, we probably won't get to spend any time together until it's time to sleep and I don't plan on wasting one more second." That said, he covered the mouth beneath his in a probing kiss, exploring and tasting until they were both panting and breathless. 

After gulping in a couple of quick breaths, Qui-Gon initiated a deep kiss of his own, moaning into the mouth he covered as Obi-Wan rocked in his lap. By the time this kiss ended, they were both hard and ready for the joining they craved. A pull of the Force brought a bottle of massage oil across the room and into Qui-Gon's hand. Placing his hands on Obi-Wan's waist, Qui-Gon lifted his lover until he was leaning against the edge of the tub and quickly coated and stretched him. 

Obi-Wan grabbed his Master's hand and pulled him from the tub. "Make love to me, Qui-Gon. Now. I want to feel you inside me." 

Qui-Gon sat on the side on the tub, leaning back on his hands and allowing his legs to dangle in the warm water. Taking the silent invitation, Obi-Wan poured some oil into his palm and spread it over Qui-Gon's heavy cock. Then he settled onto his knees, straddled the muscular thighs and impaled himself. Matching moans escaped from both of them as Obi-Wan took Qui-Gon into his body. Placing his hands on Qui-Gon's shoulders for leverage, he lifted up slowly until only the head of his lover's penis was inside him then dropped back down just as slowly until he was deeply filled. 

So different from their frantic lovemaking in the shower the previous evening, the pace they settled into now was slow and deliberate. The sensation was exquisite and they lost themselves in the pleasure flowing between them over the bond. Rising and falling, surrounding and being surrounded, filling and being filled. The sensations merged until they could not be sure which of them was feeling what. Their bond was wide open and their love flowed between them amid the pleasure until they thought they would drown in it. 

Obi-Wan increased the pace of his movements until he was rising and falling in quick succession. Qui-Gon shifted his feet to the ledge to increase the leverage, wrapped one hand around Obi-Wan's erection and leaned forward to take his lover's mouth in a passionate kiss. In a matter of moments, they were coming, Qui-Gon spilling his essence into Obi-Wan's body and Obi-Wan's semen pulsing over his hand and chest. Their cries of release were swallowed within the kiss and their lips remained locked until the need for oxygen made them both finally pull away. 

When their breathing and heart rates returned to normal, Obi-Wan kissed Qui-Gon again then rose reluctantly from his lap. "I think I need another shower." 

"I do as well," Qui-Gon agreed as he, too, got to his feet. Reaching out, he pulled Obi-Wan into his arms and kissed him passionately before saying softly, "I love you, my own." 

"Love you too, my Master," Obi-Wan repeated as he buried his face against the older man's chest. He stayed in that position for a moment, savoring the comfort of being held in the strong embrace. Suddenly a feeling of dread washed over him and he pulled back to look up into Qui-Gon's eyes. "Promise me you will be cautious, my Master. There is much more to this situation than meets the eye and desperate people will go to any length to cover their own duplicity." 

Cupping Obi-Wan's cheek in his hand, Qui-Gon looked intently into worried green eyes. "Forewarned is forearmed, Padawan, and our suspicions will make us even more aware. I'll be careful, love. Don't worry," he pledged. "Now, about that shower." 

They separated a bit hesitantly and headed for the shower stalls. It didn't take them long to wash again and get dressed in their full uniforms. Obi-Wan stuffed their dirty workout clothing into the small duffle and secured the two keycards in the inside pocket. He tossed the strap over his shoulder after he put on his cloak and left the locker facility at his Master's side. They nodded politely to the attendant as they passed by and headed out onto the street. 

Qui-Gon had noticed a small non-segregated café on the walk to the gym so they headed in that direction. The hostess at the door must have recognized them from their dress because she was almost tripping over herself to take care of them. The café was still rather empty this early in the morning and they were immediately shown to the semi-private table in the back that they requested. 

They had barely slid into the leather benches on either side of the table when a waiter approached with menus and a nervous smile. "Good morning, honored Jedi. May I bring you beverages while you look at the menu?" 

"I would love a cup of sanela tea, unsweetened, and a glass of cintriana juice," Qui-Gon replied. 

"I'll also have a glass of cintriana juice with a cup of moachi caf with cream and honey," Obi-Wan added when his master had finished and the two men watched the waiter take his leave with a slight bow. 

"I'd forgotten about your taste for moachi caf, Padawan, though I don't know how," Qui-Gon said dryly. "Especially after the night the peace treaty was signed when you drank eight mugs and I had to endure you pacing the floor for the entire night." 

Obi-Wan laughed as he recalled the fallout from drinking that quantity of the flavorful liquid. He had consumed so much stimulant along with tasty brew that it had taken him hours to purge enough of it from his system so that he could sleep. "Don't worry, Master," he chuckled. "I have learned my lesson and will limit my intake." 

The waiter came back with their beverages and quickly took the food orders. When the waiter walked away, Qui-Gon pulled out his comm link and contacted Captain Embree. All was still quiet at the ship, so he reiterated his message from the night before, broke the connection and turned to Obi-Wan. "Unless there is some new information in Major Arvid's report, I think I'll arrange another visit to the detention center. Maybe the Cerenti detainees will be more forthcoming if I speak with them alone." 

"I expect they might be," Obi-Wan replied and he and Qui-Gon settled into a detailed discussion of everything that had transpired since their arrival on Ambria. The location of their table and the small number of patrons in the café allowed them to converse much more freely than would have been possible in their quarters. Reviewing both the actual facts they had plus their long list of suppositions, they planned their strategy for the day. They talked between bites after their food was delivered, enjoying the plainer fare especially in light of their vigorous workouts. By the time they had finished their meal and paid the bill, they had their day pretty well planned out. 

The walk back to their quarters took only about ten minutes and they entered the rooms to see the message light on the communication console blinking. Qui-Gon hung his cloak then went directly to the unit. With the push of a button, Major Arvid's report on last night's attack appeared on the screen but, as expected, it yielded no concrete clues. Gathering up his datapad, he relegated his seat at the computer to Obi-Wan and settled into the conforming chair. 

Because they had already decided how they would proceed, they worked in silence, each engrossed in their own reading for quite some time before Obi-Wan said, "Well, this is interesting. It seems that our attacker from last night served in the same militia unit as the older of the Cerenti terrorists.." 

"That is interesting," Qui-Gon replied aloud while adding silently, _I wonder if this connection goes any deeper and whether either of those men have some hidden connection to Minister Xiandoran or Major Arvid._ Switching back to verbal speech, he continued, "I'll make some inquiries and see what we can find." 

After a few more minutes, Qui-Gon rose and grabbed his cloak. "I think I'll head over to Minister Shaadir's office to see if he can arrange a meeting with the Cerenti Prime Minister." 

"I'll continue with my research until it's time for me to leave to meet Moytak," Obi-Wan said. _Maybe while I'm there, I can get access to a computer terminal and do some more in depth investigating._

"I'll meet you back here later this afternoon," Qui-Gon replied. _After a side trip to the detention facility._ "Comm me if you learn anything of importance." 

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan answered while adding a silent admonishment. _Please, be careful._ The look he got might have bothered him if not for the wave of love that flowed over the bond to him. He fought a smirk as an amused, _Just who is the Master here?_ echoed in his head as the door closed behind Qui-Gon. 

Obi-Wan settled back at the computer terminal and continued his research, entering notes into a datapad as he worked. He found quite a few details that he wanted to check into more thoroughly so he decided to head to the minority senate office early in the hopes that he could find a computer to use before he and Moytak shared lunch. After setting the terminal to stand-by mode, he snatched his cloak and left their quarters. 

When he exited the building, Obi-Wan briefly considered taking an air taxi to Moytak's office but the warming air and bright sunshine changed his mind.. He used the three-kilometer walk to again get a sense of the people he passed and was not at all surprised to sense his shadow from the previous afternoon trailing him. Using his strategy from yesterday, he started to slow his pace, perusing the shop windows along his route until the man following him again decided he wasn't worth the effort. Suppressing a smile, he continued on to the minority building in a much more direct route. 

The timing of his arrival at Moytak's office worked seamlessly into Obi-Wan's plans. Just going into a meeting with a senate committee, the young Oliani senator gave his friend full access to his own office computer. Obi-Wan settled into the seat, accepting the mug of moachi caf that Moytak's secretary pressed into his hand and getting to work on his investigation. Opening his datapad, he explored each of the points he had listed earlier, making detailed notes about his findings in the datapad. 

Obi-Wan was surprised that almost two hours had passed when Moytak entered the office and flopped onto the sofa. "I hate committee meetings," he grumbled as he stretched. "Sometimes I think I should have become a businessman, not a politician." 

"You'd have been bored as a businessman, Moytak," Obi-Wan replied as he saved his research and signed off his friend's terminal. "Not enough lively and interesting debate." 

Rolling up into a sitting position, Moytak muttered, "Right. Listen, I'm starving. Let's go and get some food, Kenobi. You can tell me about all the hearts you have broken since you were seventeen and fill me in on the current love of your life." 

Pondering ways to get out of this conversation, Obi-Wan rose and laughed. "I'm sure the details of your conquests are much more interesting than mine.. Let's go. I could eat a bantha." 

The two young men left the minority offices and headed back into the center of the business district. They chatted as they walked, reaching a small eatery frequented by the younger crowd in less than ten minutes. They were quickly led to a table in the crowded room so it was obvious that Moytak had called ahead for a reservation. As they settled into their seats and looked over the menu, a number of Moytak's friends and acquaintances stopped by to chat. In the midst of their stream of visitors, the waiter came by to take their orders and bring their beverages. Each person that stopped by was intent on being introduced to Obi-Wan and did their best to ingratiate themselves into the young Jedi's graces. Well schooled in the art of diplomacy, Obi-Wan made each and every individual feel special and managed to develop a rapport with each one. 

Luckily by the time their food was delivered to the table, the procession of visitors had ended and they were able to eat their meals. Obi-Wan managed to direct the conversation to Moytak's love life and away from his own until the meal had ended and they were leaving the eatery. 

"On Sixthday, my friends and I usually go to a small dance club by the minority offices," Moytak said. "It has a great house band and an intimate dance floor. Why don't you join us tonight? I know that more than a few of the people you met last night and today would like to get to know you a little better." 

Obi-Wan struggled to find an answer that his friend would accept with a bare minimum of explanation. "Well, the dance club sounds like fun but I'm not sure if I should." 

"Why not, Kenobi?" Moytak asked. "I'm sure your Master wouldn't begrudge you going out for a few drinks and a little dancing." 

"It's not that," Obi-Wan said as they started down the street. "It's just that I'm involved with someone?" 

"What do you mean 'involved'?" Moytak interrupted. "Fess up. I want details, Kenobi. Is this lucky person anyone I know?" 

Before Obi-Wan could even contemplate the choice of either being less than honest with his friend or disregarding his master's directive, a warning from the Force tingled over his nerves. Instinctively reacting to that warning, he was surveying the area around him before he even drew his next breath. The warning got stronger as each second passed and he opened his senses fully hoping the Force would offer him a clue. About thirty seconds had elapsed when he felt a wisp of Qui-Gon's Force aura and looked down the street to see the vague outline of a group of people about a half-kilometer away. The Force was practically screaming at him at this point so he ignored Moytak's shocked look and started running down the street. 

Obi-Wan had barely made it ten steps when blaster shots began to rain on the group and Qui-Gon's green blade materialized to deflect the barrage. He closed the distance to the group with Force-enhanced speed and was only about fifty meters away when he saw Qui-Gon collapse to the ground. He stifled a scream and only his deeply ingrained sense of duty propelled him to ignite his saber and take a position to defend the group rather than run to his master's side. He had only deflected about a half dozen shots when the firing stopped and the assailants disappeared from sight. Seeing some of the Oliani security forces heading after them, he turned back toward the group behind him to access the situation. Prime Minister Shaadir had been spirited off the street and into a building a few meters away so he knew that he was no longer in danger. 

Scanning the group with the Force, Obi-Wan could sense no other injuries and no further immediate danger so he picked up Qui-Gon's saber hilt from where it had fallen, clipped it and his own to his belt and moved to his master's side. He fully expected to see a large blaster burn marring Qui-Gon's flesh and was surprised when he could see no outward sign of injury. Just as he knelt at the older man's side, Qui-Gon started to convulse, arms and legs spasming uncontrollably while his head lolled off to one side. He knelt beside his master, using both his hands and the Force to prevent any further injury while he checked for the cause and tried to bleed off the pain. 

As he searched for any sign of a wound, Obi-Wan placed his hand against a bearded cheek and called out, "Qui-Gon." When no answer was forthcoming, he extended over their bond and called out mentally. _Qui-Gon, can you hear me?_ A very weak mental, _Yes_ , came back to him before another wave of pain engulfed his master. 

Qui-Gon continued to thrash on the ground, Obi-Wan's efforts barely dampening the excruciating pain surging through the man's body. Obi-Wan felt his master's heart stop momentarily and panic threatened to overwhelm him before it resumed at a frantic pace. Every major organ in Qui-Gon's body seemed to be in flux, heart struggling to beat, blood struggling to flow and lungs struggling to draw in vital oxygen as the convulsions continued to rack him. 

Unable to find a visible wound, Obi-Wan slid very carefully forward until he could cradle Qui-Gon's head in his lap. He focused his full attention on sending energy into his master while bleeding off as much pain as possible.. After what seemed like an eternity but was in reality only about four minutes, the seizures finally abated and heavy lidded eyes opened. 

Obi-Wan breathed out a sigh of relief as he watched the blue eyes open slowly and he spoke gently to the older man. "Remain still," he ordered before Qui-Gon could even think about moving. 

As pain-filled eyes scanned the area behind the padawan's head, Qui-Gon said something that Obi-Wan couldn't quite hear. When he leaned closer, he heard the whispered, "Just like my vision." Pulling his gaze away from his Master for a moment, he scanned the area to see that a large group of people had congregated behind them, most of whom were looking down upon the two Jedi with a variety of expressions. When he caught sight of Moytak coming over to disperse the crowd, he ignored their presence and refocused on his master. He continued to send energy into Qui-Gon while probing his body for a cause. "Were you hit, Master?" he asked although he could find no outward sign. 

"Not by blaster, something else," Qui-Gon forced out between ragged breaths.. He managed to slowly lift his hand to the back of his neck to point out the place where he had first felt the pain. 

Obi-Wan attempted to examine the spot without jostling the older man too much, preventing Qui-Gon from rolling over when he attempted to give him a better view. He could see the medical transport approaching, so he ordered gently, "Don't try to move until the medical personnel can look you over." Qui-Gon nodded in reply and Obi-Wan could feel the effort it was taking for his master to control the pain, even with his help. 

Thankfully, they only had to wait a few more seconds for the medics to make their way over to them. After sending a last influx of energy to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan laid his master gently back on the ground and stepped back so one of the medics could take his spot. Another medic moved to the other side and the third spoke to Obi-Wan. "What happened to him?" 

"I'm really not sure," Obi-Wan admitted. "There was an attack against the Prime Minister and Master Jinn was defending the group from blaster fire. As far as I could tell, he was not struck by any of the blaster shots but he said that he felt something strike him in the back of the neck even though I couldn't find any evidence of a wound." 

The medic moved back to kneel beside his companions, apparently comparing information and discussing options for a few moments before coming back to Obi-Wan. "We need to get Master Jinn to the medical complex so that a more in-depth examination can be conducted." 

One of the other medics had gone back to the transport and was pushing a hoverbed towards Qui-Gon, so Obi-Wan nodded and knelt back beside his master. "They're going to take you to the medical facility, Master," he said as he placed a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder and tried to bleed off more of his pain. As the medics reached down to shift Qui-Gon to the hoverbed, he stopped them. "It will be less stressful if I move him." He heard one of the medics start to argue but he saw Moytak step in so he turned back to Qui-Gon. "Ready Master?" When Qui-Gon nodded, Obi-Wan drew on the Force and carefully lifted his master from the ground to the hoverbed. He had barely settled the older man on the mattress when the convulsions began again. He continued to feed Qui-Gon energy as the medics covered him with blankets and secured him for transport, feeling extremely relieved when this batch of tremors abated after only two minutes. 

"Has Master Jinn ever had seizures before?" one of the medics asked as the hoverbed was settled into the transport. 

"Not that I know of and I have been at his side for over ten years," Obi-Wan answered, watching as the medic nodded and moved back to his companions. Glancing back at the building where the Prime Minister was sheltered, he felt torn between his duty to the mission and his desire to go with Qui-Gon. 

He was spared the choice when Moytak came over to him and said, "Everything is under control here, Obi-Wan, so go with Master Qui-Gon. Father and I will meet you at the medical complex shortly." 

Grateful for his friend's consideration, Obi-Wan called out a quick, "thanks", as he climbed into the transport. He settled on the bench beside the hoverbed, careful not to get in the medic's way. He took his Master's hand and studied him intently. The tremors had not returned but he could see that Qui-Gon was staying conscious by sheer dint of will. Wanting to help as much as possible, he again started feeding him energy through the bond and bleeding off as much pain as he could. He felt the tension abate slightly in the taut body but put a finger to Qui-Gon's lips when he tried to speak.. "Don't waste energy trying to talk. No one else was injured in the attack so just relax and concentrate on yourself," Obi-Wan reassured, knowing his master would be concerned for Minister Shaadir's safety. 

Qui-Gon acquiesced, closing his eyes and focusing inward in an attempt to figure out what was happening to him. Obi-Wan could sense his master concentrating on his body and used their bond to try to assist him but they still couldn't quite isolate the discordance. There was something definitely off in Qui-Gon's system, a difference that they could vaguely identify, but when they tried to separate it, it skittered from their grasp. It was taking more energy than Qui-Gon could spare to continue and Obi-Wan was relieved when he released his focus. His frustration evident, Qui-Gon opened his eyes but before he could say anything, the medic spoke. 

"We're just pulling into the medical complex. We'll have you inside and settled into a more comfortable bed momentarily, Master Jinn," the man assured. 

Obi-Wan jumped from the transport the minute the door opened, wanting to give the medics plenty of room to maneuver. Three people came out of the Aka'lat medical complex to meet the transport, two heading straight over to Qui-Gon while the third went directly to him. 

"I'm Senior Healer Sarvai," the woman announced. "Prime Minister Shaadir contacted us but the details he gave us of what happened were rather sketchy.. While my colleagues take Master Jinn inside and begin the examination, I was hoping you might be able to offer more details about his injury, Jedi Kenobi." 

Pushing back his surprise that the healer was looking to someone considered as a child by this world for information, Obi-Wan sought to explain as best he could. "As I told the medics, neither my Master or I were able to figure out exactly what happened to him. He doesn't have a blaster injury as far as I could tell. He said that he felt something strike the back of his neck but I couldn't see any marks." He stopped for a moment, thinking back to the sensation of Qui-Gon's body feeling wrong while he had linked with his master. "If I had to guess, I would think that he was injected with something but we were unable to isolate anything specific in his system.." 

"Isolate anything?" the healer asked in obvious confusion. 

"Jedi are very attuned to their own bodies and are normally able to use the Force to purge most poisons and toxins from our systems," Obi-Wan explained. He could see that the healer was thinking about his explanation and he hoped that she would find something that would help Qui-Gon in this small tidbit. 

The hoverbed had been taken from the transport at this point and Obi-Wan and Healer Sarvai followed as it was maneuvered into the medical center. Qui-Gon was wheeled directly into the critical care diagnostic unit and much to his dismay Obi-Wan was prevented from following. "If you could please wait here, Jedi Kenobi," Healer Sarvai said as she directed him to a small room down the hall. "I'll come back to speak with you as soon as we know anything. If you need anything, please press this button," she added, motioning to a panel beside one of the chairs, "and someone from the staff will come to you." 

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied politely, trying to fight his desire to ignore the healer and search out his Master. 

"We'll take good care of him, Jedi Kenobi," Healer Sarvai reassured. 

Obi-Wan nodded and the healer disappeared back into the diagnostic unit. Pulling out his commlink, he keyed in the code to contact the ship. When Captain Embree answered, he explained. "Master Jinn has been injured and is currently being evaluated in the Oliani medical center. With this second attack, I want you to keep the crew on the highest alert in case of any eventuality. I will notify the Temple. Please relay any calls to me though my commlink frequency. I'm not certain when we will be returning to our assigned quarters." 

"Understood, Obi-Wan," Embree replied. "Please keep me informed of Master Jinn's condition," he added, the formality of the request belied by the concern in the captain's voice. 

"I will. Kenobi, out," he said, terminating the connection. 

Obi-Wan dropped into one of the chairs, closed his eyes and fought back the helplessness that threatened to overwhelm him. After a few minutes, he managed to release his emotions to the Force and extended along the bond to monitor Qui-Gon. At first, he could clearly feel the barely controlled pain coursing along Qui-Gon's nerve endings with brief spikes as his Master was moved to the diagnostic bed, slightly colored by the man's annoyance at being in the infirmary in the first place. After about fifteen minutes, the echo of pain lessened and he realized that pain-blocking medication had finally been administered to Qui-Gon. 

Obi-Wan's single-minded focus on his master's physical and mental state was broken a few minutes later when the sound of the door opening drew his attention. He stifled his sigh of disappointment when he looked up to see the Prime Minister and Moytak entering the room. 

"Has there been any word, Obi-Wan?" Minister Shaadir asked in obvious concern. 

"Nothing yet. I was hoping when I heard the door that you were the healers," Obi-Wan admitted somewhat shamefaced. 

"Was Master Qui-Gon able to give you any idea of what happened?" Moytak asked. "Father said he was shuffled away from the danger when the first shots erupted so he couldn't see what was happening." 

"Not really. We know he wasn't hit by blaster fire but we have no clue what could have caused the seizures, muscle weakness or the intense pain," the young Jedi explained as he motioned to his friend to close the door. When he heard it clinch, he continued, "Qui-Gon said he felt something strike the back of his neck. I suspect that some foreign substance may have been injected into his system." 

"Poison?" Minister Shaadir queried in horror. 

"If it was, it wasn't any known substance that we could isolate," Obi-Wan admitted. "I mentioned my suspicions to Healer Sarvai. I just hope the medical team will be able to get to the bottom of this quickly." 

"Healer Sarvai and her team are considered the best in Oliani so I would expect nothing less," the Prime Minister stated firmly. 

The conversation ceased at that point as there was really nothing more any of them could say and they settled in for the wait. They remained sequestered in that room for almost two hours, with Obi-Wan alternating between pacing and futile attempts at meditation as he monitored his bond with Qui-Gon.. He was relieved when he felt his Master slip into a state that was part sleep, part semi-consciousness after about an hour. With sleep, the pain in Qui-Gon lessened drastically and Obi-Wan found he didn't really care if the healers had used additional drugs to induce it or whether it was the result of his Master's exhaustion. 

Finally, Healer Sarvai returned to the small waiting room followed closely by her two colleagues. "How's Master Jinn?" Minister Shaadir asked before Obi-Wan could. 

"He's stable and resting comfortably for the moment," Sarvai answered politely before turning to address Obi-Wan. "We could not find a wound that would account for Master Jinn's current state although we did find evidence of an almost invisible injection site at the back of his neck. The tox screens came back negative for all known poisons, toxins and neuro-altering compounds. The only thing we could find that was outside of the acceptable range is a high concentration of senotia derivatives in his bloodstream but that in itself could not be the cause of his extreme symptoms." 

"What are senotia derivatives?" Obi-Wan asked in obvious confusion. 

"They don't appear naturally in a humanoid's blood but are byproducts that remain in the bloodstream when an individual goes through anti-aging treatments," the healer explained. "They usually appear in very minute quantities, nothing close to the vast quantities that now exist in Master Jinn's bloodstream." 

Obi-Wan fought the annoyance rising in him at the healer's implication and said sternly, "Jedi are very attuned to their bodies, Healer Sarvai. Qui-Gon would never take any drugs that were not absolutely necessary for his health and well being and I know for certain that he is not currently taking any medication." 

The woman was quiet for a moment, seemingly in deep contemplation, before finally asking, "How old is Master Jinn?" 

"He's fifty-four standard years. Why do you ask?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Sarvai glanced at her colleagues before replying, "He is extremely fit for someone in his mid fifties." 

Obi-Wan looked intently at the woman and said sharply, "As I said before, Healer Sarvai, Jedi take great care of their bodies. We spend many hours each day in both arduous physical exercise and in meditation and seldom indulge in any form of intoxicants." 

"I meant no offense, Jedi Kenobi," the healer placated. "I am just astonished at his physical condition. Would it be possible to put me in contact with the healers at the Jedi Temple?" 

"Yes, I could. What information do you require?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"If they could provide a recent base scan and blood analysis for Master Jinn, it would give us something to measure against for even the most minuscule changes in his physical state," one of the other healers explained. 

"I'll contact them immediately and have them transmit Qui-Gon's medical profile," Obi-Wan replied. "If you could show me to a communications console?" 

"Please, follow me," the healer who had asked about the data instructed. 

Obi-Wan followed him without delay, glad to have the opportunity to do something ? anything - that would alleviate the feeling of helplessness that had threatened to swamp him since Qui-Gon had fallen. He was directed to a room about ten meters away and, after giving him the necessary transmission code, the healer left the room. He was relieved to find the small communication room was fully private since he knew he would have to file a report to the Council about Qui-Gon's injury after he spoke with the healers. 

Sitting down at the terminal, Obi-Wan entered in the code to relay his call to Coruscant. After only a short delay, he was connected with the main communications center. The knight on duty patched him in to Healer's Hall as soon as he identified himself and explained the situation. As he waited for the call to be relayed, he considered how he should proceed. Even though any master healer could access the records he needed, he knew he would feel more confident if he could speak with Qui-Gon's primary healer. Master Jufa had taken care of his master since way before Obi-Wan had even become his padawan and he would be more comfortable speaking with the master healer since he knew Qui-Gon so well. 

A voice on the other end of the connection drew Obi-Wan from his thoughts. "This is Padawan Gassek. How may I assist you?" 

"Padawan Gassek, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi," he replied. "I'm calling from off planet and it's very important that I speak with Master Jufa. Would it be possible for you to find him for me?" he added, relieved that he had managed to keep the terror in his heart from echoing in his voice. 

"I think I saw him heading to his office a short time ago," the young man replied. "If you could hold on for one moment, Padawan Kenobi, I'll see if he's still there." 

Obi-Wan tried to relax as his call was placed into standby mode but the minutes he waited felt like an eternity. Finally the young man came back and announced, "I'll transfer your call to Master Jufa, Padawan Kenobi." 

Before Obi-Wan could even thank the young man, his call was relayed and the healer's gruff baritone came over the speaker. "I'm sure you're not calling me to exchange pleasantries, Obi-Wan, so what's the situation?" 

"We're on a mission in the Ambrian capitol of Oliani and Qui-Gon's been injured," Obi-Wan explained without preamble. "He collapsed on the street while defending the Prime Minister from an attack and suffered from three or four bouts of seizures of varying length. It seems the only thing the Oliani healers found during their examination was an extremely high concentration of senotia derivatives in his bloodstream." 

"Senotia derivatives?" Master Jufa repeated in apparent confusion. "Those are only created as a byproduct of some highly controversial anti-aging drugs. Why would they have been in Qui-Gon's system?" 

"That's what the healers here are trying to figure out," the padawan replied. "The healer in charge wanted to know if you could transmit Qui-Gon's most recent base medical scan and blood analysis so that they could compare them to the ones they did earlier today." 

"It should only take me a few minutes to get that information together," Master Jufa stated. "Did they give you a transmission code for me to relay the data, Obi-Wan?" 

Obi-Wan quickly gave Master Jufa the transmission code for the data along with Healer Sarvai's direct comm code but before he could say anything more the Master Healer spoke again. "Have you seen Qui-Gon since you arrived at the medical facility?" 

"Not since he was taken into the critical care unit but I plan on insisting on being allowed to see him when I give Healer Sarvai this information," Obi-Wan explained. "I just need to notify the Council of Qui-Gon's injury and then I can track her down." 

"I'll notify the Council after I have spoken to Healer Sarvai and I plan on contacting her as soon as I have transmitted the data," Jufa replied. "I'd like to take a look at her test results as well. Contact me as soon as you know anything more. I'll leave word with the staff that they are to track me down immediately when you call." 

"Thank you, Master Jufa," Obi-Wan said sincerely as the call ended. As he rose from his seat, he wasn't sure whether he felt reassured or more apprehensive as of result of his conversation with the master healer. He headed back to the small waiting room to find only Moytak waiting there for him. "Where are the healers?" he asked his friend. 

"They went back to Master Qui-Gon's room," Moytak explained. "They said I should have you wait here for them and they will return as soon as they can.." 

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan declared as he strode back out of the room and headed in the direction of his master's presence. "They have kept me from Qui-Gon long enough." 

Moytak caught up with his friend after a few steps and followed him down the hall. He watched as Obi-Wan moved confidently into the room and past the healers to stand at Qui-Gon's bedside. 

"Jedi Kenobi, what do you think you are doing?" one of the healers grumbled.. 

Swallowing his sarcastic retort, Obi-Wan said calmly, "Checking on my Master." 

"We still don't know what is wrong with him and he could be contagious," the healer reminded. 

"I'll take my chances," Obi-Wan retorted rather brusquely. "Master Jinn's primary Temple Healer will be transmitting the information you requested shortly and contacting you, Healer Sarvai. He would like to be able to discuss your test results as well," he added before turning back to look at Qui-Gon. 

Healer Sarvai gave him an affronted look, as if she was not use to having her orders disregarded, but stopped short of ordering him to leave. She went over to the bed for a moment, checked a couple of the monitors then snapped, "I guess I should go and get that data," before turning and leaving the room. 

Obi-Wan only half heard the snippy remark as his full attention was focused on the still form of his master. Qui-Gon was sleeping fitfully, the medication he had been given dulling the pain somewhat but Obi-Wan could still feel the echoes as surges of pain skittered along his master's too sensitive nerve receptors. Reaching down, he pushed a strand of sweat soaked hair away from Qui-Gon's face as he whispered, "Oh Master, what is happening to you?" 

Obi-Wan only realized he had spoken aloud when Moytak appeared at his side and said, "It's Qui-Gon, isn't it?" Not even pretending to misunderstand, he looked up at his friend and nodded, not trusting his voice to remain steady if he spoke. 

Respecting his friend's privacy, Moytak didn't say anything else, just pushed a chair beside the bed for the younger Jedi to sit in. 

Obi-Wan collapsed into it with a sigh and then redirected his full attention to Qui-Gon. He sat rigidly for a bit, holding one of Qui-Gon's hands in both of his as he fed energy to his Master over their bond. After a few moments, he slid further down in his chair and allowed himself the comfort of resting his head on the very edge of his master's arm. He sensed Minister Shaadir enter the room but heard Moytak filling him in so he didn't get up.. He remained that way for almost a half hour, totally focused on Qui-Gon, until the sound of other voices pulled him back to his surroundings. Turning, he saw Healer Sarvai approaching the bed so he stood up and asked, "Have you found anything?" 

"We may have," the healer stated as she checked the monitors surrounding the elder Jedi. "We've run some additional blood tests and it appears that Master Jinn may have been injected with a dangerously high dosage of jeunsenotiaum." 

"Jeunsenotiaum," Obi-Wan repeated, glad that total recall was a Jedi skill he had mastered. 

"Yes. It's an synthetic compound used to reverse the effects of aging," Sarvai explained. "Treatments that involve the drug are usually restricted to individuals who are at minimum seventy years of age and suffering from debilitations directly related to aging. The protocol recommends that the drug be administered in extremely small dosage under strictly controlled conditions." 

"And the side effects if the drug is administered in large doses or to someone who does not correspond to the suggested age parameters?" Obi-Wan asked apprehensively. 

"We don't know," Sarvai admitted. "This drug and the procedure used to administer it are still considered experimental. The research was pioneered in a Cerenti facility shortly after the war ended and, since that time, the treatment protocol has been administered almost exclusively by Cerenti healers. I'm hoping that they may have some additional knowledge that could help us so I left a message at the facility asking the healer who headed the project to contact me," she added, her tone making it obvious that with the current state of affairs between the two peoples, she didn't really expect her call to be returned. 

Obi-Wan looked down at the lock of hair still twined around his fingers, studying it intently for a moment before turning back to the healer. "The drug has started affecting his system already, hasn't it? There is much less gray in this section of hair than there was this morning." 

"The drug seems to have already affected Master Jinn down to the cellular level," Sarvai agreed. "When I compared the scans forwarded by your Temple with the ones we completed earlier today, there was marked attenuation in a variety of the developmental indicators." The healer must have seen the identical looks of confusion on the faces of Obi-Wan, Minister Shaadir and Moytak because she repeated it in simpler terms. "The analysis of his cell structure on today's most recent scan gauges Master Jinn's age at between forty-two and forty-four, a decrease of ten to twelve years in the six hours since the attack." 

"How long will the changes continue and what can be done to reverse them?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"I regret that I cannot answer those questions at this time, Jedi Kenobi," Healer Sarvai replied. "As I said before, I have no experience with the drug being administered in such large quantities." 

'What do you know?' Obi-Wan wanted to shout but he managed to stifle the comment. When he had regained a bit of control, he asked calmly, "Can the drug be purged from his system?" But before he could receive an answer, a movement from the bed drew his attention. A whispered, "Master," escaped his lips even as he chided himself for allowing his focus on Qui-Gon's physical condition to falter during the conversation. He remedied that immediately, reaching over the bond to bleed off the stronger pain that accompanied his master's return to consciousness. 

"Thank you," Qui-Gon rasped softly. Sensing his thirst, Obi-Wan quickly poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the table and helped his master take a small drink. Qui-Gon drank a few tiny sips, allowing the water to soothe his parched throat then repeated a little louder, "thank you, Padawan," before looking over Obi-Wan's shoulder to the healer. "Have you made any progress in determining what is wrong with me?" 

Allowing Obi-Wan to remain, the Healer pulled the privacy curtain around the bed and initiated an intense examination that continued for almost twenty minutes. As she examined him thoroughly, Sarvai explained what she knew. She relayed the same information to Qui-Gon that she had shared with Obi-Wan and the Prime Minister a few minutes before, along with the rather bleak news that at this point she knew of no way to purge the drug from Qui-Gon's system. Qui-Gon was focused on what the healer was doing as he listened and Obi-Wan was relieved to sense that his Master's pain seemed to be lessening to a more manageable level as the minutes passed. 

Qui-Gon repeated a few of the questions Obi-Wan had asked and he received the same replies before asking an additional one. "Am I in any imminent danger at this point?" 

"Not as far as I can tell, Master Jinn. Your vital signs are strong and all your major organs are functioning properly," the healer replied as she pulled back the curtain. 

"Is there any reason that I need to remain in this facility?" Qui-Gon added as he maneuvered himself carefully into a sitting position. 

"Do you think that is wise, Master?" Obi-Wan blurted out before the healer could reply. 

"I have to agree with your apprentice on this, Master Jinn," Healer Sarvai stated firmly. "Although you are currently stable, we have no idea how your body will continue to react to the jeunsenotiaum as time passes and we will need to do a substantial amount of additional research before we can formulate a plan of treatment." 

"You have done enough scans and tests and drawn enough bodily fluids that you should be able to complete this research without my presence," Qui-Gon commented dryly to her without even acknowledging Obi-Wan's comment. "You can contact me in our assigned quarters and I can return to the facility if the need arises during your research." 

Obi-Wan was not pleased with this plan but he had been at Qui-Gon's side long enough to know he had no chance of changing the man's mind at this point.. So after looking up at his Master in barely concealed frustration, he turned to the healer and said, "If you could tell me what you did with Master Jinn's clothing, I will assist him in dressing." 

Conceding defeat, Healer Sarvai pointed to a narrow closet by the door to the refresher as she led the Prime Minister and Moytak from the room. 

The second the door had closed behind them, Obi-Wan amended his earlier decision and said, "Are you sure about this, Qui-Gon? The healers have no idea what kind of reaction can be expected from such a massive dose of this drug." 

"Until the healers have formulated some form of treatment, there is no benefit to me remaining at the medical facility and I know I will rest more easily in our quarters. If I begin to worsen, you can bring me back," Qui-Gon insisted. He raised an eyebrow at his Padawan's look of exasperation as he slid on his pants and added mentally, _And I expect that you'll be monitoring me so closely that you'll sense any changes in my condition before I do._

_You can count on it, my Master,_ Obi-Wan replied the same way. He continued to help Qui-Gon dress in silence, reattaching the saber he had taken for safe keeping as the finishing touch. 

Qui-Gon took a step forward somewhat shakily then drew on the Force to augment his strength. "Shall we go, Padawan?" he asked as he started towards the door. "I have been poked and prodded to the threshold of my normally limitless patience. It seems that any planet's infirmary inevitably exceeds the limits of my serenity." Before Obi-Wan could comment, the door opened to reveal the Prime Minister and Moytak waiting for them. 

"I have arranged a transport," Minister Shaadir announced as the Jedi entered the hallway. "It is waiting for us at the main entrance." 

The group started down the hallway and four members of the Prime Minister's personal guard met the group at the door to the critical care unit. They moved quickly into position, two walking a few steps in front and the other two a few steps behind. This was double the number that had been with the group on the street and something about their presence seemed to nag at Qui-Gon's still recovering mind. Obi-Wan noticed his confusion and queried him over their bond. _Master, what it is?_

Qui-Gon took a few more steps forward as he replied the same way. _Not sure. So much of what happened on the street is still fuzzy but seeing the guards make me feel that something about them is important. I'll have to spend some time meditating on it when we get back to our quarters._

Obi-Wan could feel the effort it was taking for Qui-Gon to walk without allowing the pain he was still feeling to show so he chided him even as he fed him strength. _After you rest._ Blue eyes locked on him and an amused reply floated over the bond. _Last time I checked, I was still the senior member of this partnership._

Taking in the hair and beard that now barely had any traces of silver gracing them, Obi-Wan sent the image to Qui-Gon with his reply. _Not quite as senior as you were when you got up this morning._ He hoped the teasing tone would help them both purge some of the stress of the last few hours so he was pleased when a smile crinkled in the corners of the blue eyes and _Impudent brat,_ echoed over the bond as they reached the doors. 

The transport was waiting at the curb and the guards flanked the group closely as they moved to it. The doors were closed as soon as they were seated and two of the guards joined the driver in the front section. The moment the vehicle started to move, Minister Shaadir turned to Qui-Gon. "I know you're not feeling as strong as you're pretending to, my friend, and I'm concerned with you being so far from the medical facility if you should have any further difficulties. Even if we leave a transport at the ready for you, it would take over a half hour for you to get back here should the need arise." 

Before Qui-Gon could even comment, Moytak spoke up. "Father, my townhouse is only a couple of blocks from here. Maybe it would be best if Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stayed there, at least for tonight." 

"We wouldn't want to impose on you, Moytak," Obi-Wan said, remembering their lunch conversation about an evening at the clubs. 

Moytak winked at Obi-Wan as he reassured, "It won't be an imposition. I have no plans to use it for the next few days and my friends will just have to find some other place for their evening trysts." 

"I don't think that's necessary. I'm feeling much improved," Qui-Gon argued. 

"Humor me, Qui-Gon," Minister Shaadir countered with a smile. "Or maybe I should just tell Vatiana that you had yourself discharged from the medical center against the advice of the healers. You'd be ensconced in the mansion under her watchful eye faster than you could blink." 

Obi-Wan stifled a chuckle as Qui-Gon shuddered. Even after his many injuries, Qui-Gon had never become comfortable with being fussed over by anyone, so he wasn't surprised when he gave in. 

"Well, if it will ease your mind," Qui-Gon said to the Prime Minister. 

"I know it will ease mine, Master," Obi-Wan admitted when Minister Shaadir nodded. "We have no idea what type of reactions you can expect from that drug and knowing that we only have to travel five minutes rather than thirty to get to the medical center will make me feel better." 

Moytak pressed a button on the side of his seat and said, "Change of plans, Tragett. Please take us to my townhouse." 

"Yes Sir," came over the speaker in reply and the transport changed direction at the next intersection. The vehicle pulled through the gates of the secured complex in a matter of minutes and moved directly to the main entrance. 

A liveried doorman moved quickly to the side of the transport, opening the door to allow the passengers to disembark. "Good evening, Minister Shaadir," the man said with a formal bow. When he stood up, he extended his greeting to Moytak and nodded politely to the Jedi as they exited the vehicle. "Would you like me to arrange a table for dinner for your party, Ser Shaadir?" the doorman asked Moytak. 

Catching the slight shake of Obi-Wan's head, Moytak replied, "Not tonight, Mercer. But Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi will be staying in my townhouse for a few days," he added as the other three moved ahead. "I'd be most grateful if you'd see to it that they want for nothing during their stay." 

"I will see to it personally, Ser," Mercer replied. 

"Thanks, Mercer. I knew I could count on you," Moytak said before quickening his step to join the others. 

The group went directly to the lifts and were exiting on the building's uppermost floor in just a couple of minutes. Obi-Wan watched as Moytak keyed open the door, mentally storing the entry code for later use. When the door slid open, he directed Qui-Gon to the nearest chair, gently pressing him to sit without giving the man an opportunity to object. 

"It seems too little to say that I'm sorry but I am, my friend," Odan said as he sat on the leather couch across from Qui-Gon. "When I asked you to come to Oliani to help me investigate the terrorist activity, I never expected that you would become the subject of personal attacks." 

Qui-Gon watched while Obi-Wan completed his quick inspection of the elegant apartment, looking up at his padawan in inquiry as he returned to the common room. "All set, no surveillance," Obi-Wan informed him. 

"Surveillance?" Odan and Moytak repeated in unison. 

"Both audio and visual surveillance equipment are installed in our suite in the visitor's quarters," Obi-Wan explained in a neutral tone. 

"How is that possible? I would never have agreed to such a blatant invasion of privacy, especially for invited guests," the Prime Minister exclaimed in banked fury. 

"There's no question in my mind that this was done without your approval, Odan," Qui-Gon assured. "I did not inform you immediately because I wanted to figure out who was responsible first." 

"I assume that you have suspicions, Master Qui-Gon," Moytak interjected. 

"If I were to make an educated guess at this point, I would say that Defense Minster Xiandoran is somehow involved in all of this," Qui-Gon admitted. 

"Major Arvid's staff is responsible for security in that building and was instrumental in setting up the suite with the computer and communications terminals that I expected you'd need," Minister Shaadir explained. 

"And Arvid is Xiandoran's hand picked head of Oliani security," Moytak finished for his father. 

"I will get to the bottom of this, I can guarantee that," the Prime Minister declared angrily. "And those responsible will be punished to the full extent possible under Oliani law." 

"I would prefer that you let it rest for the time being, Odan," Qui-Gon stated. "If those responsible think we are unaware of their connection, then eventually they'll get overconfident and drop their guard." 

"I cannot allow this type of duplicity to go on within my own administration," Odan said indignantly. 

"Master Qui-Gon is right, father," Moytak said. "We have no idea how deep this subterfuge goes. The only way we'll ever discover those behind both the attacks and the terrorist activity is to keep all of our suspicions to ourselves until we have concrete proof." 

"Minister Shaadir, are you confident in the loyalty of your personal guard?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Without question," Shaadir answered confidently. "Every one of them was recruited by me personally and has been with me for over ten years." 

"Then I would advise you to keep at least two of them with you at all times," Qui-Gon recommended, "and not trust anyone associated with Xiandoran until we can do some more in-depth background checks. I expect that these attacks against me are an effort to discredit me and the investigation or a smoke screen to allow those responsible time to cover their tracks or more likely a combination of both." He stopped speaking for a moment as if a thought had just come to him then continued. "I think the full extent of my injuries and the few facts we have uncovered should be kept under wraps for as long as possible. If any knowledge the responsible parties can manage to get remains ambiguous and they think that we don't know that I was even injected with that drug, it will allow us more time to investigate." 

"I still don't understand how you could have been injected with that drug, Master Qui-Gon," Moytak wondered. "You are so aware of everything that goes on around you. How could someone have gotten close enough to press a hypospray to your neck without you realizing it?" 

"Honestly, Moytak, I'm not too clear on that myself," Qui-Gon admitted. "I had my full attention focused on the attack coming from across the street and did not sense anyone who was not part of our group originally coming up behind me. I will have to mediate to see if I can clarify the details of the sequence of events in my mind." 

"I have a few trusted friends whose schooling includes investigative techniques and judicial procedures," Moytak said. "I think I'll assemble my friends and take a leisurely walk in the area of the attack before we hit the clubs this evening. Maybe we can find some clue at the scene that Major Arvid's official investigation may have missed." 

"Don't place yourselves in any danger, Moytak," Qui-Gon enjoined. 

"Don't worry, Master Qui-Gon," the young man reassured. "Arvid's people will dismiss us as inconsequential because we're all under the age of majority. Hopefully in this case their prejudice will work to our advantage." 

Odan rose from his seat and looked over at his son. "I think we should let Qui-Gon get some rest." When Qui-Gon moved to stand, he waved him away. "Don't get up," he ordered with all the authority inherent in his station. 

Smiling as his master settled back into his chair, Obi-Wan escorted the Prime Minister and Moytak to the door. "Thanks for allowing us the use of your apartment," he told his friend. "For all of Qui-Gon's stubbornness, I'll definitely feel more comfortable with the medical center close by should his condition worsen." 

"It's the least I can do," Moytak replied. "I'll have your clothing and personal items brought over from your quarters. Contact Mercer if there's anything else that you need. There are a few basic items in the kitchen and any other items you want can be delivered from the restaurants or shops in the area." 

"Contact me at home if the need arises, Obi-Wan, no matter what time," the Prime Minister insisted. "Otherwise I'll expect to hear from one of you in the morning." 

"Certainly, and hopefully I won't need to be in contact with you before then," Obi-Wan agreed as the men stepped into the hallway. 

Moytak waited unto his father had taken a few steps toward the lift before whispering, "The 'fresher in the suite is very well stocked. I'm sure you'll find everything that you could need if Master Qui-Gon starts feeling better." Without waiting for a reply, he joined his father. 

As soon as Moytak and the Prime Minister entered the lift, Obi-Wan closed the door and moved back into the common room. He looked over to see that Qui-Gon had closed his eyes and was leaning back in the chair in obvious exhaustion. Struggling to keep his emotions under control, Obi-Wan knelt in silence in front of the chair, resting his palms on the muscular thighs. After a few moments, the blue eyes opened and he asked, "How are you really feeling, Master?" 

Unable to be anything but honest in light of the concern in his apprentice's eyes, Qui-Gon replied, "Like I'm inhabiting a different body than the one I woke up in this morning." He gave a weak smile and added, "At least it's a younger body and not an older one." 

Obi-Wan tried to return the smile but the events of the afternoon finally eroded his control and he buried his face against his Master's legs. 

Qui-Gon reached down and stroked the spiky hair with his palm. "All will be well, Padawan." 

"We don't know that," the younger man muttered into the coarse cloth. After a moment, he raised his head and met his Master's gaze. "Do you know how terrified I was when I saw you fall?" 

"As terrified as I would have been if the situation had been reversed," Qui-Gon replied softly. "We will get through this just as we have gotten through numerous other crises, Obi-Wan." 

"But at least most of those times we knew what we were dealing with," Obi-Wan argued. "With this, even the so called experts don't have any idea of what to expect. What if this starts to affect your heart or other vital organs?" 

"We must trust that the Force will provide a solution to this dilemma as it always has, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon scolded. 

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied by rote but it was evident by his tone of voice that he was not convinced. After a moment, he changed the subject and asked, "Would you like some tea and something to eat or maybe a hot bath to help you to relax?" 

"A long soak sounds wonderful," Qui-Gon remarked. When Obi-Wan rose from the floor Qui-Gon grasped his hand. "I know it's very hard not to give in to your trepidation, love, but just remember that whatever happens, we will deal with it together." 

"Yes Master," the younger man replied with a bit more conviction. He headed to the refresher and started the sunken tub filling then went into the small kitchen to take stock. The cooler was stocked with a number of non-perishable items such as juice, preserved fruits and vegetables and prepackaged meals. The cupboards contained a few boxes of cookies, some dried fruit and two varieties of teas, both of which while passable, were not the varieties that either he or Qui-Gon normally preferred. Making a mental note of the few things they might need, he called down to Mercer and ordered these items along with late meal. When he ended the call, he went back to the refresher to turn off the water then headed back to the common room. 

"Late meal will be here in about a half hour, Master, so that gives you plenty of time for your soak," Obi-Wan announced. 

"Thank you, love," Qui-Gon replied as he rose from his chair. Heading directly to the bedroom, he had barely removed his belt and placed it, along with his lightsaber, on the table when Obi-Wan appeared and took over the task of undressing him. Naked, he was led to the refresher and directed onto the bench along the inner edge of the large sunken tub. "Aren't you going to join me?" he asked when Obi-Wan began to walk away. 

"You need to rest and relax, Qui-Gon," Obi-wan scolded gently. 

"I'll be much more likely to rest and relax if I'm holding you in my arms, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon retorted with a fond smile. 

As inviting as that sounded, the events of the afternoon had alarmed him greatly and Obi-Wan did not want to do anything that would impede Qui-Gon's recovery. "Okay, as long as you promise no funny business," he replied as he began removing his clothing 

"Me?" Qui-Gon remarked indignantly. "Unless my memory has been affected by this anti-aging drug, I seem to recall that I'm usually the one pushing you to control your urges when you are recovering." His eyes took on a sparkle as he added huskily, "Plus, I'd have thought you'd be anxious to see what this new younger body could do in that arena." 

Obi-Wan slinked over to the tub, dropped down to kneel on the shelf between Qui-Gon's thighs and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips before turning to sit between his legs. "I have every intention of taking full advantage of this change," he whispered as his fingers traced a brief pattern on a well-muscled thigh before his voice shifted to a much a more serious tone. "And I will, when it no longer takes every ounce of energy you possess to cross the distance from the common room to the refresher and collapse into the tub." 

Wrapping his arms around his padawan's waist and pulling him back to rest more securely against his chest, exhaustion pulled at Qui-Gon's body so he dropped a kiss to the spiky hair and conceded. "I'll yield, for now, but I reserve the right to reevaluate the situation at a later time." 

The last words came out somewhat slurred and Obi-Wan could feel the change in Qui-Gon's breathing as the heat of the water accomplished what he had not been able to ? relax the overtaxed muscles in his Master's body. "A much later time," he muttered in amusement as he wrapped them both in tendrils of the Force to keep them from sliding under the water. It didn't take long for Qui-Gon to go from resting to sleeping and, when the water had started to cool, Obi-Wan deepened that sleep with a Force suggestion, used the Force to lift Qui-Gon from the tub, dried his Master gently and tucked him into Moytak's oversized bed. He had drained the tub and redressed in his leggings and inner tunic when the door chime sounded. He pulled the bedroom door closed and went out to answer it. 

Opening the door, Obi-Wan found Mercer and another staff member standing there with a pushcart containing late-meal and a larger cart containing their bags and the supplies he had requested earlier. "Jedi Kenobi," Mercer said politely. "Ser Shaadir had your things brought over from the visitor's quarters. Would you like me to put them away for you?" 

"Thank you, Mercer, but that won't be necessary," Obi-Wan replied, not wanting Qui-Gon disturbed but also not willing to reveal the depth of his Master's weakness even to these people Moytak seemed to trust. 

"Very well, sir," Mercer replied motioning to his assistant to place the cart just inside the door. "If you need anything else, please contact the desk and I will see to it personally." 

Obi-Wan smiled warmly and nodded, "I will, thank you," before securing the door behind the two men. He could sense Qui-Gon was still asleep, so he placed their meal in the warming unit and very quietly unpacked both the supplies and their things. He had everything arranged in the wardrobe and refresher and was getting reading to stow their travel sacks when a flash of blue caught his eye. Reaching into the bottom of the bag, he pulled out the blue satin pouch containing the tiketis he had gifted Qui-Gon with earlier.. After tossing the bags into the bottom of the wardrobe, he transferred the stone into his palm and watched it begin to darken almost immediately. 

Observing the radical change as he made his way back into the common room, Obi-Wan turned the tiketis over in his palm and opened himself to the eddies of the Force emanating from its center. As before he could feel the Force trying to tell him something but again its implications were vague and just out of reach. After checking through the bond to see that Qui-Gon was still sleeping, he decided to use this time to get a clearer impression of the Force's message and dropped to his knees. Behind closed lids, his mind flashed haphazardly through the events that had occurred since their arrival on Ambria with no apparent sense of chronology. His trip to the shop, the party at Minister Shaadir's, lunch with Moytak, the receptionist at the Parliament building, Qui-Gon collapsing in the street, the attack during their walk home from Minister Shaadir's, the medical center, Xiandoran, Arvid and almost everyone else they had come into contact with since arriving. He struggled to slow down the images and center within the Force and after a time the number of images had fallen to about ten that continued to replay before him in random order. Making a mental note of every angle of these ten images so that he and Qui-Gon could dissect them together later on, he rose from his mediation. 

Obi-Wan replaced the tiketis in its pouch and placed it on the small table before heading to the communications terminal. After placing another quick call to Captain Embree to update him on the situation, he entered in the code for the Temple and had his call transferred directly to Master Jufa's office. He only had to wait a few moments for the Master Healer to answer. 

"How is he?" Jufa said without preamble. 

"He seems to be stable for the moment and is currently sleeping," Obi-Wan replied. "Did Healer Sarvai forward you all their reports?" 

"For what they were worth," Master Jufa grumbled. 

"Then you know that Qui-Gon insisted on being released from the medical facility," Obi-Wan explained. 

"Not surprising, and honestly it doesn't sound like they were able to offer much in the way of treatment anyway," Jufa replied. "I had a sample of jeunsenotiaum sent over from the Coruscant medical center and I am doing some research on its properties." 

"Do you think the drug has caused all the physical changes in Qui-Gon it's capable of?" Obi-Wan asked in concern. 

"I'd like to hope that's the case but my instincts tells me that it's not," Jufa admitted. "There are reasons this drug is administered in minute quantities under very controlled conditions. I think our best bet is to concentrate on finding something to counteract and reverse the effects." 

"And if you can't?" Obi-Wan queried meekly. 

"It won't come to that," Master Jufa said with forced conviction. "For now, I want you to keep a close eye on Qui-Gon and notify me of any more changes. If things become too dire, I'll have you bring him back to Temple." 

"You know that Qui-Gon will not voluntarily abandon the mission before he resolves the situation, Master Jufa," Obi-Wan affirmed. 

"I'll get the Council to order his recall if I deem it necessary but that's a battle for a later time," the master healer declared. "Make sure Qui-Gon rests and contact me in the morning. Hopefully by then I'll have something more concrete to recommend." 

"Thank you, Master Jufa. I'll be in touch," Obi-Wan assured as he broke the connection. He released his frustration and apprehension to the Force, knowing neither would help him to deal with the current situation. 

Sensing that Qui-Gon was beginning to awaken from his assisted slumber, he took a moment to raise the temperature in the warming unit and start a pot of tea brewing with the new mix that had been delivered before heading back into the bedroom. Blue eyes opened slowly to look up at him with a mixture of love and annoyance, so he leaned forward and halted the upcoming scolding with a tender kiss. "Ready for late-meal, Master?" he asked as he pulled back. 

A hand on his wrist kept him from rising completely. "Not so fast, Padawan.. You can't take it upon yourself to decide what's best for me. I know you're worried but using a sleep suggestion to get me to rest is overstepping your boundaries," Qui-Gon reprimanded. 

"You fell asleep all on your own, my Master," Obi-Wan disagreed. "I only used the Force to deepen your sleep which may be outside my boundaries as your apprentice but is definitely fully justified as your lover. You were exhausted, Qui-Gon; you're still exhausted. Your body has been through an upheaval that may be far from over. You need to husband your strength to be ready for any additional problems this may cause." 

Qui-Gon shifted into a sitting position and pulled Obi-Wan down beside him. "That may all be well and true but that still does not give you an entitlement to decide such things when I am fully capable of determining my own course," Qui-Gon admonished. "We are partners, Obi-Wan, both as Master and Padawan and as lovers. Decisions must be made together. I want your word that you will not take it upon yourself to do something like this again." 

"But what if you're unconscious and not physically able to make such decisions?" Obi-Wan objected. 

"In that situation, you would be released from your vow. Otherwise, I have your word on this?" Qui-Gon repeated. 

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied seriously, "as long as I have yours if the reverse situation ever presents itself." For a moment, he thought Qui-Gon would object but then his Master nodded in agreement. He rose from the bed, grabbed a pair of clean leggings from the wardrobe, tossed them at his Master and smiled weakly. "If that's settled, do you think we could eat now? It's been quite a while since mid-meal." 

The routine of something ordinary like sharing a meal went a long way towards restoring some sense of normalcy for Obi-Wan. Although the conversation included recent events, it was held in an investigative tone and it was easier to ignore the fact that these episodes had affected them so intimately.. In spite of that, Obi-Wan found that during their dialog he couldn't resist studying Qui-Gon, looking for any little signs that the jeunsenotiaum was continuing to affect his Master's physical condition. When he had finished cleaning up from the meal, he mentioned the results of his earlier meditation, shared the images he had isolated and they reviewed them from every angle. 

They had been engrossed in the process for over an hour and found they kept coming back to an image from seconds before Qui-Gon collapsed. Searching his own mind, Qui-Gon found the associated image in his memories and they studied that one as well. He was totally focused on the battle in front of him, deflecting blaster bolts as he tried to keep those behind him safe. His earlier feelings about the guards surrounding them came back with a vengeance and he struggled to make sense of it. "Obi-Wan, concentrate on your view of this moment," he instructed. "How many guards are part of the Prime Minister's entourage?" 

Concentrating as ordered, Obi-Wan focused on the image in his mind's eye and allowed it to flow over their bond so that Qui-Gon could see it with him. He fought the urge to focus only on his master and drew the other people in the image to the forefront. He could see Minister Shaadir being directed into the building behind them by two of his personal guard. Three members of the local security force were spaced out around the area and Major Arvid was standing in the space directly behind Qui-Gon. Allowing the broader picture to fill his mind, he could almost feel his Master's total concentration on those attacking as he defended the group and knew that Qui-Gon would have dismissed Arvid as inconsequential at that moment in time. 

Pulling out of the memory, Obi-Wan said, "Well, I'd say that gives us a good idea of the who. Now we just have to figure out the how." 

Opening their bond to the fullest, Qui-Gon focused on his point of view of his movements at that point, replaying the sequence in his mind at the slowest possible speed. He felt himself take a step backwards for balance, superimposed the image from Obi-Wan's memory over his own and answered that question. "That movement backwards would have offered her the perfect opportunity to inject me with something. Her right hand is only centimeters from my right shoulder." He closed his eyes again for a moment, replayed the image again then added, "The only question would be her readiness. She would have only had a few seconds before I moved forward out of her reach." 

"That reinforces our notion that Prime Minister Shaadir was not the target of the attack," Obi-Wan replied. "The whole thing was probably arranged as a diversion to allow her to get close enough to inject you without being seen." 

"Nice to know that our skills at deductive reasoning are taking us down the same path," Qui-Gon declared. "Only one problem." When Obi-Wan looked up at him with raised eyebrows, he added, "Proving it." 

Glancing up at the chrono, Obi-Wan stood up as he replied, "I think we should leave that task for tomorrow. It's after 2300, we're both exhausted and I want nothing more at this moment than to put everything out of my mind and fall asleep snuggled naked in your arms." He held out one hand and wiggled his ass. "Coming?" 

Despite his exhaustion, Qui-Gon's began to harden at the inviting sight. "Best offer I've had all day," he teased as he rose to his feet. 

"Better be the only offer you've had, old man," Obi-Wan retorted huskily. "My Jedi serenity only extends so far." 

Not bothering with verbal assurances, Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan into his arms for a searing kiss while flooding their bond with all the love he felt for him. When he pulled back, he wrapped an arm around his bemused lover and directed him into the bedroom. 

Nightly ablutions were completed quickly as each of them took a turn in the refresher and in a matter of minutes Obi-Wan was diving into Qui-Gon's outstretched arms. "Missed this," he whispered as he burrowed deeper into the strong embrace. The heat of skin on skin and the strength of Qui-Gon's arms around him comforted him in a way nothing else could and he let it wash over him, pushing all the trauma of the day into the deep recesses of his mind. He stayed like that for a few moments, then insinuated one leg between Qui-Gon's and began to rock his hips. He placed a hand behind Qui-Gon's neck and pulled him down until their lips met. He kept the kiss soft and gentle, savoring the taste and feel of his lover. After a few minutes, the lips against his went slack and he pulled back. "Qui-Gon?" 

"Mmm?" came back sleepily as the breath puffing over his face slowed. 

"Nothing. Love you," Obi-Wan said as he rested his head against a broad shoulder. His penis throbbed almost painfully and he knew that all it would take would be to wrap his hand around his lover's semi-erect shaft and he would awaken and resume. But Qui-Gon had to be completely exhausted to fall asleep like this so he nestled deeper into his lover's arms, ignored his own arousal and let the sound of that reassuring heartbeat lull him to sleep. 

The feeling of pain flowing over their bond brought Obi-Wan awake with a start. He looked down at Qui-Gon in concern but his Master was still sleeping fitfully. The early morning light was beginning to filter into the room through the skylights and he studied the sleeping form carefully. Qui-Gon had always looked younger in sleep but now he looked substantially younger. All traces of gray had disappeared from both hair and beard and Obi-Wan was sure when those blue eyes opened, the laugh lines around them that gave his Master's face such character would have disappeared as well. He lifted the sheet carefully and looked under, scrutinizing the chest and abdomen. Although in great physical shape, Qui-Gon was in his mid-fifties and had developed a slight thickening around his midsection as a result. That seemed to have disappeared as well, leaving a washboard abdomen and triangle of dark brown curls leading to a substantial morning erection. 

Obi-Wan carefully slid a little further down the bed so that his face was directly beside his lover's groin. Although Qui-Gon had never been lacking in that department even at the age of fifty-four, Obi-Wan knew that as human males aged, the girth and hardness of their erections tended to lessen somewhat. Looking down in amazement at the sight before him, his eyes were riveted to the larger than customary penis that had risen to greet him. But before he could decide what he wanted to do about it, the sheet covering his head was lifted. 

"Unless I grew a second one during the night, I don't think there's anything down there you haven't seen before, love," Qui-Gon rumbled in a sleep roughened voice. 

After dropping a tiny kiss on the head of the object in question, Obi-Wan slid back up and greeted his lover with a proper kiss. "Good morning, beloved," he whispered as he broke the kiss. "How are you feeling this morning?" 

As if he knew that 'fine' would not be an acceptable answer, Qui-Gon took a moment to catalogue his physical state then explained. "Still feels like someone is running a low-grade electrical charge along my nerve endings but other than that I'm okay." He motioned down to the area again covered by the sheet and added, "What had you so mesmerized down there?" 

"Besides the obvious?" Obi-Wan asked, in a poor attempt at levity. "If I had to give a guess, I would say that you've de-aged another fifteen years or so since we left the medical center. If the healers repeated the scans this morning, I would be surprised if the analysis placed you at any older than thirty." 

Tossing back the sheet, Qui-Gon rose from the bed and headed over to the full-length mirror by the wardrobe. He studied his reflection carefully for few moments, looking intently at his face, his eyes, his hair and only shifting to look at the rest of his body when his inspection was complete. "Been a long time since my stomach muscles were this firm," he said absently. Gazing at Obi-Wan's reflection in the mirror, he smiled and added, "Well, at least there are some side benefits." 

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his lover's waist from behind and rested his head on his back, his earlier fascination with the changes all but forgotten with the reality of the situation. "If this continues you'll regress to a ten year old by this time tomorrow," Obi-Wan declared in horror. 

After standing in silence for a moment as if deep in thought, Qui-Gon corrected that assessment. "Don't make the situation worse than it is. I regressed ten to twelve years in the first six hours and an additional twelve to fifteen years in the following twelve hours so that shows that the rate is slowing substantially. It could even be stopping." 

"Even if it decreases by half during each twelve hour period, that would put you at twenty-four by tonight, twenty-one by this time tomorrow and nineteen by the following morning," Obi-Wan argued, not wanting to contemplate what would happen if a treatment hadn't been devised by then. 

"We have to have faith that the healers will find a solution," Qui-Gon reassured, Obi-Wan's fears easily transmitting to him over their bond. "Our job is to find out who is behind the terrorist activity, including the attacks on us, and find out what they hope to accomplish by these actions." He turned in his lover's arms, pulled Obi-Wan firmly against him and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "But for now it's still early and if you have no objection, I would like to take advantage of the positive effects of my rejuvenation." 

Obi-Wan could feel the weight of Qui-Gon's renewed arousal pressing into his stomach and even as his body was reacting automatically to the nearness of his lover, part of him worried what effect that type of physical activity would have on his master. Fingertips lifted his chin and intense blue eyes pierced his. 

"It does no good to worry about things that you cannot change, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said gently. "All we ever really have is now, and to deny our love because of 'what-ifs' goes against everything we believe in." 

Although he was still apprehensive, Obi-Wan buried his fears and, after a quick trip to the refresher for supplies, followed Qui-Gon back to the bed. Tossing the lube and towel on the night table, he climbed in beside his lover and dove in for a kiss. They kissed for quite some time, hungrily and greedily, taking turns exploring each other's mouths while their hands roamed over every bit of skin they could reach. Finally Obi-Wan pressed Qui-Gon onto his back and very slowly worked his way down the transformed body. He took his time exploring the taut nipples, the slightly firmer skin of neck and chest and the much firmer muscles of the solid abdomen with fingers, teeth, lips and tongue. Only when he had explored the area from the waist up to his satisfaction did he pull the sheet over his head and go lower. He nuzzled into the now all-dark curls surrounding Qui-Gon's leaking shaft and wrapped his hand around it before peeking out from beneath the sheet and looking hungrily at his lover. "Maybe it's a good thing we couldn't have met when you were younger. I might have had a serious inferiority complex." 

Qui-Gon laughed, a pleasant, throaty sound that was seldom heard outside of his private moments with Obi-Wan, then countered, "As if you have anything to feel inferior about in that department." 

Without deigning to reply, Obi-Wan returned his attention to the generous organ filling his hand. He leaned forward, running his tongue slowly along the length in thin stripes, savoring every moment of his intimate exploration. Only when he had licked every inch did he slip the head between his lips, licking the drops of essence that had pooled there. As he slid his lips down the thick column, he relished the way the larger shaft stretched his jaw and filled his mouth. For added stimulation, he enclosed the base in his fingers and stroked firmly as he began to suck. Qui-Gon's heavy moans filled the air around them, easily heard even through the bedding covering his head. He could feel Qui-Gon fighting to hold back, to keep from thrusting into his mouth and taking his pleasure. The thought aroused him immensely so he prodded mentally as he increased his suction, _Let go, love. Take what you need._

"Yes," Qui-Gon cried out as he gave in and brought his hands down on either side of Obi-Wan's cloth covered head. His hips snapped forward almost without thought, pushing his cock deeper into his lover's mouth with each stroke. 

Obi-Wan continued to pleasure his lover, using every trick he had ever learned to drive him quickly to the edge. Qui-Gon's moans got louder and more frequent and Obi-Wan knew his partner was close. He pressed his own arousal into the thigh beneath him, giving himself the contact he needed for completion as he sucked harder. As he heard Qui-Gon's cry and the tangy fluid bathed his mouth, the tiny part of his mind that could still process thought hoped that this rejuvenation also applied to Qui-Gon's recovery time. 

Collapsing against the body beneath him, Obi-Wan caressed the softening penis with tiny licks until he managed enough energy to move. He tossed back the sheet that had been covering him, grabbed the towel to clean up the evidence of his pleasure coating his partner's leg then moved to lie in Qui-Gon's arms. In the aftermath of his fading pleasure, his earlier concerns rushed back through him like a tempest. He kissed the patch of skin under his lips then shifted so that he could look into Qui-Gon's eyes. "Master, promise me that you will notify the healers of any additional transformations you feel, no matter how minor?" A feeling skittered through him, brief and elusive, that they would find the key to all this in something so minor that it could easily be overlooked. "Oh, I spoke to Master Jufa while you were napping last night. Maybe you should contact him yourself this morning so he can get some information firsthand?" 

"And how, pray tell, did Master Jufa get involved in all this?" Qui-Gon asked, in a tone heavily laced with annoyance. 

"Healer Sarvai needed copies of your medical scans from the Temple so I contacted him," Obi-Wan explained, feeling absolutely no remorse. "He is very concerned about the effects of the jeunsenotiaum and is working on some research of his own while communicating with the medical facility here." He could almost sense the direction Qui-Gon's thoughts were taking by the look in his eyes so he continued, "Even though you will do everything in your power to keep from admitting it, your condition is serious and the more people we have working on a solution the better I will feel." 

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon quipped in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood. Obi-Wan's alarm and trepidation was coloring the Force around them and neither of them needed the additional stress. He kissed the pouting lips before him then slid his hand down between their bodies. "Let's worry about that later, okay? Now I would like to find out if this little mutation will be enough for me to match your boundless stamina." Without waiting for a reply, he flipped Obi-Wan onto his back and began an exploration as thorough as the one to which he had been subjected. 

Biting his arm to muffle the screams of pleasure fighting to escape, Obi-Wan allowed Qui-Gon's ministrations to wipe all thought from his mind. Teeth, lips, tongue and fingertips nipped and caressed until he was squirming under the torturous attention. Wanting much more this time, he grabbed the lube from the table and pressed it into Qui-Gon's hand. "Enough already. If you're not inside me in the next five seconds, I'll ?" The sentence drifted off as his overloaded pleasure center made it impossible to come up with an adequate threat. 

Using tendrils of the Force to keep his lover in place, Qui-Gon sucked hard on the flesh in his mouth before releasing it and retorting haughtily, "You don't appear to be in any position to make demands, my own." He traced the opening of his lover's body with one fingertip, pressing slightly harder with each pass as he returned his oral attentions to the hard shaft. 

"Sith, damn you, Qui-Gon, just fuck me already," Obi-Wan growled as he pressed back onto the finger. 

"Well, if you insist," Qui-Gon drawled as he released the tasty flesh and shifted to kneel between Obi-Wan's legs. Affected almost as much as his lover by the lengthy teasing, he quickly prepared both of them then slid his length slowly into the tight sheath of Obi-Wan's body. 

Words ceased being necessary as they gave themselves over to the pleasure of this age-old dance. They fed their enjoyment to one another over their bond, the love, lust and desire caused by the delightful sensations seeming to multiply exponentially as they shared them. Qui-Gon quickly increased his pace, his rejuvenated body giving his movements a vitality he hadn't had in a long time. It felt so good to be joined together this way that they both shifted between wanting to drag it out as long as possible and wanting to just drive forward to completion. Obi-Wan's rumbling groans and pleas must have influenced Qui-Gon because he reached down and wrapped his hand around his lover's needy flesh and pounded into his body. Within seconds, they were both coming, crying out each other's names as their climaxes were ripped from their bodies. 

Qui-Gon rolled off to the side as he slipped free of Obi-Wan, collapsing heavily against the mattress in his sated state. Obi-Wan grabbed the towel from the table and cleaned them both before rolling into Qui-Gon's arms and nestling as close as he could. It took only a moment before the two men were drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

The sun was a little higher in the sky when Qui-Gon woke up again. He spent a few moments just taking in the sleeping form of his lover, basking in the beauty of the lithe body in his arms. A gentle smile quirking his lips, he rolled the younger man carefully out of his arms and rose from the bed. After a brief stop at the refresher, he pulled on a pair of leggings and he headed out to the small balcony off the common room. He took a few minutes just to breathe in the fresh Ambria air then settled on his knees in the classic meditation pose. 

Qui-Gon used his enhanced connection to the Force to catalogue the condition of his body. What he had told Obi-Wan this morning was true, from a certain point of view. The de-aging process had slowed dramatically from its earlier rate but he was beginning to feel the toll this process was having on his internal systems. He was relieved that the process seemed to only be affecting his body and that his mental proficiency and abilities were still at the degree he had achieved during his fifty-four years of continual study. He used those years of intellectual discipline to study the internal changes within him. Most of his systems seemed to be no worse for wear. His muscles and bones appeared to be stronger, along with his respiratory system. The area of weakness he felt was in his circulatory system. His heart had been affected by the rapid transformation of his body and he could feel microscopic debilities in the muscle. His hormone system seemed to be a bit off as well, his hormonal levels in a state of flux he had not felt since he was a burgeoning adolescent. All this accompanied by the smarting along his nerves conveyed the fact that as much as he sought to reassure his apprentice, the possibilities he faced from this vindictive action were still very much in the realm of the unknown. 

When he surfaced from his meditative self-examination, Qui-Gon noticed that Obi-Wan was still sleeping, so he decided to use the time to contact Master Jufa. It took only a few moments for his call to be routed to the master healer's office and, not bothering with pleasantries, he began to fill the healer in on his first hand impressions of the events of the past twenty hours. 

* * *

As he rolled over, the feel of cold sheets instead of the warmth of his lover's body brought Obi-Wan awake in an instant. He tumbled out of bed, took a minute in the refresher, and headed towards the sound of his Master's voice in the common room. 

The sound of Master Jufa's voice rang from the comm unit as Obi-Wan entered the room. "Head over to the medical center at some point today and have them redo those scans and a blood analysis and forward them to me. From what you have just told me, I'm concerned with the effect these changes are having on your heart and endocrine systems and I'd like to have the data to continue working on a treatment." 

Qui-Gon looked up for a moment, smiled weakly at Obi-Wan, then replied to the healer, "I will do my best." 

"You will do, Master Jinn, or you will find me arriving on your doorstep at the earliest possible moment, with a recall order from the Council relegating you off the mission roster and into my overbearing care," Master Jufa replied in a huff. "Don't make me come out there, old buddy." 

"You've made your point, Meneit. I'll get them to you as soon as possible," Qui-Gon replied, breaking the connection to keep from being obliged to hear the other master's retort. 

"That's one way to get the last word, Master," Obi-Wan said, his half smile doing nothing to hide the annoyance in his voice. When Qui-Gon looked up at him and smiled back without even bothering to reply, his tone darkened. "So are you planning to share Master Jufa's concerns with me or is last night's 'we're partners and we'll deal with everything together' now being overridden by the overprotective 'what you don't know can't hurt you' master theory?" 

"It's not that big a deal, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon explained in the same dry tone he would have used discussing the weather. "While I was meditating this morning, I noticed some negligible imperfections in the consistency of my heart muscle and some fluctuations in my hormone levels so I followed your suggestion and contacted Master Jufa." 

"No big deal. This is your heart we're talking about not a hangnail," Obi-Wan huffed. "I can't believe you're treating this so lightly." He saw Qui-Gon open his mouth to reply and added angrily, "And don't you dare lecture me on trusting in the Force. The Force helps those who help themselves. In this case, that means taking your illness seriously and working with the healers to find a treatment." He walked over, placed a hand on each side of Qui-Gon's face and stared into his eyes. "If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me." 

Before he could even formulate a coherent response to his lover's plea, the comm unit chirped and Qui-Gon opened the audio-only connection, "Jinn." 

"Good morning, Master Qui-Gon," Moytak's voice rumbled through the speaker. "How are you feeling this morning?" 

"Holding my own," the older Jedi replied. "I'll be heading over to the medical center shortly so that they can reevaluate me before continuing our investigation." 

"I'll let Father know," Moytak replied. "Could Obi-Wan meet me at my office while you're at the medical facility? My friends and I found some interesting things during our leisurely stroll last night." 

Leaning over his Master's shoulder, Obi-Wan answered his friend. "I'll be there later this morning." 

"Until then, Obi-Wan," Moytak replied as he ended the call. 

"I'll order first-meal for us. Any preferences?" Obi-Wan asked blandly as he stepped back, obviously using the opportunity to move away from their earlier emotional conversation. 

Reaching out to wrap his hand around Obi-Wan's wrist to stop his padawan's withdrawal, Qui-Gon sought to both comfort and explain. "I am not disregarding the seriousness of the situation, Padawan, but I also see no point in spending endless hours brooding over the possibilities." He pulled the younger man forward until he was standing between his legs. "I promise I will continue to categorize the changes, relay the information to the healers and undergo whatever tests they feel are necessary if you will promise me something also." When Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, he continued, "Promise me you will not allow your fear and apprehension to sway your decisions. Finding those responsible for the terrorism must be our first priority, Obi-Wan. Do not let your concern for my well being distract you from our main goal.." 

"I will do my best," Obi-Wan agreed, mimicking Qui-Gon's earlier phrase. "Maybe Moytak and his friends found something that will allow us to get to the bottom of this today. Now, about first-meal?" 

"Surprise me," Qui-Gon said, allowing the sardonic reply to pass unchallenged, much to Obi-Wan's relief. He got up from the comm unit and walked into the bedroom, pulling out a clean uniform and heading into the shower as Obi-Wan entered in the comm code for restaurant. 

Obi-Wan was just returning to the bedroom when Qui-Gon came out of the refresher, toweling his hair dry. "First-meal should be here shortly," Obi-Wan said. "I'm going to shower and get dressed if you wouldn't mind being available for the food delivery." 

Qui-Gon nodded his agreement and Obi-Wan disappeared into the refresher, knowing Qui-Gon would dress, place their check-in call to Captain Embree and then go into the kitchen to make tea. 

By the time Obi-Wan dressed and joined Qui-Gon in the kitchen, their meal had been delivered, the tea had finished brewing and Qui-Gon was setting the food out at the table. Like dinner, breakfast passed in conversation about the terrorist attacks and the theories they had worked out the night before. They speculated on ways to get the proof they needed and by the time they had finished their meal, they had each put together a list of things to research. 

* * *

Obi-Wan escorted Qui-Gon back to the medical center then continued on to Moytak's office. The receptionist must have been told he was expected because as soon as he crossed the lobby, an aide was at his side to escort him to the minority senator's office. A cup of moachi caf was placed in front of him as he sat down then the aide immediately disappeared from the room. 

"How is Master Qui-Gon?" Moytak asked as soon as the door closed. 

"Not as good as he's pretending to be but not as bad as he could be," Obi-Wan replied. 

"Try that again in basic?" Moytak chuckled. 

"I expect the scans he's now undergoing will ascertain his age at about thirty years standard but the aging process seems to have slowed substantially," Obi-Wan explained. "One of the master healers back at the Temple is also doing research on a treatment so hopefully something will be found soon." 

"It will be," Moytak said reassuringly. "I strolled through the area of the attack last night with the friends I told you about," he said as he delved into the reason for Obi-Wan's visit. "We spent about an hour, inspecting the area with as much detail as we could without drawing too much attention to ourselves and hadn't come up with anything. We were almost ready to quit when we found it - a medication cylinder that had been kicked into the grating of a storm drain." Hope sprang into Obi-Wan's eyes as Moytak quickly added, "This could be a major clue or it could be nothing at all. My friends are doing some tests on the cylinder, looking for traces of what it contained and, if the gods are with us, maybe a fingerprint or two. I will contact you with the results as soon as I have them." 

The sense of foreboding Obi-Wan had felt since they were assigned this mission washed through him again. "Are you certain you can trust these friends of yours?" he asked, knowing Moytak wouldn't take offense. 

"I have known them all since we were in primary school," Moytak admitted. "They were part of my resistance group during the war and I would trust them with the lives of my family." 

"Good enough. I have some other things I would like to check into," Obi-Wan explained. "Is there a computer terminal I could use again?" 

Moytak picked up a chair and plopped it behind his desk beside the seat he had risen from. "Right here. I've cleared my schedule for the day so that I can help you in whatever way possible. With luck, this will be a case where two heads are better then one." 

Without delay Obi-Wan moved into the chair that Moytak had vacated and they began their research. The list he and Qui-Gon had compiled had given them a place to start and he and Moytak placed their initial focus on Major Arvid. Using Moytak's clearance along with many techniques that he had learned over the years, Obi-Wan delved into the security force leader's background. Details of her recent years were pretty bland but as they moved back into the pre-war years it became much more interesting. Arvid had been a Captain in the Oliani army, leading a unit of military police searching out those believed to be aiding and abetting the enemy. She had been involved in a large number of arrests and she and her team had even provided evidence that had resulted in a number of wartime executions. Most of those she had arrested had been brought to trial but they found two cases where the paper trail had suddenly ended only days after the original arrest. 

Focusing on the first of these cases, Obi-Wan and Moytak researched the individuals involved. The Cerenti perpetrator had been pretty run of the mill, an intelligence officer who appeared to be looking for an edge for his faction. Nothing unexpected there. But the Oliani collaborator was a schoolteacher, a woman who appeared to be as far away from the war as humanly possible. That in itself seemed odd and as they continued to delve into the background of the two individuals, they found some very interesting facts. The woman was a distant relative of Minister Xiandoran and the Cerenti officer was Farl Corgan, the same man now being held in the Aka'lat detention center. Finally they had a connection, something to link the Defense Minister to these attacks. 

They researched both of these individuals as thoroughly as possible, Obi-Wan making detailed notes in his datapad to review with his master. When they had done all they could on the first case, they moved on to the second. This one was not as clear cut. Again the Cerenti perpetrator, Tonak Lani, was a military officer, this time in the military police. Sani Amil, the Oliani collaborator, was a medical technician with no apparent interest in war or politics and they could find no obvious connection between the woman and either Xiandoran or Arvid. Lani was the gunman who had attacked he and Qui-Gon on their way home from Minister Shaadir's. That gave them a slight connection but with the man dead, investigation would be difficult. Still, Obi-Wan loaded all he could find about both parties into his datapad so that he could look into it further. 

He had just finished when his commlink chirped. "Kenobi," he answered absently. 

"Padawan, I just finished at the medical facility and I'm in a ground transport, heading over to talk with Minister Shaadir," Qui-Gon's voice echoed over the speaker. "How is your research going?" 

"Moytak and I have found some very interesting tidbits of information," Obi-Wan explained. "Maybe I should come over to meet you?" 

"You won't be allowed past the lobby," Qui-Gon reminded. 

Obi-Wan glanced at Moytak. "Any suggestions?" 

Moytak leaned closer so that his voice would be heard over the commlink. "Master Qui-Gon, tell my father I'll book a private dining room at 'Lontaign's' for 1300 hours. The owner of the restaurant is an old friend of the family and it's a non-segregated facility." 

"I'll relay the message. See you at 1300," Qui-Gon agreed as he broke the connection. 

Moytak's brow crinkled in confusion and he turned to Obi-Wan. "Why didn't you ask about his tests?" 

"Because I promised him I'd put our duty to the mission before my concern for him," Obi-Wan said hesitantly. 

"I don't know if I could do it," Moytak admitted. 

"You don't know how badly I want to just maneuver him right back into our transport and set a course back to Coruscant at top speed," Obi-Wan confessed. "But that isn't who we are or what we do. 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.' I was reciting that koan years before I truly understood what it meant. This isn't the first time that we have had to apply that mantra to our personal well being, although I admit it's been one of the most difficult." The words came out of him in a rush and Obi-Wan was a little surprised that he was pouring out his fears. But he and Moytak had been friends for years and, although they communicated with each other only rarely, the incidents they had shared during the civil war had cemented their trust and friendship completely. "Not knowing what to expect is the worse part. We have both suffered from more than our share of serious wounds and injuries but in those cases it was just a matter of staying alive until we could get medical care. This, in its own way, is so much harder." 

"I know from when you were here during the war that you are sometimes able to see events in the future," Moytak said softly. "Have you tried to see if you can get an inkling of how this will turn out?" 

"No, but don't think I haven't thought about it," Obi-Wan admitted. "And it's not as easy as all that. The future is always in motion, or so Master Yoda says constantly. While the Force may allow us to see glimpses of what may happen, usually it's a hazy picture at best." He took a deep breath and added, "Plus, it flows across the lines of being careful what you wish for. I don't know if I could go on if the Force showed me that the worst would happen." Obi-Wan got up from his chair, moved over to the window and looked down at the people walking through the courtyard below. "As Qui-Gon much more eloquently reminded me this morning, brooding on the 'what ifs' serves no purpose. We need to find out who is behind all this and what they hope to gain and hopefully the other answers we need will be revealed as well." 

As Obi-Wan continued to stare blankly out the window, he heard Moytak make their reservation for lunch then make a few other calls but he wasn't really paying attention to the dialogue. Suddenly the word "senotia" echoing through the desk speaker brought his full attention back to Moytak. 

"That's a big help, Jared, and let me know as soon as you get something definite on those fingerprints," Moytak replied. "And remember - this must be kept quiet. If I'm not here, just tell Caelyn you need to talk to me and she will track me down. I don't want any written messages that could arouse suspicion." 

"That sounds promising," Obi-Wan said as his friend ended the call. 

"Yes, they found traces of senotia derivatives along with a number of other compounds in the vial," Moytak explained. "They are continuing to analyze the substance and will do some more research. My guess is that they'll find that jeunsenotiaum has a very short shelf life and breaks down rapidly into its base elements." He closed down all the programs they had accessed, changed both his security passwords just for good measure and set the computer terminal on stand-by. "Gather our research, Obi-Wan. We have just enough time for a side trip to visit Mirith's husband, Feo, before we meet father and Master Qui-Gon for mid-meal. He's a healer but spends most of his time doing research looking for better treatments for various diseases. I would like to ask him to use his contacts to find out what he can about the jeunsenotiaum and add it to the list of items he is working on if possible. I know we can trust him and it can't hurt to have more people working on a treatment." 

It was only a matter of moments before they were off. Moytak knew that even if they were observed no one would question a drop-in visit to his brother-in-law as he did that fairly regularly. There was always ground transportation on standby for the senate representatives so it was easy to get a driver to take them. Moytak dismissed the driver when they arrived at the research center as Lontaign's was only about 2 blocks away. People paid very little attention to Moytak and Obi-Wan as they strode through the facility to Feo's office. Medical facilities were exempt from age segregation and most people were too engrossed in their daily responsibilities to attach any importance to a frequent visitor. 

Moytak knocked on the door and poked his head in, not surprised to see his brother-in-law dwarfed by the piles of transparisheets on his desk. "Is it safe to come in?" he asked with a smile. 

"Moytak, to what do I owe the honor?" Feo asked in a teasing tone. 

"Hey, it's not that seldom that I come visiting," Moytak grumbled in reply as he entered the room. After a moment Obi-Wan entered as well, closing the door securely behind him. 

"No, but your timing and your companion tell me that this isn't a casual visit," Feo replied as he rose from him seat. He stepped forward and extended his hand to the young Jedi as he greeted him. "And you must be the famous Obi-Wan Kenobi. It's an honor and a pleasure to finally meet the man I've heard so many things about." 

"Don't believe everything you hear, Healer Yagil," Obi-Wan replied with a half-smile, using the name that was engraved on the door plaque. He shook the offered hand firmly and added, "I'm honored to meet you as well. Anyone who could tame the lovely Mirith is someone I definitely want to get to know." 

"Please call me Feo as you're almost family," Feo responded. "And you are overestimating my abilities, Jedi Kenobi. I don't think the man exists who could tame my firebrand, Mirith." 

"Obi-Wan, please, as you said we're almost family," Obi-Wan replied as he stepped back. 

"Now sit and tell me what brings you to my door," Feo said as he pointed to the sitting area at the other side of the room. "Moytak, can I assume this has something to do with the attack on your father and the injury to Master Jinn that your mother told Mirith about last night?" 

"I knew there was a reason I encouraged my sister to marry you," Moytak quipped before his expression turned serious. "The bottom line is - during the attack Master Qui-Gon was injected with a massive dose of jeunsenotiaum. He suffered from seizures in the minutes immediately afterwards and then the age reversal started. He has regressed about twenty-five years in the past twenty-four hours." 

"Seems a strange substance to use as a weapon," Feo stated. "But be that as it may, jeunsenotiaum is meant to be administered in minute quantities because of the transformations it causes. The human body is not made to withstand the type of upheaval that larger doses would cause. What other symptoms is he exhibiting?" 

"He told me it feels like there's a low level electrical charge flowing along his nerves," Obi-Wan explained, the alarm Feo's blunt statement caused evident in his expression. "Also, when he was meditating this morning, he said he thought his hormones were out of balance and could sense minor irregularities in his heart muscle." 

"I've never worked with the substance myself but I read a few papers about its early development while I was still at University," Feo said. "I also know a Cerenti woman who works for the research facility that developed it. I'll get in contact with her immediately. She wasn't involved with the project but may be able to find something that can help." 

"Thanks, Feo, I knew we could count on you," Moytak said. "Try to keep this quiet. We are trying to downplay the seriousness of Master Qui-Gon's situation until we can find out who's behind it." 

"Of course, Brother," Feo replied. "Can't marry into a political family without learning something about doublespeak." 

"I'll be waiting to hear from you," Moytak said as he rose from his seat. "Now, off to meet Father and Master Qui-Gon." 

Obi-Wan rose as well but stopped to write something on a dataslate on Feo's desk. "Here is the name and comm code of a Temple Healer who is also looking into the situation," he said handing the slate to the man. "I would be most grateful if you could forward any relevant findings to him." 

"I'll contact him as soon as I know anything," Feo agreed. "Say hello to Father for me, Moytak, and tell Master Jinn that I look forward to meeting him." 

"I will," Moytak replied as he and Obi-Wan moved through the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
continued in part 2


	2. Part 2

They kept their conversation light as they walked to the restaurant, not wanting to take any chance on being overhead with their proximity to the Parliament building. They were escorted into a private room when they arrived at Lontaign's and found Minister Shaadir and Qui-Gon already sipping from glasses of deep purple wine. They took their seats quickly, Obi-Wan settling into the chair beside his master and Moytak into the one beside his father. 

"How are you feeling, Master?" Obi-Wan asked softly, after the waiter disappeared to put in their meal orders. 

"As well as can be expected, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied. "The medical scans confirm what you and I suspected. I have regressed to approximately the age of thirty and, although the process has slowed drastically, my body is still being transformed by the jeunsenotiaum." 

"Any progress on the research for a treatment?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully but Qui-Gon just shook his head. 

"Father, as you suggested, I spoke to Feo and he'll see what he can find through his contacts," Moytak said. 

"Good. Now what were you two able to find out?" Minister Shaadir asked. 

"Quite a bit actually," Moytak answered his father. He looked around to make sure the door to their private dining room was securely closed then added, "It seems our original suspicions were correct." 

"And you have proof of that?" Shaadir asked. 

Scrolling through the information on his datapad, Obi-Wan found the section about the man who was currently confined in the detention center and handed the datapad to the Prime Minister. "It will take a bit more investigation but at least we have something connecting the participants. Maybe some individual dialogues with these people would be beneficial." Although they were relatively certain the room was private, there was no use taking any chances so Obi-Wan was intentionally vague. 

Minister Shaadir took a moment to scan through the information on the datapad then handed it to Qui-Gon as he looked between Obi-Wan and Moytak. "Looks like a couple of promising leads. If we're lucky, maybe we can get to the bottom of all this, soon." 

Conversation stopped as the waiter brought in bowls of soup and a basket of crusty rolls and placed them on the table. As they began their meal, conversation turned to more mundane matters. The Prime Minister told Qui-Gon a little about Mirith's husband's background and Obi-Wan allowed his hope to rise a bit after hearing about the healer's reputation. The waiter brought them each a serving of the restaurant's specialty dessert and a fresh pot of tea and they were just finishing it when the maitre d' came into the room and addressed Moytak. 

"Your assistant would like you to contact the office at your earliest convenience, Ser Shaadir." 

"Thank you," Moytak replied. 

When the man had left the room and secured the door behind them, the Prime Minister turned to his son. "It's a bit unusual for Caelyn to interrupt your meal. Does this have something to do with your earlier research?" 

"Possibly," Moytak replied. 

Minister Shaadir rose from his seat and said, "Well, I have a cabinet meeting in less than a half hour so I should go. Qui-Gon, I can make my driver available to you for the afternoon if you would like." 

"Yes, that would very helpful," Qui-Gon replied as he stood as well. "I can accompany Moytak and Obi-Wan back to Moytak's office to review their findings in a bit more detail and maybe pay another visit to the detention center." 

After dropping Odan at the Parliament Building, it didn't take long for them to traverse the distance to the Minority Senate building and even less to get to Moytak's office. Caelyn followed the three men into the room and informed Moytak, "Jared would like you to contact him. He said it's very important." 

"Thank you, Caelyn. I'll contact him directly," Moytak replied. 

"I'll be at my desk if you need anything else," Caelyn said, seeming to easily recognizing the note of dismissal in Moytak's voice. 

By the time the office door closed behind Caelyn, Moytak was already at the communications console entering in Jared's comm code. When he heard the expected, "Jared here," Moytak queried his friend without preamble. "What did you find, Jared?" 

"The analysis of the elements inside the vial is still being completed but we did manage to pull an intact fingerprint from the outside of the vial," Jared explained. "But every attempt we've made to get a match from the database has come up against a security violation." 

"Why don't you head over here with the information you've compiled so far and we can continue the search," Moytak said. 

"I'll be there shortly," Jared agreed before ending the connection. 

Looking between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, Moytak explained what Jared's find meant. "The security violation message means that the fingerprints are in the database but belong to someone who is shielded from searches initiated by someone with a lower security clearance." 

"Such as Major Arvid," Obi-Wan said, without a trace of question in his voice. 

With a few quick keystrokes, Moytak reactivated his computer terminal and opened up the files he and Obi-Wan had saved earlier. They spent a short time reviewing the data with Qui-Gon, going over the information for anything that might hold a lead. When he had skimmed everything either man had noted, Qui-Gon remarked, "I think I'll pay another visit to the detention center." 

"And while you do that, I can go see the Oliani schoolteacher we came across in our morning research," Obi-Wan said as he pulled out his datapad and brought up the information about the woman in question. "Even if the fingerprints match, I think it'll take a lot more than that to prove our theory without a shadow of a doubt." 

Moytak opened his desk drawer, grabbed an ignition stick and tossed it to Obi-Wan. "My speeder bike is in the garage at the townhouse. Have Father's driver drop you off there before he takes Master Qui-Gon to the detention center." 

"Thanks," Obi-Wan replied, as he took a couple steps towards the door. "You have my comm code if you need me." 

Qui-Gon nodded at Moytak and then headed out the door with Obi-Wan. "I wonder if Farl Corgan's cooperation will increase or decrease when he finds out we know about his lover and her connection to Xiandoran," Qui-Gon said after they stepped into the lift. 

"Could go either way," Obi-Wan replied. "I am hoping that since Mer Jandi doesn't have a military background, she'll be more forthcoming in answering questions and revealing information." 

"Especially if she has no forewarning of our interest," Qui-Gon agreed. 

"And if she follows Ambrian tradition, she'll assume that I'm too young to be considered of any consequence," Obi-Wan added with a half smile. 

The group of people waiting when the lift doors opened kept Qui-Gon from remarking on his padawan's observation, as did the number of people in the main lobby. They reached the transport quickly and settled into the seat as Obi-Wan directed the driver to Moytak's townhouse. They completed the short ride in silence, Obi-Wan only finding his voice as the vehicle pulled into the cul-de-sac. "Meet you back here later, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, aware that his underlying concern would not be masked by his casual tone. 

Try not to worry so, Padawan, Qui-Gon gently scolded mentally even as he replied aloud, "Yes. If we complete our tasks early enough maybe we can find time for workout before late-meal." 

"That would be most welcome," Obi-Wan replied politely. As he exited the vehicle, he took a moment to add a cheeky mental comment. Will I be allowed to pick the method and venue of our workout? 

Brat came over the bond accompanied by a none too gentle Force swat across Obi-Wan's backside before Qui-Gon reached over and slid the door of the vehicle closed. Biting back his mental retort of 'it takes one to know one', Obi-Wan smiled at his Master and then headed in the direction of the building's doorman. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to the detention facility took about ten minutes and Qui-Gon used the time to plan out the questions for his upcoming conversation with Farl Corgan. He would need to move slowly, reviewing the same questions he had asked in his earlier interview with the man before moving forward to his connection to Minister Xiandoran. Before exiting the vehicle, Qui-Gon used the Force to alter his appearance so that he looked as he had when he had arrived on Ambria. Too many questions would result if the extreme changes he had undergone were evident. 

Entering the detention facility as if there was nothing unusual about his unscheduled appearance, Qui-Gon made his way to the superintendent's office and requested to see Farl Corgan. The look of surprise on the superintendent's face was quickly suppressed and within a few minutes he had arranged for the prisoner to be moved into a small interrogation room and called in a guard to direct Qui-Gon to the room. The superintendent's alarm had been easy to sense and Qui-Gon was not surprised to hear a comm code being entered the moment the office door slid closed behind him. 

Dismissing the accompanying guard with an "I'll call you when I've finished my questioning" as they reached the interrogation room, Qui-Gon closed the door securely behind him and walked to the small table in the center of the room. 

"Good afternoon, Ser Corgan," Qui-Gon said politely as he dropped into the room's only other chair. "I have a few more questions for you." 

"Ask away, Master Jedi, but there's nothing else I can tell you," Farl replied curtly. 

Qui-Gon spent about fifteen minutes reviewing the things they had already discussed, his repeated questions filling Farl Corgan with a combination of disinterest and annoyance. When he felt he had created enough apathy within the man, Qui-Gon moved on to the first of the questions today's additional information had spawned. "After seven years of a productive life in the private sector, it's surprising that there would be any reason for you to throw in with a band of terrorists." He stopped speaking for a moment, looking as if he was expecting a reply even though Qui-Gon knew that the mild wave of trepidation he felt from Farl would not be enough to force a comment.. Finally, with a knowing look, he continued, "I expect that it would take something or someone very powerful to persuade you to risk your freedom." 

"You don't know anything about me, Jedi," Farl said disdainfully. 

"I know a lot more than you think I do, Ser Corgan," Qui-Gon remarked. "My apprentice has spent quite a few hours delving into your background. Would you like to hear my theory on how you became embroiled in all this?" The level of fear within the other man spiked substantially but he still did not deem to reply so Qui-Gon continued. "Somehow during the war, you became involved with a young woman who is a distant relative of Defense Minister Xiandoran. When that young woman was investigated for consorting with the enemy, Xiandoran used his substantial influence to make those charges disappear and in the process indebted you to him." 

Shock exploded over Farl Corgan's face and it was evident that only years of military discipline kept the man seated at the table. Wanting to increase the pressure while confusion still warred within the man, Qui-Gon kept going. "For some unknown reason, the Defense Minister is seeking to undermine the peace between Oliani and Cerenti and he decided to initiate the discord by recruiting you and a few others to commit these acts of sabotage." 

Apparently still able to hang onto his composure even in the face of this revelation, Farl Corgan commented flatly. "An interesting theory, Jedi, though I expect you'd be hard-pressed to find any proof of your rather far-fetched speculation." 

"It may take a little while but I'm certain that we'll be able to provide concrete proof to support our allegations," Qui-Gon replied calmly. "At some point, someone will be willing to share his or her knowledge. Maybe Aellyn Jandi will prove more forthcoming when my apprentice visits her this afternoon." Qui-Gon allowed a few moments for his words to fully penetrate and then rose from his chair. "If you should happen to recall any pertinent details, I'm certain the facility superintendent would be more than happy to relay a message that you would like to speak with me." 

Fear sparked though Farl again before he admitted in a hushed tone, "I'd be dead by the time you got back here." 

Qui-Gon had taken a few steps towards the door but turned around at the man's soft-spoken admission. "Your voluntary cooperation would go a long way in insuring your safety, Farl, and that of Mer Jandi." When no reply was forthcoming, he continued to the door and turned the handle. 

"Wait," Farl called out before Qui-Gon could open the door. 

Turning back with a look that was a combination of annoyance and interest, Qui-Gon walked slowly back to the table, took his seat and waited to see exactly how far Farl Corgan would be willing to cooperate. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It only took Obi-Wan a few minutes to get Moytak's speeder bike and map out a route to Aellyn Jandi's home. He memorized the most direct route then added in a number of random twists, turns and backtracks, creating what looked like the random path of a sightseer to deter anyone who might be following him. Glancing at the chrono, he thought his timing would be perfect, as he would be arriving about an hour after school got out for the day. As he was sure his Master had done, he planned out his conversation as he drove, hoping that Aellyn's inexperience would make her more forthcoming. 

Obi-Wan arrived to see a woman walking through a small vegetable garden on the side of house, placing a few ripe items into the basket she was carrying. Pulling the ignition stick from the bike and placing it into the pocket of his robe, he approached slowly, allowing plenty of opportunity for the woman to see him coming. 

The ploy worked because by the time Obi-Wan reached the edge of the fenced-in plot, the woman looked up at him to question, "May I help you?" 

"Mer Jandi?" Obi-Wan asked and when she nodded he introduced himself. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and I would like to speak with you for a few moments if you are willing." He waited in silence as the woman studied him, looking him over with a mixture of contempt and apprehension that suddenly morphed into awe. 

"You're a Jedi Knight," Aellyn blurted out. 

"A Padawan actually, but yes I am Jedi," Obi-Wan replied. "My Master and I are on Ambria at Prime Minister Shaadir's request to investigate the recent terrorist attacks." 

"I didn't have anything to do with that," Aellyn declared, her fear permeating the air around them. 

"I'm not saying that you did," Obi-Wan assured gently. He cocked his head in the direction of the people in the adjoining yards. "Maybe we should go inside and discuss this in private." 

Aellyn hesitated for a long moment and Obi-Wan thought she might refuse but she finally nodded and moved towards the house. He followed a few steps behind and settled into the chair she indicated when they reached the common room. 

"This is about Farl isn't it?" Aellyn asked, though her tone of voice lacked any inkling of question. 

Obi-Wan decided to use her question to get right to the point. "It appears that you and he have created a very nice life for yourselves. Why would he get involved in something like this?" 

"He wouldn't tell me," Aellyn admitted. "He just said that he had to do this one job and after he did he would no longer be beholden to anyone." 

"Did he say who he was working for or with?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Aellyn vacillated again, as if she didn't dare to admit her suspicions, and then said softly. "He wouldn't say - said it would be safer for me if I didn't know. But if I had to guess, I'd say that my cousin Evet has to be involved somehow." 

"The Defense Minister," Obi-Wan prodded, even though he knew that was of whom she was speaking of. 

"Yes. When my relationship with Farl came under the scrutiny of the Oliani intelligence department during the war, I was accused of collusion. Evet used his influence to get the charges dropped," Aellyn explained. She took a deep breath, whether to calm or contemplate Obi-Wan could not be sure, before adding somewhat fearfully, "My cousin is a very ambitious and very ruthless man. Nothing he could do would surprise me." 

That comment brought Obi-Wan up short and he began to worry about the short dialog they had shared in the yard. "Do you think you could be in danger if he finds out that you've spoken to me?" 

"Possibly," Aellyn replied. 

"Is there someplace you could go for a few days, a place Minister Xiandoran would have no knowledge of?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Yes, I have a friend from work I could stay with," Aellyn said. "She's been hounding me to come stay with her ever since Farl was arrested so she wouldn't question it if I showed up." 

"That sounds like the best solution," Obi-Wan agreed. Picking up a writing instrument and two pieces of paper from the side table, he scribbled out his comm code and the code to Moytak's townhouse on one and handed the items to Aellyn. "Here are two numbers where you'll be able to reach me at any time. Write down the number where you'll be staying for me as well. If anything strange happens, contact me right away." 

Aellyn accepted the sheets of paper, pocketed the one Obi-Wan had completed, filled out the second one and pressed it back into his hand with only the slightest hint of a tremble in her fingers. Obi-Wan took a few minutes to explain that he would discretely follow her to insure that she arrived at her friend's home safely and then said a quick goodbye before crossing the front yard to reach the speeder bike. He started the bike and drove to a semi-wooded area around the block, keeping his senses attuned to Aellyn as she packed an overnight bag and closed up her house. 

Obi-Wan had to wait only about fifteen minutes before he saw her come out and jumped into a small two-person speeder and head off down the street. It was an easy task to follow her route from his position on the parallel road and he was relieved to see that his original tail had not reappeared nor was anyone else giving either of them more than a passing glance. He waited about a hundred meters away from the house Aellyn stopped at, making sure her friend was there and had accepted her story before heading off again. He had only made it a couple of kilometers when his commlink chirped and he pulled to a secluded spot on the side of the road to answer it. "Kenobi." 

"Obi-Wan, can you meet us at Feo's office when you're done out there?" Moytak's voiced echoed through the speaker. 

Realizing this was not the time or place to look for clarification on that vague query, Obi-Wan simply agreed. "I was just heading back. I should be there in about ten minutes." 

"See you then," Moytak replied and then closed the connection. 

Clipping his commlink back to his belt, Obi-Wan revved the bike and headed back towards the center of the city. Not needing to conceal his destination this time, he took a direct route and made it back to the Medical Research Center in even less time than anticipated. He parked the bike in the side lot, pocketed the ignition stick and headed into the building. When he reached the hallway leading to Feo's office, Moytak was waiting for him. 

"What did you find?" Obi-Wan asked as soon as he reached his friend. 

"We may have found the source of the jeunsenotiaum," Moytak explained in hushed tones as they moved into Moytak's office. "A couple hours ago Feo called his friend, Healer Kith Ahazi, who is the Administrator of the Solina Geriatric Facility looking for anything that might help Master Qui-Gon." 

"Did he have any suggestions?" Obi-Wan interrupted, the second comment suddenly commanding all his attention. 

"Nothing treatment wise. However, something very interesting came up during their conversation," Moytak continued. "It seems that a vial containing two ten-days' supply of jeunsenotiaum came up missing in a routine drug inventory this morning. Originally Ahazi thought it had just been misplaced since it's not a drug in demand on the black market but after talking to Feo he did some checking. He called back right before I commed you. It seems that Sani Amil is currently working in the facility's pharmacy." 

"So what are we doing here? Let's go over there and talk to her," Obi-Wan insisted, taking a couple steps back towards the door. 

"Wait," Moytak called out, stopping Obi-Wan in his tracks. "We don't need to go anywhere. Sani Amil is currently on duty in the pharmacy so, after they make her aware that a vial of the drug has come up missing, Healer Ahazi is going to send her over here to deliver some supposedly important research papers to Feo." A wry smile appeared on Moytak's lips as he added, "You and I are going to be waiting for her when she arrives so we can all have a little chat." 

"Definitely," Obi-Wan replied as he moved to look out the window. "Do you know if Qui-Gon is still at the detention center?" 

"He left there a while ago and after a brief stop at the Medical Center, he had Father's driver take him back to my townhouse," Moytak informed him. 

The fact that Qui-Gon had gone back to the Medical Center without prodding terrified him but, remembering his promise, Obi-Wan fought the desire to comm his master. After taking a couple of calming breaths, he grabbed Moytak's datapad from the desk and began to mentally prepare his series of questions. 

They had only been waiting about ten minutes when they heard a timid knock on the door. With a quick glance to Obi-Wan, Moytak walked over and opened it. "Yes?" 

"Are you Healer Yagil?" the woman in medical tunics asked politely. 

"No, but he should be back momentarily," Moytak replied as he directed the woman into the room. 

Sani Amil entered the room warily, stopping after only a few steps when she caught sight of Obi-Wan standing by the window. "Maybe I could just leave these papers with you?" she muttered, her face paling at the sight of a Jedi. 

"I'm certain that your instructions were to deliver them personally to Healer Yagil," Moytak said firmly. "Have a seat. I'm sure he'll be back in a few minutes." 

Obi-Wan watched the woman intently as she moved hesitantly over to the couch and sat down. Sani refused to meet his gaze, studying the envelope in her hands as if it contained the secrets to the galaxy. He continued to watch her, aware that his scrutiny was only adding to her nervousness. Finally when he thought it had gone on long enough, he asked, "So Mer Amil, have you had any contact with Tonak Lani recently?" 

It looked like Sani Amil would have fallen down if she hadn't already been sitting. "Excuse me?" she finally blurted out. 

"I'm curious to know if you've seen your old war-time friend in the past few days?" Obi-Wan repeated, suddenly sure he was on the right track. 

"How do you know about Tonak?" Sani asked. 

Deciding he was tired of skirting the issue, Obi-Wan answered in just enough detail. "We know that you were involved with him during the war and that someone kept your relationship from being investigated at that time. We also know that he was involved in the recent terrorist activity." His expression darkened even more as he asked, "How did he convince you to become involved in this terrorism?" 

"What are you talking about?" Sani cried out. "I haven't done anything. He came to the hospital to see me a few days ago but he never asked me for anything. He just talked to me for a few minutes, asked me how I'd been and then left when I got paged to bring medication up for a new patient." 

"He visited with you in the pharmacy?" Moytak asked. 

"He was only just inside the door," Sani replied, her face getting paler by the minute. 

Obi-Wan moved away from the window to within a couple of steps of the couch and asked rather harshly, "And during his visit you watched him every moment to ensure that none of the drugs you are responsible for could have been taken?" 

"There were no narcotics in the drug order I was putting away when Tonak was there and he never went into the main storage area," Sani answered defensively. 

"What type of drugs were you putting away?" Obi-Wan queried. 

"Just some assorted maintenance medications for the elderly patients we treat," Sani responded. 

After a quick glance at Obi-Wan, Moytak picked up the questioning. "Would one of those drugs have been jeunsenotiaum?" 

Sani's expression changed almost instantly, as if the missing piece of a puzzle had suddenly been put into place. "Why would he have taken that?" she finally muttered. "It has no street value and Tonak never did anything unless he could profit by it." 

"And if he could have profited by it?" Moytak prodded. "Would Tonak Lani have been above using his history with you to give him access to an easy source of the drug?" 

The way Sani sank back into her chair answered the question without words. Finally she muttered, "I should have known that he wouldn't have shown up just to see how I was doing." 

Obi-Wan gave her a few moments to collect herself and then took over the questioning. "So if we are to believe what you've just told us, you haven't had any contact with your old friend in the years since the war ended and had no idea that Tonak Lani was involved with this terrorist activity." He allowed his expression to darken a bit. "And that it never crossed your mind that Tonak could be involved when you were informed that the jeunsenotiaum was missing." He tossed a glance at Moytak and added haughtily, "With your history, that seems a little far fetched." 

Even though her voice quaked with fear, Sani defended herself. "I got involved with Tonak Lani when I was young and na�ve. If it weren't for the fact that my brother's best friend was dating some Captain in the intelligence office, I would have been charged with complicity with the enemy in wartime. When I was told they weren't going to press charges, I broke it off with Tonak and hadn't seen him since until three days ago." 

Trading another look with Moytak, Obi-Wan filed that comment away and went back to his questions. "So you have no idea who Tonak was working for?" 

"No, I don't. He never said what he was doing in Aka'lat now that I think about it," Sani explained. A moment later something seemed to click for her and she asked, "What do you mean who he was working for?" 

"He was one of the parties involved in an attack against my master and myself two nights ago and was killed by Oliani security during the scuffle," Obi-Wan explained. 

Eyes widening in shock at the revelation, Sani said nothing. Throughout the conversation, Obi-Wan had been focusing on the flow of the Force around the woman and it verified that Sani was telling them the truth as far as she knew it. Wanting to ensure that anything she might remember would be readily revealed, Obi-Wan handed her a small card with contact information he had written out earlier and noted in warning, "Your cooperation will be duly noted as we continue our investigation, Mer Amil. You are free to leave but be sure to contact Ser Shaadir's office if you recall anything further." 

"I will, Ser Jedi," Sani replied fervently. As she rose from her seat, she suddenly seemed to remember the envelope she still held in her hands. "Can I leave these papers for Healer Yagil?" 

"I'll make certain that he gets them," Moytak said as he held out his hand. The woman did not seem to find anything strange in Moytak's sudden reversal and Sani just handed him the envelope and headed out the door. 

When the door closed, Moytak turned to Obi-Wan. "This added to the other things we've learned today should give my father enough to initiate a tribunal. All we need to do is get all the information together and decide the best way to proceed." He stopped for a moment as if contemplating his options and suddenly seemed to come to a decision. "I'll call my mother and ask her to plan a casual dinner for tonight. That'll give us the opportunity to get everyone who's been working on this investigation together without anyone becoming suspicious. It'll just look like dinner for family and friends." 

"And we wouldn't have to worry about security at your parents' house," Obi-Wan agreed. "Are you sure your mother won't mind?" 

"Are you kidding?" Moytak laughed. "My mother will love to have the chance to plan a cozy family type meal, even if we'll spend some of the evening discussing political things. And I'm even going to be giving her three hours notice." 

"Okay, it's your neck," Obi-Wan taunted in return. "Anything else we need to do right now?" 

Moytak's smile widened as he answered, "Not unless you want to help me sweet talk my mother." 

"I'll pass on that one, thanks," Obi-Wan replied. "I think I'll head back to the townhouse until it's time for dinner." 

"Okay, plan on coming over to the house around 1930," Moytak said. "Use the bike if you want or comm me and I'll send Father's driver." 

"Thanks, I'll see you later," Obi-Wan replied, relieved that for now duty was fulfilled and he could go and check on Qui-Gon. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he returned to the townhouse after his quick stop at the Medical Center, Qui-Gon checked in with the ship and then settled into a healing trance for an hour. As much as he tried to reassure everyone that he was fine, the afternoon's events had shaken him more than he cared to admit. By the time he had settled into the transport, his heart was pounding and he was breathing as if he had been running for days. He prided himself on being in excellent shape and always relied on his body and the Force to carry him through any situation so this rare failure left him struggling to regain his normal serenity. Keeping up the Force disguise while he was interrogating Farl Corgan had strained his already overtaxed system and he doubted that he would be able to accomplish that task again. He could only hope that Obi-Wan and Moytak had been able to come up with enough evidence that, combined with what he had learned today, would allow the Prime Minister to confront the main culprits behind the terrorist activities soon. 

Heading into the refresher to relieve himself, Qui-Gon caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and saw the first-hand evidence that he had regressed even further. He studied his younger features intently, alarmed at how remarkable the change was. Not a hint of gray remained in his hair or beard and his skin was once again smooth and unlined. If not for the length of his hair and the bump from his twice broken nose, the man staring back at him would be identical to the newly knighted Qui-Gon Jinn of thirty years before. He looked no older than twenty-five and strongly suspected that the strain of creating the Force disguise had sped up the regression. 

After staring at his reflection for a moment more, Qui-Gon left the refresher and headed into the kitchen. Using the time to regain his floundering serenity, he brewed a pot of tea before moving to the comm terminal with his mug. He entered the comm code for the Temple and only had to wait a couple of minutes for his holonet transmission to be transferred to Master Jufa. 

"How are you, Qui-Gon?" Meneit Jufa asked, his eyes obviously studying the image that appeared before him. 

"People dream of reliving their youth with the knowledge of their experiences intact but I'm finding it's not quite what it's cracked up to be," Qui-Gon quipped in a feeble attempt at humor. 

"I received the results of your latest round of scans," Jufa replied, ignoring the weak joke. "It appears that by nightfall, you'll be younger than your apprentice." 

"I had to use the Force to alter my appearance for an interrogation this afternoon and I think that accelerated the age reversal," Qui-Gon admitted. He had planned on downplaying this newest occurrence but decided that he should at least be forthcoming with Meneit. "My heart rate was extremely elevated when I left the detention center and I'm certain that on at least two occasions the beat became erratic. By the time I arrived at the Medical Center it had stabilized but Healer Sarvai confirmed that I had suffered some minor damage to a small section of the heart muscle." 

"I'm very concerned on the effect this is having on your heart and circulatory system," Jufa said, his brow creasing into a furrow. "How much longer do you think you'll need to complete your mission?" 

"If things continue to fall into place, we may be able to wrap things up in the next day or two," Qui-Gon answered. "We are relatively certain we know who's behind this. We just need the proof to confront them." Before he could say anything else, the door to the suite opened and Obi-Wan entered. Qui-Gon smiled in greeting then returned his attention to the hologram of the Meneit Jufa. "Hopefully that confrontation can take place tomorrow." 

"That would be best," Jufa agreed. He looked away for a moment and when he looked back he was smiling. "The Council has given me authorization to travel to Ambria to assist you. I have arranged transport on a courier ship that leaves within the hour and will be in Aka'lat in approximately thirty hours." His expression became more serious and he added, "Do not overtax yourself, Qui-Gon. I'd suggest that if the need to camouflage your appearance arises again during that confrontation, you allow Obi-Wan to fulfill that duty," Jufa instructed. 

"I'll be cautious, Meneit," Qui-Gon acceded. "We'll see you when you arrive." 

"Until then, Qui-Gon," the Healer replied as he ended the connection. 

Looking up, Qui-Gon could see the combination of concern and confusion on Obi-Wan's face and reassured, "I'm okay, Padawan. Let me refill my mug and we can compare notes on what transpired this afternoon." 

Obi-Wan studied Qui-Gon intently while he poured tea for both of them and they moved to sit on the sofa. "The reversal has sped up again," Obi-Wan said, as he brushed his thumb over the much firmer skin under Qui-Gon's eye. 

Placing his mug on the table, Qui-Gon picked up the satin bag Obi-Wan had left there earlier and tipped the tiketis into his palm as he began his explanation. "It appears that the age reversal is accelerated by heavy Force use. I used the Force to alter my appearance when I interrogated Farl Corgan earlier and it seems to have increased the affects of the jeunsenotiaum." 

"Hence Master Jufa's warning that you let me handle it if the need arises again," Obi-Wan commented. "But why did you bother with that anyway?" 

"I thought it would be prudent to be cautious since I had visited the detention center before and we don't know who is on Minister Xiandoran's payroll," Qui-Gon explained. "And I never imagined that it would have any affect at all. I have been drawing on the Force unconsciously since the incident, just not for such sustained periods I guess." 

"Is that why you stopped at the Medical Center before you came back here?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Yes, when I left the detention center my heart was racing and I felt drained, as if I'd been sparring for hours," Qui-Gon admitted. "I recovered on the trip back but I wanted to make sure that this wasn't a major setback. Healer Sarvai's scan showed that the accelerated heart rate did a tiny bit of damage but has stabilized again." Concern was evident in Obi-Wan's face and he took hold of one hand and assured softly, "I'm trying to be cautious, love. I spent an hour in a healing trance before I contacted Master Jufa." 

"I'm glad he's coming here, Master," Obi-Wan confessed. "I'll feel better with a Temple trained healer overseeing your treatment." 

"I am too," Qui-Gon agreed. "Now let's review what we learned today so we can decide how to proceed." 

They put aside the discussion of Qui-Gon's health and spent the next hour with each of them relating the facts they had uncovered that afternoon. Qui-Gon replayed his conversation with Farl Corgan and Obi-Wan made detailed notes in his datapad. Obi-Wan recounted every detail of his conversations with both Aellyn Jandi and Sani Amil, putting the information into a more concise form as he did. Reviewing the information he and Moytak had accumulated earlier, they spent time collating the facts and documenting which details they felt could be used as evidence and which would be considered hearsay. 

Boots disappeared and tea mugs were refilled a number of times during their session and Qui-Gon fiddled with the blue stone Obi-Wan had given him almost the entire time. When they finally finished, Obi-Wan propped his feet up on the table in front of him and stretched while he scrolled through his datapad. "Between this and what Moytak and his friends have put together, I hope Minister Shaadir will decide tonight that we've uncovered enough for him to convene a tribunal." 

"Tonight?" Qui-Gon asked in confusion. 

A sheepish grin appeared on Obi-Wan's face as he said, "Sorry. I guess I forgot to tell you that we're expected for dinner at Minister Shaadir's at 1930. Moytak thought a casual dinner for friends and family would give us the perfect guise to review and compile our information." 

Qui-Gon exhaled a heavy sigh even as he said reluctantly. "Well, that is a good idea but I was honestly looking forward to a quiet night to rest and recoup." He twirled the tiketis between his fingers and said, "Though I must admit that I'm feeling much better." He leaned over and kissed the tip of Obi-Wan's nose as he added, "Must be the company." 

Obi-Wan placed a hand on the back of Qui-Gon's neck and drew him forward for a gentle kiss. When he pulled back, he insisted, "And after another hour in a padawan augmented healing trance, you'll be feeling that much better." 

Obi-Wan's hands moved to his belt and Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to be naked for this healing trance?" 

"Naked would be good but it isn't really necessary," Obi-Wan said with a smirk. "I thought you'd be more comfortable if you took off your belt, sash and outer tunics." 

"But can I trust you not to take advantage of me if you get me half naked?" Qui-Gon teased, wondering if maybe sex might reenergize him as effectively as the healing trance. 

Trying to look affronted but failing miserably, Obi-Wan countered, "I do have a modicum of self control, Master." 

After allowing Obi-Wan to strip off his belt, sash and tunics, Qui-Gon pushed him back to sit on the left side of the couch and then stretched out over the couch with his head in Obi-Wan's lap. "Maybe we should make a compromise. I'll spend a half hour in the healing trance and you can spend the other half hour tossing away that modicum of self control." 

"I'd expect that someone of your age and experience would have more restraint," Obi-Wan chided in mock dismay. 

Deciding that they could both benefit from some lighthearted banter, Qui-Gon retorted with a sneer, "I'm twenty-four, remember? I have an excuse to think with my cock." 

"You're incorrigible, Master," Obi-Wan chuckled, as he ran his fingers through the length of dark brown hair. 

"But you love me anyway," Qui-Gon quipped as he began to relax under the pleasure of those talented hands. 

"Yes, I do. In spite of your sometimes idiotic, overbearing and rash behavior," Obi-Wan retorted. "Now be a good Jedi, close your eyes and settle into your healing trance." 

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon replied, sending a wave of love over the bond to Obi-Wan. Twining his Force sense to Obi-Wan's, he tightened his hold on the blue stone he still held and did as he was asked, allowing Obi-Wan to augment him as he relaxed into the healing comfort of the Force. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Qui-Gon was in the healing trance, Obi-Wan catalogued his Master's physical condition. He studied the beloved face in his lap, looking over every inch with the scrutiny he would use while inspecting a saber crystal for flaws. After finishing the face, he moved on, inspecting every part of Qui-Gon he could see from this position. When the visual inspection was complete, he moved on to a more comprehensive one, using the Force to evaluate the condition of Qui-Gon's body. Although not a healer, all Jedi devoted extensive study to their bodies and to basic biology and he used this knowledge to check the state of Qui-Gon's major systems. It wasn't as easy as it would have been on his own body, but Obi-Wan had been bonded to Qui-Gon long enough that he had a good idea of the man's natural state. 

All of Qui-Gon's major systems seemed to be functioning properly but when Obi-Wan focused on his Master's heart, he could perceive the slight weakness in the muscle that Qui-Gon had alluded to earlier. As time passed, he could sense Qui-Gon drawing strength from the assisted trance, so when the half-hour was up, Obi-Wan pushed back a tendril of regret and allowed it to continue. With all his energy diverted into the trance itself, Qui-Gon was relying on Obi-Wan to monitor the duration of the trance so he would be unaware of the passage of time. He may have to deal with Qui-Gon's wrath afterwards but that was a price Obi-Wan was willing to pay to bolster his master's health. 

Obi-Wan continued to feed energy to Qui-Gon and he was pleased that even the minute fluctuations in his Master's systems seemed to be decreasing. He maintained the link for as long as he dared but after an hour and fifteen minutes had passed Obi-Wan slowly began withdrawing from their link. By the time their connection was back to its normal level, Qui-Gon started to surface from the trance and his respiration rate began to increase. In less than two minutes, his eyelids fluttered and his eyes opened. 

"Feeling any better, Master?" Obi-Wan asked as soon as their gazes locked. 

Qui-Gon's expression became pensive for a long moment and Obi-Wan could see that he was using the time to do a scan of his systems. When he finished, he smiled weakly. "Surprisingly better, Padawan." After a glance at the chrono, the smile faded completely. "Though I expect that's partially due to the length of time I spent in the healing trance." 

"It was obviously helping so using the time we had available to continue the trance seemed like the prudent course of action," Obi-Wan stated calmly. 

Qui-Gon looked like he was going to dispute the point but finally just shrugged and levered himself into a seated position. "Well, it looks like we'll have to forgo any more enjoyable activities if we're going to make it to Minister Shaadir's for 1930." He reached over and picked up the satin pouch he had left on the table earlier, returning the tiketis to it for safekeeping. He then got to his feet, grabbing the tunics and sash Obi-Wan had stripped from him earlier and began redressing. 

Obi-Wan took the hint, pulling on his boots and straightening his clothing before heading into the refresher. He returned a few moments later, holding Qui-Gon's hairbrush. When Qui-Gon sat down to pull on his boots, Obi-Wan used the opportunity to brush his master's hair and resecured the front section with the worn leather tie. There was a note of eagerness in his voice as he laid the brush on the table and asked, "Are we using the bike or should I comm Moytak?" 

Knowing how much Obi-Wan would enjoy driving the bike, Qui-Gon replied without a second thought, "The bike." He arched an eyebrow and smiled as he added, "Just remember that this is a leisurely drive and you can drive a bit slower than last time I rode behind you on a speeder bike." 

"And here I thought this rejuvenation would extend to a young man's love of speed," Obi-Wan retorted with a smirk. 

"Snaking between buildings doing one hundred and fifty kilometers an hour is more like suicide than a love of speed," Qui-Gon quipped in reply. "Someday when you have a padawan of your own, you'll experience the joy of stark terror while he steers a vehicle through the air with reckless abandon." 

"I'll just make sure I always drive," Obi-Wan laughed. He grabbed their cloaks off the hook by the door, tossed Qui-Gon his and then draped his over his shoulders. "Come on, Master. I promise to keep it under a hundred unless someone starts shooting at us." 

Putting on his cloak, Qui-Gon answered drolly, "That's reassuring," before following his apprentice out the door. 

It took them only a few minutes to grab the speeder bike from the garage and get started to Minister Shaadir's home. True to his word Obi-Wan kept the speed of the bike to a reasonable level and it was a very enjoyable ride. The sky was in that state of near dusk with the tiniest hint of orange and purple along the length of the horizon. The evening air was still temperate enough that their cloaks kept them warm during the ride. 

A footman stood at the open gate to the driveway as he had on their previous visit and the fact that he closed the gate as soon as Obi-Wan drove the bike through it told them that the other dinner guests had already arrived. Obi-Wan had barely pulled the ignition stick from the speeder when Kairylyn came bounding down the front steps. She slowed her pace as she got closer and was a model of decorum by the time she reached the two Jedi. "Good evening, Master Qui-Gon. Good evening, Obi-Wan," she greeted with a formal bow. 

Obi-Wan gave her a slight bow and then pulled her into a hug. "Not too grown up for a hug I hope, Kai?" 

"I'll always have a hug for you, Obi," Kairylyn replied. 

Qui-Gon opened his arms to the young woman. "For me too, I hope." 

"Definitely, Master Qui-Gon," Kairylyn replied as she walked into his embrace. When she stepped back, she added, "Everyone else is waiting inside." Her smile brightened as she admitted, "I cajoled Father into letting me come out to greet you but I had to promise to bring you right in." 

Qui-Gon pointed towards the marble stairs and smiled. "Wouldn't want to have you break your promises. Please lead the way, Mes Kairylyn." 

Kairylyn led the two Jedi into the house and directly to the sitting room. Moytak stood up, walking over to meet them in the middle of the room. "Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, welcome." He motioned to the three younger men sitting on the oversized sofa. "These are my friends, Jared, Muji and Denit, who have been helping with the investigation." The men exchanged handshakes and nods and then Moytak moved over to a smaller sofa on the other side of the room. 

The couple seated there rose as he approached and the woman quickly buried her look of shock and smiled warmly at the approaching Jedi. "It is wonderful to see both you again," Mirith said as she hugged both men. When she stepped back, she motioned to the man standing beside her. "Master Qui-Gon, this is my husband Feo Yagil." After the two men shook hands, she tried to coax a cowering young boy out from behind Feo but when he refused she just pointed and smiled. "This shy young man is our son, Sarn." The boy burrowed himself even closer to his father as both Jedi smiled and greeted him. Nodding in the direction of the chair where Vatiana was seated, she added, "And the beautiful cherub Mother is holding is our daughter, Jenica." 

After the introductions were completed, Minister Shaadir pressed a wine glass into each Jedi's hand and directed them to the two empty chairs. Qui-Gon answered Odan's questions about his health and they spent a few minutes making small talk before Vatiana rose from her seat, handed the baby to Mirith and said, "Let's move into the dining room. Late-meal should be just about ready." 

The group moved into the dining room and settled into their places at the table. As this was an informal affair, Vatiana had dismissed her servants for the day after the food was prepared and recruited her daughters to help her serve it. A refreshing change from the elaborate state dinners Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were forced to sit through so often, the simple food and pleasant company allowed them to truly enjoy their meal. The conversation remained on neutral subjects as they moved from one course into the next. The Jedi used the time to continue to catch up with their friends' lives and to begin to get to know the three young men Moytak had so easily taken into his confidence. 

By the time dessert dishes were being pushed back, the children were starting to fuss and Vatiana motioned to her husband. "Why don't you men retire to your study for a nightcap and the conversation you have been putting off all night. You have until we get the children settled down for the night and these dishes cleaned up to discuss your politics. By the time we join you, I expect you to be ready to move back to more pleasant topics." 

"Yes, dear," Odan replied with a fond smile. Standing up, he called out to the others, "Come along gentlemen. We have much to discuss." 

The others followed the Prime Minister from the dining room to his study, stopping only long enough to grab something from the well stocked bar before settling into seats. Obi-Wan pulled the datapad from his belt pouch, placed it on the low table and sat down on the floor beside Qui-Gon's chair. Moytak knelt on the floor across the table from him and placed two datapads and a small pile of papers beside Obi-Wan's datapads. 

"Were you able to discover anything new after I left, Moytak?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Moytak glanced over at one of his friends before replying with a slight smile. "Nothing concrete but Denit talked to his brother who's currently serving in the Oliani military police. His brother says that there are numerous rumors floating around that Major Arvid was seen a few weeks ago with someone who looked suspiciously like our dead terrorist, Tonak Lani." 

"I'd love to have proof of that," Obi-Wan replied. "It would be one more nail in the proverbial coffin." He picked up his datapad, scrolling until he found the report he had compiled that afternoon and handed the datapad to the Prime Minister. "Here's all the information my Master and I have gathered including the recaps from our interviews this afternoon." 

Odan took the time to scan through the information on the datapad, the concise format making it easy for him to pick out the key points. After a few minutes he looked over to where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sitting and smiled.. "I've already read through the material Moytak and his friends put together. That added to what you have provided here will give me more than enough evidence to convene a tribunal." He made eye contact with each person in the room and then declared fervently. "You've done an outstanding job of investigating these events and compiling this virtually irrefutable evidence. You all have my utmost gratitude, both personally and as prime minister." His expression grew much more serious as he met Qui-Gon's gaze and added, "I am only sorry that by coming to our assistance you became a target, my friend." 

"A hazard of the profession, Odan," Qui-Gon insisted. He spared a moment to look down at Obi-Wan and then assured, "I have faith that the Force will provide a solution to this situation." 

"With a little help from every resource we can throw the Force's way," Obi-Wan whispered. 

Ignoring his apprentice's comment, Qui-Gon changed the subject. "When do you plan on convening the tribunal, Odan?" 

"I would like to schedule it for tomorrow, late morning," Odan replied, "under the guise of an emergency cabinet meeting to deal with the terrorist activity. With recent events, that should allow enough time for me to assemble everyone essential to moving on this without giving any indication to Minister Xiandoran that we suspect anything." He looked intently at Qui-Gon and added, "My only concern is?" Odan stopped in mid-sentence, as if unsure of how to voice his concern. 

Well versed in the cultural nuances of this age-segregated society, Qui-Gon easily determined just what was causing the Prime Minister's anxiety and completed his friend's sentence. "You're worried about the effect my altered appearance will have on my credibility. You're concerned that the tribunal members will discount my testimony if I appear to be of minority age." He glanced over at Obi-Wan and said, "That will not be an issue." 

Obi-Wan immediately understood what Qui-Gon wanted and within seconds he was focusing the Force around his master. Almost instantaneously, the rejuvenated Qui-Gon vanished and his visage shifted to that of the fifty plus year old Jedi Master who had arrived on Ambria days earlier. 

"How?" Odan's and Moytak asked in unison. 

Obi-Wan continued to concentrate, holding the image while Qui-Gon replied. "Obi-Wan is using the Force to create an illusion of my normal appearance and is superimposing it over my face." 

"How long could you keep the illusion?" Moytak asked Obi-Wan. 

"I could maintain it for hours as long as I can give it a substantial portion of my concentration," Obi-Wan answered, even as he sustained the illusion. 

Relief and unease combined in Odan's expression as he addressed the elder Jedi. "Can you create this same illusion for yourself while you are testifying, Qui-Gon?" 

"Normally, I would be able to but as I found out earlier today, any intense use of the Force intensifies the affects of the jeunsenotiaum," Qui-Gon explained. "While I was interrogating Farl Corgan this afternoon, I created a Force illusion so he wouldn't notice the changes to my appearance. When I left the detention center, I was feeling extremely weak so I went over to the medical center. While I was waiting for Healer Sarvai's scans, I came to the realization that my heavy Force use had increased the rate of the age reversal." Qui-Gon again met Obi-Wan's gaze before adding, "Master Jufa feels that prolonged Force use, such as I would need to maintain the illusion throughout the tribunal, could possibly do major damage to my circulatory system." 

"Then we'll just have to find a way for Obi-Wan to be in that room," Moytak said firmly as he looked at the two Jedi. He appeared to be deep in thought for a long moment before turning and addressing one of his friends. "Muki, you're studying to be a barrister. Are there any precedents that would support someone who has not achieved the age of majority being allowed into tribunal proceedings?" 

"Only if the person is a crucial witness," Muki replied. "We might be able to make a case for that since Obi-Wan is the person who interviewed both Sani Amil and Aellyn Jandi." 

Obi-Wan looked around the room in concern at that thought and interjected, "I fear for the women's safety if we go public with our sources. Is there any way to list me as a witness for the information I obtained from them without publicly disclosing their names, at least during the tribunal stage?" 

"It's possible," Muji answered slowly, his vague expression indicating that he was pondering the question. "The evidence we have collected would need to be presented to a Senior Magistrate and he would have to issue an edict both allowing Obi-Wan to be present in a majority segregated area for the duration of the tribunal and accepting his testimony in lieu of the actual witnesses." 

"What would it take to have the edict granted?" Moytak asked his friend. 

"A strong case would have to be made for the safety of Mers Amil and Jandi to justify Obi-Wan's appearance in their stead," Muji said. 

At this comment, Qui-Gon spoke up for the first time in this portion of the discussion. "I expect that would not be too difficult. Especially in light of the fact that we believe that Major Arvid killed Tonak Lani to keep him from being interrogated after the attack against Obi-Wan and I." He turned to Odan and asked, "Is there anyone in the Justice Department that you trust implicitly? Someone you could present the petition to without any fear that the information would make its way into Minister Xiandoran's hands?" 

"Ren," Odan said at the same time that Moytak said, "Magistrate Bdu." 

Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon and smiled. "I guess we can take that as a yes." 

The Prime Minister walked over to his desk, pulled a datapad out of a drawer and dropped it on the table where Obi-Wan and Moytak were seated. "Download all the information for me. I'll stop by to see Ren on my way into the office and get the edict we need. No one will question it because we've been friends for years and stop by on each other unannounced quite frequently." He stopped for a moment, his brow furrowed in thought, and then remarked, "I'll also ask for his recommendation for a magistrate to oversee the tribunal. I'd prefer that it be someone that has no connection to me so that no one can allege bias." 

"I think that would be prudent," Qui-Gon agreed. "So what else do we need to do to prepare for tomorrow?" 

Moytak studied Qui-Gon intently for a moment and then looked over at his father. "If Obi-Wan uses the Force to mask the changes Master Qui-Gon has undergone because of the attack against him, we won't be able to include that in the list of charges for the tribunal." 

"The actual attack, including the injection of jeunsenotiaum and the medical reports from my initial treatment, should be included for the tribunal," Qui-Gon maintained. "If all goes well, it will not become necessary to reveal more until a treatment has been found to reverse the changes." 

"Maybe we should rethink exactly how much we want the illusion to age you, Master," Obi-Wan remarked. At everyone's looks of confusion, he expounded a bit. "I assume we will have to provide written affidavits to be distributed to the tribunal." The Prime Minister nodded in agreement and Obi-Wan continued, "If those affidavits state that due to his exposure to the drug Qui-Gon's age is now approximately forty-four, I suggest he should appear to be approximately forty-four." 

"Good point, Padawan," Qui-Gon agreed. "And if it becomes necessary, we can drop the illusion completely and allow the tribunal to see the full extent of the damage." 

"Who will prepare these affidavits and get them endorsed?" Odan asked. 

"I can do that, Father, and I'll deliver them to you before the tribunal," Moytak said. 

"But you won't be allowed in the building," Obi-Wan noted in confusion. 

"Immediate family has a dispensation which allows us access to Father's office through his private lift," Moytak explained. Suddenly a smile blossomed on his face and he looked from Obi-Wan to his father. "I assume that you don't want anyone aware that Obi-Wan is in the building until after everyone has congregated in the meeting room." 

"Definitely," Odan agreed. "If we have to show the documentation that will allow Obi-Wan into the building, we'll lose the element of surprise." 

"Obi-Wan, would you be able to maintain illusions for both yourself and Master Qui-Gon for a few minutes," Moytak asked. 

Obi-Wan considered it for just a moment before answering. "Sure, as long as all I had to do was maintain the illusions. Why do you ask?" 

With a quick glance towards his brother-in-law, Moytak explained. "You and Feo are about the same build. If you could disguise yourself as Feo, you, Master Qui-Gon and I, could arrive together tomorrow morning and take the private lift to Father's office. You could remain there until it's time to go into the meeting room where the tribunal will be held and no one would be the wiser." 

Obi-Wan stood up and crossed the room, studying Feo intently for about a minute before turning back towards the others. Within a matter of seconds, a remarkably good replica of Healer Feo Yagil stood where Obi-Wan had been and a moment later Qui-Gon appeared to once again be in his mid forties. "Will that pass?" 

Before anyone could answer, the door opened and Mirith addressed the man standing in the center of the room. "Your son is refusing to go to sleep until you come up to tuck him in." 

"There's your answer, Obi-Wan," Feo chuckled as he rose from his chair. "If you can pass the wife test, you can pass anything." 

Shock was too weak a word for the expression on Mirith's face as she looked between the two Feo's. After a few more seconds, Obi-Wan took pity on Mirith and allowed the illusion to fade away. "Don't worry, you only have one husband to take home tonight, Mirith." 

"How did you do that?" Mirith asked but before Obi-Wan could reply she shook her head. "Forget it. I really don't want to know." Without another word, she left the room and, knowing it was in his best interest, Feo followed close behind her. 

Moytak dissolved into laughter as the door closed and the others in the room weren't far behind. "That made my night. We couldn't have arranged that better if we'd been trying." 

When the laughter died down, Odan spoke. "There is a conference room on the same floor as my office that would be perfect. I'll have my assistant make the calls first thing in the morning, asking everyone to arrive by 1100. When everyone is assembled, I can enter the room with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in tow." 

"Father, you may want to post guards outside both entrances after the tribunal begins," Moytak said. "From what we have found during our investigation, I wouldn't put it past either Defense Minister Xiandoran or Major Arvid to try to leave when they realize how compelling the case against them is." 

"Is that everything?" Odan asked, after nodding his agreement. 

After taking a moment to mentally review their discussion, Qui-Gon answered, "I think we've covered everything." 

"Good. Now we can relax and enjoy the rest of our evening," Odan announced as he rose from his seat and headed over to the bar. He refilled his glass and Qui-Gon's and noticed that the younger men also rose and obtained refills of whatever they were drinking as he settled back into his chair. 

The conversation had shifted back to more socially acceptable topics by the time Vatiana and the others rejoined the group. Mirith had relayed the story of the two Feos and both Vatiana and Kairylyn wanted to see it first hand. Obi-Wan capitulated after a brief prodding and afterwards shared more stories of some of his and Qui-Gon's more amusing missions. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after 2200 by the time Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left the Shaadir household and were mounted on the speeder bike for the trip back to Moytak's townhouse. The air was a bit cooler and that, added to the exhaustion he could feel coming from Qui-Gon, caused Obi-Wan to navigate a much more direct route than on the trip over. He dropped his master at the front door before driving into the parking facility and settling the bike in Moytak's parking space. 

When he walked through the door of Moytak's townhouse, Qui-Gon was walking away from the comm unit and heading into the small kitchen. As he hung his cloak he could see Qui-Gon gathering the items he needed to brew tea. "Master, let me do that," Obi-Wan said, as he moved to the older man's side. 

Qui-Gon looked down at what he was doing and answered in a bemused tone, "Not even sure why I'm doing this." 

Obi-Wan emptied the water from the kettle and pushed the other items back into the corner. "Why don't we head into the bedroom? I'll give you a massage and help you to relax." 

Turning so that he was facing his apprentice, Qui-Gon met his gaze and smiled wryly. "You need to work on your pickup lines, love." 

Taking the hint from Qui-Gon's tone, Obi-Wan allowed an expression of false innocence to bloom on his face and teased, "You wound me. I'm fully prepared to make good on my offer and give you a full body massage." The innocent look morphed into an evil smirk as he added, "It's not my fault if that always leads to more strenuous activities." 

With a raised eyebrow as his only reply, Qui-Gon switched off the lights and headed into the bedroom and in less than a second Obi-Wan was following behind. 

After a quick trip to the refresher, Qui-Gon sat down on the bed and Obi-Wan moved to his haunches before his master, removing Qui-Gon's boots with an ease that spoke of years of practice. Belt, sash and tunics disappeared almost as quickly and then Obi-Wan pulled him to his feet. 

After pausing to turn back the blankets, Obi-Wan pulled off his master's leggings and linens before gently pushing him to lie back on the bed. "I'll be back in a second," he said before disappearing into the refresher. He returned a few moments later with a pair of towels, one wet and one dry, and a bottle of massage oil. He placed them on the night table before taking a moment to strip out of his clothing and bundle the dirty clothing together for the cleaning service. 

Qui-Gon watched in obvious pleasure as Obi-Wan stripped off his clothing and moved around the small bedroom. He stole a brief kiss before complying with his padawan's order to roll over, settling on his stomach. In seconds, Obi-Wan was straddling his thighs. 

Pouring a generous portion of oil into his palm, Obi-Wan took a moment to warm it before moving his hands to Qui-Gon's shoulders. "You're so tight, love," he said as he began kneading the taut muscles. 

"I thought that was a good thing," Qui-Gon retorted as he arched his butt off the bed. 

Smacking his palm down on the enticing butt cheek, Obi-Wan replied with a chuckle, "What's good for your ass is bad for your shoulders." 

Wiggling again, Qui-Gon prodded, "Let's forget about my shoulders and take advantage of the area where tight is a good thing." 

"Patience, my impatient young Master," Obi-Wan chided as he pushed Qui-Gon's hips back down on the bed. He shimmed forward until his half-hard cock rested provocatively against the crack of his lover's ass and returned his attention to the tight shoulders. 

"You are a big tease, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon quipped as he pressed his hips upwards again. 

"All good things come to those who are patient, my Master," Obi-Wan said huskily. Even as he traded teasing banter with Qui-Gon, part of Obi-Wan was cataloguing the changes in the body beneath him. The muscles under his hands seemed firmer, the skin smoother and the movements both quicker and a bit stronger. 

"I don't think that's quite how that saying goes, my Padawan," Qui-Gon replied, his voice taking on a somewhat lethargic quality as he began to relax. 

A soft chuckle was his only reply as Obi-Wan continued his massage. As the tight muscles loosened under the pressure of his fingers, the normal contours of the familiar body seemed to be almost outweighed by the changes. His thoughts pondered that quandary as his hands slipped from the shoulders down to Qui-Gon's lower back where he repeated his earlier ministrations. When those muscles had relaxed he slipped even lower, massaging the firm ass cheeks thoroughly. After he was certain that Qui-Gon was fully relaxed, he switched the tone of his touches from massaging to caressing. His fingertips swirled lightly over the skin covering the tight buttocks and it didn't take long for the relaxed body beneath him to begin to tense in an entirely different way. He warmed a bit more oil in his palm and then drizzled it over the small of Qui-Gon's back and into the crease between his cheeks. 

Qui-Gon reacted to the hands caressing him, in turns arching into the touches or sinking deeper into the bed. When an oiled finger circled his anus, disappearing every time he tried to shift into the teasing touch, the last vestiges of his patience seemed to evaporate and he growled, "Enough. I thought the whole purpose of this exercise was to relax me." 

"You seem pretty relaxed to me," Obi-Wan quipped before giving in and pressing his finger passed the tight ring of muscle guarding the opening of Qui-Gon's body. 

"And I'll be more relaxed after you fuck me into the mattress," Qui-Gon replied, his blunt choice of words another change from his normal conduct. 

The somewhat vulgar command from his usually cultured Master sent a surge of arousal straight to Obi-Wan's cock. Squashing his desire to just shove into the tight heat surrounding his finger, he went back to his teasing. "We wouldn't want to rush through the experience." Contrary to his words, he added a second finger, stretching and coating Qui-Gon's opening until his fingers slipped in and out easily. 

When Obi-Wan removed his fingers to apply more oil, Qui-Gon used the momentary distraction to unseat his apprentice and shift up onto his knees. Reaching back, he placed one hand behind his padawan's neck and pulled him forward for a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into Obi-Wan's mouth the way he had been asking Obi-Wan to thrust into his body. When he broke the kiss, he settled onto his hands and knees as he ordered, "Now get to it. Otherwise, I may have to see just how much of an edge this younger body will give me when I wrestle you to the bed and take control here." 

Even as he began to spread oil over his erection, Obi-Wan snorted, "As if you need any more of an advantage than the twenty kilos you have on me." He stifled a laugh at the glare on Qui-Gon's face and shifted between the spread legs, coming to the conclusion that any more teasing would find him tossed on his ass and pinned to the floor. "Ready?" he asked as he placed the head of his cock against Qui-Gon's opening. 

"Sith, yes," Qui-Gon answered, snapping his hips back to emphasize his readiness. 

Obi-Wan pressed forward, gently at first, and then just thrusting hard when Qui-Gon began growling softly. "Oh yes," he moaned as he sunk fully into that tight sheath. 

"Move, damn it," Qui-Gon ordered when Obi-Wan remained still. 

All traces of Obi-Wan's restraint melted away with uncharacteristic impatience that colored the husky order. His fingers dug into Qui-Gon's hips and he began thrusting, long strokes that had him pulling out almost completely and then slamming back in, each one a little harder than the one before. Moans, grunts and cries of "yes, harder, again," punctuated the sounds of slapping flesh as Obi-Wan pounded into Qui-Gon. Much sooner than he would have liked, Obi-Wan felt his balls tightening so he slipped one hand around to grasp Qui-Gon's cock. 

"My Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon cried out as his release roared through him a few rough strokes later. 

The muscles surrounding him tightened and Obi-Wan's orgasm began within seconds, his semen pulsing into Qui-Gon's body as his master's coated his fist.. He laid his head on Qui-Gon's sweaty back as the tremors rushing through him abated. When he found the strength to speak, he declared in a ragged voice, "Always yours, Qui-Gon." After kissing the patch of skin under his lips, he moved back until he slipped from his lover's body and collapsed onto the bed. 

Qui-Gon shifted from his hands and knees and rolled onto his back. "Amazing. I'd have to say that was even more revitalizing than my earlier healing trance." 

"Maybe you should mention that to Master Jufa when he arrives," Obi-Wan teased. "Maybe he'll make sex part of your treatment regime." 

"As if I could be so lucky," Qui-Gon returned as he held his arms open in invitation. "Now, let's get some sleep, love. Tomorrow will be an interesting day." 

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate to slip into the welcome embrace, not letting the stickiness of sweat or semen keep him from snuggling against the broad chest. "I love you," he whispered as he settled his ear over Qui-Gon's heart and allowed the comforting beat to lull him to sleep. 

Knowing the day's events would most likely task the energy reserves a good night's sleep had given them, they rose after a brief period of kissing and caressing. Evading Obi-Wan's concerned questions by disappearing into the refresher, Qui-Gon showered first, heading into the kitchen to prepare tea and order first-meal as soon as he finished dressing. By the time Obi-Wan joined him, he had placed their scheduled call to Captain Embree and was filling two mugs. "Our food should be delivered shortly." 

Taking the mug that Qui-Gon pressed into his hand, Obi-Wan nodded his thanks and asked pointedly, "Are you planning to spend the day avoiding any discussion of your condition?" 

Breathing a heavy sigh of resignation, Qui-Gon replied, "What's there to say? I've regressed about three more years; my physical state is basically unchanged from yesterday, though it appears that our activities last night along with eight hours of sleep restored my energy levels." 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth as if to contradict his master but seemed to decide against it. Sipping his tea, he asked, "Should we review the information we've compiled again before Moytak arrives?" Before Qui-Gon could answer the door chimed and Obi-Wan went over to answer it. Thanking the waiter, he pushed the serving cart into the room, grabbing the datapads he had set aside the night before and placing them and the food on the small table. Dropping into one of the chairs, he looked over at Qui-Gon as he began to fill a plate. "We can go over everything while we eat, if you'd like." 

Eagerly accepting the reprieve from their previous topic, Qui-Gon sat down as well, filling a plate and settling into the comfortable pattern of reviewing the results of the investigation with Obi-Wan. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time the door chimed it was Moytak, arriving to accompany them to the Prime Minister's office. After they shared greetings, Obi-Wan grabbed the datapads from the table, tucked them into the pouch on his belt and gathered their cloaks. He handed Qui-Gon his cloak as they reached the door, shrugging into his as he stepped into the hallway. He watched while Qui-Gon pulled up his hood to hide his face then following his master and Moytak to the lift. 

To facilitate the deception they would need when they arrived, Moytak had used his own ground transport, leaving it parked in the cul-de-sac. They settled into the vehicle quickly and Moytak drove them directly to the Parliament Building. He pulled into a visitor's parking space and turned off the ignition. "Are you ready?" 

Obi-Wan took a moment to center himself and then drew on the Force. In the blink of an eye, he morphed into an accurate replica of Feo Yagil and a few seconds later Qui-Gon's appearance shifted from that of a twenty-one year old to a man closer to his mid-forties. Images firmly in place, Obi-Wan replied with Feo's smile. "Ready." 

Looking a little shocked even though he had expected it, Moytak got out of the vehicle and opened the door for the Jedi. "After you, Master Qui-Gon." 

They walked the short distance to the building quickly and made their way to the Prime Minister's office with a minimum of conversation. Moytak greeted a few people as they passed but Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan only nodded politely at the people they walked by. They exited the private lift and entered Minister Shaadir's office without any fanfare, directed to the inner office as soon as they crossed the threshold. 

When the door closed behind them, Obi-Wan verified that no one beside the Prime Minister occupied the office and then released his hold on the Force illusion. The image of Feo evaporated as did the age altering of Qui-Gon and his Master again appeared as a twenty-one year old. 

"Even after watching you do that twice now, it still seems almost surreal," Moytak commented. "And after the things you did last time you were on Ambria, nothing should shock me, Obi-Wan." 

"The Force does have a multitude of uses," Obi-Wan deadpanned, in an eerie impression of his Master. 

A raised eyebrow was Qui-Gon's only reaction to the comment before he addressed the Prime Minister. "Has everything been arranged, Odan?" 

"Yes. I was able to get Magistrate Bdu to sign the edict to allow Obi-Wan to be present for the proceedings," Odan began. "He also suggested an impartial Magistrate to oversee the tribunal and, after speaking to Magistrate Vekker, I am comfortable with his recommendation. My staff has hand delivered notifications to all relevant parties that their presence is required at 1100 hours in the conference room under the guise of our ongoing terrorism investigation and I have hand picked six men from my personal guard to stand sentry at the doors to the conference room once the tribunal begins." 

Glancing up at the chrono, Moytak said, "Then all that's left to do is wait.." 

After looking over at the chrono as well, Qui-Gon turned to the Prime Minister. "If I remember correctly, there is a small private sitting room attached to this office. Would it be possible for Obi-Wan and I to retire there to meditate until it's time for the proceedings?" 

"Certainly, Qui-Gon," Odan replied as he moved towards a recessed door. "I'll come to get you when everyone has congregated in the meeting room so you can enter with me." 

"Thank you," Qui-Gon replied as he walked through the door, Obi-Wan trailing a few steps behind him. 

Removing his cloak and then reaching to remove Qui-Gon's, Obi-Wan draped them over a chair before turning to face his master, face creased in concern. "Are you having more side effects from the jeunsenotiaum, Master?" 

"Just a few flutters in my heartbeat and a little dizziness. Nothing much different than I was feeling this morning, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied. "I just thought it would benefit both of us to spend some extra time in meditation to build our reserves in preparation for the tribunal." He reached over and ran his fingertips gently along the side of Obi-Wan's face. "You are more than capable of keeping up the illusion for as long as needed unless you allow your concern for me to undermine your focus. Keep your mind on the here and now, Obi-Wan, and do not allow your apprehension over what the future may bring to affect your actions in the present." 

Biting back his retort that one of them had to worry about the future, Obi-Wan drew on the Force for calm and replied with the only acceptable answer. "Yes, Master. Joint meditations or separate?" 

A small smile lifted the corners of Qui-Gon's mouth. "Separate, I think. Better to remove any temptation you might feel to share energy with me instead of building your own reserves." 

Unable to deny that he would resort to that if he felt it was necessary, Obi-Wan again replied, "Yes, Master," as he sat down on the floor in a cross legged position. 

Qui-Gon settled on the floor in front of Obi-Wan, kneeling in the more traditional meditation posture. "Do not fear, Padawan. The Force will provide an answer," he reassured before closing his eyes, slowing his breathing and dropping into his trance. 

"From your mouth to the Force's ear, "Obi-Wan whispered, before following his master's example and settling into the welcoming currents of the Force. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan surfaced from his meditation to find Qui-Gon turning the tiketis over and over in his palm. His master must have seen the question in his eyes because an answer came before he even could voice it. 

"I was having trouble finding my center and the tiketis seemed to help me achieve my focus for meditation," Qui-Gon explained. 

"You never have trouble finding your center," Obi-Wan countered. "Another side effect from the jeunsenotiaum, Master?" 

"Could be, I guess," Qui-Gon admitted. "It's been quite some time since I've had difficulty centering but it seems odd that your gift..." Before he could finish his sentence, they heard a discrete knock on the door. Rising from his knees, Qui-Gon tucked the blue stone back into the pouch on his belt and held out a hand to his apprentice. "Duty calls." 

Obi-Wan accepted the proffered hand after only a moment's hesitation but as they left the room, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something important in Qui-Gon's last comment. Knowing he didn't have time to delve into it now, he filed the thought, planning to devote tonight's meditation to the nagging feeling that he was missing something very important. 

Minister Shaadir looked between the two Jedi as he addressed them. "Everyone is assembled in the conference room and the handpicked members of my personal guard are standing by. They will take position as soon as the three of us enter. Are we ready?" 

Nodding in reply, Obi-Wan drew on the strength of the Force and concentrated on Qui-Gon. Within seconds, tendrils of the Force surrounded the age-altered body and the twenty one year old was again replaced by an approximately forty-four year old version of his Master. "Ready." 

"Good luck," Moytak said as he opened the office door. 

Flanked on either side by the Jedi, Prime Minister Shaadir walked through the door his son held open and led the group down the empty corridor. Two members of the Minister's private guard took up a position behind them as they crossed distance to the conference room. When Minister Shaadir nodded to the ceremonial guard waiting at the main entrance, the guard opened the door and announced his arrival. Everyone seated at the two long tables rose in unison as the Prime Minister stepped through the doorway and walked towards his normal seat. He had barely made it halfway down the room's center aisle when a voice rang out in anger. 

"How dare you violate Oliani law and allow that boy into an official government gathering in the Parliament Building?" Minister Xiandoran snarled as he jumped to his feet and pointed at Obi-Wan. 

Prime Minister Shaadir turned around and faced the Defense Minister confidently. "Jedi Kenobi is here because he has information relevant to the investigation of the terrorist activity." He held up his hand when Xiandoran would have said more and pointed to the aide who was circulating around the table. "The necessary writ to allow Jedi Kenobi into these proceedings was processed by Magistrate Bdu earlier today and copies of it are being distributed as we speak." 

Xiandoran threw the papers the aide handed him onto the table and continued his angry rant. "What information could this child possibly have uncovered that Major Arvid's team of intelligence operatives has not?" 

"If you would kindly take your seat, Minister Xiandoran, all will be revealed," Shaadir said firmly before continuing to his chair. He directed the Jedi to the two empty seats at the end of the table, continuing to speak as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan made their way to their places. "Along with the writ allowing Jedi Kenobi's presence, your packets include a number of sworn affidavits providing information on the terrorist activities and the individuals behind them. Please take a few minutes to read through them before we proceed." 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan scanned the reactions of the people in the room as they read through the documents provided. Shock was apparent from most as they processed the details provided and spikes of fear came from a handful of individuals but, with the amount of attention he was devoting to keeping up the illusion of Qui-Gon's appearance, Obi-Wan wasn't able to pinpoint who was emanating the fear. 

Master, can you get a sense of where the fear is coming from? Obi-Wan queried over their bond. 

Not without drawing more heavily on the Force, Qui-Gon replied the same way. Maybe when the initial shock fades we'll be able to get a better sense of individual emotions. 

Yes, Master, Obi-Wan sent in reply as he continued to scan the room's occupants. 

After he had allowed sufficient time for everyone to read through the documents, Minister Shaadir rose from his chair and addressed the assembly. "In light of this accumulation of evidence, I am convening a Tribunal of Inquiry, to begin immediately." 

Another wave of shock engulfed the room at this pronouncement and Minister Xiandoran again jumped to his feet again and blurted out, "You can't do that!" 

"And why is that, Minister Xiandoran?" Odan asked calmly. 

Xiandoran seemed to take a moment to get himself under control before declaring, "A Tribunal of Inquiry can only be convened under the direct jurisdiction of a Senior Magistrate." 

At a slight nod from the Prime Minister, the aide who had distributed the evidentiary packets walked to the side entrance. He opened the door and a regal looking gentleman in his mid-sixties, wearing the heavy black robes that signified the office of Magistrate strode confidently into the room. Odan waited until the newcomer had reached his side and then deferred his seat to the Magistrate with a formal proclamation. "I entrust full authority for this Tribunal into the venerable hands of Magistrate Vekker. May the wisdom of the ancients and the clarity of justice surround and support us in our search for the truth." He waited until the Magistrate settled into the chair he had just vacated then moved into the last remaining empty chair at the opposite end of the table from the Jedi and sat down. 

"I call this Tribunal to order and bind each person present to swear silent oath that any testimony they provide is the unqualified truth," Magistrate Vekker intoned. "This general declaration holds the same sway as public, individual oaths and each person will be held to the same degree of responsibility for any false information they attempt to impart during this Inquiry." 

With that declaration, Magistrate Vekker began his detailed review of the evidentiary documents. The first affidavit in the packet pertained to Qui-Gon's interviews with Farl Corgan and the Magistrate started the proceedings with that. Besides the questions that the Magistrate asked himself, Oliani custom allowed all members present to ask for clarification on any points and the discussion on the first testimony lasted well into the thirteenth hour. 

The attack against the Jedi was the next topic of discussion and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan provided the facts in a detailed recitation that left very few questions for them. The Magistrate directed a few questions to Major Arvid but she deflected most unanswered by hiding beneath the cloak of confidentiality her military classification provided. Because the proceedings were only an Inquiry and no actual charges had been filed, counsel was not available to any of the participants. This lack of formal charges and counsel gave individuals more leeway in even refusing outright to reply to questions if they believed doing so could implicate them. Therefore the Magistrate could not oblige anyone to reply but could only use the information shared freely in compiling his findings. 

The medical affidavit on Qui-Gon's condition was discussed next and much to Obi-Wan's surprise everything in it was accepted without much debate. They moved on to the evidence that Moytak and his friends had gathered at the site of Qui-Gon's attack and this proved to be a major sticking point. Major Arvid questioned the conditions of both the evidence retrieval and subsequent analysis, claiming their findings could have been tainted by any number of factors during the process. Writs to allow Moytak and Jared into the proceedings were quickly drafted and messengers were sent to retrieve the two younger men and Feo Yagil so that they could answer questions about the evidence first-hand. 

A small recess was called while they waited and the Prime Minister had an assortment of items to provide a light meal delivered to the conference room.. A few people muttered about the Magistrate's decision not to allow anyone involved to leave the vicinity but their complaints were dismissed since both nourishment and a small sanitation facility was available to all within the confines of the conference area. 

Moytak was the first to arrive and soon after his arrival the Magistrate called the proceedings back to order. Details of the reconnoitering party were shared and Moytak remained calm and collected even under Arvid's verbal battering. Feo arrived during Moytak's testimony and he took his turn answering technical questions about his part in the analysis of the vial and its contents. By the time Jared took his place at the questioning table, most of the points had been discussed in great detail and he was dismissed after only three questions. 

Obi-Wan's interview with Aellyn Jandi was the next topic of review, although the identity of his source was kept confidential. Minister Xiandoran tried to get Magistrate Vekker to dismiss the information in its entirety as hearsay and force the unidentified witness appear herself but the Magistrate stood by the earlier ruling that to do so could place the woman in danger. 

It was 1700 by the time the discussion shifted to Obi-Wan's interview with Sani Amil. Major Arvid made the same attempt at exclusion that the Defense Minister had with the same result. Questions during this portion of the evidentiary review were more numerous than during Obi-Wan's earlier testimony and he was finding it extremely tiring to be continually drawing on the Force to maintain the illusion of Qui-Gon's appearance while Arvid and a few others were challenging his comments at every turn. He was more than relieved when Magistrate Vekker called an end to the repetitive questioning and asked those assembled if anyone had any further information to share. 

When no one came forward, the Magistrate called another recess and withdrew to the small sitting room where he had waited originally, to review his notes and the evidentiary documents. 

During the stoppage, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan retreated back into Odan's office and as soon as the door closed behind them, Obi-Wan allowed the Force disguise to fade. Qui-Gon dropped onto the couch a moment later, his face betraying his fatigue. Obi-Wan knelt beside the couch, one hand resting against a bearded check. "Master?" The one word easily conveyed the concern welling inside him. 

"Just give me a moment, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, eyes closed and head resting against the cushions. 

During the tribunal, Obi-Wan had been so focused on keeping up the Force disguise that he had not been able to spare any energy to monitor his master so he was surprised at the level of weariness he felt coming from Qui-Gon. 

"During various segments of testimony, I was using the Force to try to discern if the fear or anxiety swirling around the room was emanating from anyone other than Minister Xiandoran and Major Arvid. I guess I overextended myself a bit," Qui-Gon explained without opening his eyes. 

Obi-Wan closed his own eyes, gathering the Force within him to bolster his own reserves before sending an influx of energy into his master. He could feel Qui-Gon drawing on the energy he was sending, using it to rebuild his depleted energy levels. 

"Better?" Obi-Wan asked, when Qui-Gon finally opened his eyes. . 

"Yes, thank you," Qui-Gon said. "It's difficult to not use the Force instinctively to augment what is obvious to our other senses after relying on it for my entire life. I didn't expect that small amount of focus to be so draining." 

Even with his concern over Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan could understand how difficult it would be to not automatically reach into the Force. "Maybe we should get you over to the Medical Center," Obi-Wan said, even though he didn't expect Qui-Gon to agree. 

"That won't be necessary. I'm feeling better already," Qui-Gon countered as he sat up straighter on the couch. "We should get back." 

Obi-Wan was about to argue when he heard a knock on the door and Moytak poked his head inside. "Is everything all right, Obi-Wan?" Moytak asked. 

"We're managing," Obi-Wan answered. "This day has been rather draining. I'm glad it's almost over." 

"Well, the Magistrate is getting ready to come back in," Moytak explained. 

"We'll be right there," Qui-Gon replied as he rose a bit shakily to his feet. 

When the door slid closed behind Moytak, Obi-Wan turned back to his master but Qui-Gon deflected any attempt at dissuasion. "We mustn't keep everyone waiting." 

Seeing the statement as the dismissal it was, Obi-Wan took a calming breath before drawing on the Force and recreating the illusion that would re-age Qui-Gon. When the illusion was firmly in place, the two men left Odan's office and traveled the short distance back to the conference room. 

They were standing in the back of the room, once again the picture of Jedi serenity, when the side door opened and the robed figured stepped through it. Qui-Gon glanced over at Obi-Wan and said softly, "Let's hope that Magistrate Vekker's quick decision is a positive sign." 

The Magistrate moved back to his place at the table and when everyone had returned to their seats, he announced, "After reviewing this afternoon's testimony and the evidentiary documents, I hereby rule that there is sufficient evidence to bring charges of sedition and insurgence against both Defense Minister Evet Xiandoran and Major Koyi Arvid." Murmurs filled the room but neither of the accused showed any reaction to the Magistrate's declaration. When the room quieted, he continued, "Since their widespread contacts and financial prosperity would make them both flight risks, I am placing them both under house arrest until such time as a Tribunal of Verity can be completed." 

At this last comment, Minister Xiandoran finally showed a reaction, jumping from his seat and ranting, "You can't be serious. You can't detain me on suppositions and innuendos. I am a high-ranking government official, not a common criminal." 

"Your position is the only thing keeping me from having you incarcerated in the Oliani Detention Center, Minister Xiandoran. Continue this behavior and I may have to reconsider that decision," Magistrate Vekker warned. "You will both be fitted with electronic monitoring devices that will continually transmit your location to the Judiciary Guards who will be stationed at your residences. If you attempt to leave your homes for any reason that has not been pre-approved by the Judiciary, you will be immediately transported to the Detention facility." He glared between Xiandoran and Arvid, disgust evident in his expression. "The accusations against both of you are only a whisper away from outright treason. I think it would do you both well to seriously consider your positions and contemplate cooperating fully with the board that will be assembled to conduct the full tribunal." 

Seeming to accept that there was nothing he could do at the moment, Xiandoran settled back in his chair with a disgruntled expression. He shot a quick look at Major Arvid, before absently collecting the evidence packet he had barely looked through. 

At the Magistrates' pronouncement, Prime Minister Shaadir rose from his chair and walked to the outer door to the room. Opening it, he gestured for the six officers he had assigned to stand guard over the entrances to enter and move to stand behind Xiandoran and Arvid. "Please remain here until the Judiciary Guards come to escort Minister Xiandoran and Major Arvid to their confinement." When they nodded their agreement, he turned back to the other people assembled in the room. "The involvement of trusted government officials in this terrorist activity distresses me greatly. Most of us suffered terrible losses during the years of civil war. Anyone who would be party to activities that would rekindle the animosity between the Oliani and Cerenti - for whatever purpose - is not worthy of being called Oliani. I will do all within my power to ensure that anyone from either culture who is involved in these seditious acts will be prosecuted to the full extent of Ambrian law." Odan's voice was shaking with repressed fury by the time he spoke the last words. 

Silence permeated the room as the Prime Minister made eye contact with each individual in turn. Uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny, the other assembled officials began quietly leaving the conference room. By the time the Judiciary Guards arrived to take responsibility for the detainees only the Magistrate remained, speaking with the Prime Minister while Moytak approached the side of the table where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan remained seated. 

"I'm gratified to see that our investigative efforts proved to be sufficient to press the Inquiry into the next stage," Moytak said. "And without having to reveal the full effect the attack had on Master Qui-Gon." He looked between the two Jedi with a combination of gratitude and concern as he added. "Mother mentioned planning a casual dinner for everyone whenever the Tribunal concluded. Are you feeling up to joining us?" 

Although their brief respite on the Prime Minister's office had revived them somewhat, Obi-Wan could still sense the bone deep fatigue plaguing Qui-Gon so he replied quietly, "Could we beg off this time? Qui-Gon really needs to rest. And after the stress of this day, I want nothing more than a quick meal, a hot shower and bed, not necessarily in that order." 

"No problem, Obi-Wan," Moytak laughed. "Why don't you and Master Qui-Gon head back to my townhouse and I'll extend your regrets to Mother. Father's driver is waiting downstairs. " 

"Thanks, Moytak," Obi-Wan replied as he and Qui-Gon left the conference room. 

Obi-Wan kept up the Force disguise as they left the building, aware that a number of officials from the tribunal were still milling around the lobby. As Moytak had promised, a transport was waiting in front of the building and they were quickly settled into the back seat. They completed the trip back to Moytak's townhouse in comfortable silence and only after the door had closed behind them did Obi-Wan allow the Force illusion to fade. 

Dropping heavily onto the couch, Obi-Wan finally gave voice to the concerns that had been building in him for the duration of the Tribunal. "How are you holding up, Master?" 

"Feeling a little rough around the edges but I guess that's to be expected," Qui-Gon replied. "Nothing that your combination of food, a hot bath and some sleep won't cure. How are you doing, Padawan?" 

Rising from the couch, Obi-Wan said, "Sit down and relax and I'll fill the tub for you." Without waiting to see if his Master agreed or even answering Qui-Gon's query about his own condition, Obi-Wan disappeared into the refresher. 

Using this mundane chore to blot out his feelings of helplessness, Obi-Wan started the water and searched through the cabinets until he found some soothing bath oil. He poured an ample measure into the steaming water, placed two large towels on the ledge by the tub and then went back into the common room. 

Qui-Gon had shed his cloak, settled into one of the chairs and was in the process of unbuckling his boots when Obi-Wan returned. When his padawan hung his cloak and dropped onto his knees in front of him, Qui-Gon pushed away the helpful hands. "You are at least as weary as I am, if not more. I appreciate all your tender care, love, but you need to pay attention to your own condition." 

Defiantly moving his hands back to unfasten the stiff brown buckles, Obi-Wan contradicted, "I may be weary, but I'm not the one whose body is struggling to keep functioning. You may not want to admit that your condition is worsening, but I could sense the return of the irregularities in your heart rhythm back in Minister Shaadir's office. As you have so often lectured me - there is no shame in admitting that you need assistance when you are ill or injured. And until you've been able to spend some time sleeping or, better yet, in a healing trance, to replenish your energy levels, I plan on providing that assistance whether you like it or not." As he pulled off the first boot, he added quietly, " And I'll have plenty of time to rest later, preferably wrapped in your arms." 

Unwilling to expend his remaining energy in a futile argument, Qui-Gon sat back and allowed Obi-Wan to finish removing his boots. When the boots were set aside, Obi-Wan rose from his knees and extended a hand to his Master. "Let's move into the bedroom so that I don't have to spend any extra time later picking up clothing." 

Taking the offered hand, Qui-Gon followed his apprentice into the bedroom with a slight smile. "It's nice to see that you're extending your efficiency into all portions of your life." 

It took only a few moments to get Qui-Gon out of his clothes and settled into the large tub. Obi-Wan spent a few minutes deftly washing the thick brown hair and the well-loved body, keeping his touches gentle and comforting without slipping into the realm of sensual. When he finished, he left his Master soaking in the tub and headed back into the common room to contact Captain Embree, order late meal and brew tea. 

After placing the teapot on the warmer, Obi-Wan went back into the bedroom and stripped down to his leggings before returning to the refresher. Qui-Gon was almost asleep, his head leaning against the edge of the sunken tub and Obi-Wan couldn't resist the temptation to kiss him. When he pulled back, sleepy blue eyes were staring up at him in amusement. "Better get you out of there before you slip under and drown," Obi-Wan teased, as he held out one of the large towels. 

"Or turn into a wrinkled mass," Qui-Gon replied as he got to his feet. He let Obi-Wan dry off his body and towel the excess water from his hair. He pulled on the singlet and sleep pants that Obi-Wan had lain out on the bed and then turned back to his apprentice. "'Fresher's all yours, Padawan. Take your time. I'll listen for the meal delivery." 

When Qui-Gon disappeared in the direction of the common room, Obi-Wan went back into the refresher. He drained the large tub, stripped off his leggings, adjusted the spray to just this side of scalding and stepped into the shower enclosure. He relinquished all of his worries into the Force and allowed the hot water to beat down on him, pounding the tension out of his muscles. He wasn't sure exactly how long he had stood there but when the water temperature started to drop, he cleaned himself quickly, managing to finish rinsing his hair and body just as the water became uncomfortably cool. 

Drying off and dressing the same way as his Master, Obi-Wan returned to the common room to find the food he had ordered arranged on the low table along with two mugs of steaming tea. He studied his master as he settled into his seat and was relieved to see that Qui-Gon was looking better after the bath and short time resting. 

"Come and eat, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon ordered as he began filling a plate. His expression took a predatory slant as he added, "That way we can get to the third and most pleasant part of your plans for the evening ? bed." 

"Well, we could skip late-meal," Obi-Wan said, his eyes raking over Qui-Gon's body, but the effect was ruined when his stomach growled rather loudly. "Or not," he chuckled as he settled onto the couch beside his Master. 

They shared their meal with very little conversation, their hunger and the excellent food making them put aside anything that would delay its enjoyment. Obi-Wan refilled Qui-Gon's tea mug and then cleared up from their meal, stacking the dishes on the cart and pushing it back out into the hallway. By the time he refilled his mug and walked back into the common room, Qui-Gon had lain down on the sofa and was starting to doze off. He sat on the floor beside the sofa with his mug and joined his Force sense with his master's to help Qui-Gon drop into a healing trance. After he had finished his tea, he took a moment to assess Qui-Gon's physical state and, when he was satisfied that he was resting comfortably, settled into a light meditative trance of his own. 

The sense of someone approaching the door pulled Obi-Wan from his meditation and he rushed to open it before the sound of the door chime could wake Qui-Gon. He palmed the door open to find Feo Yagil and Master Healer Meneit Jufa standing on the other side. 

"Master Jufa, I'm so sorry. I forgot you were due to arrive tonight," Obi-Wan apologized as he held out his hand in greeting. 

"It's fine, Obi-Wan," Master Jufa reassured. "When I couldn't reach you this afternoon, I contacted Healer Yagil and he explained about the Inquiry. He collected me from the spaceport when my ship arrived and brought me here." Walking into the room as Obi-Wan stepped back, the master healer looked over at the sleeping man on the sofa. "How is he?" 

"As he would say, he is holding his own but it seems that although the age reversal has slowed drastically it has not stopped completely," Obi-Wan explained, completing a quick Force scan of Qui-Gon's body even as he spoke. "It seems that any exertion at all makes things worse. Being at the tribunal all day was exhausting for him and at one point his heartbeat became erratic again. He's been in a healing trance for the last couple of hours and he seems to have stabilized again. We need to find a way to reverse the transmutations caused by the jeunsenotiaum and soon before the small irregularities in his body become something more serious. Have you made any progress on that front, Master Jufa?" 

"Nothing definitive at the moment but I do have a few theories," Meneit explained, looking appraisingly at Qui-Gon. The master healer extended tendrils of the Force, using it to augment his examination. "Though I'm hoping to make more progress now that I can evaluate the situation first-hand." 

"The situation is trying to get some rest here," Qui-Gon deadpanned without bothering to open his eyes. 

"Well, since you're awake, get your body off the couch and head into the bedroom so I can do a full examination before Feo delivers me to my lodging," Meneit said. "Feo has offered me the use of his research facilities and a thorough appraisal will give me more accurate data to work with." 

Qui-Gon shifted into a sitting position as he replied dryly, "And knowing you, Meneit, I'd better agree if I plan on getting any peace tonight." He turned towards Feo as he rose from the couch. "Thank you for stepping in and arranging transportation and lodging for Master Jufa, Feo. In the stress of the last few days, Obi-Wan and I overlooked that detail." 

"Glad I could be of assistance, Master Qui-Gon," Feo replied. He glanced over at the bar and then shifted his glance to Obi-Wan. "While Master Jufa is doing his evaluation, maybe Obi-Wan and I can dig out the bottle of twenty year old Whyren's Reserve that my brother-in-law hides in the back of his liquor cabinet." 

"Make sure you save some for me. After undergoing Meneit's torture, I'll surely need it," Qui-Gon drawled. Placing the blue stone he'd been holding on the low table, he turned to the Master Healer. "Let's get this over with." 

Obi-Wan stifled a chuckle as Qui-Gon and Meneit disappeared into the bedroom and turned towards the liquor cabinet Feo had mentioned a moment ago. When the other man didn't follow, Obi-Wan turned back to see Feo staring at something on the table in front of the sofa. 

"What is that?" Feo asked as the stone he was looking at faded from deep blue to an almost translucent shade. 

Walking over to the table, Obi-Wan picked up the object in question and placed it carefully in the center of his palm. "Honestly, I'm not quite sure. It's called a tiketis and when I found it in a tiny shop on the day we arrived in Aka'lat, it seemed to draw me to it. It interacts with our Force signatures somehow, especially with Qui-Gon's." The contact with his skin made the stone begin to darken again and he could see that Feo's interest was piqued. 

"May I see it?" Feo asked. 

Obi-Wan handed the stone to Feo and watched as the healer examined it closely. By the time Feo finished his scrutiny, all traces of blue had faded and the tiketis had once again become translucent. 

"I know of a few other inanimate objects that have some Force sensitivity but I've never before seen anything that actually has a visible reaction to a being's Force aura," Obi-Wan explained. He reached out and ran a fingertip over the stone and it shaded subtly along the path of his finger. "Qui-Gon said that since his injury, holding the tiketis has made it easier for him to meditate and center for his healing trances." 

"That's interesting," Feo commented absently though it was clear from his expression that he was contemplating something. After a moment, he placed the tiketis back on the table and turned back to Obi-Wan. "Now, how about that drink?" 

The two men moved over to the liquor cabinet and it was short work to locate the bottle and bring out four stout crystal glasses. Feo poured a three finger depth of the amber liquid into two of the glasses and handed one to Obi-Wan. Lifting his glass, he tilted it towards the one the young Jedi was holding. "To solving mysteries ? one down, one to go." 

"To solving mysteries," Obi-Wan repeated, tossing a concerned glance in the direction of the bedroom. 

Feo seemed to notice the look because he said reassuringly, "We will find a way to reverse the damage." 

Walking back into the sitting room, Obi-Wan flopped down hard on the sofa and had to resort to using the Force to keep the contents of his glass from spilling down the front of his tunic. "I just hope it's soon," he proclaimed before draining the liquid from his glass in one long swallow. Placing his empty glass on the low table, he took the opportunity to change the subject to something less stress inducing by asking, "So has Mirith forgiven me yet for last night?" 

"For the most part," Feo replied. "It's been quite some time since I've seen my lovely wife rendered speechless. 

Obi-Wan chuckled and prodded Feo with some questions about Mirith and the children though he struggled to keep at least half of his attention on their conversation. His mind kept wandering unbidden to other room and he knew he would not be able to fully relax until Master Jufa finished his evaluation. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two masters emerged from the sleep chamber. Obi-Wan fought the almost overwhelming desire to ask for a detailed accounting of Qui-Gon's condition and instead rose and walked over to the small bar. He picked up the bottle of dark amber liquid and tilted it in the master healer's direction. "Would you care to join us, Master Jufa?" 

"Just a light one," Meneit replied as he moved into the sitting area. As he took a seat on the couch, his attention was drawn to the stone Feo was again holding in his hand. "What is that?" 

Following close behind, Qui-Gon glanced over to see what he was looking at and answered before either Feo or Obi-Wan could speak. "We have no idea of the stone's origin but Obi-Wan came across it in a small shop during his wanderings when we first arrived. It's called a tiketis and it seems to be imbued with some form of Force sensitivity." 

"May I?" Master Jufa asked, holding his hand out to Feo. 

Feo dropped the stone gently into the Master Healer's palm, watching intently as the smooth surface took on a very faint blue hue. "The color changed more than that when Obi-Wan held it," Feo remarked. 

After he finished pouring, Obi-Wan walked into the common room, handing one glass to Qui-Gon before bringing the other to Master Jufa. "It gets even darker when Qui-Gon holds it." 

"Really. Could you show me?" Meneit remarked, his fascination obvious as he returned the tiketis to the low table. 

When the tiketis had reverted to its natural state, Obi-Wan picked it up and placed it into the center of his palm. After a minute or two, the smooth rock darkened to a mid-range shade of blue, similar to the color of a Twi'lek's lekku. When the color change had stopped, he held his hand out so that Master Jufa could examine the stone. 

The moment contact between the tiketis and Obi-Wan's skin was broken the color began to fade. Within three minutes of being held between Master Jufa's fingers, it had faded back to the much lighter shade of blue. "Interesting," he repeated as he placed the stone back on the table. 

After taking a long swallow from his glass, Qui-Gon approached the table and picked up the again translucent stone. It began to change color almost instantly, darkening to a midnight blue within less than a minute. 

"Very interesting," Master Jufa remarked speculatively as he traced the smooth blue substance with one fingertip. "It's odd that it would react more strongly to a specific Force signature." 

"The shopkeeper told me that the man he acquired it from said the tiketis would eventually choose the person it was meant to belong to," Obi-Wan explained. 

"I've never heard of any inorganic substance that reacted like that," Master Jufa replied. "Would you mind if I scanned it? It would make a fascinating subject for further study at some point. In my spare time, of course," he added with a sarcastic snort. 

"That'll be when they farm you off to the old age home, Meneit" Qui-Gon teased as he handed the tiketis to him. 

The next few minutes were taken up by Master Jufa's scans. The first was done with the stone in its base state, resting on the inanimate surface of the table. The second was completed while Feo held the stone, the third while Meneit held it himself, the fourth while Obi-Wan held it and the last while it rested again in Qui-Gon's palm. When he finished, he tucked the recorder back into the pouch on his belt, downed the rest of his whiskey and then turned to Feo. "I think we should let Qui-Gon get some rest. Are you certain it's not too much of an inconvenience to drop me at my quarters?" 

"Not at all, Master Jufa," Feo replied, after he emptied his glass. "It'll give us a chance to finalize our plans for the morning." 

Qui-Gon settled back onto the couch after saying his goodbyes and Obi-Wan accompanied the two men to the door. Leaning against the frame of the open doorway, Obi-Wan addressed the Jedi healer. "I don't have the words to express how grateful I am that you're here, Master Jufa." 

Placing one hand comfortingly on Obi-Wan's shoulder, Master Jufa reassured him. "We will find a solution, Obi-Wan. Trust in the Force." 

"Now you sound like Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan groused lightheartedly. 

"I see no reason to resort to hurling insults, Padawan Kenobi," Master Jufa replied, his wry smile and teasing tone in stark contrast to his choice of words. His expression became more serious as he added, "Contact me if anything changes or even if you suspect that anything has. I'll keep my commlink handy." 

"Thank you, for everything," Obi-Wan replied, knowing that even with those simple words both men would recognize the depth of his gratitude. 

Master Jufa and Feo both nodded in reply before heading down the hallway to the lift. Obi-Wan remained in the open doorway for a moment after the lift doors closed, using the time to rein in his turbulent emotions before turning and allowing the door to slide closed behind him. 

Qui-Gon was once again holding the tiketis in his palm, seemingly mesmerized by the deep blue object. His head came up as Obi-Wan approached and he looked at his padawan in mild confusion. "Contact with it seems to soothe the jangling along my nerves." A smile crinkled the corners of his eyes as he added, "almost as much as holding you in my arms." 

"I know rocks have always filled an important role in our lives, Master, but I must admit I never expected to be replaced by one," Obi-Wan replied, fighting valiantly to sound offended. 

"Not replaced, only augmented," Qui-Gon countered, his smile widening. "Now, unless you have some objection, I'd like to retire to our bedroom. I have a deep-seated desire to replace the memory of lying in that bed undergoing Master Jufa's rather extensive clinical examination with something much more pleasant." 

Certain that Master Jufa would not have left if there had been any immediate concern, Obi-Wan agreed, his smile turning positively lecherous as he drew Qui-Gon to his feet. "I can think of a number of activities we can undertake that would render you incapable of any thought whatsoever." 

The twinkle in his eye was the only hint that the formal bow Qui-Gon bestowed on his padawan was anything but. "I give myself over into your capable hands." 

Obi-Wan led his lover into the bedroom, taking the tiketis from Qui-Gon's hand and placing it carefully on the bedside table as they reached the bed. Within seconds, the room was filled with sounds of clothing being removed and tossed aside. As the minutes passed, laughter, teasing remarks and soft sounds of pleasure gave way to the creaking of the bed frame and louder moans. The shifting sounds were concrete evidence that Obi-Wan was successful in his goal of rendering his lover incapable of thought. 

When the two of them finally collapsed on the bed, spent and wonderfully sated, Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan into his arms and kissed him gently. When he broke the kiss, he broached the subject he had been avoiding earlier with a subtle appeal. "I realize that you have concerns about Master Jufa's findings but would you mind terribly if we put off our discussion until morning? I would very much like to ignore reality for a while and indulge in the pleasure of holding you in my arms as we drift off to sleep." 

Again burying his need to know every excruciating detail, Obi-Wan whispered over the lips millimeters from his. "It is my pleasure to indulge you, love." He kissed Qui-Gon a bit more passionately than he had been kissed and added as he drew back and nestled into his lover's embrace, "Let's sleep now, safely ensconced in each other's arms. Dealing with everything else can certainly wait until morning." He felt more than heard Qui-Gon's murmur of agreement and settled more comfortably against the large body. 

Qui-Gon drifted off to sleep within a few minutes but Obi-Wan lay awake for quite some time. He listened to the sound of his master's heartbeat pulsing under his ear, trying very hard to ignore the minor fluctuations in the strong rhythm. Finally, exhaustion overcame his apprehension and he drifted off to sleep. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon came awake to the sight of the sunlight filtering through the high windows and the feel of Obi-Wan's warm body pressed against him. Almost unconsciously, he began stroking his palms over the smooth skin of back and hip. His gentle motions must have penetrated Obi-Wan's dreams because after a few minutes he heard the sleepy murmur, "Mornin', Master." 

"Good morning, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Relatively. You?" Obi-Wan returned. 

"Like the dead," Qui-Gon quipped automatically but when he felt Obi-Wan flinch, amended his traditional reply to, "Like a man well fucked,". 

Levering his head from its resting place on Qui-Gon's chest, Obi-Wan's frown became a lewd smile as he retorted, "We aim to please." 

Reacting to the shift of Obi-Wan's morning erection against his hip, Qui-Gon placed one hand on each of Obi-Wan's butt cheeks and pulled him firmly against him. "Any chance, you'd be interested in aiming to please, again?" Shifting so that his erection was in line with his lover's, he rocked his hips upward as he teased, "The upside of this situation is that I'm able to keep up with your youthful libido." 

"As if you've ever had an issue with that," Obi-Wan quipped, matching Qui-Gon's rocking motion. But before either man could even consider how they would take things to the next level, the sound of a commlink chirping disrupted their plans. Obi-Wan disentangled himself from his master and routed through the clothing on the floor until he came up with the offending item and tossed it in the direction of the bed. 

Qui-Gon caught it with ease and thumbed it on as he spoke into it. "Jinn." 

"Qui-Gon, it's Odan. Sorry to disturb you this early but I just received word that Minister Xiandoran has requested a meeting this morning," the voice coming over the commlink explained. "I was hoping you'd feel up to attending with me. You could help to substantiate whether Xiandoran is being forthright or doctoring the admissions to his advantage." 

After a regret-filled look at Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon replied that he would be happy to assist and they spent the next few minutes firming up the time and place. They decided that since the Magistrate had already ruled to hold the Defense Minister and Major Arvid over for a full tribunal, there was no need for them to continue using the Force to disguise or conceal Qui-Gon's age reversal. When he broke the connection, he rose from the bed and drew Obi-Wan into his arms. Remembering his promise from last night and knowing that time was limited, he decided that their conversation should take precedent over sex. "Looks like our more pleasurable activities will have to wait until later. Would you order first-meal for us while I shower? You can ply me with questions about Master Jufa's evaluation while we break our fast.." 

Although unsuccessful at hiding his look of disappointment when he stepped out of Qui-Gon's embrace, Obi-Wan agreed with a forced smile. "Any preference for first-meal?" 

"Maybe some of those calino berry muffins we had the other morning, with honey butter, and anything else that you find appealing," Qui-Gon said as he headed towards the refresher. He sensed more than heard Obi-Wan's agreement as he adjusted the water and stepped under the warm spray. He pushed back the desire to just stand under the water and washed quickly. He completed the rest of his ablutions and was reentering the bedroom just as Obi-Wan came through the door. 

"First-meal will be here in about ten minutes," Obi-Wan said, his eyes narrowing as he appraised his naked and damp lover. 

"Good, refresher's all yours," Qui-Gon replied, not hiding his own interest when Obi-Wan's naked body brushed against him as he passed. He suppressed the desire to swat his lover's ass and walked over to the dresser to get out his clothing. He had pulled on his linens and undertunic and was starting to tie the fastenings when the sight of Obi-Wan's present on the nightstand drew his attention. He held the tiketis in his palm, vague memories from a forgotten dream floating through his mind as he studied it. After a long moment, he came to a decision and headed back into the refresher to look for something to carry out his idea. 

His entry caught Obi-Wan's attention and his apprentice called out, "Did you need something, Master?" his voice muffled by the sound of the water. 

"I'm all set," Qui-Gon answered. Rifling through the drawers of the vanity, he found a roll of first aid tape and then moved back into the bedroom. He taped the tiketis against his skin in the hollow of his breastbone to test his vague theory and then put on the rest of his clothing. He was pulling on his boots when Obi-Wan came back into the bedroom. Brush and leather tie in hand, he walked back to the refresher to secure his hair into a thick braid rather than his traditional top knot while his padawan started getting dressed. Moving into the small kitchen, he started tea and accepted the meal delivery. He had everything set out on the table by the time Obi-Wan came into the room. 

"I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started smelling the food," Obi-Wan remarked as he took a seat at the table. Qui-Gon filled their mugs with tea as Obi-Wan filled a plate and soon they were digging into the food with relish. 

"Must have been all the exercise last night," Qui-Gon said between bites. 

They shared sporadic small talk as they ate and when their plates were almost empty, Obi-Wan asked the all encompassing question. "So what did Master Jufa find in his examination? 

Qui-Gon took a sip of his tea and then answered. "He pretty much confirmed the things that we already knew. The age reversal has slowed drastically but has not stopped. My skeletal system and musculature have reverted to a state more akin to a fit human male in his early twenties due to my exposure to the jeunsenotiaum. The only atypical thing Master Jufa found in my skeletal structure was that my joints seem to be softening, like they would in an adolescent right before a growth spurt. Most of my major organs have not undergone any substantial changes with the exception of my circulatory and endocrine systems." He took another sip of his tea and a deep breath before he continued. "The damage to my heart muscle is a bit more pronounced than it was in the last scan Healer Sarvai forwarded to him. He feels that most of that is the result of the episode I had at the tribunal yesterday, though he did say that my heart rhythm was now back within the normal range. Meneit is concerned that unless they can find a way to reverse the effects of the jeunsenotiaum, eventually the damage to my heart will become insurmountable, not to mention what would happen if my joints continued to soften." He ignored Obi-Wan's sharp intact of breath at those last words and added, "He has a few theories that he would like to explore and is confident that he and Feo will find a solution." 

"That's all he had to say?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"In a nutshell. Well, along with scolding me about taking care of myself and contacting him at the first sign on any changes. And I commed him this morning and he sees no problem in me attending the meeting with Odan," Qui-Gon said with a half smile. "I'm certain that he would be willing to share his more detailed findings with you, Obi-Wan. Science has never been my strong suit so there are probably questions you'd have asked that I'd never even think of. Feel free to ask any questions that will serve to alleviate your concerns." 

"The only thing that would alleviate my concerns would be having you back to your aged self, my Master," Obi-Wan said, his attempt at a teasing tone falling a bit short. "Though I appreciate your candor and willingness to allow me access to the information." 

They placed the remains of their meal on the delivery cart, washed out the mugs and the teapot and then grabbed their cloaks. "Are you up for another ride on Moytak's speeder bike or would you like me to call for a transport, Master?" 

"The bike would be fine as long as we keep to the same stipulations as before," Qui-Gon replied. 

"Duly noted, under one hundred kilometers an hour unless someone is shooting at us," Obi-Wan stated. 

"What are your plans for the day, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked as they entered the hallway. 

"Well, since I'm certain that Defense Minister Xiandoran would not take too kindly to my presence at your meeting, I think I'll head over to see Moytak after I drop you off and then maybe go over to the research center and see if there's anything I can do to help Master Jufa," Obi-Wan replied. 

Relieved that Obi-Wan would not be sitting around dwelling on the possibilities, Qui-Gon allowed his approval to color his expression. "I'll comm you when our meeting is concluded and I can meet up with you." They stepped into the lift and when the doors slid closed behind them he rested his palm against his lover's cheek. "Soon, this will be behind us and we will go back to the Temple with our partnership stronger for the experience." 

"I'll hold you to that, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan replied, leaning into the hand pressed against his face. 

When the lift doors reopened in the main lobby, emotions had been buried and both men were once again models of Jedi decorum. No longer caring about concealing his transformation, Qui-Gon waited at the edge of the cul-de-sac with his face exposed while Obi-Wan went into the parking garage to retrieve the bike. 

It was only a couple minutes before Obi-Wan drove up and Qui-Gon took his seat on the back of the speeder bike. "Remember, under a hundred unless someone shoots at us," Qui-Gon quipped, though the revving of the bike's engine obliterated most of his comment. 

The ride was completed in silence, basically out of necessity, since they would either have to yell or use the bond to communicate and be understood over the roar of the engine. Qui-Gon got a few strange looks as he disembarked in front of the Parliament Building but he ignored them and moved to stand near the front of the bike. "I'll catch up with you later." When Obi-Wan nodded, he added mentally, And try to relax. Maybe you should ask Moytak about making the rounds of the dance clubs tonight. 

Only if you'll join me, especially since with your new youthful personage you'd fit right in, Obi-Wan retorted silently. Otherwise we'll have to think of some other ways to burn off our excess energy. His mental tone became a bit more serious as he added, Do not overexert yourself, my Master. Remember what happened at the tribunal yesterday. And comm Master Jufa if you start to feel any additional fluctuations. 

Yes, Master. Love you, Qui-Gon replied, biting back a 'don't be a worrywart' comment as he turned and headed into the building. Obi-Wan's mental reply, Love you too and I wouldn't need to be a worrywart if you'd take care of yourself, came as he heard the bike engine rev up and the speeder bike roar down the street. 

Hiding his smile, Qui-Gon entered the building to find one of Odan's private guards waiting for him inside the entryway. He accompanied the man, nodding politely at the receptionist who stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, at his changed appearance and then made his way to the Prime Minister's private lift. 

Odan was standing in the open doorway of his office when Qui-Gon exited the lift, informed of his arrival by the guard, no doubt. "Thanks for coming, Qui-Gon," he said when the office door closed behind them. "How are you feeling?" 

"About the same," Qui-Gon replied, not wanting to get into a detailed conversation about the subject. "Has Minister Xiandoran already been brought here?" 

"He arrived accompanied by a plethora of Judicial Guards about ten minutes ago," Odan explained. "He and his barrister are currently waiting in the conference room we used yesterday. I have also acquired a transcriptionist from Magistrate Vekker's office so that any admissions he might make would be considered legally binding. " 

"Good. Anything we need to discuss before we go in?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"Not really. Feel free to jump in anytime you feel Xiandoran is being less than honest or if you think of any pertinent questions," Odan replied. 

Qui-Gon nodded and Odan led the way out of his office to the conference room. The transcriptionist was waiting there for them and the guards stationed at the door bowed formally and escorted them all into the room. 

Before the door had even reclosed behind them, Minister Xiandoran was bellowing in anger. "Who is the new Jedi and why are you allowing another underage person into the Parliament Building?" His barrister tried to stop the outburst by whispering something to him but Xiandoran ignored him and glared at Qui-Gon. 

"You may want to heed your Barrister's instructions, Minister Xiandoran," Odan said. "As I am certain he has informed you, every word uttered in this meeting is being recorded and will be transcribed into a document and offered as evidence at your Tribunal." 

"I have nothing to hide, Prime Minister," Xiandoran said vehemently. "And you still have not answered my question." 

Qui-Gon approached the seated man, turning so that his face was fully visible, and spoke in a voice that could have frozen lava. "I'm stunned that you don't recognize the results of your own handiwork, Defense Minister. When you are declared guilty of treason against the Oliani government, maybe I should suggest that treatment with jeunsenotiaum be used as part of your rehabilitation. Given the opportunity to relive your youth, hopefully you would make more prudent decisions the second time around." 

The voice and clearer view seemed to afford the recognition that first sight had not. "Master Jinn?" Xiandoran mumbled, his eyes opened wide in obvious shock. 

"Yes, Defense Minister, " Odan replied harshly before Qui-Gon could. "A significantly younger Qui-Gon Jinn than the one who arrived on Oliani a few days ago, thanks to you and your cohorts." 

"I did nothing to Master Jinn," Xiandoran argued, speaking again, it seemed, against the advice of his counsel. As he spoke, his face flushed in a combination of anger and anxiety. 

"Maybe not you personally but I am fairly certain that although you may not have been advised of the specific method Major Arvid planned on using to take me out of the picture, you were fully aware of her decision to do so," Qui-Gon replied with deadly calm. 

"Major Arvid had me completely taken in," Xiandoran declared. "She has been using her position as the head of Internal Security and my senior aide to undermine the peace between Oliani and Cerenti. I had nothing to do with it." 

Odan spared a quick look at Qui-Gon and when the Jedi Master frowned, he turned back to the Defense Minister. "You may have been able to keep your true purpose hidden in the six years you have served in my Cabinet but I am no longer blind to your treachery, Xiandoran. You will be found guilty of treason and sentenced as a traitor to the State. The only result you can affect at this point is whether you take full responsibility for this entire debacle or whether the others involved will share in their portion of the blame." 

With that comment, the questioning started in earnest. Odan referred to a datapad he had prepared beforehand, reviewing some of the details from the previous day's inquiry and bringing up the names of every individual that they even suspected could possibly have been involved in Xiandoran's plans. For the first couple of hours, the answers consisted of: "Not to my knowledge," or "I was unaware of that fact," or "The only contact I have had with said person was socially." Spikes of fear and uncertainty colored the Force during various moments, but Xiandoran admitted to nothing. It seemed the Defense Minister had been well schooled in both evasive parlance and in keeping his emotions and facial expressions in check and could do both well when he set his mind to it. From all appearances, the man would be a formidable opponent in games like Sabaac. 

The first tiny breach came shortly before what would normally be the mid day meal break in an official proceeding. The Prime Minister was becoming increasingly frustrated with each evasion and declared firmly. "When you requested this meeting, Defense Minister, you said that you intended to be forthcoming and assist in the investigation. In the hours we have been sequestered in this room, you have skirted or sidestepped every question that would lead to the identification of any but the most minor of accomplices. I have more important things to attend to than listening to your doublespeak so maybe we should just consider this session ended." 

Ser Hideaz, Xiandoran's barrister, addressed Odan directly for the first time. "If it would be acceptable, Prime Minister, I would like a moment alone with my client before a decision to end this meeting is made." 

For a moment the Prime Minister looked like he might refuse the request so Qui-Gon made eye contact with Odan and nodded almost imperceptibly. Responding to the slight nudge, Odan replied, "Let's break for a three-quarter hour meal period, Barrister. I'll have a light meal sent up for you both and you can use the time to confer privately." 

At the barrister's nod of reply, Odan motioned to the transcriptionist and she and Qui-Gon followed him into the hallway. He stopped briefly to inform the guards of the change in plans, directed the transcriptionist to the building's refectory and then proceeded with Qui-Gon to his office. It wasn't until the door of his office closed behind them that Odan asked the question that had been in his eyes for the last few minutes. "Do you really expect this break will lead to an increase in Xiandoran's cooperation?" 

"I'm hoping that the Barrister will be able to convince the Defense Minister that it would be in his best interest to be more cooperative," Qui-Gon replied. 

"Xiandoran is too stubborn and arrogant to take advice from someone, even someone that he's paying for the privilege," Odan snorted. Leaning against the corner of the desk, his hand hovering above the intercom button that would connect him to his assistant, he changed the subject. "One of the specialties of the refectory is catanid steak strips grilled with pepernas, served on crusty polenta bread with melted mosanei cheese. How does that sound for mid-meal?" 

"Sounds good," Qui-Gon replied. 

Odan pressed the button, asking his assistant to order the meal and then moved to sit on the sofa beside the Jedi. "How are you holding up, old friend?" 

Qui-Gon did not miss the appraising look that accompanied the simple question and took a moment to do a quick Force evaluation of his physical state. "A little better, I think, more settled and less out of kilter. Or maybe my body has just adjusted to being young again." He was filled with a vague sense of deja vu and added more seriously, "As we age, most of us wish at some time or another that we could be young again and still have the benefit of our years of experience. I'm finding that experiencing the reality of that imagining does not quite live up to expectations." 

The blunt observation seemed to take Odan by surprise and he remained silent for a long moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was heavy with anger.. "I am finding it extremely difficult to come to terms with the attack against you, my friend. As appalling as the original terrorist attacks Xiandoran and his cronies engineered were, their targets were mainly industrial locations where damage would be measured in economic upheaval. You and Obi-Wan came to Oliani at my personal behest and because of that Xiandoran marked you as a prime target. By injuring you, a governmental concern very quickly encompassed something much more personal. To know that this man who served by my side for six years would attack you because of our friendship has brought forth a rage within me the likes of which I have only felt once before ? in the hours after Kairylyn's attempted kidnapping. It will take a lot more than seeing Xiandoran and his cohorts brought to justice for me to extinguish the enmity and guilt I'm feeling." 

Qui-Gon laid a comforting hand on Odan's shoulder as he admonished him gently. "Do not allow these feelings to consume you. As Jedi, we are often looked upon as a mechanism that will help disreputable individuals to advance their schemes. You are no more responsible for me being injured than you are for the sun shining or the flowers blooming. Concentrate your energy on exposing everyone responsible and seeing that they are brought to justice so that peace can again preside over Ambria. Don't waste breath on guilt that will only serve to bring you pain. I do not blame you for my situation and neither does Obi-Wan." 

Odan nodded in reply but steered away from an actual response by asking another question. "I heard from Feo that the Healer from the Jedi Temple arrived last night. Has he evaluated you yet?" 

"Briefly. Feo brought him by Moytak's townhouse for a bit last night," Qui-Gon explained. "I'm suppose to catch up with them at the Research Center when we are finished here." 

With that comment and the arrival of the refectory worker with their meal, conversation shifted to lighter topics. The food was everything that Odan said it would be and they enjoyed it amid a bit of chatting about Odan's family. 

When the requisite three-quarter hour had passed, they left the Prime Minister's office and headed back to the conference room. The transcriptionist was waiting for them beside the door and as they waited for the guard to open it, Odan remarked quietly, "Unless Xiandoran has reconsidered, this session will not go on for very long." 

Much to both men's surprise, the Defense Minister was actually civil when they stepped into the room. It was apparent that the barrister had convinced his client that he needed to at least appear accommodating. As Odan began a new round of questions, Xiandoran's replies bloomed from one and two word non-answers to full sentences that actually provided information. By the time two hours had passed, he had revealed the names of three minor bureaucrats who had either been directly involved or who had been aware of the Defense Minister's connection to the terrorist activities and had remained silent. 

When it finally became apparent that the Defense Minister would not be revealing any more pertinent information, at least today, Odan rose from his seat. "Thank you for the information, Minister Xiandoran. The guards will escort you back to your residence. If you remember anything further, please have your Barrister contact my office." 

When Xiandoran nodded in reply, Odan motioned to the transcriptionist and she accompanied him and Qui-Gon out into the hallway. "Thank you for your assistance today, Mer Lindiat. After you have transcribed the information, it is imperative that you deliver the master tape and your written record directly into the hands of Magistrate Vekker himself." 

"I understand, Prime Minister Shaadir," the woman replied. "I am well aware of the confidentiality of the information I've recorded and understand that my court oath encompasses today's deposition. I will complete the report and deliver it to the Magistrate before I end my work day." 

"Thank you for your professionalism in this matter, Mer Lindiat," Odan said sincerely. "Your dedication to duty is greatly appreciated." 

Smiling in return, the woman turned down the hallway in the direction of the judicial wing just as Odan and Qui-Gon started towards the Prime Minister's office. When the door to the room closed behind them, Odan asked, "Do you feel Xiandoran was being completely truthful?" 

"The limited information he supplied was the truth but I'm convinced that he knows a lot more than he revealed," Qui-Gon replied. "Hopefully a few more days of confinement will make him a bit more pliable." 

"If not, maybe one of the bureaucrats he identified today will decide to unburden themselves when they are confronted," Odan said. Before he could say anything else, the comm unit on his desk buzzed. "Yes?" 

"A number of urgent calls came in while you were in your meeting," his assistant's voice came through the speaker. "Are you available to return any of them?" 

Seeing the look of discomfort on his friend's face, Qui-Gon took the initiative. "I'll leave you to your duties. Obi-Wan must be wearing a path in Feo's carpet waiting for me to join him and Master Jufa at the Research Center." 

"Thank you, old friend, for everything, "Odan replied. "Would you like me to arrange a transport for you?" 

"The Research Center is only two kilometers away so I think I'll walk. The fresh air will be a pleasant change from the confines of the conference room," Qui-Gon insisted. "I'll speak with you later," he added as he opened the door. He had barely made it into the hallway when Odan called his assistant into the room and the door closed behind them. 

Not really surprised by the shocked looks coming from the people who had seen him before his transformation, Qui-Gon ignored them as he rode the lift to the lobby and headed back out to the street. As he put distance between himself and the Parliament Building, he sensed the regard of the people around him shifting. Most citizens of Republic worlds were quick to recognize Jedi, so drawing attention was expected but Qui-Gon was perplexed by the negativity emanating from the people he passed. With each step he took, he increased his concentration and by the time he had walked a kilometer, he had come to the vague but bewildering conclusion that the respect he had been afforded by the majority of the Oliani people on both his missions here had been replaced with something more like contempt. 

Feeling compelled to discover the reason for this unusual behavior, Qui-Gon looked for an unobtrusive way to spend some time studying the people more intently. He stopped at a street vendor's cart, purchased a cup of the moachi caf with cream and honey that Obi-Wan was so fond of and then settled onto a bench at the edge of a park as if to relax with his beverage. 

His scant cover in place, Qui-Gon focused discreetly on the people who passed by him and after a few minutes had gone by, he was able to pick out a pattern. In most cases, the strongest feelings of contempt came from the older and more affluent individuals that walked past. No effort was made to cover the sneers of disdain if he made eye contact with any of them although most refused to do even that, dismissing his presence as they would a street beggar or someone else that they felt was totally beneath them. The younger or less affluent individuals were less likely to be overly rude but the friendly smiles and cordial 'good-days' he had become used to had deteriorated into weak smiles and vague nods. 

It wasn't until a small group of university students walked past with warm smiles and friendly 'hellos' that everything fell into place with a rather resounding thud. Since this was the first time that he'd spent a substantial amount of time in public where he hadn't had the re-aging Force disguise in place, the people were reacting to the fact the Qui-Gon now appeared to be a youth in his very early twenties rather than a mature man in his middle fifties. 

Watching for a few more minutes, Qui-Gon allowed his outer shields to thin a bit so that he could absorb the full spectrum of emotions from those around him and he was shocked at how distressing it was. Here was a society of highly intelligent people who were equating a person's entire worth on the number of years that had passed since their birth and although he had understood the concept intellectually, experiencing it emotionally brought a clarity to the situation that he had previously sorely lacked. He now understood first-hand what Obi-Wan had experienced as a seventeen year old during their first visit here, not to mention his treatment on this visit, and why his padawan had reacted so strongly to the thought of having to return here while he would still be considered a child. 

As he rose from the bench, disposed of his cup and resumed his walk, two things weighed heavily on Qui-Gon's mind. First and foremost was the fact that he owed Obi-Wan an apology. He had been quick to dismiss his apprentice's feelings about the way he was treated by the Oliani and had not even asked Obi-Wan to try to explain. The second was more complex. While age segregation may have served a purpose during Ambria's early cultural development, at this juncture in its civilization it seemed more of a hindrance than a benefit. Thinking about the group that Moytak had assembled to investigate the attack, Qui-Gon wondered how much skill was lost or disregarded due to this archaic thinking? He would have to discuss this with Odan after things in Ambria had returned to normal and see if they could find a way to begin to bend this inflexible view. 

He was so deep in thought on those subjects that the sight of the research center building looming before him came as a surprise. Pushing open the transparisteel door, Qui-Gon approached the reception desk and said, "Good afternoon. Could you please direct me to Healer Yagil's office?" 

"Good day, Ser Jedi," the dark haired man said politely as he motioned another man over to the desk. "Healer Yagil is in the laboratory area. Tedan will escort you." 

"Thank you," Qui-Gon replied before following the man to the lift. It took only a few minutes for them to take the lift to the restricted section and enter the lab area. 

As expected, Obi-Wan was engaged in a cross between pacing and assisting Master Jufa and Feo. Qui-Gon had barely made it a few steps inside the door before Obi-Wan was walking quickly towards him. 

The concerned look was not quite hidden as Obi-Wan asked, "How did your conference with the Prime Minister go?" 

Knowing that innocent question hid the more urgent, 'how are you feeling', Qui-Gon softly answered his padawan's unvoiced question first. "Surprising, I'm feeling somewhat better than I have been and I didn't feel any fluctuations at all today. The meeting with the Defense Minister offered some additional information but not as much as Minister Shaadir would have liked.." He was sure that Obi-Wan could sense that there was more on his mind but he sidestepped that discussion by looking in the direction of the two healers deep in conversation over a micro-scanner at the lab table and asking in a more normal voice, "Any progress with the research?" 

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Obi-Wan admitted with a self-depreciating chuckle.. "They've been trading theories faster than I could follow, though I have to admit that most of what I did catch was way over my head anyway." 

Master Jufa must have heard them because he looked up from the scanner and said, "Glad you finally made it, Qui-Gon. Head into that small room over there and get undressed. I have a few scans I'd like to run." 

"No 'good afternoon', Meneit? No 'how are you feeling, today'?" Qui-Gon grumbled. "I may look like a senior padawan but last I knew I still held the rank of master." 

"Oh, stop your whining and go get naked, Qui-Gon," Meneit said with a wry smile. 

Struggling to stifle his laugh, Obi-Wan interjected in a hushed tone, "I'd be more than willing to offer my assistance if you need it, Master." 

Apparently the tone wasn't quite soft enough because Meneit countered, "Don't even think about it, Padawan Kenobi. I would like to do those scans in the next few minutes not an hour from now." 

Never knew that healers were such spoil sports, Obi-Wan quipped mentally to his Master even though he schooled his expression to seriousness. 

You can undress me later, Qui-Gon sent. He slipped his hand under his tunics, pulled off the stone he had taped to his chest and slid it into the pocket of his robe as he started toward the door Meneit had indicated. 

I'll hold you to that, Obi-Wan replied. 

"Stop the mental chatter and get going," Meneit commanded, his smirk taking the bite out of his tone. "I have better things to do than wait for you, Jinn." 

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon snipped as he disappeared through the door though no one needed to see his face to picture his expression and with a half hearted sigh the Master Healer followed a moment later. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fifteen minutes Qui-Gon and Master Jufa were in the small exam room felt like an eternity and Obi-Wan shifted between pacing the room and asking Feo innumerable questions about their progress. His concern must have been readily apparent because as soon as the Master Healer emerged from the room, he came over to him. 

"Relax, Obi-Wan. He is no worse and, based on what I could see with these general scans, he seems to be stabilizing," Meneit assured. "As soon as he gets dressed, I'll go over the findings with both of you and we can decide where to go from here." 

The furrow between his brows smoothed out a bit as Obi-Wan nodded and walked over to the warmer. Picking up the teapot they had been continually refilling all day, he poured out the contents into two mugs and started a new pot brewing. By the time he had grabbed the mugs and was settling on the couch, Qui-Gon emerged from the exam room. His Master moved almost instinctively to sit beside him and he pressed one of the mugs into Qui-Gon's hands. 

"Well what's the verdict?" Qui-Gon said after taking a long swallow of his tea. 

"It appears, at least with the general exam I could do, that your body is stabilizing," Meneit explained. "The problem areas we discussed last night have not deteriorated any further. While the optimist in me would like to believe that your system has managed to begin negating the effects of the jeunsenotiaum, intellect and our research tell me that would go against the natural properties of the drug." He gave Qui-Gon an appraising look before asking, "Have you done anything differently today? Made even a minor change in your routine that could account for the upturn?" 

Qui-Gon started to shake his head but stopped suddenly as if something had just occurred to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiketis, with the strips of first aid tape still attached. Securing the stone back into the hollow of his breastbone, he explained. "After my shower this morning, I taped the stone Obi-Wan gave me against my skin. I was hoping that the tiketis would afford me the same calming effect and energizing properties during the meeting with Minister Xiandoran that it had during my meditations." 

"Feo, could you?" Meneit began somewhat excitedly but the Oliani researcher interrupted him. 

"All ready on it," Feo replied, moving quickly to the computer terminal on the corner of the lab table. 

Master Jufa joined him almost immediately and the two men stood glued to the display screen for long minutes, trading comments that to the other Jedi were just blocks of technical mumbo jumbo. Finally, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon traded mildly annoyed looks and Qui-Gon asked, "Are you planning to share this seemingly momentous discovery with your patient, Meneit?" 

Somewhat chagrinned, Meneit looked back at the other Jedi and motioned them over. "Come over here. It will be easier to show you." 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon rose from the sofa and joined the healers at the lab table. Meneit pointed to a set of graphs on the screen and began talking animatedly. "These are the scans I took of your stone after each one of us held it last night. The purple section of the bars denotes the percentage of dynafermicite rising from the core to coat the surface of the tiketis. Notice that the scan done after Qui-Gon held the tiketis for only 3 minutes shows that the density of the dynafermicite coating the surface increased from two percent in the stone's dormant state to ninety-five percent." 

"So what does that mean, exactly?" Obi-Wan asked before his master could. 

Feo answered the question. "Dynafermicite is a rare mineral that is easily absorbed through human skin. It's used as a holistic medicine on some worlds based on claims that it helps the body's natural immunities but those claims have never been substantiated. It's basically been classified as a harmless chemical that has very little intrinsic value." 

Meneit must have recognized the matching looks of impatience on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's faces because he expounded a bit. "Qui-Gon, if our theory holds true, it appears that the dynafermicite is interacting with your Force aura somehow and together they are beginning to negate the effects of the jeunsenotiaum on your system." 

"Could it be used to negate the effects of the drug completely?" Obi-Wan asked, real hope shining in his eyes for the first time in days. 

"Possibly, but we would need to proceed very slowly and under controlled conditions since this is an untried area," Meneit hedged. 

Qui-Gon intertwined his fingers with Obi-Wan's and asked, "And your professional opinion on the probability that this is a viable treatment, at least to some degree?" 

The Jedi Healer smiled at both men in an obvious attempt to reassure them. "Today's scans show that contact with the dynafermicite is affecting you on at least a minimal level. How much more we can expect will depend on whether we can devise a delivery method that can introduce a substantial amount of the mineral into your system without any major side effects." 

"So, where do we go from here?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"Feo and I need to find a source for the mineral and then experiment with substances that we can infuse with dynafermicite and apply to your skin in some fashion," Meneit explained. 

"We have about twenty milligrams of dynafermicite in the chemical storage unit," Feo said. "I'll send out a query to the other research facilities on planet to see how much we can pull together." 

"Is it an expensive substance to purchase?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"Not really, though the final cost will depend on the quantities that we need," Feo replied. 

A furrow appeared between Qui-Gon's eyes as he considered that. "We'll have to contact the Temple to set up a credit line. For the dynafermicite and whatever other supplies that we may need." 

"The Prime Minister has already instructed me, in no uncertain terms, that any costs incurred in your treatment will be covered by the Oliani government," Feo countered. "And, Master Qui-Gon, I have no intention of disobeying a direct order from my father-in-law," he added with a smile. 

"No, I expect that would cause you all manner of aggravation, Feo," Obi-Wan interjected. "With both Minister Shaadir and Mirith." 

The intent expression on Qui-Gon's face as he nodded his agreement made it apparent that he was thinking about what Feo and Meneit had proposed so Obi-Wan wasn't surprised when the questions started coming fast and furious. "How does the substance appear in its natural state? How complex is the process to break it down into something that can be infused into a medium? What will you use to facilitate the absorption of dynafermicite into my system, Meneit?" 

"Wondered how long it would take to get that analytical mind of yours working, old buddy," Meneit laughed. "It occurs naturally as rock as you may have guessed. It can be milled into a powder that could either be dusted onto the skin or mixed into a medicinal balm that could be applied to the skin.. The balm would probably be the best way as it could be rubbed into your skin to get the maximum absorption. We would have to experiment with percentages so that the reversal of the changes occurs at a much slower rate than the initial changes but quickly enough to stop the irregularities that are occurring in your body." 

"How much dynafermicite would you need to obtain?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"I don't know at this point," Meneit replied. "It will depend on how many times the treatment needs to be repeated to fully counteract the reverse aging and how much of the substance we mix in. Since the ointment would be absorbed into the skin and we would want to apply it to as much of your skin as possible for maximum effect, a substantial quantity of the mixture would need to be created each time." 

It was obvious by Master Jufa's tone that he thought this might create an issue so Obi-Wan contemplated ways around that. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "What about if the dynafermicite was mixed into bacta in a tank rather than in some type of skin lotion?" Obi-Wan asked the two healers. "A larger quantity would be needed to start off with but the initial mixture could be reused until the treatment is completed." 

Obi-Wan was not surprised to see Qui-Gon's mouth twist into a grimace as he made the suggestion. His master found tank immersion barely bearable when it was the only acceptable treatment for an injury. To agree to a prolonged regiment when it wasn't the only alternative available would require much persuasion on Master Jufa's part. 

"That could work," Feo replied. "We would probably have to add small amounts of dynafermicite to the tank after each treatment depending on how much was actually absorbed into Qui-Gon's system but full immersion in bacta rather than topical application would add a level of healing that could augment the process. It could be especially helpful to counter the cardiac deterioration." 

"Meneit, the thought of spending innumerable hours in a tank is not very appealing," Qui-Gon interrupted with a scowl. "Wouldn't it be just as affective to apply the dynafermicite/bacta mixture to my skin and allow it to be absorbed that way?" 

"At this point we have no idea how long it will take to reverse the changes you've undergone," Meneit replied, turning to face Qui-Gon. "My educated opinion is that both ways could work but I think that immersion could cut the overall treatment time significantly. With the current state of your cardio-vascular system and the breakdown of the cartilage in your joints, it would seem prudent to go to select the alternative that will work more quickly." A smile curved Meneit's lips as he added, "Look at it this way. More time in the tank could eventually mean less time in my clutches." 

"Don't think it's worth the trade off," Qui-Gon grumbled. 

Meneit ignored the comment and turned back to Feo. "The hard part will be finding a large enough quantity of available dynafermicite to create the proper percentage inside a bacta tank." 

Feo typed in a series of queries on his keyboard and smiled as one particular bit of information appeared on the screen. "I don't think that'll be a problem. It seems that dynafermicite is found in abundance on Zeltros. A midsize ship should be able to make the journey there and back in less than a standard day." 

"Captain Embree and the 'Albatross' have been cooling their heels in the docking bay since we arrived," Obi-Wan remarked. "Now that the situation with the terrorists is almost resolved, there's no reason why they couldn't head out to Zeltros for the pickup." 

"True. Since word of the Tribunal of Inquiry against Minister Xiandoran and Major Arvid has made the newsfeeds, I expect the rest of those involved will quickly go to ground," Qui-Gon agreed. 

Master Jufa browsed through the group of screens Feo had up on his monitor and then turned back to Qui-Gon. "Why don't you two head back to your quarters so you can get some rest. I'd like to do a few computer mock ups while Feo sees how much dynafermicite he can get his hands on by tomorrow morning." 

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do to help with that?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Not really. Go home and make sure your Master gets some rest," Meneit said with a half smile. "I expect that the next few days will be difficult. I'll contact Healer Sarvai about setting up a treatment room at the Medical Facility. Qui-Gon, I'd like you to plan on checking in for the duration in the morning." 

Lips curving into a deep frown, Qui-Gon grumbled, "Is that really necessary, Meneit?" 

"Yes, it is. We are in uncharted territory here and I want to have everything I could possibly need at hand before we begin treatment," Meneit insisted. "Though, maybe it would be best to get you settled there now to be ready come morning." 

That comment seemed to galvanize Qui-Gon and he pulled on Obi-Wan's tunic sleeve as he started towards the door. "Tomorrow morning will be soon enough. Comm me with the details in the morning." Without waiting for a reply, he continued through the door. 

As the door slid closed behind them, the snicker Obi-Wan had been fighting broke loose. "The last time I saw you move that fast, Master Yoda was looking for you for cr�che duty with the five year olds." The raised eyebrow and deep scowl Qui-Gon turned on him was enough of a warning for him to change to a safer subject. "Do you want to stop somewhere for late-meal or just order in something when we get back to the townhouse?" 

"I'd prefer to just order in, if you don't mind," Qui-Gon replied as they entered the lift. "I want to take advantage of the fact that I'm feeling better and spend a relaxing evening with my lover before I submit myself for Meneit's torture." 

"Won't get any argument from me there," Obi-Wan said as the door closed behind them. He stepped closer and kissed Qui-Gon gently but had to end the kiss as the lift doors opened. 

"I'll expect more of that when we get to the townhouse," Qui-Gon announced as they crossed the lobby. 

"You can count on it," Obi-Wan agreed. The two of them walked side by side to the parking area to pick up Moytak's speeder bike and within minutes they were enroute back to the townhouse. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Obi-Wan parked the speeder bike, Qui-Gon stopped in the nearby restaurant to order a meal to be delivered to their rooms. The menu had a number of their favorites on it and it was easy to make his selections. He even added a bottle of Alderaanian wine and an assortment of dessert items that he hoped they could share somewhat intimately later. He was waiting by the door to the lift when Obi-Wan entered the lobby. 

"Did you order food?" Obi-Wan asked as he approached. 

"It'll be delivered in about thirty minutes," Qui-Gon said as they stepped onto the lift to reach the townhouse. 

They entered Moytak's apartment and Obi-Wan hung both of their cloaks. As he turned back around Qui-Gon pressed him up against the wall, kissing him deeply and rocking against him. He was half hard and panting by the time Qui-Gon pulled back. "Don't start anything you can't finish," he grumbled as he reached down to adjust himself. 

"I have plenty of time to finish what I'm starting," Qui-Gon said as he replaced the hand on Obi-Wan's groin with his own. "At least to complete phase one of this evening's plans for taking advantage of my newly rejuvenated libido." 

"And exactly what do you have planned that you expect to finish before our meal is delivered?" Obi-Wan queried skeptically. 

"Remember a few cycles ago when we were sharing our memories of our youthful excursions into Padawans' Promenade?" Qui-Gon asked. Although still obviously confused, Obi-Wan nodded so he continued. "Since that time I've found myself rather wistfully regretting that we never had the opportunity to experience that together and must admit I've been fantasizing about what it would have been like." 

That comment piqued Obi-Wan's interest and his breathing seemed to speed up a bit as he prodded, "And how exactly did you envision these fantasy encounters?" 

Gently stroking the cloth covered flesh under his fingers, Qui-Gon sought to explain. "Well, I was always a couple of years older than you in my fantasies, probably because I was shy as a teenager and didn't have the courage to venture into the padawan's meat market until I was twenty. Anyway, I was twenty and you were just barely eighteen. You went to the club every night that you were free and I spent the first few nights I was there just watching you. You would show up with your standard group of friends - Garen, Bant, Siri, Reeft and the rest - but you never went off with any of them.. You'd have a few drinks at the bar between trips onto the dance floor and when you found a person that interested you, you'd guide them off into one of the private corners. In a matter of minutes, you'd be leaning against the wall, your leggings around your knees and the night's conquest would be kneeling in front of you sucking you off. " 

"So all you did in these fantasies was watch me?" Obi-Wan asked hoarsely. 

Qui-Gon could feel the column of flesh under his fingers hardening, so he smiled provocatively as he continued his tale. "At first, but only because I was taking my time planning out my conquest. Finally a few days later, when all your friends were either on the dance floor or in private corners of their own, I made my move. I had made an arrangement with the bartender ahead of time to have two Selonian Spears ready and to place them on the bar top behind me as I approached you. My pick up line was rather lame - 'Can I buy you a drink' - but you rewarded me with a peal of bright laughter when I brought my hand out from behind my back when you nodded and placed a glass with your drink of choice quickly into your hand." He pressed his hand down on his lover's now fully erect penis as he admitted, "The fantasy blurs at this point since I never bothered to work out exactly how I would convince you to share more than a drink with me but eventually we would end up in one of those secluded corners with you pressed against the wall and me on my knees in front of you." He made a sweeping motion with his free hand to indicate their current surroundings and said, "I know it's not the Promenade but I was hoping you might be willing to indulge me in a recreation in these meager surroundings." 

"It would be my pleasure to indulge you, love," Obi-Wan replied, though his rapid breathing detracted a bit from his attempt at stoic formality. 

Looking down at the dark spot that had appeared under his hand, Qui-Gon licked his lips hungrily as he said, "And from all appearances, I think the fifteen minutes we have left before our meal arrives will be more than enough time for me to bring things to a head, so to speak." 

Dropping easily into the role he had described, Qui-Gon walked over to Moytak's small bar, grabbing two small glasses and an exotic looking bottle. After filling the glasses with the deep green liquor, he returned to where Obi-Wan was leaning against the wall and queried, "Can I buy you a drink?" 

Eyes sparkling with amusement, Obi-Wan took the proffered glass and brought it almost to his lips. "Only a drink?" 

"At least for starters," Qui-Gon responded before swallowing the contents of his glass in a quick motion meant to convey nervousness. 

Obi-Wan tossed back his drink, used the Force to cushion the glass when he flipped it onto the table and ran one hand down the front of Qui-Gon's body.. "Don't think I haven't noticed you watching me these past few nights. So tell me, Padawan Jinn, what exactly are you looking for?" 

"As much as you're willing to give me," Qui-Gon replied. His empty glass dropped to the floor as his hand shifted to duplicate Obi-Wan's motions until it rested over the bulge in his apprentice's leggings. "Suck you or fuck you, unless you'd rather suck or fuck me." He squeezed the hardening flesh beneath his fingers. "So, Padawan Kenobi, what'll it be?" 

"What if I want both?" Obi-Wan countered with a chuckle. 

Obi-Wan's chuckle morphed into a moan as Qui-Gon made the decision for him and dropped to his knees, pulling his lover's leggings and linens down as he went. He steadied the erect shaft with one hand and licked teasingly at the fluid pooled at the tip, feeling the tension in Obi-Wan's thighs as he pressed back against the wall to steady himself. When he had lapped it all up, he looked up at his lover. "If I'm remembering correctly, you admitted to being pretty vocal during those youthful encounters so I want to hear your pleasure as I bring you off." 

A deep blush rose on Obi-Wan's cheeks but his desires seemed to override his embarrassment and he agreed with a self-deprecating chuckle. "You may be sorry." 

"I doubt it," Qui-Gon quipped before turning his full attention on the needy shaft before him. He started slowly, running his tongue along the length in long swipes as his other hand cupped the heavy sack below. A few moans filled the air but he still had not drawn forth the words he so longed to hear. After a minute or two, he intermixed licks and sucks, drawing only the darkened head between his lips. When he pressed on the sensitive spot under the head with his tongue, the first burst of words echoed above him. 

"Yes, that's it, right there," Obi-Wan mumbled after a long moan. He pulled one hand from where it was pressed against the wall and tangled his fingers into the thick mass of Qui-Gon's hair. 

Taking the words and the hand on his head as an indication he was on the right track, Qui-Gon slipped another inch of Obi-Wan's penis into his mouth and began sucking in earnest. 

"Oh yeah, so good, gods," Obi-Wan repeated over and over, in a variety of patterns. 

By the time Qui-Gon had completely swallowed the shaft before him, the nonsensical ramblings above him were almost continual. He was finding Obi-Wan's narrative even more arousing than he had imagined and that combined with the strong fingers tangled in his hair had him lost in the fantasy of pleasuring the beautiful padawan before him. 

"Almostsoclosedon'tstopplease," came out in a rush of breath just as the shaft in his mouth thickened and the bitter fluid spurted down his throat. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's knees buckle and used the Force to hold his lover on his feet as the shuddering climax engulfed him. When the tremors finally abated and he had swallowed the last few dribbles of semen, Qui-Gon loosened his Force hold and allowed Obi-Wan to collapse into his arms. His own hard shaft was constricted uncomfortably within his leggings but he ignored it as he soothed the man in his arms. 

"I think we should indulge in recreating your fantasies more often," Obi-Wan stammered when he was finally able to speak. 

"I have a number of fantasies we could recreate tonight, not to mention a number of favorite positions we could draw on," Qui-Gon whispered into the ear under his lips. 

"Master Jufa said you were suppose to rest," Obi-Wan contested somewhat meekly. 

"I can rest during the time I'm imprisoned in the medical center," Qui-Gon grumped as he pulled back to look into Obi-Wan's eyes. His eyes darkened with lust as he added, "Tonight I plan on seeing just how far this newly rejuvenated body will take me. I managed to come four times in one night back in my youth and I plan on attempting to match or break that record." 

"You managed to bring me off four times in one night less than three cycles ago," Obi-Wan countered with a knowing smirk. 

"The benefit of years of experience, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon declared. 

"We'll just have to see if you've taught me enough to return the favor," Obi-Wan quipped as he reached for the bulge in Qui-Gon's leggings. A knock sounded at the door before he could even get them unlaced. "I guess that's our meal. Looks like my reciprocation will have to be delayed for a little while." 

Qui-Gon shifted Obi-Wan until he was seated on the floor and then rose to his feet. "You'd better get yourself put back together unless we want a new set of rumors being circulated about the Jedi." 

Ignoring Obi-Wan's scoff of "they're only rumors if they're not true," Qui-Gon walked to the door, delaying opening it until Obi-Wan had risen to his feet and pulled up his leggings. 

The staff member who had delivered their belongings with Mercer two night before entered with a friendly smile. Moving briskly to the table, he arranged everything for the two men before opening the wine and placing it in the ice bucket. "If you think of anything else you want or need, just call down and I'll bring it up for you. You can leave the cart in the hallway after you've finished your meal. I'll collect it later." 

"Thank you, Ser. Your kindness is greatly appreciated," Qui-Gon said as the man retraced his path to the door. 

"It is my duty and my pleasure to see to both your needs, Ser Jedi," the man said with a bow as he exited the room. 

"What did you order? Smells wonderful," Obi-Wan said as he made his way to the table. 

"Grilled caponi fillets with ronalo sauce, polienta noodles, lenata root and assorted greens with honey dressing," Qui-Gon said as he pulled the wine bottle from the ice bucket. He filled both glasses as he motioned to Obi-Wan. "Sit. Let's take advantage of the fact that we have time to share a leisurely meal. There'll be plenty of time for dessert later." 

"There'd better be," Obi-Wan replied as he took his seat and began digging into his salad. After a moment he stopped and looked at Qui-Gon as if something had just occurred to him. "Did something else happen while you were with Minister Shaadir this afternoon?" he queried. "You seemed to be deep in thought about something when you arrived at the Research Center." 

Qui-Gon put down his fork, placed his hand on Obi-Wan's arm and looked intently at his padawan. "I owe you an apology, Obi-Wan." 

"An apology? For what?" Obi-Wan interrupted. 

"I should have been more sensitive to your feelings about your treatment during our first mission to Oliani and your reservations about returning here.." When Obi-Wan's look of confusion shifted to one of curiosity, Qui-Gon continued. "While I was walking over from Odan's office, I found myself subjected to some rather discourteous reactions by a number of the people I passed. After a while, I realized that this less than polite treatment was due to the fact that I now look like I'm well below the Ambrian age of majority. It is easy to consider having your worth judged by your age when you are doing so in the abstract but much more difficult when you are dealing with the reality of that prejudice. The strong sense of disdain that emanated from them was extremely disheartening." He slid his hand down until he could entwine their fingers and squeezed gently. "It was unfair of me to dismiss your feelings so callously. You have never been one to complain about minor inconveniences so the fact that your reaction was that strong seven years later should have been more than enough for me." 

"I should have made more of an effort to explain, "Obi-Wan replied. 

"If I was truly listening, you wouldn't have had to," Qui-Gon countered. "I am truly sorry, Padawan." 

Eyes alight with emotion, Obi-Wan said, "You are more than forgiven, Master.. And thank you for caring enough to tell me." 

With Obi-Wan's acceptance, the tenor of the conversation shifted. They kept to neutral topics while they enjoyed the rest of their meal, with the exception of the random suggestive comments that one or the other tossed out every few minutes. When the comments didn't have enough of an effect, the teasing took on a more physical tone. Obi-Wan allowed the sauce from his caponi to run down his fingers, then licked them clean with exaggerated slowness. Qui-Gon matched him tit for tat, picking up the spears of lenata root with his fingers and sucking them sensually into his mouth. 

By the time their plates were empty and they began stacking the dishes on the cart, it was obvious that they were both hard and more than ready to move on to more important things. 

Qui-Gon moved the wine bottle, glasses and dessert items to the small table in the common room and then settled on the couch as Obi-Wan pushed the cart into the hallway. He was sipping his wine when Obi-Wan came back through the door and stalked over to him. Before the younger man could initiate anything, he grabbed Obi-Wan's tunics and pulled him down to straddle his lap. 

"Hey, I was getting ready to do something here," Obi-Wan complained even as he snuggled his butt against Qui-Gon's hard shaft. 

"In a minute. First I want to feed you some dessert," Qui-Gon replied as he reached for a plump chocolate-coated berry from the tray. 

Obi-Wan took the offering, sucking the fruit and Qui-Gon's fingers into his mouth. He nipped playfully at the digits as he chewed the fruit only releasing them after he swallowed the berry. "I had planned on having something a bit creamier for dessert," he whispered huskily. "That is, unless you have some objection to that plan." 

Qui-Gon ran his fingertip through the vanilla icing on one of the small cakes and brought it to Obi-Wan's lips as he replied. "No objection, here. In fact, I was looking forward to having the opportunity to come while you pleasure me with your mouth since I don't get to come that way very often." 

A look of guilt sprung up on Obi-Wan's face as Qui-Gon spoke and he stammered out an apology. "I'm sorry. I guess I've been pretty selfish in that regard. But since we don't normally get a second opportunity on any given night, I want you to come when you're inside me or when I'm inside you." 

"Don't apologize. I feel the same way," Qui-Gon admitted. "If you recall, I've always stopped you before I could come for just that reason. But I don't expect that'll be an issue tonight." 

"Good," Obi-Wan said as he picked up a chocolate square from the dessert tray and brought it to Qui-Gon's lips. "Shall I undress you first or do you have any other fantasies you'd like to indulge in?" 

Obi-Wan's words sent a wave of lust through Qui-Gon and he arched his hips to press his erection against his lover's ass as he took Obi-Wan's lips in a demanding kiss. 

The moment the kiss ended, Obi-Wan slid to his knees between Qui-Gon's legs.. He ran his palms up his lover's cloth-covered thighs and looked up at him hungrily. "Like this? Me fully dressed and you with your leggings unlaced just enough for me to reach your cock?" 

Aroused almost beyond speech by Obi-Wan's provocative actions and words, Qui-Gon finally managed to nod and croak out, "yes." 

As soon as the word was spoken, Obi-Wan's fingers started to work on the laces of Qui-Gon's leggings. In barely a minute, he had them unlaced and opened enough pulled the erect penis from within the cloth and wrapped his fingers around it. He indulged in a couple of gentle strokes before he leaned forward, licked the fluid from the tip and then pulled the reddened head between his lips. After a few light sucks, he released it and looked up at his lover. "Talk to me. Tell me what you want?" 

"Your mouth on me, sucking and licking until I feel like you're going to suck my brains out through my cock," Qui-Gon growled, not surprised when Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose in apparent shock at his crass choice of words. 

"Your wish is my command, oh Master mine," Obi-Wan quipped and then set out to do just that. 

Qui-Gon couldn't help but moan as he was swallowed to the root and Obi-Wan began using the talents he'd been perfecting since his younger days, tongue and lips working him expertly. The combination of the sensations engulfing him and the erotic sight of his lover fully clothed between his spread legs had him so turned on he could barely breathe and his moans broke free more regularly. 

Obi-Wan knew every sensitive spot and managed to run his tongue along at least one on each pass. Watching as the red-gold head bobbed up and down, he grabbed the braid trailing over his thigh and wrapped it around his fingers, needing some form of contact besides the mouth on his cock. Soon, he was trembling and crying out. "Sweet gods, Obi-Wan. Please, I need?" His words trailed off and his eyes closed as the suction around his penis increased and he was swallowed even deeper. Obi-Wan's throat rippled around him and he exploded, his orgasm seeming to come from the soles of his feet. The small part of his brain that could still function was thankful he was sitting or he would have fallen on his ass. 

When Qui-Gon finally managed to force his eyes open, the braid was still wrapped in his fingers and Obi-Wan was looking smugly up at him. "Was my performance satisfactory, Master?" 

"Exceptional. Though I may have over estimated my recuperative powers since I feel like you melted my bones along with my brain," Qui-Gon replied with a weak smile. 

The smug look on Obi-Wan's face got even smugger. "I'm certain I can find some ways to revive your interest." He dropped a kiss to the tip of the now flaccid penis and added, "After a short rest of course. How about I get you undressed and we can snuggle on the couch and share the desserts you ordered?" 

"That's an offer no sane man would even think of refusing," Qui-Gon said as he struggled to sit up straight. 

Obi-Wan shifted onto his haunches and began working on the buckles of his master's boots. When he finished, he pulled them off and set them aside before sitting down on the floor and removing his own. That done, he made a side trip into the bedroom, returning with a tube of lube, a couple of towels and a soft fleece blanket he had pulled from the bed. Setting the items on the table, he pulled Qui-Gon to his feet. It was short work to strip the man completely and push him back to sit on the couch. After taking a few minutes to strip off his own clothes, he sat down next to Qui-Gon, snuggled in and draped the fleece throw over them. 

They just sat there for a time, wrapped in the comfort of each other's presence with Obi-Wan's head resting against Qui-Gon's shoulder and one of Obi-Wan's hands gently stroking the tiketis still taped to Qui-Gon's chest. 

When he finally had the energy to move, Qui-Gon lifted one of the wine glasses from the table and took a long sip before passing it to Obi-Wan. When he placed the glass back on the table, he grabbed the dessert tray. Balancing it on his lap, he selected a berry pastry and fed the triangular puff to Obi-Wan. 

They spent the next hour or so feeding each other morsels from the dessert tray between kisses and teasing touches. At one point, Obi-Wan melted a chocolate square between his fingers and smeared it over Qui-Gon's nipples. After moving the dessert tray back to the table, he tossed the blanket to the floor, straddled his lover's lap and took an inordinately long time licking away every trace. He repeated the process with the berry filling from one of the pastries and by the time he had finished there was no doubt that Qui-Gon had fully recuperated from their earlier activity. 

Arching his hips so that his shaft pushed up against his lover's, Qui-Gon whispered huskily, "I guess I shouldn't have doubted your ability to revive me." 

Obi-Wan reached down, wrapped his fingers around Qui-Gon's cock and stroked slowly as he countered, "No, you shouldn't have, but more important than that is what do you plan on doing now? Do you have any more fantasies that you'd like to act out?" 

"I don't know if it can be precisely characterized as a fantasy but I've found myself imagining what it would be like to bend you over this couch and listen to your moans and pleas as I fuck you senseless. I want to drag it out until you're barely capable of speech but I want you to keep from coming so you can do the same to me after I've come inside you," Qui-Gon said, his eyes darkening with lust. 

After one last slow stroke, Obi-Wan rose from Qui-Gon's lap, picked up the tube of lube he had placed on the table earlier and growled, "So what are you waiting for?" Spreading a towel over the fabric, he knelt on the other side of the couch, held up the lube and added, "Well?" 

Qui-Gon uncapped the tube in Obi-Wan's hand, raked a heated gazed over his naked ass and ordered, "Prepare yourself." 

A sound that was half growl and half moan escaped from Obi-Wan as he coated his fingers. Locking his gaze with Qui-Gon's, he spread his legs a bit to give his lover a better view and slid two fingers slowly into his body. Even though he wanted nothing more than to have Qui-Gon inside him this very second, he drew out the process, exaggerating every stroke to give Qui-Gon the best show. When he heard Qui-Gon groan, he knew he had drawn it out long enough. He smoothed some lube on his lover's cock then shifted so that his arms were braced against the back of the couch. 

Qui-Gon was quick to accept the silent invitation, rising off the couch and moving into position behind Obi-Wan. He smiled as he noticed the height of the couch adjusted for their difference in stature and created the perfect angle. Leaning forward, he nipped none too gently on the skin of his lover's shoulder, moving away from the sensitive spot only after he had drawn a visible bruise to the surface. Sliding his mouth to the nearest ear, he whispered huskily, "Are you ready for me? Ready to have me slide my cock deep inside you?" 

"Yes, I want you inside me now," Obi-Wan moaned in reply. 

Pressing just the tip of a finger into Obi-Wan's slick opening, Qui-Gon prodded. "Are you sure? You don't sound very convincing. Tell me how much you want me." 

Shifting back to try to force the digit into his body, Obi-Wan complained, "I want you in me now, damn you. Forget the talking and fuck me already." 

"Oh I have no intention of forgetting the talking," Qui-Gon chuckled as he slipped his finger deeper. "I want to hear your pleasure, see your pleasure, feel your pleasure as I move inside you." 

"That'll happen as soon as you put your cock inside me," Obi-Wan urged, green eyes blazing as he looked over his shoulder at his lover. 

Removing his finger and placing one hand on Obi-Wan's hip, Qui-Gon steadied his penis with the other and slowly slid into the tight heat of Obi-Wan's body. The feeling was exquisite and he stilled completely, groaning loudly as Obi-Wan tightened the muscles holding him. 

"Gods yes, now move," Obi-Wan ordered as he snapped his hips backwards. 

Qui-Gon started to move, penetrating Obi-Wan again and again in a series of long, slow strokes. 

"Harder, more," Obi-Wan begged brokenly and Qui-Gon increased his pace, thrusting faster and deeper. The strength of his strokes were rocking Obi-Wan into the back of the couch, bumping his penis against the nap of the towel.. "Hurry," he pleaded, "Getting close." 

Moving one hand down to Obi-Wan's balls and pressing to hold back his climax, Qui-Gon thrust hard a few more times before slamming in fully. Buried to the balls, he leaned forward and bit down on the passion mark he had created earlier as he poured his release into the confines of Obi-Wan's body. His trembling legs barely had enough strength to keep him upright as the last tremors of his orgasm pulsed from him. The hint of the Force that surrounded him as he pulled his spent shaft from Obi-Wan's body was all that allowed him to maneuver enough to drop onto the couch rather than collapse on the floor. 

Obi-Wan straddled Qui-Gon's lap and dropped gentle kisses to his face until the blue eyes finally managed to force themselves open. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to fall asleep on me." 

"Just leave me here. Can't move," Qui-Gon rasped before pulling Obi-Wan down for a real kiss. 

Obi-Wan pressed his still hard cock into his lover's stomach, spreading a patch of wetness on the skin as he explored the mouth beneath his. When he pulled back, he rebuked, "Not likely. We have some unfinished business." 

"Don't think I can stand up," Qui-Gon insisted, his voice holding the barest hint of a whine. 

Obi-Wan continued to rub his penis against the skin beneath him as he answered, "That's okay. The position I was in won't work in reverse because you're too tall." He made a show of thinking about it before suggesting, "Hands and knees on the couch would be much better." When Qui-Gon started to object, he reached between them to stroke one finger along Qui-Gon's belly, past his limp penis and sack until he reached the opening underneath. "I'm sure I can make it worth the effort." 

Without waiting for a reply, Obi-Wan rose from Qui-Gon's lap, gathered up the tube of lube he had discarded earlier and used his own strength and the Force to shift his compliant but boneless lover into position while arranging the towel on the cushions beneath him. Placing the bunched blanket under Qui-Gon's head as a pillow, he coated his fingers and brought them to Qui-Gon's anus. He traced the ring of muscle for a minute or two before slipping barely inside. He loved touching his lover this way, bringing him to full arousal with just his hands and he soon swapped the teasing touches for more insistent ones, until he made the body beneath him take a renewed interest in the proceedings. 

Removing his fingers, Obi-Wan spread some of the lube of his cock, positioned it against his lover's anus and then mimicked Qui-Gon's earlier behavior by whispering in his ear, "Are you ready for me to take you, my Master? To shove my cock inside you and show you just how hard I am for you?" 

"Sith, yes," Qui-Gon replied, shifting back in an attempt to force the issue. 

Obi-Wan didn't waste any time before he pressed forward and penetrated his lover in one smooth stroke. The pitch of his arousal rekindled almost instantly and he knew he wouldn't last very long. Striving to make this as pleasurable as possible for both of them, he reached down, grasping Qui-Gon's now erect shaft with his slick hand. He drove hard and deep into his lover, stroking him roughly in time with his frantic pace. He could feel that Qui-Gon was moving rapidly towards orgasm and fought hard to hold on until they could fall over the edge together. Finally when he thought it couldn't hold back for one more second, he felt Qui-Gon tense. His release exploded from him as he stilled inside his lover's body and he was vaguely aware of a matching wetness flowing over his hand. 

Qui-Gon collapsed against the cushions of the couch and Obi-Wan followed him down, struggling to keep from continuing onto the floor. When the tremors had faded from his body, he shifted backwards until his spent penis slipped from his lover's body and then sprawled down. "Now I can't move." 

Pulling the blanket out from under his head, Qui-Gon handed it back to Obi-Wan and said, "Me neither. Just cover us up and we can sleep here." 

Heaving a heavy sigh, Obi-Wan forced himself to move enough so that he could sit on the edge of the couch. After a moment, he reached out a hand to Qui-Gon and cajoled, "Come on, up with you. You'll never get any rest like this. And Master Jufa will have our heads if you show up at the Medical Center tomorrow totally exhausted." 

With exaggerated movements, Qui-Gon got into a seated position and looked a bit meekly at Obi-Wan. "Any chance you could carry me into the bedroom?" 

"Not in my current state," Obi-Wan laughed. Rising to his feet, he pulled Qui-Gon up with him and aimed them in the direction of the bedroom. 

Grabbing the blanket, Qui-Gon followed and after each of them had made brief trips to the refresher, they snuggled together buried deep beneath the covers. "Looks like my endurance record will remain unbroken," he complained.. 

Dropping a kiss to the skin under his lips, Obi-Wan countered sleepily, "Well, there's always tomorrow morning." 

Thoroughly depleted by their energetic bout of lovemaking, neither felt compelled to continue the conversation and in less time than it would have taken to actually say 'Goodnight' both men were drifting into the welcome arms of sleep. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan awoke to find the rising sun just beginning to lighten the sky and Qui-Gon snoring softly beside him. He watched his lover sleep for a time, scrutinizing him carefully until he had etched Qui-Gon's youthful facial features into his memory. Although this experience had been extremely stressful for both of them, he knew that at some point in the future, he would look back on certain memories of this time with extreme fondness. Last night's encounter came quickly to mind. 

When he was certain he had committed every millimeter of Qui-Gon's youthful face to memory, Obi-Wan deepened his master's sleep with a touch of the Force and rose carefully from the bed. After a quick trip to the refresher, he headed into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water before settling down at the computer terminal. He found messages of concern from the Prime Minister and Moytak and the expected message from Master Jufa, instructing Qui-Gon to be at the medical center by mid-morning. He sent an acknowledgement in his master's stead, placed an order with the restaurant for first-meal to be delivered for 0900 and closed down the computer terminal. Then he moved into the common room to set it back into order, collecting the remnants of last night's dessert onto the serving tray and placing it on the floor in the hallway. That done, he gathered their abandoned clothing and the other items before heading back into the bedroom to join his lover. 

Qui-Gon stirred as Obi-Wan slipped back under the covers, mumbling, "you're cold" as he ran his hand along Obi-Wan's flank. 

"So you'll just have to warm me up," Obi-Wan murmured, snuggling up to Qui-Gon without any explanation. 

"I can do that," Qui-Gon replied, sounding a bit more awake as he pulled Obi-Wan tighter against him. 

"I'm sure you can," Obi-Wan said softly before ending the inane conversation with a gentle kiss. 

They lay together just kissing and touching for a long while, knowing that this would probably be the last opportunity for them to be together intimately for quite some time. Finally, kisses and caresses were no longer enough and they moved on to the next step. Qui-Gon penetrated Obi-Wan from behind as they lay spooned together. Moving slowly at first, they drew their gentle lovemaking out as long as they could before succumbing to the demands of their bodies. They fell over the edge one after the other, their names on each other's lips as their release flowed from their bodies. They languished in sated comfort until sleep claimed them both again. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bit more sunshine had filtered into the room by the time Obi-Wan woke the second time. He opened his eyes to find Qui-Gon looking down at him with an expression that could only be described as fond amusement. "What?" 

"I just realized how easily you sidestepped my query about you being cold earlier," Qui-Gon said. "Never expected to find my lessons in tactful evasiveness turned against me." When Obi-Wan only chuckled in reply, he continued, "I guess you got up for a bit." 

"I was awake earlier so I got up to check messages, order first-meal and pick up a bit," Obi-Wan explained. "You were sleeping soundly so I saw no reason to wake you." 

"So how long before I have to hand myself into the clutches of Master Jufa?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"His message said mid-morning so I'd say if you haven't arrived by noon he'll send the guards out to collect you," Obi-Wan replied. 

After taking a moment to glance at the chrono, Qui-Gon ran the back of his fingers along the curve of Obi-Wan's cheek as he said, "That gives us a couple of hours. I'd like to spend some time in meditation before we head over there. Would you care to join me?" 

"Certainly. Just let me send a message to delay delivery of first-meal for about an hour and that will give us enough time to meditate and shower before it arrives," Obi-Wan agreed. 

After a series of gentle good morning kisses, the two men rose from the bed and grabbed leggings and inner tunics from the pile of discarded clothing Obi-Wan had collected from the common room. He placed a quick call to the restaurant to delay the meal delivery and then joined Qui-Gon in front of the large transparisteel window in the common room. 

Qui-Gon was kneeling on the floor, eyes closed and hands resting palms down on his knees. Obi-Wan dropped to the floor in front of him, mimicking his master's posture and arranging himself so that their knees and their fingertips were lightly touching. After returning the pulse of love that came to him over their bond, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and slowed his breathing to attain the proper meditative state. He expected that the next few days would most likely bring a world of challenges as Qui-Gon underwent treatment and he knew would need to be centered to support and encourage his master. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon surfaced from his mediation after a little more than an hour, feeling more centered and resolved than he had at any time since this nightmare began. The stone still taped to his chest felt warm and soothing against his skin as if reassuring him that they were on the right path. He studied Obi-Wan's peaceful visage as his padawan meditated, once again feeling exceedingly thankful that the Force had seen fit to bring the young man into his life. He must have allowed his emotions to filter over the bond because within a couple of minutes, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and smiled at him. 

"I love you too, my Master," Obi-Wan said softly but the moment was broken when his stomach growled rather loudly. 

"Though it appears that even Jedi cannot live on love alone, my Padawan, so I guess I should see about getting you fed," Qui-Gon remarked as he rose and pulled Obi-Wan to his feet as well. Glancing at the chrono, he saw they had about fifteen minutes before their food would be delivered. "I think we have time for a shower as long as we don't get distracted." 

The half smile that teased at Obi-Wan's lips conflicted with his attempt at innocence as he replied, "I would never attempt to distract you, my Master.." 

"And I just came in on a freighter from the Outer Rim, my Padawan," Qui-Gon replied, delivering a Force swat to Obi-Wan's backside to emphasize his point. "Besides, after last night and this morning, we should both be too worn out for distractions." 

"I'm never too tired for distractions," Obi-Wan declared as expected with a wink and a wiggle of his hips. 

But much to Qui-Gon's surprise, Obi-Wan followed him into the bedroom without further comment or contact. They stripped and were under the spray of the shower in less than a minute. They washed with a minimum of contact but that didn't keep either of them from looking their fill. They dressed the same way, only their eyes endeavoring to caress, and had just entered the kitchen when a knock sounded at the door. 

Expecting someone from the restaurant or the complex staff, Qui-Gon was surprised to find Moytak standing at the door beside the food cart. "Good morning, Moytak." 

"Good morning, Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan," Moytak responded as he pushed the cart through the door. "I don't mean to intrude but Feo filled us in on the situation and I wanted to see if there was anything I could do for either of you." 

"We appreciate your concern but there's nothing at the moment," Qui-Gon began before glancing over at Obi-Wan and amending that with a slight smirk. "Though I would consider it a personal favor if you would ensure that Obi-Wan eats, sleeps and gets out of my infirmary room once in a while." 

The return look could only be classified as an angry glare as Obi-Wan huffed, "I don't need a keeper." 

"You must admit that your track record for taking care of yourself at times like this is less than stellar," Qui-Gon countered, his voice lacking even a hint of the intensity that would have been expected from his choice of words. 

Moytak moved a few steps closer to Obi-Wan and interceded. "I have no intention of becoming your keeper but I'll be happy to be a friend and keep you company." His smile widened as he added, "And since I can barely manage to go more than a few hours without food, you'd end up eating by default." 

Even though his residual anger was still evident, Obi-Wan's ingrained manners came forth and he smiled. "Would you care to join us for first-meal, Moytak?" 

"Wish I could, but I have a meeting scheduled in less than a half hour," Moytak replied. "I'll check in with you later. I'll see if I can dig up my dejarik board and you can tromp me while we pass the time. It'll be just like the old days." 

Obi-Wan's smile of agreement was a bit less forced as Moytak turned and left the townhouse. Pushing the abandoned food cart into the kitchen, Obi-Wan placed the food on the table and dropped into his chair. "I'm famished." 

"Me, too. Must have been all that exercise," Qui-Gon agreed, honoring his padawan's obvious request to move onto a safer topic. 

There was very little conversation as they dug into their meal, hunger and the remaining hint of tension keeping them focused on their plates. When they had finished, Qui-Gon retreated into the bedroom, tossing a few items for himself and Obi-Wan into a duffle bag while his padawan cleaned up from first-meal. Meeting back up with Obi-Wan in the common room, he said, "Might as well get going before Meneit comes looking for me." 

Opening the door, Obi-Wan replied with a tense laugh, "And you know that he will," before following his Master to the lift. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They rode to the medical center on Moytak's speeder bike and Qui-Gon used the enforced silence to regroup. Focusing on the feel of the wind flowing over him as they sped through the streets, he drew on the Force to release the tension he had been doing his best to ignore and to regain his center. By the time the all too quick trip was completed and Obi-Wan was pulling into the parking area, he was relieved that he had managed to get an adequate grip on his control. 

It was evident that they were expected because as soon as they entered the reception area, a healer's assistant approached them and bowed. "Good day, Ser Jedi. Healer Yagil asked me to direct you to the treatment area he has procured." 

"Thank you," Qui-Gon replied with a smile. As he and Obi-Wan followed the young woman to the lift, he could feel Obi-Wan's increasing tension, so he tried to lessen it with a mental jest. An official escort. It seems Master Jufa wasn't taking any chances that I'd get cold feet. 

I think this is one of those times where your reputation is a distinct disadvantage, Obi-Wan replied silently. 

The price you pay, Qui-Gon sent back as they exited the lift and were directed into a mid-sized private treatment room. 

The room was fairly standard, containing a large bed, a refresher, with the additions of a small lab area and a portable bacta tank that looked like it was still being connected. The only positive feature of this sterile room was that it was set in the corner of the building and had large windows on two sides. The transparisteel allowed the natural light to filter into the room and offered a nice view of the city. There were even two large potted plants resting on the windowsill, giving a touch of life to the otherwise sterile-looking room. 

"There you are. I was beginning to think I'd need to send the guards to collect you," Master Jufa joked. 

"Don't think I didn't consider offering Captain Embree a substantial bribe to get me off planet," Qui-Gon replied in the same tone. 

"Good thing that Obi-Wan is around to keep you from making such detrimental choices," Meneit rejoined. 

"As if," Obi-Wan scoffed but before the bantering could continue Feo entered the room. 

"How did you make out?" Meneit asked. 

"I was able to secure twenty kilograms of dynafermicite from the main mining consortium on Zeltros but they won't be able to have it ready for pick up until mid-day tomorrow," Feo explained. 

"Does that mean I can leave and come back tomorrow?" Qui-Gon asked, not really expecting agreement. 

"Really, Qui-Gon, that question doesn't even deserve an answer," Meneit scoffed, before detailing what he had planned for the interim. "Feo managed to gather up about four hundred milligrams of dynafermicite from an assortment of mineral supply houses across Ambria so I'd like to start a modified treatment regiment with that. We also need to get a set of detailed scans and base readings so that we'll be able to discern even the most minute changes. Healer Sarvai has agreed to work with us and she has procured a supply of topical bacta ointment that we can use in the short-term." After he finished his explanation, he turned to address Obi-Wan. "The tests and scans will take at least a few hours to complete so you may want to head out for a while and come back later." 

"I'd prefer to stay, Master Jufa, as long as my presence won't be an inconvenience," Obi-Wan said. "I have plenty of course work to keep me occupied." 

"As you wish, Padawan," Meneit replied, before turning his attention back to his patient. "Let's get to it then. Only two of the scans require you to leave this room so why don't we get those done first." 

Reaching inside his tunic, Qui-Gon removed the stone taped to his chest. He handed it to Obi-Wan, along with the bag he had been carrying, his cloak and his lightsaber. With a faint smile, he nodded while replying, "Lead the way," and followed the master healer out the door. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short time later, Feo headed off to procure some supplies and Obi-Wan found himself alone in the hospital room. With the tiketis he had given Qui-Gon still clasped in his hand, Obi-Wan clipped his Master's lightsaber to his belt beside his own and took a few minutes to store the items from the bag in the small chest of drawers by the bed. Grabbing one of his datapads, he settled into a chair to study and forced himself to concentrate fully on the words filling the screen. 

Obi-Wan managed to actually read through a full chapter before his attention began to waver. He reached across the bond for his Master, not at all surprised to feel the man's annoyance but shocked to feel a considerable amount of pain seeping through. Master? he sent, struggling to conceal his growing concern when the mental query went unanswered for a long moment. Finally after almost two minutes, he got a tense mental reply, I'm fine, Obi-Wan. This test is just less than pleasant. It won't be much longer. 

Acknowledging the dismissal with a wave of love, Obi-Wan tried to return to his reading but his attempt was less than successful. He finally gave up when he found himself rereading the same page four times without retaining anything. He rose from the chair and walked over to the window. He was perched on the sill, absently twirling the stone between his fingers as he gazed out the window when Feo came back into the room. "What kind of test in Master Jufa doing? It's seems to be taking a long time," he added, trying to mask his concern. 

"He was doing two tests," Feo explained. "The first one is a thermal imaging scan of Qui-Gon's heart, circulatory and skeletal systems so that we have a basis for comparison once we start the treatment. The second is a bit more complex and invasive. Master Jufa is testing the condition of Qui-Gon's bones and joints. He needs to obtain microscopic bone samples from a random sampling of joints in order to complete the procedure." 

"Sounds painful," Obi-Wan said, unable to fully suppress his shudder. 

"Yes," was all Feo said but his expression made it clear that he would have used a stronger word than painful. 

Silence descended over them after that, Feo becoming absorbed in the data on his computer display and Obi-Wan trying to ignore his increasing worry. Obi-Wan was so lost in his inner struggle that the sound of the door as it opened startled him. Moving from his seat on the windowsill, he slipped the tiketis into his belt pouch as he met up with the two men entering the room. "Scans finished?" he asked, trying to keep his tone casual. The raised eyebrow Qui-Gon favored him with told him he had failed at sounding casual but thankfully his master didn't call him on it. 

Master Jufa directed Qui-Gon to the bed and instructed him firmly. "Lie down and rest for a bit. We can do some of the basic scans while you are resting." 

The fact that Qui-Gon acquiesced without an argument told Obi-Wan all that he needed to know about the man's condition. "Can I get you anything, Master?" 

"Just your company, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied, his voice hoarse from exhaustion. 

"Always, my Master," Obi-Wan replied, fighting the desire to wrap his arms around the man he loved. When Qui-Gon sat on the edge of the bed, Obi-Wan knelt on the floor, unfastened and pulled off his master's boots and socks. Belts, stola, sash and tunics quickly followed, leaving Qui-Gon clad in only his leggings. He placed the boots and clothing in the closet as his master shifted to lie back. When he returned to the bedside, he asked, " How about a cup of honeyed tea? It might help you relax." 

"That would be a kindness," Qui-Gon replied. 

"Feo, is there somewhere that I could make tea for Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"There's a small staff lounge down the hall that Healer Sarvai has made available to us for the duration," Feo explained. "You should find everything you need there. It's three doors down on the left." 

"Thanks, Feo," Obi-Wan said, adding, "I'll be back shortly," to Qui-Gon before heading out the door. He found the lounge easily and a healer's assistant on her afternoon break was kind enough to show him where everything was.. He used the time the tea was steeping to regain his floundering control. When the mug of tea had been prepared just the way Qui-Gon liked it, he placed a few cinnaicrisps on a small plate, grabbed the mug and a couple of bottles of water and headed back to the treatment room. 

The head of Qui-Gon's bed had been elevated and Master Jufa was attaching an array of sensors to various spots on Qui-Gon's body. Obi-Wan waited until the healer had finished then walked over and placed the hot mug into Qui-Gon's hands. He returned his master's small smile as he drew a chair over to the bed. He sat down in it, intent on offering comfort and support in whatever manner he could. 

Hours passed as Master Jufa shifted between discussing treatment plans with Feo and Healer Sarvai, who had come into the room shortly after the healer and Qui-Gon had returned, and recording the data he was collecting from the sensors attached to Qui-Gon's skin. Qui-Gon dropped into a state that was a combination of meditative and healing trances as the healers bustled around him. He offered no resistance to the prodding and poking but Obi-Wan could easily sense that his master's patience had definitely worn thin. 

Obi-Wan was relieved when Master Jufa announced that they would be breaking for late-meal before undertaking the first dynafermicite treatment. They were trying to decide whether to order from the medical center commissary or from one of the nearby restaurants when Moytak appeared at the door carrying two large boxes. 

"Hope you guys haven't eaten yet," Moytak said. "Mother sent me over with a care package. She didn't want to have to inflict the medical center's commissary on you." 

"Thank the gods," Feo exclaimed, obviously very familiar with the bland commissary fare. "I'm starving." 

Using one of the workspace counters Feo had cleared, Moytak laid out the various food containers, plates and utensils and motioned everyone over to dig in. Qui-Gon still had the sensors attached to his skin so Obi-Wan filled a plate for him before doing one for himself. 

The meal passed pleasantly with Meneit and Feo providing most of the conversation as they gave Moytak an update on Qui-Gon's condition. When the meal was finished, they stacked everything back into the boxes and Moytak placed them by the door before moving back to stand next to Obi-Wan. Meneit went back to the worktable, gathering the large container of ointment Feo had mixed earlier plus the other supplies he would need before turning to the others in the room. "It'll probably take me a while to apply the salve so you may want to get out of this room for a bit," the Jedi healer said as he took hold of the privacy curtain around Qui-Gon's bed. 

"Unless you think you may need me, I think I'll head home for the night," Feo said. "You can call me if something comes up." 

"That's fine," Meneit replied. "Thanks for all your help. I'll see you in the morning." When Feo nodded and left, he turned to Obi-Wan and Moytak. 

"I'd rather stay unless you feel that would be a problem," Obi-Wan said. 

"As you wish," Meneit replied. The slight frown he wore as he pulled the curtain told Obi-Wan that although he didn't really agree, he didn't feel it was worth arguing about. 

"You sure you wouldn't like to get out of here for a little while?" Moytak prodded. 

"Thanks but I want to stay close, in case Qui-Gon needs me," Obi-Wan replied. 

"Want some company?" Moytak offered. 

"You don't have to," Obi-Wan countered but when his friend threw him an affronted glare he backed down with a chuckle. "I'd love some company." Taking the chairs they had used for their meal, the two men moved to the other side of the room and settled in. 

Obi-Wan let Moytak lead the conversation. He listened with half an ear, commenting often enough not to be rude but had the bulk of his attention focused on Qui-Gon through their bond. He was sure that Moytak realized this but was grateful that he made no comment. He just continued to supply the banter that provided a much appreciated screen for the fluctuating sound of the cardiac monitor. He was getting impressions of Qui-Gon's physical reactions to Master Jufa's treatment and was thankful that he couldn't feel any strong surges of discomfort. 

After a little more than an hour, Master Jufa pulled back the privacy curtain and came over to Obi-Wan. "Qui-Gon seems to have accepted the treatment without any major problems. He dropped into a light meditative trance when I started applying the ointment. There were a few random problems with his heart rhythm but each time his normal rhythm reestablished itself within a few beats and the rest of his vital signs remained strong throughout." 

"Did the dynafermicite have any effect?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"We'll know better in the morning how effective this first treatment has been," Meneit replied. 

Releasing his frustration at this non-definitive response, Obi-Wan pushed forward. "So what happens now?" 

"We wait. As I hoped, most of the ointment, and subsequently the dynafermicite, was absorbed into his skin. Qui-Gon will remain attached to the monitoring system as a precaution while he sleeps," Meneit explained. "Healer Sarvai has set aside a room for me in the staff area for the next few nights so I think I'll head down there to get a few hours of sleep. I suggest you head back to the townhouse and do the same." 

"I'd prefer to stay here," Obi-Wan contradicted. "I think Qui-Gon will rest better if I'm here." 

With the same frown he had worn earlier, Meneit asked, "Do you want me to have a cot brought in?" 

Qui-Gon must have surfaced from his healing trance at some point during the conversation because he piped up before Obi-Wan could reply, "That won't be necessary, Meneit. This bed has plenty of room for the two of us." 

A half smile appeared on Master Jufa's as he said, "As you wish. Just don't forget that you're still attached to the cardiac monitor. You wouldn't want to scandalize the staff if one of them came running in because it showed your heart rate was elevated." The twin glares that the Jedi speared him with were more than sufficient to get him to relent from his teasing. He gathered up the datapads that contained his research and headed toward the door. "Come on, Moytak. Let's leave these two to their own devices.. Just make sure you get some sleep, Qui-Gon." 

"Goodnight, Master Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan, I'll check in with you in the morning," Moytak said as he joined the Jedi healer. 

Before either of them could reply, the door slid closed leaving Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan alone in the room. Obi-Wan moved to his master's bedside, one hand pushing back a lock of hair draped over Qui-Gon's cheek. "How are you feeling, Master?" 

"A little better," Qui-Gon replied, though his voice betrayed his fatigue. 

Forehead creasing in concentration, Obi-Wan used the Force to examine his master before pressing, "Really? Or are you just trying to keep me from worrying?" 

"No chance of that happening," Qui-Gon returned as he tugged on Obi-Wan's free hand. "Mostly I'm just tired and my joints are a bit achy from the earlier probes. It's been a rather intense day, for both of us. So why don't you get naked so we can snuggle together and get some rest." 

"I don't know if me getting naked is such a good idea, Master," Obi-Wan teased even as he bent over to pull off his boots. "You must admit that your restraint has been somewhat diminished recently." 

"The thought of having our activities interrupted by a well-meaning healer's assistant is more than enough to bolster my flagging self-control," Qui-Gon disagreed with a smirk. 

"I have to agree with you there, my Master. As extensive as my list of kinky fantasies is, exhibitionism has never been anywhere on it," Obi-Wan said as he continued to undress. 

Raking a possessive leer over the half-naked form of his lover, Qui-Gon readily agreed. "No, there are certain parts of you that I have no intention of sharing with anyone else." 

Stripped down to his linens, Obi-Wan placed their lightsabers and the tiketis on the bedside table and then stored his clothing and boots in the closet with Qui-Gon's. That done, he looked over at Qui-Gon. "Anything I can get for you?" 

Qui-Gon patted the space beside him and replied, "Just you." 

Needing no further invitation, Obi-Wan moved around the bed and slid under the covers, mindful of the monitor leads still attached to Qui-Gon's chest. He snuggled up against the broad frame and leaned down to drop a series of light kisses over his lover's face. They shared a few deeper kisses but Obi-Wan could feel the bone deep exhaustion radiating from Qui-Gon so he pulled back with a sigh. "Time to sleep." 

When Qui-Gon rolled onto his side to get into a more comfortable position for sleep, Obi-Wan spooned carefully behind him. Looping one hand over his lover's hip and slipping the other gently into Qui-Gon's hair, Obi-Wan dropped a kiss to the skin nearest his lips and settled in for the night. 

Qui-Gon managed to fall asleep almost immediately but Obi-Wan found sleep a bit more elusive. Although today's treatment seemed to have gone well, they still had a long way to go until Qui-Gon was fully recovered and he found his mind drawn to the possible complications that could arise. There were just so many unknown factors and it was difficult not to allow his fears to overwhelm the reality of the progress that had been made. Finally after a substantial number of vain attempts, he managed to dispel the worse of his fears into the Force and drift off to sleep. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning they rose together just after dawn. After a healer's assistant checked on Qui-Gon and temporarily removed the monitoring devices, they shared a mostly platonic shower and an hour of meditation before the staff delivered first-meal for them. Master Jufa arrived as they were finishing their meal with Feo and Healer Sarvai close behind. After completing a number of scans, Master Jufa reconnected the monitors and applied another round of bacta ointment. He forced Qui-Gon into another two hour healing trance, which ended just as mid-meal, was being delivered. 

Prime Minister Shaadir arrived for a visit just as the two Jedi were finishing their meal and the conversation quickly turned to the ongoing investigation. 

"Have the investigators been able to make any progress with the information we provided?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"Not as much as I would like," Odan admitted. "The lead judicial department investigator was hoping to be able to avail himself of your expertise but I made him aware that at the present time your health is a much higher priority to me than his investigation." 

"I'd be more than happy to review the information they've compiled if you think?" Qui-Gon left his sentence unfinished as he looked over at Obi-Wan before turning back to the Prime Minister. "Better yet, do you think the lead investigator would be willing to accept Obi-Wan's help in my stead?" He tossed his padawan as sly smile as he added, "He could offer many of the same insights and investigative methods as I would and his computer proficiency is at a level that I'll never hope to achieve." 

"Inspector Krenn is only in his mid thirties and much more progressive that most Oliani professionals so I don't expect he would turn down Jedi assistance for something as minor as Obi-Wan's age," Odan replied. "And both the law enforcement and judicial branches offer internship programs to students from the universities so there are no strictures against minority persons in their facilities. I'll contact him this afternoon and get back to you later." 

They talked for a few more minutes before Odan headed out leaving the two Jedi alone in the room. Qui-Gon could see that Obi-Wan was less than enthusiastic at having been volunteered so he delved right into it. "Assisting with the investigation will be a much more interesting way to spend your time than hovering at your old master's bedside, Padawan." When Obi-Wan made no comment, he reached over and cupped the younger man's cheek. "I know you would prefer to stay here, just as I would if the situation were reversed, but we have a duty to the mission. Not to mention that I'll feel a lot less guilty if you're not spending all your time cooped up in this wretched room." 

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied, but his tone made it evident that he was agreeing only out of duty. 

"Working on the investigation as an official member of the team will give you the opportunity to use your skills openly," Qui-Gon said. "You won't have to work behind the scenes as you have since we arrived or like you did seven years ago. You'll not only be able to make a valuable contribution to the investigation but hopefully you can begin to impart the realization that age is not the primary determinant of a person's worth. And you can also make my confinement less tedious, by coming back each evening and sharing your findings with me." A smile blossomed as he added, "Consider it a preview of our life together after you are Knighted. You'll spend the first year or two being assigned legions of grunt missions, returning every few tens to spend a few days in Temple and share your experiences with me as we make the most of our limited time together." 

Obi-Wan's second, "Yes, Master," was a little less forced and they spent the next half hour just enjoying each other's company. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Master Jufa returned from his meal break to begin Qui-Gon's afternoon treatment, Obi-Wan retreated with his datapad to review the information they had already compiled. Qui-Gon settled into his healing trance as soon as the treatment was finished and when Moytak arrived shortly before late-meal, Obi-Wan was still perched on the window ledge, looking alternately between his datapad and the early evening sky. 

"How is Master Qui-Gon doing?" Moytak asked. 

"The same," Obi-Wan replied. "Master Jufa wants to proceed slowly so he doesn't expect that we will see any noticeable changes for at least a few days." 

"Father said that you are going to be working with Inspector Krenn starting tomorrow," Moytak said. 

"Yes, your father commed me a short time ago to say that the Inspector was grateful to have my assistance," Obi-Wan answered somewhat flatly. 

"You don't sound too happy about that, Obi-Wan," Moytak remarked. 

"Part of me is looking forward to working actively and openly to bring the people behind everything that has happened to justice. And I could definitely use the distraction but ?" Obi-Wan allowed the sentence to remain unfinished, not wanting to have his reservations spoken aloud. 

But his friend saw through him and filled in, "You want to be here in case something goes wrong and Qui-Gon needs you." 

"Overprotective, possibly even irrational, but sadly also true," Obi-Wan admitted very softly. 

"Not irrational. It may be a tad overprotective but not unwarranted considering the situation," Moytak observed. "But it's not like you'll be on the other side of the planet. You could get back here in minutes if the need arose." 

"True enough," Obi-Wan replied but any further conversation on the matter ended as Qui-Gon surfaced from his healing trance. 

Moytak visited with the two men for a few more minutes but left when a staff member arrived to deliver late-meal. Obi-Wan informed Qui-Gon of the Prime Minister's call and the conversation turned back to the investigation as they shared their meal. 

Joining Master Jufa in the room shortly after the meal was finished, Feo and Healer Sarvai helped to complete some additional scans and they spent the next couple of hours reviewing their findings. Obi-Wan listened intently but found that most of their discussion was too in-depth to provide him with any sense of how things were going. Other than the continued issues with Qui-Gon irregular heart rhythm and the other symptoms they had already noted, they found no additional problems so Master Jufa allowed Qui-Gon out of bed for what seemed like the first time in two days. After gathering a robe and some soft indoor boots for Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan joined his master in a slow walk down the hallways of the medical wing. 

When they arrived back at the room a half hour later, Qui-Gon was exhausted, that slight amount of exertion enough to sap any energy his healing body had managed to store. He settled into bed almost immediately and Obi-Wan headed into the refresher to change while Master Jufa did a few more quick scans. After the Jedi healer left for the evening, Obi-Wan settled into bed as well and, after only a few minutes of gentle kisses, snuggled against his lover as they both drifted off to sleep. 

The following morning set the pattern that continued for the next five days.. Like the day before, they rose together just after dawn, shared a shower and meditation before the staff delivered first-meal for them. This gave them the only private moments they were able to share outside of sleep. Master Jufa, Feo and Healer Sarvai showed up at various junctures after first-meal and the day began in earnest. 

Early mornings were spent repeating a variety of scans, Master Jufa recording even the tiniest changes in Qui-Gon's physical state. Late mornings and late afternoons were taken up by Qui-Gon's actual treatment. Captain Embree had returned from Zeltros with the additional supply of dynafermicite so the treatment was modified to intervals in the mineral augmented bacta tank.. Master Jufa was becoming increasingly concerned with Qui-Gon's erratic heart rhythm and the toll the treatments were taking on Qui-Gon's energy reserves so, after a short break for nourishment, he insisted that Qui-Gon spend at least two hours after each tank session in a deep healing trance. 

Struggling to force his concerns for Qui-Gon into the corners of his mind, Obi-Wan headed to the Judicial Building as soon as the healers started their routine. He arrived to a much warmer welcome than he had anticipated. Inspector Krenn spent the first morning going over the little additional information that they had compiled and he found it easy to lose himself in analyzing the intricacies of the data. He was involved with all the interviews that Inspector Krenn set up, questioning the additional conspirators revealed by their investigation and those individuals who came forward with information about the terrorism. Day by day, they added small bits of information to the evidence they had collected, none of it alone enough to prosecute anyone but added together it brought them closer and closer to having an airtight case against those already identified. 

Although he was too far away for mind speech with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was still able to monitor his master's general condition over their bond. After he sensed that each tank session was completed and Qui-Gon was settled comfortably into his healing trance, he relaxed a bit as he delved more deeply into the investigation. On his second day at the Judicial Building, he started spending his midday meal break in the facility's gym, running along the indoor track and using some of the available equipment to add some physical activity to his current sedentary situation. 

When the investigative team ended work for the day, Obi-Wan would head back to the Medical Center. After getting an update on his master's condition, he would share late-meal with Qui-Gon and fill him in on the day's progress. These sessions always proved beneficial for him because as they reviewed the information either he or Qui-Gon managed to pick up little details that he had dismissed as irrelevant. As Qui-Gon's strength grew, the length of their evening stroll increased and they enjoyed this addition to their minimal private time. 

After the first few days of treatment, Feo and Healer Sarvai came by less often, leaving the majority of Qui-Gon's care to Master Jufa and the healer's assistants that had been assigned this room. Visitors, including the Prime Minister, Moytak and other family members, stopped by at various intervals but the rigid treatment schedule was not conducive to extended visits. If Qui-Gon was awake he would chat with the visitors for a bit but many times either they would get an update from Master Jufa or visit with Obi-Wan if he had returned from the Judiciary Building. 

During the fourth day of treatment, the impression of security that had enfolded them as Qui-Gon's therapy progressed disappeared in the blink of an eye. Obi-Wan sensed a wave of intense pain coming from Qui-Gon just as the interview he was conducting was completed so he excused himself for the day and headed back to the Medical Center. He pulled out his comm link as he mounted Moytak's speeder bike but was not surprised when the messaging system answered rather than the Master Healer. He completed the ride back with a good portion of his focus on Qui-Gon through their bond and was relieved that their connection was still strong and solid even amid the pain. 

Arriving back in Qui-Gon's room at a pace just short of a run, Obi-Wan approached the bed to find a large group of people massed around it. Master Jufa stood at the center of the group, barking out instructions and injecting the contents of a hypospray into the side of Qui-Gon's neck. Fear surged in Obi-Wan as he took in the much paler form of his master, quivering in a manner all too similar to the convulsions he had suffered on the day of the attack. 

It seemed like an eternity, though in reality it couldn't have been more than ten minutes, before Master Jufa turned to look at him. "What happened?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"We decided to try adding a third immersion to the regimen," Meneit explained, "but it appears that increasing the treatment rate put too much stress of his weakened body. Qui-Gon had been in the tank for about twenty minutes when his heart rate began to fluctuate and his breathing became erratic. By the time we pulled him out of the tank, his body was being raked by convulsions and his heart was skipping a beat at least once every thirty seconds. We had to use drugs and electric stimulation to force his heart back into a normal rhythm." 

Obi-Wan looked over to see the rest of the group gathering up their medical equipment as Feo and Healer Sarvai adjusted the monitors on Qui-Gon's chest. "How is he now?" 

"He's resting comfortably for the moment," Meneit replied with a glance over at Qui-Gon. "I'll need to run a few more tests to see if there was any permanent damage but that can wait for tomorrow. For now, we're just going to monitor him." 

"Is he unconscious?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice cracking. 

"No. The medication I gave him to stop the convulsions has a strong sleeping agent in it," Meneit said. "He should sleep for a while yet. If his scans remain stable, I'd like him to settle into a deep healing trance as soon as he awakens. If you want to assist with that, I'm sure it would help." 

Obi-Wan nodded his agreement and when the rest of the healers had moved away from the bed, he brought a chair over to the bedside and sat down to hold vigil over his master's sleeping form. He dropped into a half trance to build up his reserves of energy for when Qui-Gon awoke. He was vaguely aware of Master Jufa discussing Qui-Gon's condition with Feo and Healer Sarvai but he ignored the conversation, preferring to focus all his attention on his master. 

About two hour later, Qui-Gon awoke from his drug-induced sleep. Obi-Wan was up from his chair almost instantly, offering small sips of water and sending soothing tendrils of the Force along his master's still sensitive nerves. 

Master Jufa made his way over seconds later, doing a quick examination before he would allow Qui-Gon to move. When the exam was complete, he raised the bed and helped Qui-Gon sit up before he explained in full detail exactly what had happened and what he had had to do to get Qui-Gon stabilized. 

"So, where do we go from here?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"After I've run tests to assure us that no permanent damage has been done, we'll go back to our original treatment regimen," Meneit explained. "I'd like to put you into a deep healing trance, for a at least eight hours, to help your body recover from the episode and to build your energy reserves. If you're hungry, I can get a light meal for you before we start." 

"Maybe just some tea. My stomach is a bit queasy," Qui-Gon said before turning to Obi-Wan. "You should get something, though." 

"I'll get something later," Obi-Wan said. Meneit left the bedside to speak to a healer's assistant and Obi-Wan couldn't keep his hand from shaking as he pushed a sweat soaked strand of hair from Qui-Gon's face. "How are you feeling, Master?" 

"Like someone's been beating on my chest with the hilt of a lightsaber," Qui-Gon grumbled, his attempt at humor ending in a cough. "Not an experience I'd ever want to go through again." 

The tone of voice and facial expression that accompanied that small admission told Obi-Wan more clearly that anything else could that this latest setback had affected Qui-Gon more than even the seizures right after the attack.. "Let's make certain that you don't have to." 

A young woman came over with Qui-Gon's mug of tea and silence enveloped them as he drank the dark brew and struggled to regain his equilibrium. Before Obi-Wan could even place the empty mug on the bedside table, Meneit was back, lowering the bed and waiting for Qui-Gon to get comfortable. 

At Master Jufa's signal, Obi-Wan placed his hand against Qui-Gon's cheek in a gesture of comfort, though he wasn't sure which one of them he was trying to comfort. "Ready, Master?" he asked. When Qui-Gon nodded, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and extended over their bond, using it to send a strong flow of Force energy into his master as he helped him settle into his healing trance. 

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that the straight-backed chair he had placed by Qui-Gon's bed had been replaced by a comfortable looking recliner. He looked up at Master Jufa to find him smiling gently at him. 

"I knew you'd never leave here and with all the new monitoring leads connected to Qui-Gon, sharing the bed is out of the question," Meneit said. "At least this way you'll rest, even though you most likely won't sleep. 

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said as he dropped down into the chair. He didn't bother trying to make conversation, just closing his eyes and strengthening his link to Qui-Gon before allowing the Force to lull him into a meditative trance of his own. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first rays of sun coming through the transparisteel brought Obi-Wan from his trance and into wakefulness. As he opened his eyes, he could see that Qui-Gon was still resting peacefully in the welcoming comfort of his Force imbued healing trance. He rose from his seat and stretched this way and that, willing the blood to flow back into his stiff limbs until he could move comfortably. His body's needs forced him to leave Qui-Gon's bedside for a couple of minutes but he was grateful to find his master still asleep when he returned. 

Obi-Wan surveyed Qui-Gon and used the Force to check his master's physical condition. He was relieved that he could not sense any lingering major ill effects from the experience. Qui-Gon's heart was beating in a strong and steady rhythm and his breathing was slow and deep. He watched the sleeping man for an unknown amount of time, until he saw the eyelashes flutter and heavy lids opened to reveal the well loved blue eyes. "Good morning, Master.. How are you feeling this morning?" 

Qui-Gon closed his eyes again, seeming to focus inward to evaluate for himself exactly how he was feeling. After a long moment, he opened his eyes, pulling Obi-Wan forward for a gentle kiss before answering his padawan's question. "Better, I think. Though I'm certain Meneit will be here shortly to let me know for sure." 

As if Qui-Gon's statement had conjured him up, Meneit appeared almost immediately and came directly to the bedside. Obi-Wan could sense the wave of the Force the master healer extended to appraise Qui-Gon's condition. No words were spoken as the Force evaluation gave way to an evaluation with hands and scanners. Monitoring patches were disconnected and set aside as the healer conducted as extensive examination. 

Only when Meneit had completely finished did Qui-Gon ask, "Well?" 

"You seem to have come out of this none the worse for wear but I'd like to do another thermal imaging scan of your heart. If that's normal we can resume the treatment later this afternoon," Meneit said. 

With Qui-Gon's agreement, Meneit left to schedule the test and Obi-Wan helped Qui-Gon into the refresher for a shower among other things. Breakfast followed and when Meneit came back to escort Qui-Gon to the imaging chamber, Obi-Wan headed back to the Judicial Building to continue his work on the investigation. 

After the tests had assured him that the situation was now stabilized, Master Jufa set Qui-Gon back on the previous treatment schedule. This slow pace had Qui-Gon's age increasing at a rate of about one year per day and by the time seven days of treatment had been completed the marking scans computed Qui-Gon's age at twenty-seven. Progress was being made but, even with the what had happened when they attempted to increase the pace, Qui-Gon was finding the creeping rate had become a frustration all its own. He and Obi-Wan returned to their previous daily pattern of activities and tried to make the most of the limited time they had together. 

Shortly after Obi-Wan returned from his mid day trip to the Judicial Building's gym on the eighth day, an aide came into the research area he was using to tell him that Inspector Krenn was requesting his presence in his office. After saving his files, he made his way there to find the barrister assigned by the Judicial Department to prosecute this case seated in one of the chairs in front of Krenn's desk. 

"Ah, Obi-Wan, thanks for coming so quickly," Inspector Krenn said as Obi-Wan took a seat. "It seems all our diligence on this investigation has paid off. Barrister Rula met with the barristers representing Defense Minister Xiandoran and Major Arvid this morning to present them with a detailed list of the evidence that we have compiled. He received calls from them about an hour ago. Their clients have agreed to guilty pleas to the charges of collusion and insurrection in order to avoid the public humiliation of a lengthy trial and the possibility that they could be found guilty of the more serious offence of treason. We expect that the minor conspirators will follow suit and arrange plea bargains to avoid trials." 

"And for the attack against Master Jinn?" Obi-Wan asked, relieved that his voice showed no sign of his internal turmoil. 

"Major Arvid has admitted to administering the drug to Master Jinn and to arranging the attack against you both when you left the Prime Minister's residence on your first evening on planet," Barrister Rula explained. "She refused to implicate the Defense Minister in the actual planning of these events although we do have proof that he provided the financing for all of her activities. As a result, we are only able to charge him as an accessory for both attacks." 

"Did Major Arvid say why she used such an unusual weapon against Master Jinn?" Obi-Wan asked the question that had haunted him since all this began. 

"To keep suspicion on the Cerenti," Krenn replied. "In the written statement provided by her barrister, she claimed that she expected Master Jinn would be able to purge any substance with a minimum of damage to him. She never expected that any permanent damage would occur. She planned the attack to cause a momentary diversion that would reinforce the belief that the Cerenti were behind all the terrorism." 

Obi-Wan fought to release the wave of anger that admission welled up in him.. "Did either of them admit to a reason behind the terrorism itself?" 

"Not officially. But unofficially, it seems that the Defense Minister was bemoaning the change in status he has undergone in the years since the war ended," Kreen said. "As peace settled more firmly on Ambria, he was no longer the man with the power. It seems that he feared that if things continued along this path, he would be relegated more and more into the background before being pushed completely from any position of authority in government." 

"Power and greed. It seems that almost all wars begin because of one or the other," Obi-Wan commented in disgust. "Has sentencing been decided for either or both of them?" 

"Defense Minister Xiandoran will serve a minimum of fifteen years at Jagg Island Detention Center along with providing financial restitution in the amount of five hundred thousand credits towards the reparation cost for the properties damaged due to the terrorism," Krenn explained. "Major Arvid will be sentenced to twenty years in the Chorios Detention Center for Women and be required to pay fifty thousand credits in restitution. Upon plea agreements with this office, appropriate punishments will be handed down to the mercenaries they recruited and to any government personnel who were found to have had foreknowledge of the terrorist activity." 

Satisfied that the punishment dispensed was in accordance with the severity of the crimes committed, Obi-Wan nodded his agreement, thanked both men and accepted their thanks for his contribution as well. They spent a few more minutes discussing the sentencing and then Obi-Wan said his goodbyes and headed back to his research station to collect his belongings. He took a few minutes to share thank yous and farewells with the rest of the investigative team and then left the Justice Building to return to the Medical Center. 

When Obi-Wan arrived at Qui-Gon's room, he found his Master and the Prime Minister deep in discussion about the plea agreements. 

"Ah, Obi-Wan," Odan called out in greeting. "We were just talking about you." 

"Only good things, I hope," Obi-Wan teased as he placed his robe in the closet. 

"As if there could be anything but," Odan replied in the same tone. He ignored Qui-Gon's amused snort and continued. "I was filling Qui-Gon in on this morning's turn of events. I spoke with Inspector Krenn before I headed over here. He was very impressed with your intelligence, insights and proficiency in investigative techniques. He is unwavering in his belief that closure would not have been achieved on the investigation this quickly without your contribution." Odan rose from his seat and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder in a heartfelt gesture. "As am I, Obi-Wan." 

Flushing slightly at the compliment, Obi-Wan bowed and said, "It was my honor and duty to assist in any way I could, Minister Shaadir. I am just pleased that I was able to help impact a resolution. With this matter behind you, peace can once again envelop Ambria." 

They discussed the situation for a little while longer, Obi-Wan sharing a few of the more interesting anecdotes from the interviews and Odan gathering a few more details about how they had compiled the evidence. 

When Odan left to return to his office for a late afternoon meeting, Qui-Gon took the opportunity to commend his apprentice. "I am very proud of you, Padawan. You have handled yourself impeccably throughout this mission, in spite of your personal feelings." He reached up and ran the back of his fingers along Obi-Wan's cheek. "You are a credit to the Jedi Order and I foresee that you will be a great Jedi Knight." 

"You are wholly responsible for the man and the Jedi that I have become and I only hope I can continue to be a credit to your teaching," Obi-Wan replied as he mimicked Qui-Gon's gesture. 

"You are giving me way too much credit, my Padawan," Qui-Gon countered. "You have always been a dedicated and enthusiastic student, hungry for knowledge and putting your full effort into every activity you undertook. You would have thrived under any master's tutelage." 

"It's you who does not give yourself enough credit, my Master," Obi-Wan said softly. A second later, his eyes sparkled with mischief as he added, "And just so that we are perfectly clear, there is no other Master whose tutelage I would want to be under." 

Any snappy retort Qui-Gon might have come up with was thwarted by Master Jufa's arrival, so Qui-Gon turned his attention to the healer. "It seems that the terrorist situation has been fully resolved. Since there's no longer any need for us to remain on Ambria, I would like to see about returning to the Temple." When the healer looked like he was going to speak, Qui-Gon held up his hand and continued. "Meneit, at the rate the treatment is progressing, it will be close to a full cycle before the regimen in completed. If we return to Coruscant, you'd be able to resume some of your regular duties in addition to overseeing my care, Obi-Wan could use the time to complete some course work and I could retreat to the comfort of my own quarters and bed between treatments." 

Meneit was silent for a few moments, obviously pondering the feasibility of Qui-Gon's idea, before he nodded and said, "Being back at Temple and working from the familiar surrounds of the Temple Infirmary would definitely make things easier. I have my doubts about shifting your treatment to outpatient status but that is a discussion we can postpone until we get back to Coruscant." 

"Is there enough dynafermicite left to create another batch of augmented bacta?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"There should be," Meneit replied. "Plus, Feo discovered that the dynafermicite retains its molecular integrity even when mixed with the bacta so it can be filtered from the medium with only residual loss of quantity." 

Continuing with his plan, Qui-Gon said, "Obi-Wan, could you contact Captain Embree and see how soon he can have the 'Albatross' ready for departure?" 

"Preferably sometime tomorrow morning?" Meneit interjected. 

"I see no reason for us to delay our departure until tomorrow," Qui-Gon countered in the cold voice he usually reserved for annoying diplomats. 

"If we leave now we would have to forgo your afternoon immersion and I do not want to have a two day break in your treatment regimen," Meneit replied, his voice taking on a similar hard edge. "And since, as your Healer, I have dominion on any decision that affects your health, I expect you to heed my advice." 

Sensing how badly Qui-Gon wanted out of the Medical Center, Obi-Wan offered an alternative. "Why don't I see if Captain Embree can arrange for us to depart this evening, say around 2100 hours? We would get back to Temple twelve hours sooner while keeping the disruption to Qui-Gon's treatment at an absolute minimum." 

"You've trained him well, Qui-Gon," Meneit replied with a huff of laughter. "Diplomatic, logical and compelling without a trace of your more annoying traits." 

"He's always been a much wiser man than I," Qui-Gon said softly before agreeing. "That would be fine. Obi-Wan, if Captain Embree is amenable, please use the time I'm in the tank to pack all our belongings and inform Minister Shaadir of our decision." 

Not really wanting to be away again during the treatment but knowing it was the most feasible plan, Obi-Wan agreed with a reluctant, "Yes, Master. I should be back in a couple of hours." When Qui-Gon nodded, Obi-Wan grabbed his cloak from the closet and headed out the door. 

It took only a couple minutes to reach the parking area and Obi-Wan jumped on the speeder bike and drove to the hangar. When he entered the cockpit of the 'Albatross', Captain Embree was fiddling with one of the communication relays, a jumble of wires, bolts and tools spread over the deck around him. "Hope it's not too long a job to reassemble that," he said in way of greeting. 

"And why would that matter?" Embree asked without shifting his attention from his work. 

"Well, it only matters if you want to be able to leave here tonight," Obi-Wan replied with a smile. 

That comment seemed to pique Embree's interest, because he slid out from under the console and looked up at Obi-Wan. "Is Master Jinn fully recovered?" 

"It will be a few tens before he's fully recovered but Master Jufa has determined that he is stable enough to travel back to Coruscant," Obi-Wan explained. "He'd like to depart around 2100 hours if you can have the ship ready by then." 

"We'll be ready. No offense to the Oliani but I can't wait to get off this rock," Embree replied. "Almost two tens cooling our heels in this hangar has been more than enough to have the crew's tempers flaring." 

"I understand completely. I'm looking forward to getting home myself," Obi-Wan said. "I'm going to collect our belongings and I'll check back with you later." With that, Obi-Wan left the 'Albatross', jumped back on the bike and headed to Moytak's townhouse. 

It didn't take him long to get their things packed so within twenty minutes he had the two duffle bags stuffed into the storage compartment of the bike and was heading to the Oliani visitors residence. He verified that nothing had been left behind in their original quarters, packed up the few things in Master Jufa's quarters and mounted the bike to head back to the ship. He had only driven a few blocks when the sight of a familiar storefront drew his attention. 

Parking the bike in a public lot, Obi-Wan walked quickly back to the small shop and entered to find the elderly shopkeeper arranging items in the display case. The man looked up and smiled at his unexpected guest. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. I must say this is a pleasant surprise." 

With a formal bow he would normally bestow on the Council or royalty, Obi-Wan greeted the elderly shopkeeper. "Ser Darlyn. I wanted to return to thank you for allowing me to acquire the tiketis. You are probably unaware of this but my Master was seriously injured a few days after we arrived and the Healers were at a loss as to how to help him. The stone ended up providing the key to developing a treatment plan for his injuries. It will take a few more tens but he is expected to recover fully." 

"As I said that day, young Obi-Wan, the tiketis decided where it belonged. I only served as the conduit to get it to its rightful owner," Ser Darlyn said. A sly smile appeared on his face as he added, "Though it is always pleasant to be proven right." 

"I will be eternally grateful for your foresight and your kindness, Ser Darlyn," Obi-Wan said, his voice thick with emotion. "I dread to even consider what might have happened to my Master if the tiketis had not come into my possession." 

"I can see that Qui-Gon Jinn is more than your master, Obi-Wan," Ser Darlyn said, without any hint of question. 

A faint blush appeared on Obi-Wan's cheeks as he replied, "You are a very perceptive man, Ser Darlyn. Qui-Gon is my partner, my mate and my lover as well as my teacher. He is the one who shares my life and heart, both as a Jedi and as a man." 

"Master Jinn is lucky to have someone in his life who is so devoted to him," Ser Darlyn said. 

"I am the lucky one, Ser Darlyn," Obi-Wan replied. "Now I must be heading back. It has been an honor to come to know you, Ser Darlyn. Hopefully, our paths will cross again someday." 

"Gods willing," Ser Darlyn said before bestowing the traditional Oliani blessing as he had at their first meeting. "May the fates bring only goodness into your life and the lives of those you love, Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

"May the Force be with you, Ser Darlyn," Obi-Wan intoned with another formal bow before turning and leaving the small shop. 

Returning to the speeder bike, Obi-Wan made a quick side trip to the 'Albatross' to drop off their belongings and then headed back to the Medical Center. 

Qui-Gon was still in his requisite two hour healing trance when he arrived so Obi-Wan used the time to contact Minister Shaadir and Moytak. He made them both aware of their impending departure and both men said they would stop by in the early evening for in person goodbyes. He had set aside a clean uniform for his master and was packing up the few items that remained in the infirmary room when Qui-Gon surfaced from his trance. 

"Is everything arranged, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"Yes, Master. Most of our belongings are already on the ship and I've notified everyone," Obi-Wan replied. "Minister Shaadir and Moytak said they would be stopping by here in a little while." 

"Okay," Qui-Gon replied but before they could discuss anything else, Master Jufa came over to begin a new set of scans. 

Obi-Wan finished the packing and then sat at Qui-Gon's bedside, reading from a datapad as Master Jufa recorded his readings. When the healer finished entering the data, he moved over to the bacta tank, keying in the codes that would filter the dynafermicite from the bacta fluid. After that process had begun he left the room to confer with Healer Sarvai, leaving the other two Jedi alone. 

"I went to the curio shop to see Ser Darlyn," Obi-Wan said as he fingered the stone resting on the bedside table. 

Qui-Gon's expression grew pensive as he remarked, "The outcome of this situation could have been very different if the Force had not directed you into that shop." 

"Or if Ser Darlyn had not been willing to accept my meager twenty dactares as payment for the tiketis," Obi-Wan said. He caught the flicker in Qui-Gon's eyes and continued before his Master could speak. "I know, I know. Trust in the Force and it will provide a solution. I just wish the Force could have been a bit more explicit this time. It would have saved me hours ? no, make that days - of fretting." 

"All this worrying is going to have you gray before your years, love," Qui-Gon teased around a yawn. 

"Maybe then I won't have people thinking that I'm still an adolescent," Obi-Wan countered as he took Qui-Gon's hand in his. "Now get some rest, Master." 

"Worrywart," Qui-Gon snorted even as he closed his eyes and allowed the comfort of sleep to overtake him. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan had read through a full chapter of text before the sound of voices pulled him from his studying. He looked up to see Minister Shaadir and the majority of his family entering the room. His widened and Moytak spoke up immediately. 

"Since we couldn't have a proper farewell get together at the house, Mother decided that we should bring the party here." 

"Lucky that Qui-Gon's room is in a secluded section of the Medical Center or someone might get upset at all this," Obi-Wan said as he rose from his chair. 

"Being married to the Prime Minister has its advantages, Obi-Wan," Vatiana replied with a smile. "I don't think there is a person on staff that would dare to voice a complaint." 

The sound of their voices must have awakened Qui-Gon because he opened his eyes and said, "Did I miss someone's name day?" 

"Yours, Master," Obi-Wan replied. "Well, seven of them if you want to be technical since you've aged about a year a day since you've been here." 

"Brat," Qui-Gon whispered as he used a tendril of the Force to administer an invisible swat to Obi-Wan's backside. 

Odan moved into a chair by the bed to talk with Qui-Gon while Vatiana enlisted the services of everyone else to set up food, procure chairs and the like for their meal. An assortment of wonderful aromas filled the room as self-heating serving dishes were set out and opened. Master Jufa reentered the room just as they finished setting out the array. Feo uncorked a bottle of wine, pouring a glass for everyone in the room except Kairylyn. Moytak and Obi-Wan helped him deliver the glasses and when everyone had one Odan rose from his seat. 

"I am indebted to you, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, both personally and as the Prime Minister of Oliani. As it did seven years ago, your ingenuity, resourcefulness and dedication has helped to return peace to Ambria, though I regret that our peace came at such a great personal cost to you." Odan raised his glass and intoned in an emotion deepened voice, "We are honored to call you both friends. May your next visit to Oliani be under more auspicious circumstances." 

"Here, here," the other members of the Shaadir family said as they raised their glasses in return. When they had finished the toast, Kairylyn's soft voice added, "Maybe for Moytak's wedding." 

Obi-Wan speared his friend with an amused glare and asked, "Wedding? Have you been holding out on me, buddy?" 

"The only allusion to my wedding happening any time soon is in my baby sister's dreams," Moytak replied. "She's been trying valiantly to hook me up with an assortment of her friends' older sisters for the past ten cycles." 

"Hey, I'll have to deal with whoever you marry so I want to make sure that it's someone that I get along with," Kairylyn whined. 

"I'll make sure to give that the proper consideration when the time comes," Moytak said as he tugged amiably on his sister's long braid. 

After the toast, they moved on to their meal, filling plates with Vatiana's savory fare and settling into the chairs they had arranged around Qui-Gon's bed. Conversation during the meal turned to a m�lange of topics, with Kairylyn talking about school and Feo and Mirith sharing some of their little ones' antics along with a smattering of other subjects. 

The visit continued for quite a while after the meal had been completed. Feo and Master Jufa retreated to the lab area at one point, reviewing data, protocols and any possible difficulties that either of them could foresee related to the trip. At about 2000, Vatiana realized that time was growing short and started collecting the remnants of the meal. The rest of the group took the hint and began their personal goodbyes to the Jedi until only Feo and Moytak remained with them in the sick room. 

"I have a ground transport waiting outside to take you to the ship," Moytak said. 

Looking down at his current attire, Qui-Gon shifted into a seated position as he said, "I guess I should put on something other than these sleep pants for the ride to the ship." 

Obi-Wan took the hint, gathering Qui-Gon's clothing and pulling the privacy curtain around the bed. When he would have assisted, Qui-Gon shooed him away with a teasing, "We won't get to the ship by 2100 if you stay here and help me." 

Relenting with a smirk, Obi-Wan left the curtained area and went over to the lab table where the others were congregated. "Need any help?" Master Jufa quickly put him to work and he and Moytak made a trip down to the transport with the medical supplies. 

On the way back up in the lift, Moytak asked, "How are you holding up, Obi-Wan? We've had very little chance to talk privately these last few days." 

"Okay," Obi-Wan replied, "though I'll be much better when Qui-Gon is back to his old gray-haired self." 

Not able to resist teasing his friend, Moytak added with a sly smile, "I'd think you'd be making the most of the rejuvenated version, especially in private." 

Obi-Wan's grin became almost feral as he stage whispered, "Let's just say that if he stayed this age and was completely healthy, we'd both be confined to the Healer's Ward for exhaustion within a month." 

"But think how much fun you'd have getting there," Moytak joked before the lift door opened and the personal conversation ended. When they entered the sick room, Qui-Gon was dressed and everyone was ready so the group headed to the ground transport. 

The trip to the hangar only took about ten minutes. Two members of the crew were waiting at the landing ramp and they helped them load the equipment. Another twenty minutes was spent setting up all the medical equipment and then they were ready to depart. 

After a final set of goodbyes, Master Jufa herded Qui-Gon into the converted sleep quarters while Obi-Wan headed up to the cockpit. "Is everything ready for take off?" he asked as he approached the pilot's seat. 

"We can request clearance for lift off as soon as everything is ready," Captain Embree explained. "Is all the medical equipment secured?" 

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. 

"Then I'll request clearance. Let the others know," Embree replied before turning his full attention back to his controls. 

Obi-Wan returned to their onboard quarters to find Master Jufa and Qui-Gon already secured into two of the pull down seats used for the shift into hyperspace. Strapping himself into the third, Obi-Wan announced, "Captain Embree is requesting clearance for departure so we should be lifting off momentarily." 

"Good," Master Jufa said. "I'd like Qui-Gon to be able to settle into a healing trance as soon as possible, preferably for the majority of the trip.." 

"Don't you think that's a little excessive?" Qui-Gon snapped. 

"The emptiness of space travel is difficult for someone as strong in the Living Force as you are on the best of days, Qui-Gon," Meneit countered. "A healing trance will help you conserve your energy and keep from undoing the progress we've made." 

"I suppose," Qui-Gon admitted reluctantly. 

"And it will definitely make the trip go faster for you," Obi-Wan added with a smirk. 

"Okay, you win," Qui-Gon agreed just as they felt the repulsor lifts engage.. 

They remained restrained in their seats until the ship jumped into hyperspace and Captain Embree signaled the all clear. Obi-Wan resecured the jump seats and took the few things he and Qui-Gon would need out of their bags while Master Jufa conducted a cursory exam on his Master. 

When the exam was completed, Qui-Gon remained lying fully clothed on the bed as Master Jufa put away his scanner and walked to the door. "I'm going to head to my quarters to meditate and sleep. Drop into that healing trance, Qui-Gon, and call me if you need me, Obi-Wan." 

When the door closed behind the healer, Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon and chuckled, "You heard the man." 

"Don't you start," Qui-Gon grumbled before holding out a hand to Obi-Wan. "Now come here. I want to lay with you in my arms for a bit. The healing trance can wait a little while." 

Obi-Wan walked over to the bed, pulled his Master into a seated position and knelt on the floor to remove Qui-Gon's boots. When he finished, Qui-Gon stood and they worked together to strip off his clothing. After Qui-Gon had settled under the covers, Obi-Wan removed his own boots and clothing, put everything away and then slipped into bed beside him. 

Few words were exchanged as they slipped into each other's arms, content to trade light kisses and gentle caresses. It was a comfortable silence, both men basking in the solace of their love and their bond, not to mention the more tangible pleasure of their naked bodies pressed up against one another. 

They lay like that for quite some time until Obi-Wan realized that Qui-Gon was beginning to doze off. With a last gentle kiss, he pulled back to meet Qui-Gon's gaze and said, "Time for that healing trance, Master. I'll rouse you when it's time for first-meal." 

"Between you and Meneit, I'm not sure who is the sterner taskmaster," Qui-Gon grumbled. 

"But I have more compelling ulterior motives," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk.. "I'm hoping that if you get enough rest on the trip home, Master Jufa will agree to you shifting to outpatient treatment. That way, we can do much more than sleep the next time we share a bed." 

"I'll hold you to that," Qui-Gon replied before pressing a much deeper kiss to Obi-Wan's lips. 

"You have my word on it," Obi-Wan agreed, pressing his half hard penis against his lover's thigh to accentuate his words. 

Qui-Gon settled onto his back at that point, closing his eyes and slowing his breathing as his body slipped into the healing trance. 

Obi-Wan shifted onto his side, propped his head on one hand and studied his lover much as he had the morning before Qui-Gon began his treatment. The softness of post adolescent youthfulness that had been there that morning had faded from the beloved face, creating a more angular line that added maturity and strength. Both hair and beard still showed no traces of silver and only the barest hint of a laugh line jutted out from the corner of his right eye. The skin of Qui-Gon's neck still held the taut tone of early manhood, as did that of his forehead and cheeks. 

While memorizing those changes, Obi-Wan allowed his thoughts to drift through everything that had happened since the day Master Windu handed him the mission datapad in the Council chambers. Qui-Gon's rare episode of prescience had been eerily accurate and the sense of impending calamity had been more than warranted. The mission had been as unpleasant as they had expected with treacherous politicians, surveillance equipment and physical attacks. The unknown factor surrounding Qui-Gon's injuries had been unnerving on so many levels and only by the grace of the Force and the foresight of an elderly shopkeeper was he on the road to recovery. 

Qui-Gon's reputation as an uncooperative patient was well deserved so with that added to the unknown element of the treatment, Obi-Wan knew that the next few tens would not be without additional challenges. But as Qui-Gon had so often intoned, 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger', and nothing they had been through in their joint lives exemplified that credo more than this mission. He drifted off to sleep wondering which one of them was going to come out of this the most changed. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue 

Obi-Wan stood two steps behind and to the right of his master as Qui-Gon and Master Jufa answered innumerable questions from the various Councilors concerning the current state of Qui-Gon's health. It had been six tens since they had arrived back at the Temple from Ambria. The treatment regimen that Master Jufa had devised to counteract the affect of the jeunsenotiaum had been ongoing for most of that time, only completed in the previous ten. These last ten days had been spent on a myriad of tests to gauge Qui-Gon's physical condition and stamina and to insure that he hadn't suffered any permanent damage from the experience. 

As the two masters reassured the Council that Qui-Gon was fully recovered and ready to go back on the mission roster, Obi-Wan scrutinized his master. The man standing before him once again bore the form of an extremely fit albeit middle aged human male. The long chestnut hair was again streaked with silver and Obi-Wan couldn't decide if there were actually more of the silver strands or if he had just become accustomed to seeing the solid brown. The laugh lines gracing the corners of Qui-Gon's eyes and mouth and the lines that furrowed across his forehead had also returned recreating the mature features that Obi-Wan had grown up loving. As intriguing as elements of the rejuvenated Qui-Gon had been, he was thankful to have his master and lover back encased in the older and more familiar anatomy. 

As Obi-Wan had expected, there had been a few rough spots during Qui-Gon's recuperation, but true to his word, Qui-Gon had been open with him each step of the way, sharing concerns and frustrations and as easily as he shared progress and contentment. This paradigm shift from Qui-Gon's previous protectiveness had done wonders for their relationship and they had come through the whole experience stronger and more committed in their partnership, both as Master and Apprentice and as lovers. 

The sight of Master Jufa bowing to the Council and making his way towards the door, pulled Obi-Wan from his reckoning. He moved quickly to the center of the Council Chamber and took his place at Qui-Gon's side, recognizing that the Council must have something in store for them since they had not been dismissed with the master healer. 

Mace Windu studied them intently for a long moment before finally addressing Qui-Gon. "Chancellor Valorum contacted us this morning asking for a Jedi negotiation team for a low-profile mission." He held out a datapad and Obi-Wan stepped forward to take it, flashes of the last time they had stood in the center of this chamber sweeping through his mind. Bowing his head politely, Obi-Wan moved back to stand beside Qui-Gon as Mace continued, "A ship is on standby, available to depart as soon as you and Obi-Wan are ready." 

"Nice to know that our skills have been missed," Qui-Gon said with just a hint of sarcasm. "Anything we need to know that isn't on the mission dossier Obi-Wan was given?" 

"Have all the information, you do," Master Yoda said, speaking for the first time since they had entered the Council Chamber. "Routine the mission should be. Good for you both getting back in the field will be." 

Qui-Gon took a moment to share a disbelieving smile with Obi-Wan at Master Yoda's choice of words before asking, "And just where is this easy and routine mission that you are sending us on, my Master?" 

"It's a relatively remote planet in the Mid Rim," Mace answered, "called Naboo." 

The End


End file.
